She who delivers tofu
by Nispedana
Summary: [COMPLETED]Fem! Takumi. The first stage retold... but with more romance, drama, angst, and daily moments comprising the characters' lives. (WARNING! Portfolio-ish)
1. Prologue

This will be my one and only ID fic, and my first actual fanfiction.**I made a convinction that the chaps here will be like of a portfolio- -recording my improvements. I will not edit the chapters- -even the first ones, as they probably would, indeed, _suck_. **Hope you still like it, though~ and reviews appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I WISH I own Initial D.**

"This is spoken language" | '_This is someone's thoughts_'

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

It was a cold and eery night (actually it's early morning) in the roads of Mt. Akina... scarier than any other nights, as the figures who just came out of their car would say. Not that they've been there before at that time in the morning. The car was a beige S13, a sticker not too big but not small enough not to get noticed is embedded on its hood. It's a logo of a group called _Akina Speedstars_ . They call themselves "road racers". The reason one of the two figures decided to go there that time in the morning was to see whether or not the rumor haunting many who called themselves road racers is true - The rumor saying that there is an old car being driven there everyday with such skill and grace that everyone who saw it believed that it was driven by a ghost.

"Saa... Iketani, why did you bring me here? It's so COLD!" a man with black hair and long chin (which was shaking heavily) exclaimed.

" I _told _you. I'd like to see if that rumor is true." A man with shorter black hair explained.

"Then why do I have to tag along? It's friggin' _4AM _in the morning!" The man with longer hair shouted, obviously lacking in sleep.

"You see, Kenji..." Iketani blushed. "What if the rumors were true?"

A vein popped out on Kenji's head " YOU THINK A _GHOST _IS DRIVING? AHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted and started stomping to the car when suddenly they hear:

"SCREEEEEEEEEEECH_!" _

"Someone's coming!" Iketani exclaimed, somewhat nervously.

"Y-you t-think it's...?" Kenji asked stuttering.

Their questions were immediately answered as an old panda trueno that gracefully drifted in the corners. They were so dumbstruck and amazed that they didn't notice the advertising sticker on its side:

FUJIWARA TOFU SHOP

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please tell me!<p> 


	2. Fujiwara Takako

**Disclaimer: **I WISH I own Initial D

"This is being spoken out loud."

'_This is being thought about.'_

* Do tell me if I make some grammatical mistakes. Thanks^^ *

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Fujiwara Takako<p>

[CLASS HOURS]

"What? No one can answer this question?" The teacher asked as she eyed her students. '_I suppose the problem is a bit difficult even for the top class…" _She sighed internally then called the only person who would be able to answer.

"Fujiwara Takako."

Right on cue, the girl sitting beside Fujiwara poked the sleeping girl. Fujiwara lifted her head and looked at her seatmate with eyes that asked '_what's the big deal?' . _The girl, pretty much used to this happening, just pointed at the unanswered Math problem written on the board.

Fujiwara lazily stood up, slowly went to the board, and swiftly but gracefully did what she was asked to do.

One need not look at the half-asleep girl to conclude that she is beautiful. She had long auburn hair that followed her every move, smooth and fair skin, and her deep forest green eyes so magnetic that it will take effort to stop staring at it.

"How the _hell _does she do that?" a random classmate exclaimed more than asked. Some whispers of assumptions can be heard all through out the class.

She has done these sort of things countless times during the semester (or years, in case of old classmates), but her teachers and classmates just never cease to be amazed. Because of this, they concluded that Fujiwara doesn't sleep at night so she could study.

It was odd, yes… but it was the only explanation they could think of as to her the girl's top marks even when she sleeps through most of her classes (If not all of them).

Well their assumption is, to some degree, true. But it is really just an assumption...

She gets an average of 5 hours of sleep a day, which is very insufficient for a 17 year old. Sure, many teens get only this much sleep for various reasons. Takako's reason is that because she has 2 part-time jobs, only one of which actually _pays. _And there's also the fact that she still do have to study a bit to maintain her top student status.

Unlike kids her age, Takako is quite health conscious. She wanted to minimize the deterioration of her IQ (She wanted no less than 155.) So she decided to just sleep in class…

* * *

><p>[LUNCH BREAK]<p>

Takako doesn't have a lot of friends. This is because she sleeps too much at school. Well, that and she wasn't particularly friendly to begin with.

So right now she is eating with her childhood friend Takeuchi Itsuki. Itsuki was a very uh… not-so-good looking-and-never-will lad. He's very noisy and pretty much average (Or often below average) in anything he does. But of course our heroine couldn't care less.

"Takako~ "He said her name with a wide grin as they are eating their obento. She knew that look. It was the look of her best friend just before he is about to ramble about cars. '_Ah, time to sleep_' she told herself. What she means here is that she is about to block Itsuki and take some inner nap.

"Takako~" He called again this time with a different expression signifying he's done rambling. " What do you think? Isn't an eight-six just to _die _for?" He asked with matching stars floating beside his head. She smiled in agreement, whatever an eight-six is.

He smiled "Neeeh~! Not only is it so bloody COOL to look at but it also…." His words faded away again. Takako was off to her nap again when she suddenly felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Hello, guys." A pretty girl with a short lit brown hair greeted. Takao's eyes just widened.

Atleast now she's awake.

"M-Mogi!" She exclaimed with feelings of relief, happiness, and confusion.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>AN: I promise that this chapter and the previous one is the shortest of all the chapters that I will write.

And NO, this is not Yuri, and definitely not Yaoi. No offense to Yuri/ Yaoi lovers. We all just have our own preferences

.

Tell me what you think about the story~ (Please?)

.

.

Upcoming story:

**Echizen Reina** (Prince of Tennis)

Fem! Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma, known by the tennis world as the 'Prince of Tennis'. A prodigy with unlimited potential and charm he attracted many admirers. "A rising star" one would say. But what if he - no SHE - follows her father and brother's footsteps?


	3. Best Friends

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! I'd just like to say that if you read the previous chapters before 24 hours ago then I'd just like to inform you that I made slight changes, nothing major so you don't have to read them again.

For those who wanted to know the pairing here, it will definitely be F. Takako X Takahashi Ryosuke. He will appear in Chapter 4, or 3 depending on how the story will go.

"This is spoken language."  
><em>'This is someone's thoughts.'<em>

**MARY-SUE ALERT!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II – Best Friends<strong>

"Mogi?" She asked again, still bewildered. She and her best friend whom she, until now, thought of as her _ex-_best friend hadn't spoken for almost a year. No… actually, they _have _been talking… only to have the brown haired girl running away in tears.

Although she knew she was only partly to blame, she still felt guilty. Because if she wasn't _so _monstrously dense, the whole incident could've been avoided.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_.  
><em>

_IN THE ROOFTOP- LUNCH TIME_

"_KYAAAAAAAAA! Takako! TAKAKO!" the pretty brunette shouted and immediately hugged the heroine once she was in her reach. "What is it Mogi?" Takako asked as lazily as always, although accompanied with a slight smile. _

_Mogi blushed then grinned widely. "He- he FINALLY asked me out!" Then as if holding most of her excitement, she suddenly squealed loud enough for people from the 2__nd__ floor to hear. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She breathed._

' Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale.'

_Then out of nowhere "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She squealed again. After about 30 seconds of squeals Mogi abruptly stopped and looked at her best friend. _

_Mogi was expecting Takako to squeal and jump in joy with her. Takako finally took the hint and whispered _

"_Kya…?"_

"_TAKAKO! Geez! What the heck is wrong with you?" Mogi interrogated half-mad."You have no idea what I'm screaming about, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I do." It's true. She just remembered about a moment ago. She recalled that Mogi was telling her about her blooming relationship with a certain senpai. She knew Mogi told her buckets full of rosy and well described details, but unfortunately the time they talk about such topics is during lunch time – the time Takako is most sleepy, so she barely remembers any details (You know, details like the guy's _name).

_But Mogi didn't need to know that, now did she?_

"_So…" Trying to avoid further scrutiny, she tried shooing the spot light "How'd he ask you out?" Perfect._

_As she anticipated, Mogi's face lightened with happiness and excitement and started telling her what happened. This time though, she was determined to listen. Well not really… especially when she started talking about excessively sappy stuff._

_Don't get her wrong, it's not that she doesn't care. She does worry about her friend but, with the help of Itsuki and his connections, she can always breathe normally. According to Itsuki and his sources the guy, whatever his name is, seems like a good guy. He said that the senpai was good-looking, rich, and an honor student at that. So long as she knew the guy would take care of her friend then she doesn't need to know any other details. _

_Well, that's what she tells herself. Those thoughts are true, but there's still the fact that she is simply allergic to this kind of silly topics. Being too busy with life, she just didn't have the energy to absorb such… waste of time. _

_She was pulled away from her thoughts by the joking question of another one of her best friends _

"_Hey! Which one of you was screaming just now?" Itsuki asked even when he knows the answer. Natsuki grinned and Itsuki had a knowing expression and grinned back. "I heard. I heard~ It was the talk of the school!" He teased as he poked Mogi with his elbow. _

_Mogi, flattered, put her hands in her tomato-red cheeks and squeaked silently. She continued to squeal and scream happily, as Itsuki perpetually teased her, until lunch was over. _

* * *

><p><em>After a few weeks of dating, Mogi's boyfriend suggested that the four of them hang out together. <em>

_WHILE WALKING HOME FROM SCHOOL _

"_C'mon Takako… just this _one _time? For me?" Mogi implored. Takako groaned internally, the exams are in a few days and she _still_ lacked sleep. She'd probably just sleep in during their dinner. '_Oh, well' _She thought carelessly._

"_Fine." She replied earning a hug from Mogi and a thumbs-up from Itsuki. "So… Where'll we eat?" _

"_Ki-mi-tsu~!" Mogi just smirked proudly._

* * *

><p><em><span>INSIDE A VERY HIGH CLASS RESTAURANT<span>_

'Tsk. The smell of rich people…' _Takako thought sourly. If only she knew they would eat here before she agreed. _'DAMNIT.' _It was all ver new to her. The atmosphere of the place... The people's presence... An even the dress Mogi forced her into..._

_Truth be told. She never wore a dress before. It was aesthetically good to look at – a sleeveless dark green one-piece running a little below her knee. Itsuki couldn't stop staring at his 2 friends (especially at Takako) and the handsome Takaki Shou. _'Both of them are sooo pretty and Takaki-san looks real good, too… I totally stand out like a sore thumb with them beside me…' _he thought grimly. _

_Takato sensing her friend's depression held his hand for a moment and said "Don't worry Itsuki, you're not the only who who's standing out. I've never worn a dress before today, you know." Takaki, seeing this scene, evidently looked annoyed for some reason. _

_Itsuki, oblivious to Takaki's glare, was touched at his friend's attempt to comfort him. He smiled and said he was fine. He lied, of course, he wasn't comforted_at all_. After all, it was rather unbelievable that this is her first time wearing a dress… Heck, she looked even more _divine _in the dress… he could see countless admiring gazes and murmurs directed at Takako. And the way she just _carries _herself - It was just so _graceful _that one would think she's been doing this since she was born. _

_No one could stop staring at Takako. Especially the handsome lad right behind her._

* * *

><p><em>The first half of the night was pretty amusing for Takako, primarily because she wasn't sleepy…yet. They talked about a lot of things like their individual likes and hobbies… what they wanted to do after graduating High school, and some other small talk. Somewhere in the chatting, she finally got Mogi's lover's name. Shoo, his name was. He had dark brown hair stretching a few inches below the ears. What Itsuki said was true, he is good-looking… but what Takako was thinking about is the fact that she feels that she sees this Shou everyday at school. She can't remember where though…<em>

_The next topic got Takako's full participation- the trio's childhood. _

_Basically, they were friends for as long as they could remember. They were inseparable. And they loved each other whole-heartedly. They believed that they would always be together – and they still do. _

_As the conversation progress, she thought that maybe their trio would turn into a quartet or something like that. She imagined the bonding moments they will have in the future. How their children would grow up together, like they did. She loved the idea, frankly. _

_That time, she thought that the future she imagined for them would surely come true. _

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER II.<strong>

**Coming soon: **Chapter III – Shou's true feelings

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO PROPERLY DESCRIBE CLOTHES! Darnit. Sorry~!**

_**Senpai **__– upperclassman_

_**Kimitsu **__– secret _


	4. Shou

**A/N: **Sorry for the slooow updates. It's just that my other story (Echizen Reina) gets _seven_ _times _more readers than this one so I tend to focus on its storyline first.

Oh yeah. I _do _drive. But like Takumi, I HAVE NO KNIWLEDGE AT ALL ABOUT CAR MECHANICS. I will mention some car names here, but I really just picked a random car that fits the time frame.

AH, if you haven't checked my profile for a while (or never had) I'd like to tell you that I've put in a section for announcements.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D.

_Flashbacks_

"This is spoken language." In normal time

'_This is someone's thoughts.'_ In normal time

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IV- Shou's true feelings<strong>

"So… How are you guys?" Mogi finally asked.

"We're fine, mind joining us for lunch?" Takako offered. Mogi nodded and took out her Bento. Takako started eating and looked at Mogi's lunch. It contained one of her favorites. "Yakitori!" She exclaimed excitedly. Mogi grinned. "I made this just for you!"

Takako smiled happily as she took her precious yakitori from her friend's lunchbox.

Itsuki just stared at the two. He could've sworn there are cartoony flowers floating around them. Then, after moving on from his dumbstruck phase he shouted internally: _'They're acting as if nothing happened! I know Takako doesn't know how to hold grudges, but THIS IS JUST IMPOSSIBLE!'_

* * *

><p><em>(Continuation of flashback)<em>

_The remainder of the night was a blur to Takako. The two boys started talking about cars and how impossibly _cool _they are. It was already 9pm then and she needs to get some good sleep before her delivery. She was half-asleep a few moments later. _

_And yes, no one noticed. She has a talent for being half-asleep without anyone noticing. _

"_Takako. Shall we?" She blinked at the mention of her name. Itsuki was standing up now holding his bag. She looked at the other two and it seems as if they're going to get up as well. She looked at the time. It said '10:00' and it was time to go home._

_They rode home using Shou's car. It was a white GE, one of the latest Mazda 626 that time. It was the same car they used to get to the expensive restaurant. Takako recalled how proud Mogi was at her boyfriend's car when they picked her and Itsuki up from Itsuki's house. She sighed. '_What's so special about cars, anyway? Sure they make good transportation, but that's it.' _She asked herself somewhat annoyed. She didn't plan to sleep at all during their conversation, she was tempted, yes, but she didn't plan to actually doing it. She blamed cars for being the topic of conversation, but then let it go. She's just no good at holding grudges. _

_And sometimes she wonders if that's a bad thing._

* * *

><p><em>The car then stopped in front of Mogi's house. "Bye guys~!" Mogi said after kissing Shou and hugging the two of them in their respective seats in the rear. Takako frowned as Mogi walked to her house, she noted that there was a slight hesitation the instant Mogi hugged her. <em>

"_See you next week!" She shouted before closing the gate. _

_Several minutes later, they reach Itsuki's house. Takako assumed that, since they were picked up in the same place, she was going to get dropped off there as well. _

_When she was about to get out of the door Shou asked her: "Your house isn't far from here, right?"She nodded. "I… I don't mind taking you home." He offered without looking at her. Takako looked at Itsuki, who heard the conversation. He just smiled and waved at them goodbye. _

_Soon enough they reached her house. She pointed at the shop with the sign saying 'Fujiwara Tofu Shop' and said "That's it."_

_Shou felt a mix of emotions upon seeing her house. He wasn't appalled by how small her house was. In fact, he _knew _Takako was financially-challenged… That she had a part-time job… raised by a single parent… he wondered why Natsuki never told him more things about Takako as he hoped. They were best friends after all, and Mogi was naturally talkative..._

_His train of thought was interrupted by Takako closing the door. _

"_Thanks for the ride."She said coolly and smiled, making Shou's cheeks pink._

"_N-No problem." He muttered. _

_As she walked to her house, Shou shouted her name all of a sudden. Takako turned around. He was now standing outside his car, with his left hand on the open door. Takako stared at him waiting for him to say something._

"_Ano…" Shou stuttered as he tried to say something. "I just want to ask what you think about the last topic during dinner…?." He asked out-of-nowhere causing Takako to fret._

'What topic?' _she asked herself anxiously, she knew she'd regret sleeping in. She contemplated what the last topic would be since she had no idea what it was…. or any topic on the later half of the night, for that matter._

_She concluded that it must be about cars. _

"_I-I don't own a car, so I wouldn't really know…" She muttered under her breath hoping like hell she got the topic right._

_Shou just stared at her. Then he suddenly chuckled, which is slowly getting louder._

'Ah… I guess I was waaaay out of topic, then.' _She told herself seeing how her companion's snigger is turning into hysteria. She joined him after a moment and the sniggering soon became a fit of laughter. _

"_I KNEW IT! Pfft—"He somehow managed to utter before breaking into a laugh again. Takako sensed relief in his voice for reasons she didn't know, making her calm down a bit. Shou followed. _

_He cleared his throat. "When we asked you what you opinion was at the restaurant. You just stared at us as if you didn't hear anything. I guess you really _didn't!" _He took a breath and continued "I knew you had a knack for sleeping without anyone noticing, but that was unbelievable!"_ _He chuckled. She was so guilty that she didn't remember that Mogi had no idea of her ability to be half-asleep without anyone noticing. Mogi and Itsuki thought that she had ADHD or something._

_Takako chuckled herself, but it was immediately followed by an apologetic smile. Shou turned even redder that Takako couldn't_ not_ notice._

_As if by instinct, she automatically went closer to Shou and touched his forehead; checking if he had a fever._ _'_No fever.'_ She_ _concluded, but she gets even more baffled as Shou keeps getting redder. _

_Then, she asked bluntly: "Are you drunk?". _

_Shou just stared at her._

"_You're not supposed to drive when you're _drunk!_" She lectured vehemently._

"_A-a—I-Uh…" Shou incoherently uttered. He was about to say something when the door of the shop slid. An old man with eyes so narrow that they looked closed all the time went out. The man was tall and had black hair that is now whitening due to old age. One look at him and one would could immediately tell that he was once a handsome young lad._

"_What's going on here? Takako, what are you doing outside so late? You still have your deliv -"He was stopped by the sight of his daughter looking divine and touching a good-looking young man's forehead. He just gawked at them, waiting for them to explain what he is seeing._

_Takako let go and took a few steps to her father. Then all of a sudden she pointed a finger on Shou as she looked at her father, surprising Shou to no end. _

"_Otou-san! This guy is driving while he's drunk! Go and talk some sense into him!" She exclaimed. The flabbergasted boy couldn't say anything. He was too surprised and happy at seeing this other side of the girl. _

_He was too busy staring at her that he didn't notice that her father was now just a few inches away from him. The man's eyes narrowed (assuming they could even _get _narrower). _

_Shou flinched. The old man continued to stare at him for a few seconds, and then looked at his daughter._

"_He isn't drunk." He stated as-a-matter-of-factually._

"_He's not? Then why is he all red when he doesn't have a fever?" Takako asked perplexed. Her father just sighed and put one of his hands on her shoulders leading her in the house while the other shooed Shou._

__As they entered the house, h_e answered her as if he was giving her advice ._

"_It's something you'll surely understand one of these days."_

* * *

><p><em>MONDAY: POST-EXAM PERIOD, LUNCH<br>_

"_Well… The exams were harder than I anticipated… I wonder if I'll get full marks…" Takako anxiously talked to herself oblivious to Itsuki's growing annoyance. A minute later, his vein pooped._

"_HOW _SERIOUSLY_ RUDE, Takako! You worry about getting full marks while I worry about _passing!" then sulking in the corner of the rooftop afterwards_._

"_G-Gomen, Itsuki. How was I supposed to know when you didn't say anything?" She said guiltily, making _him _guilty. He sighed. "I'm sorry, too. It's not your fault you're _smart." _He muttered with joking (well, sort of) distaste._

_Takako just ignored him and looked around. "Hey, where's Mogi?" She asked. Itsuki frowned. He remembered the ominous feeling he had that morning. Natsuki's call earlier didn't make it any better. "She said she can't come." Itsuki muttered. _

"_EH? Why?" Takako asked confused. Just yesterday Mogi was reminding her of their lunch today. Today was special because she's going to ask her to taste the food she made all by herself. Mogi asked Takako to teach her how to cook since she wanted to be more 'wife' material to Shou. The missing girl considered this as some sort of final exam._

"_She just said she has something to do." Itsuki said evidently not satisfied with the answer himself._

'It can't be helped, then. I'll just call her later.' _Takako shrugged. Then, she remembered to ask a certain question to Itsuki._

"_Ne, Itsuki. I was wondering what the topic last night was."She asked coolly. _

_Itsuki's eyes jerked and he said with hint of skepticism in his voice "You weren't listening?" He shook his head as a gesture of disapproval "And when the topic before that was about cars, too!"_

"_But I'm not interested in cars." She declared, Itsuki's nagging posture dropped. A moment later, she continued now a really curious as to what the topic really is "So, answer the question Itsuki."_

"_Why are you so interested anyway?" He asked arrogantly._

"_He asked me what my opinion was last night, before we parted ways."Itsuki just sighed.  
><em>

"_Well, the topics started at cars then, somehow, the topics changed to literature. Mogi's pretty smart and we know Shou's an honor student… So it _did _become a topic. It was some sort of debate about the love triangle between King Arthur, his wife _Guinevere_, and their trusted friend knight Lancelot."_

_"Mogi was arguing that if Lancelot and Gwen controlled their selfishness, then Arthur wouldn't have been hurt and Camelot might've been saved. I think what Mogi was saying is true. I remember pretty much the same thing in class. But then, Shou the honor student, suddenly asked us if Gwen was __ever_ really_ in love with Arthur in the first place.' Since Gwen _is _selfish; she could've just married Arthur for some _other _reason.' he stated to us as if he was sure it was true." He stopped after noticing Takako's wide eyes._

_Takako knew what he was implying, and sudden images as to why he has such a familiar face popped out of her brain. _

_She remembered that everyday for more than a year now, he was always there in front of the school. He positioned himself under the Sakura tree in front of the school and just stood there seemingly waiting for someone. She occasionally catches him looking at her with him simultaneously blushing out-of-nowhere and looking away. _

_There were also countless times when he helped her with menial tasks… such as carrying books and papers the teachers asked her to bring here and there._

_That time, she didn't make anything out of those things. Coming to the realization made it feel like a 2-ton truck was suddenly dropped at her back and she was obliged to carry it. She couldn't help but cry internally._

'What's going to happen to us now?'

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER IV<strong>

_**Coming soon: **_

**CHAPTER V- **The Aftermath

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope the number of implications are enough to justify the title~!

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Annanimeaddict**** – **Thank you! I love this anime, as well~

**Dante96**** – **Ahaha. I hope you're not disappointed in my choice.

** – **Haha. Well, there wasn't much choice since Ryosuke and Takumi were the only good looking guys (in human eyes) in the anime.

**Darkcrystalusagi – **Thanks for the compliments! I'll try my best~ And I'm glad to hear that my advertisement there is working. Haha

* * *

><p>Dear readers,<p>

We work hard to make these stories and I think that the least you could do if you liked the story is tell us what you think, no? Reviews motivate writers. If we do not get enough reviews, considering the traffic of readers we see in the stats, we tend to feel discouraged since we feel that maybe the story isn't good at all.

Consequently we become lazier… which means _even slower_ update rates…

No, this is not a threat. *smirk*

So hope you understand! You don't even need to bother making an account to comment, just do! We don't mind anonymous reviews so long as they're honest, rational, and packed with good intentions (Meaning, negative criticism is _fine, _so long as it's not to discourage the writer, but to help him/her improve.)

Yours truly,

_Nispedana_

P.S. _**THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED SO FAR!**_


	5. The aftermath

**A/N: **_AHH_… Life… is…getting…so…hectic…

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

"This is spoken language"

'_This is someone's thoughts'_

**WARNING: **My first, and probably _last_, attempt for excessive drama! So _DON'T KILL ME!_ I just thought that since this story is about friendship, too… I decided to expand a bit more on why and how they fought in the first place. I'd like to warn you that this chap might be a _bit _annoying, but I hope you read it until the end! **Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IV: The aftermath<strong>

.

ROOFTOP

After happily eating Mogi's food, she remembered that day more or less a year ago. She was waiting for her right on the same spot…

She was eager to find out Mogi's improvement. She knew her friend worked so hard to improve her cooking skills.

But Mogi didn't come that day.

She recalled that it was also the same day she found out about Shou's feelings for her. And it was also the same day that she lost her best friend.

* * *

><p><span>A CLASSROOM- LONG AFTER SCHOOL<span>

"How long are you going to stay there, Itsuki?" Mogi asked nonchalantly at her _former_ friend after the last person other than them left. Mogi and Itsuki are classmates since they were in 2nd year, but since that incident they barely talked.

Mogi was still at school because she was one of the cleaners that day, but for some reason Itsuki stayed behind.

"Aren't you supposed to walk Takako home?" She asked with a taste of distaste in her voice. "And what about your job?"

"It's my day-off today. Takako's has her job to go to. Did you forget already?" Itsuki accused, Mogi's eyebrows met.

"Like I asked before, Itsuki. How long are you going to stay here?" She questioned, now a bit irritated. She was not in the mood to talk to him when he's like _this_.

It took all her courage to approach her two former best friends, after all. And Takako, being Takako, seem to have already forgotten what happened… but Itsuki is obviously going to interrogate her.

"Do you really think I'd allow you to get close to Takako again after hurting her so much?" He stood up and continued as his bottled anger slowly burst out. "IT WASN'T EVEN HER FAULT! BUT _WHY_ IS IT THAT _SHE'S_ THE ONE WHO SUFFERED MOST?" Itsuki was near tears now.

For months Takako called Mogi at least thrice a day and try to approach her every time she gets the chance. But Mogi just counters her attempts with pain every time.

He saw Takako in those days Mogi pushed her away. He feels like crying every time he remembers.

Mogi recalled those days, too. How _dejected_ Takako looked every time she tells her that she hates her or doesn't want to have anything to do with her anymore... _What was she thinking? _She hurt Takako, who cared about her so much, and she didn't even understand how she could do such things.

Did the jealousy she always felt for her friend finally reached its peak after losing Shou to her?

She felt so helpless that she couldn't help but cry. "Do you think I don't know that? Did you think I _wanted _her to get hurt? _I WAS SELFISH_, Okay? I felt _betrayed. _I took it all out on Takako even when deep down I knew she wasn't at fault. Shou was my first love, Itsuki. And I've _always _felt envious of Takako!" She continued to sob.

"That day I didn't just lose Takako, Shou, and you. I even lost myself! I went and did some bad things in order to deal with the pain of losing the people I love. My grades dropped, as well as my morals. I even stooped so low as to sleep with anyone who gave me money, Itsuki!"

Itsuki just felt anger rise again. "Do you think you have the _right _to cry, Mogi? Those actions were all _your_ choice, don't blame us. _You _were the one who left us, Mogi." He exhaled heavily in attempt to calm himself.

Then, he looked at her again. Why is she acting like the victim again?

"Don't act as if you're the only victim! You're also at fault and you didn't even _apologize_ _to her _after what you did!" he screamed vehemently.

Mogi stared at him trying to regain composure from all her crying but to no avail. "Do you think I didn't _try_? Do you even _see _her, Itsuki? She doesn't even_ want_ an apology!"

Her incessant sobbing didn't stop. "She was _never even mad _at me, Itsuki. Can't you understand how _bad _that could make a person feel?" Itsuki didn't say anything.

"I thought that maybe… I could make it up to her without an apology. I-I promised myself that I'd do _anything _for her, Itsuki! I swear would never hurt her again. And I'll do my best to protect her from anything that could harm her, just like you do." She said with determination even as tears kept flowing through her cheeks.

Itsuki just looked down and contemplated. Soon enough, he started walking to the door. Before leaving he glared at her "If you hurt her again, I_ swear _you're going to pay the biggest price."

Mogi nodded, not intimidated. She knew Itsuki would say that, and she was definitely willing to take the punishment once she breaks her promise, be it from Itsuki or from herself.

* * *

><p><span>SOMEWHERE IN MAEBASHI<span>

Takaki Shou watched the pouring rain inside the safety of the house. It wasn't his house, it was his relative's. He was on an early vacation from school, and he decided to stay there until the formal end of classes is announced.

For the past year he'd been staying at an apartment rented by his family near his new school Waseda University in Tokyo. He barely went home after that. He didn't _particularly _dislike his family, but he just didn't want to be _there_… where constant reminders of his failures, selfishness, and cowardice simply keep popping out of his head.

He's staying with his cousins for the 2 extra vacation weeks he got. He was exempted in his final exams so he was allowed to leave earlier than most. He knew he had to go back to Shibukawa someday, but he needed to get ready for the pain.

He experiences different types of it, through different periods of time, but each of them were caused by a single person. He sighed as he continued to stare through his window.

He missed his cousins already, but both of them had someplace to go to today, so there was nothing to keep him from thinking about all of these things. Since he left Shibukawa, he constantly looked for activities that took his mind off his problems and guilt - sports, studying, and women.

He needed to… since, no matter how much he tries, _her _face just keeps showing up. He hadn't seen her personally since then, but he could still remember every detail of her face as well as her behaviors and mannerisms. He cracked a smile. He knew he isn't a masochist, but he wholeheartedly accepted the hurtful feelings that her image gives.

He recalled the first weeks from his departure. The pain was so much that he wanted to die, but he made no effort to refuse it.

He deserved it, after all. Takako didn't do anything, yet he fell for her.

And in return, he hurt her in the worst possible way.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback) <em>

_SEISEI HIGH_

"_Takaki-sama~!"_

"_KYAAAA! Shou-kun!"_

"_You're as handsome as ever, Shou-sama!"_

'Tsk. How annoying. Why is it that I have to oversleep today?' _He thought to himself as he mentally punched himself for waking up late. This commotion as he enters the school could very well be avoided. If only he got to school 30 minutes earlier, he would've had a relatively peaceful walk to his classroom._

_After a rather disturbing walk towards his room, he felt a tap on his back. "Yow!" His 'friend' Rokko Yu greeted. Rokko was a good-looking and muscular guy who many women fawn over. The guy's ego is sky high, and he has 'standards' on who-to-hang-out-with._

_Unfortunately, Shou passed it. He tried to get rid of him several times before, but the guy simply can't comprehend 'rejection'._

_Soon enough most students are already in the classroom. The noise in the room was abruptly stopped by a female voice suddenly getting heard from the speakers "_The freshman entrance ceremony will start in about half-an-hour. All freshmen please proceed to the Gymnasium._" _

_On cue, the freshmen hanging around the campus started walking to the said place. The upperclassmen watched their new Kouhais with mild interest until…_

"_WHOA! Look at those two hot girls!" A random guy pointed at 3 figures walking towards the main building. Rokko immediately stood up and went to get a look, while Shou being uninterested just yawned and hoped for the teacher to come immediately to quiet things down._

"_It's true! The cutest girls I've ever seen, and they're _friends!_" He grinned to himself visibly thinking of something perverted._

"_The girl with the long hair is much prettier though." A girl behind him said._

"_But she looks _too _demure and wholesome for my taste." Another random guy commented looking at the pretty girl who was just letting her friends do all the talking. "the girl with the shorter hair has a much shorter skirt." He smirked._

"_And who's that ugly boy with them?" Rokko added distastefully. "What an eyesore." They nodded in agreement._

_The door slides, the teacher enters, and everyone swiftly went to their seats._

* * *

><p><em>He had student council work that day so he had to leave school much later than everyone else. He didn't want to go home yet so he decides to take a little stroll in the city. <em>

_He stopped at a fast-food chain with a huge bee in front as its mascot. He was getting hungry, so what the heck._

_When he opened the door a soothing voice welcomed him inside. "Welcome to Jolibee, Sir." A gorgeous girl in a uniform greeted him a bit stoically from behind the counter. He automatically went closer._

_He looked at the girl who was looking at him expectantly to take his order. "A-Ano…" he uncharacteristically muttered as he looked at the menu behind her. "I'll take a c-cheese burger and a large c-coke zero…" She repeated his order and he nodded. _

_After mechanically taking his order and getting a seat, he sighed out-of-the-blue. He took a glimpse at the girl, his heart was beating faster and faster the longer he stares at her. He quickly looked away as soon as he regained his composure, afraid that his heart might burst._

_He exhaled. He was an honor student; he had to look at this situation objectively._

_He looked around. He noticed that he wasn't the only one staring at her, so many other people did too… be it men or women… adult or children. _

_He then knew that it wasn't just her physical beauty that attracts people, it was her whole being…_

_Then, a horrible thought appeared in his brain. _'What if one of these people would want to hurt her?' _He asked himself anxiously. How does she get home? Is someone always there to accompany her home? Even when all he could see in these people's expressions was admiration, he couldn't help but worry._

_So he decides to wait, he needed to make sure someone will take her home. _

_._

"_Are you sure?" A co-worker asked the girl if she really didn't want any company home._

"_Oh come on, Rei. You know she doesn't need that. She could easily take 3 full grown men by herself, you know."_

_Rei sighed and just told the girl to be careful._

'So she knows self-defense… That's good to hear, but…' _he thought after hearing the conversation. He decides to follow her anyway. He told himself it was only to ensure that she gets home safely, but a part of him knew that he simply wanted to know more about her._

_He managed to go undetected for 15mins until he suddenly loses sight of her because of the number of people who were on the streets that night._

_He looked frantically around, but he was out of luck._

_._

_Disappointed, Shou decides to go home. He was preoccupied with thinking about the mysterious girl when a hand suddenly pulled him back. It was a pull so strong that he almost fell down._

"_What're you -" He wanted to ask what the person's problem was when he saw _who _it was that pulled him. It was her. She was looking lazily at him as she pointed at the stop light and then to the truck that just passed by._

_The stop light was red. And the truck was definitely big and fast. He blinked._

_She just saved his life._

* * *

><p><em>She disappeared as quickly as she appeared to save him. He found it ironic, really. He was supposed to be the one doing the saving in case things like that happened.<em>

_There was a part of him that thought she never existed. She was just a farfetched dream of his. _'Speaking of dreams, it's time to sleep'_ he told himself quietly hoping that he would manage to go into the world of slumber. _

* * *

><p>"<em>You look like you didn't get any sleep." Guruma-sensei, the teacher in charge of the student council, asked Shou. The fact is he really didn't. The first stages of obtaining those feelings, and for the first time at that, is never easy. He just shrugged in reply.<em>

"_Well, what I called you here because there will be a slight exemption in the system. As you know, the top-notcher in the entrance exam is usually given the position of either vice-president, secretary, or treasurer. But because of various reasons, like part-time jobs and duties at home, the freshman who scored the highest this year refused to accept any of those positions."_

"_Fujiwara-san, Natsuki-san, please come in." She called._

_When they went in, Shou was in for the shock of his life._

_Guruma, who was oblivious to Shou's now-frozen state, introduced the two. "Takaki-san, this is Fujiwara-san, our top-notcher." She bowed looking at him in the eyes, not helping him regain his movements._

"_And this is Natsuki-san." She introduced another pretty girl with shorter hair. The girl was not looking at him, but her cheeks were in deep shade of red._

_He looked at Fujiwara again. She was now speaking with Guruma-sensei. He blinked._

_He recalled the way she looked at him. He felt his heart clench._

_She didn't even recognize him._

* * *

><p>He watched her from the sides since then. And whenever he sees her he starts to follow her for as long as he could. He knew he wasn't <em>exactly<em> a stalker, but one could say he got close to being one.

He even makes time so that he could eat at the fast-food chain she works at everyday she was there. He found himself falling deeper and deeper in love. But the longer he watched her, he knew that she was some sort of dream he can never achieve. He never made a move, he was satisfied just watching her from afar.

But one day, Natsuki Mogi asked _him_ out.

Natsuki Mogi, best friend to Fujiwara Takako, wanted to be his girlfriend.

He thought about it for a moment. He did like Natsuki, albeit not in the way she would've wanted to. But dating her wouldn't be so bad. That could mean friendship with Fujiwara as well. He would be ecstatic if he became one of her friends.

For the months that he stalked…er… watched her, he found out how much she cares for her friends. How much she loves them, and how much she was willing to do for them. Being one of those people that she cared for would meant the world to him. She could barely remember his face, after all.

_(Play)_

_Everything was going smoothly with Natsuki except for the fact that he wouldn't tell him anything about Takako. He didn't ask her directly but he was good at manipulating conversations… It just felt that Natsuki was avoiding it. _

'Could it be that she noticed my feelings? Natsuki is a smart girl, but I made sure that I hid my feelings well…'_he thought anxiously to himself but quickly pushed the thoughts away._

_When he went back to class Rokko slapped him in the back as a greeting. It hurt, so he massaged his aching back._

"_What?" He asked the muscular guy irritably._

"_You're dating that cute freshman Natsuki, right? Isn't she best friends with an even prettier girl? We're best friends, right? Could you arrange a double date or something?" Rokko grinned expecting him to say 'yes'. But instead, Shou just stared at him._

'What did I expect? That everyone who had their eyes on her would be happy with just watching her?' _He mentally asked himself. He didn't like this feeling of annoyance, but what could he do? He knew Takako isn't interested in this kind of stuff but Rokko can be quite… charming to the ladies._

'What if she actually falls for him?' _he thought frantically. He simply _can't _let that happen. Rokko is a guy that can't be trusted and he's not going to let her date anyone who might hurt her._

_Well, that's what he was telling himself. But in fact, he knew he had a much more selfish motive underneath his chivalrous thoughts._

_He wanted her for himself._

* * *

><p>He started giving hints to the trio during their first dinner together, even when he knew only two of them were listening. I guess that's what he wanted; it would be too awkward after all to make a confession with the given people around.<p>

He suggested the dinner to Mogi and she obliged. He recalled the moment he saw Takako, she looked like a goddess. He felt that he could stare at her all day if Mogi and Itsuki wasn't there. He also knew that Takako could now recognize his face, for that he felt thankful but he knew he had to introduce himself again. Her stoic expression slightly changed when he said his name. He chuckled sadly to himself _'She doesn't know my name after all.'_

That night, he reminisced, turned out to be a long one. He saw another side of Takako that he didn't see during the time he 'observed' her. He felt satisfied. But then he remembered what Rokko said.

That night he made a fateful decision to break-up with Mogi. He liked her, so he didn't want to lie to her any longer.

But now he knows that was a mistake.

.

He watched them. He watched their friendship break. He saw how Mogi pushed Takako away leaving her in despair. He witnessed one of these events, along with half the school.

* * *

><p><em>(Play)<em>

"_Mogi…" Takako called her friend's name sadly as she tried to talk to her in the canteen that afternoon. Mogi didn't answer. _

"_Mogi, please." Takako implored silently with Itsuki right behind her with a morbid look. Shou honestly wanted to hit some sense to Natsuki. Why the heck is she venting it all on Takako? _

_He stood up and walked towards the two but was stopped in his track when Mogi stood up and poured her juice on Takako._

_His eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

"_MOGI!" He shouted honestly wanting to slap her. Upon seeing his expression, Mogi did look like she _was _just slapped. She swiftly ran out of the room._

_He looked at Takako who was staring wide-eyed with lips parted at the direction Mogi ran. Incessant tears came from her eyes but her gaze never wavered. _

_He wanted to embrace her but he knew he didn't have the right._

_She was in pain. And _he _caused it._

* * *

><p>He approached Mogi several times since then, but he could only make the situation worse. He didn't give up until he graduated because he saw how Takako urged to make up with her friend.<p>

Soon enough, he went to Tokyo not even being able to help fix the problem he caused.

He sighed. He'll return to Shibukawa soon. He'll have to face them. He was determined to do anything now to make up for his mistakes.

He looked at the window. The rain seemed to have subsided for a while, and then he tilted his head p to look at the blue sky.

'_I wonder if she's looking at the same sky right now…'_

* * *

><p><span>JOLLIBEE<span>

"Well, everyone take care on your way home!" The manager said. Everyone, save for Takako because she was being well…Takako, enthusiastically replied "HAI~!"

"Bye!" Rei shouted at the others as he went out first. One by one the staff went out and Takako was the last one. When she stepped out she saw a very familiar figure leaning on the alley wall in front of the door.

"Mogi?" She asked somewhat perplexed.

"Uhmmm…" Mogi blushed as her feet drew circles on the floor. "Can I walk you home?"

Takako blinked for an instant and giggled beautifully.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><span>BACK TO SHOU'S RELATIVE'S HOUSE<span>

"Tadaima." Shou heard a feint familiar voice say from his room. One of his cousins is back.

He walked hurriedly towards the stairs and went down.

He smiled at the figure that just came in.

"Welcome home, Ryosuke-nii."

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER IV.**

_**Coming soon:**_

**Chapter V: The fated encounter**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**cristina - **Thanks! but I'd like to warn you, though... It's been _years _since i watched the anime and so I'd be skipping the details of the matches.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>See this link below? Click it and tell me what you think and what you can say to me (Maybe even give advice)~ I'm fine with anonymous reviews!<strong>

**And can you tell me what you think of Takaki Shou's character? I'm honestly not so sure myself, so please tell me so I can have something to work on.  
><strong>


	6. The fated encounter

**A/N: **Wahaha. Sorry for the sssuuupppperrr slow update rate. It's just hard to be motivated with this story since no one actually seems to be reading it…

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I OWN Initial D.

**WARNING: **OOCness as well as Mary/Marty sues!

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER V: The fated encounter<strong>

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

_BRrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnngg!_

A red-suns inspired alarm clock said.

_BRrrrrrrrriii-_

A hand turned it off.

The hand belonged to a handsome young lad. He gently lifted the clock to look at the data it gives.

It said Saturday, 2:00am.

He stood up and made his bed with the cool and poise that everyone always sees him wear. It was a godly hour, but you will _never _find him looking stupid. The only time he was allowed to was when he was no older than 3 years old, but thanks to the natural phenomenon called 'childhood amnesia' he couldn't remember any of it.

So, one would say that his whole life he was expected to act like a perfect prince.

No, he's not _literally_ royal, but in this century he was pretty close to being one. His admirers are witnesses to that.

He is the first son of the Takahashi Syusuke, the owner of one of the largest hospital in Gunma. He's better looking than most actors and models. And he's a super genius and extremely talented in many ways to boot.

And one of those talents is racing.

At the young age of 23, he was already an incredibly famous figure in the racing world. Featured in countless magazines and articles, he and his brother, Keisuke was said to rule the racing world in a few years.

But, he never planned on becoming a professional. It was really a serious hobby he was allowed to have that isn't connected to what his parents wanted for him.

He was to become a doctor, just like his father, and succeed over their hospital.

Yes, his life was already laid out.

But he doesn't mind at all.

Why _would_ he, anyway?

* * *

><p><span>SHIBUKAWA<span>

"Wake up, Takako. It's almost four!" Fujiwara Bunta shouted at his daughter from the first floor.

Takako, who was sleeping soundly in her futon all the way in the second floor, only shifted positions.

"If you don't get out of there _now_, I'll cut your pay for a month!" He threatened but with his signature apathetic tone of voice.

Upon hearing this Takako flinched. She frowned as she sat up.

"I don't _get _any pay, remember?" She shouted in reply, annoyed, but got up anyway. Soon enough she went down after getting ready.

"Dad, it's Saturday today."

"Yeah, so?"

"Can I go to watch the sunrise again today?"

He sighed but internally he was still smiling. He's glad of the fact that even when his daughter is already 17, she would never forget to tell him where she would go or if she'll get home later than anticipated.

Bunta, as crazy as he was for allowing his daughter to drive since she was 15, is still kind of over-protective. Takako knew he would be worried.

"Fine." He replied earning himself a beautiful smile courtesy of his precious child.

"Thanks, dad! I'll be off then."

* * *

><p><span>AKINA MOUNTAIN PASS<span>

Takahashi Ryosuke finished his study of the course earlier than anticipated. It's been a habit of his to go to opponent territory while it's still dark and analyze it while in those conditions first before analyzing it again in daylight.

Data simply seems prettier when he does that...

He recalled telling that to his mother when she asked why he goes out so early in the morning. He sighed.

.

_(flashback)_

_"Where are you going at such an hour?"  
><em>

"_What? How can you find _that _pretty?"_

"_Now that I think about it, you're TOO focused on your studies and racing. You've never had a girlfriend before, right?"_

"_You're already 21!"_

"_How can I expect to have a grandchild, now?"_

"_You better go find a love life soon or I'LL FIND ONE FOR YOU!"_

_(End of flashback)_

_.  
><em>

He sighed again. Even with his memory, his brain automatically made it blurry. Being a super genius, he learns things too quickly to get the thrill of it. Other than his family, cars, and science, nothing could truly get his attention. He simply ignores everything else as long as he could help it.

Not that he didn't try to get a love life. His mother _did _ask him to get one, after all.

In the course of a few years he started accepting the feelings of good-looking girls who asked him out. Dinner and stuff like that but nothing more, they really felt more like mere formalities to him.

He eventually got bored with them. And so stopped dating altogether.

It had been a few months since he had his last date.

And he couldn't care any less.

* * *

><p>He decided to take a rest until morning on the parking spot at the top. In the end, he only managed to get a short nap since it was interrupted by the sound he so frequently hears.<p>

"How odd… Someone's driving this time in the morning?" He asks coolly ignoring the fact that the statement goes for him as well.

He saw an old car, an eight-six, going to pass him on its way. It's heading towards the hotel not to far from the parking lots.

He watched the car move with very interested eyes. It held grace he so rarely sees even in the professional world.

_'How ironic.'_He thought just before the car went close enough for him to see the sticker pasted on its side.

'Fujiwara Tofu shop'

He stared at it until it was out of sight, incredulous.

'_A tofu guy who could drive really well, eh? How interesting…' _He mused,_  
><em>

and went back to his nap with a light smile pasted on his face.

* * *

><p>Ryosuke was, this time, woken up by a force that pretty much wakes up everyone else - the sun; although in his case it hasn't come up just yet. He looked around and deduced that it was almost dawn.<p>

He went out of the car, breathed the fresh air, and had the sudden urge to watch the sunrise.

And so, he entered the hotel in the assumption that they had a free-for-all balcony located strategically on the mountain side.

And he did find one. It even contained a nice little cafe, albeit it's still closed.

He allowed the breeze touch his cheek for a moment and went to the banister. He stared at the beautiful sight the mountains give.

He wasn't much of a nature-lover, but for some unknown reason he feels especially light today.

He decides to stay and wait for the shop to open get breakfast and coffee. But as he looked around, he saw a motionless figure lying on the small clearing not too far below.

As a human and an aspiring doctor, he quickly went down to see if the person is alright.

Recalling the time, he concluded that the person probably fell quite some time ago. He hurried his pace, hoping that the figure is still alive.

But by the time he reached it his eyes widened. Instead of seeing a horrendous scene he was half-expecting, he saw the exact opposite.

It was a girl sleeping peacefully on the ground. He looked at her. He thought that she was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

He sat down beside the slumbering girl and thoughtlessly decided to watch her sleep.

But not a moment too soon from his decision, he immediately caught himself.

What was he doing staring at a sleeping girl, anyway? Since when did he allow himself to waste time on such trivial matters?

He stared at her again. The girl who could sleep in the middle of nowhere definitely interested him. She was also gorgeous to say the least.

He was never interested in a girl this way before.

And now that he was, he never thought it would be about her _beauty_.

He sighed.

He would never have thought that he could be so shallow.

.

_!~LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA~!_

He flinched at the sudden sound. The girl started to stir. It was an alarm, he realized.

And without thinking he stood up and backed away.

.

He watched the girl lazily turning her alarm off. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms in a way that made Ryosuke smile.

Her sleepy expression was immediately replaced with an utterly dazzling smile, catching him by surprise.

He looked at the girl's line of sight.

It was sunrise.

He stared at her again. He thought he'd watch the sun rise today…

But it turns out that he'll be watching a different type of light altogether.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of staring at the sun, the mysterious girl got up and patted the dirt away from her clothes.<p>

But when she turned around, her now-droopy expression turned into one of surprise.

She saw a tall and handsome man with jet-black hair staring at her.

She blushed in embarrassment and instinctively bowed down, surprising the man to no end.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you there!" She exclaimed frantically, hoping that she didn't offend the guy.

Ryosuke didn't say anything for a second. But after digesting how she took the situation, he laughed whole-heartedly.

'_How long has it been since I laughed?'_ He mused as he stared at the girl who was now blushing harder.

"A-Ano…" She muttered, not knowing why the person laughed. After seeing her disturbed expression, Ryosuke quickly calmed himself and cleared his throat.

"Ah. Don't worry I just got here. I laughed because I'm simply not in the right mind right now." He stated as he internally stared at himself with incredulity.

Did he just _joke_?

The girl giggled, getting him to forgive himself.

"Uhm, what brings you here, sir?" She asked after chuckling. He smiled and gestured for a handshake.

"I was waiting for the café to open. And call me Ryosuke." he introduced the girl who obviously didn't recognize him much to his relief.

"Okay, Ryosuke-san. You can call me Takako, then." She said also stating her first name as she shook his outstretched hand.

'_I never thought a girl's hands could be so soft…'_ he thought. Many girls held his hand in the hope he'll grab them, but to no avail. Now, he's finding himself in the same position as _them_.

"Ano…" She whispered while looking at their intertwined hands. Ryosuke's eyes widened as he realized how hard he's holding on to her hand.

"Ah. Gomen." He uttered coolly on the surface.

"Uhm, the café opens at 6am."

"I see. Mind if you accompany me while I get my breakfast there? I'll treat you." He offered, now completely having his composure back.

"Really? I don't want to impose…" She answered shyly.

"Do you know a few things about the nearest city?" He asks, trying to find a reason to get her to stay. Although it is highly improbable that she'll say 'yes' since she _is _in a hotel, she could be a guest from Tokyo for all he knows.

So for now, he hopes that she's been around long enough to know things.

She nodded, much to his relief."It's Shibukawa. I live there."

He smiled lightly and replied with his trademark baritone voice.

"Then it's fine. I need someone to tell me about it, anyway."

* * *

><p>She talked about the landmarks and even a bit of history. She is a very intelligent girl, he concluded along the way. He even induced that she is still in high school.<p>

So that goes to the question:

"What is a high school student doing here in the mountain this time in the morning?" He asked. She blushed, to his surprise.

He froze upon realization as to just what the reason is. He looked around.

"Is your boyfriend here?" He asked trying to sound indifferent.

Her eyes widened in the statement and quickly shook her head in denial. He felt a surge of relief, she doesn't seem to be lying. So why was she blushing?

"How'd you get here, then?"

"I-I drove here." He blinked at her answer.

"You did? Then you must be a senior then…?"

"Hai…" she muttered.

"How long did you have your license?" He asked casually but getting a wide eye from her as a reply.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowing that the girl _can't_ lie, even when she wanted to… like now, for instance.

Takako looked down and just stared at her palm resting on the table, trying to convince herself to lie. _'How can I be so stupid anyway? I should've seen this coming.' _She scolded herself at being so careless as always.

Ryosuke frowned. "How old are you Takako.. tell me." He commanded rather than requested.

She looked at him with eyes that told him she was scared. He flinched. He thought of something to say but found out that he couldn't speak. _'How much effect she already have on me?'_

He exhaled, calming himself down. He looked at her in the eyes and asked:"Let me guess… 17?"

_Silence_

"You know it's illegal for you to drive alone, right?" She nodded guiltily. He stared at her. She definitely was not doing this for fun or rebellion.

"Let me hear it then, your reason."

"I was asked by my father to deliver something…" she whispered demurely to herself.

He couldn't help but smile at her cuteness especially when she looked at him with expecting eyes.

"Uhmm… What do you intend to do with my… transgression…?"

He chuckled. "Nothing. I don't see why I have to considering you have a pretty good reason... so long as you take care of yourself, of course."

She grinned in relief. "Really?"

"Really…" He replied reassuringly. She was about to thank him vehemently when she had a sudden attack of guilt.

"Uhmm… You don't really have to…"

"I don't?" he teased. He was getting the hang of this.

"A—"

"Okay, what about this then…" he started confidently but he was scolding himself internally. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

"You show me around Shibukawa and I'll keep quiet about your secret."

She smiled, and nodded immediately.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER V**

_**Coming sooooon:**_

_**CHAPTER VI: Ryosuke's White Comet**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HATE IT? LIKE IT? WHATEVER JUST TELL ME! I need it. Please click below. Thanks~!<strong>_


	7. Complications

**A/N: **Thanks for everyone who supported me! Particularly those who reviewed and added me to their lists!

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D.

**BLOODY ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**A WATCH WITH WINGS- **A new generation had aroused and a new golden trio would be formed. Who would they be? Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and... Scorpius Malfoy? And oh yeah, Voldemort had a son... and he's in the muggle world.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VI: Complications<strong>

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

Takahashi Ryosuke stared blankly at his computer screen and then sighed out-of-nowhere. From an outsider's point of view he was just a handsome yet stoic young man who looked like he was having a difficult time deciding the best course of action regarding an impending business problem. And for the people who knew him their whole lives, what they would think about this scene was not too far from what was mentioned.

No one would even consider of what he was _really_ pondering about at the time.

He was thinking about a certain rendezvous, a certain girl, and the new difficulties that aroused not long after.

It had been several days since he met her, and due to their busy schedules – with Takako's jobs and graduation as well as Ryosuke's school work and nearing challenge to a racing group at Akina – they decided to delay their meeting for two whole weeks. Ryosuke disliked the arrangement very much, but he was really not in the position to complain.

Yes… He was Takahashi Ryosuke, a renowned genius, and he could definitely think of some excuse to make the date a bit earlier than 2 weeks like he had to go abroad or something. But his impatience wasn't the issue.

His mother was, and the new complication that she had brought with her.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ryosuke! Where have you _been, _young man? You're late for lunch! Didn't I _specifically _tell you _not_ to be late today since we have guests?" His mother nagged him. It was true that he had forgotten… but he was not feeling guilty, not today, thanks to the interesting events that happened. But of course, he will not let his mother know his current lack of conscience.  
><em>

"_I'm sorry mother. I'd apologize to your guests as sincerely as I can."_

"_Good. But I'm sure they'll easily come to forgive you." She smiled slyly making Ryosuke mentally shiver in discomfort. She gestured for them to walk to the dining room and he followed. As he neared their destination he saw two unfamiliar figures sitting with the family. One was a man about the age of his father, who was sitting beside him. Not too far from the man sat a blonde girl and his eye twitched for a second. He did not like the bad feeling that was slowly creeping up to him._

"_This is Yamato Rei, one of your father's biggest business partners, and his daughter Maya." Maya was a pretty girl who obviously had Caucasian blood in her. She was dressed up in a beautiful blue semi-formal dress with little make-up. He looked at her and a thought of what Takako would look like in a dress popped out._

_His daze was broken when he saw the girl blush and turn away from his direction, presumably assuming that he was staring at her. Well, it was true in a sense. But he was not seeing _her_, per se, which could really spell trouble for poor Ryosuke._

_Yukiko saw the little exchange between her son and Maya and smiled in delight. _'It's time!'_ She mused excitedly to herself and continued with her introduction._

"…_She will be your future wife."_

_._

Ryosuke frowned in irritation every time he remembered those words. Normally, he knew he would not really mind. He had never disobeyed his parents in his whole life, and he didn't think he would ever consider doing otherwise. But this new arrangement meant he can't call Takako and their meeting a 'date', now could he?

Not that he really cares…

Right?

_Besides_, Maya was definitely a pretty girl. Shou and Keisuke seem to be especially perplexed with him objecting to the arrangement with uncharacteristic persistence. He also knew that most people would say Maya is prettier than Takako…

So why does he so strongly disagree?

.

_Saying that he was shocked was an understatement._

_Ryosuke definitely fought hard to remain calm, and with years of expertise he was able to manage. He swiftly thought of a way to get out of his predicament._

"_I don't mean any offense, but don't you think that this is too imposing? Especially on this day and age." He stated with his usual confidence, that even he was surprised since he was definitely starting to get frantic internally._

"_Well, it's better safe than sorry, no? I can't let you go and marry some girl without background or some other gold-digger." Her mother commented making his eye visibly twitch. He can no longer hide his annoyance in the thought of what his mother would call Takako, and everyone flinched at the sight. _

"_Ryosuke?" She exclaimed in surprise. He composed himself immediately after realizing what he just showed._

"_I think maybe Ryosuke here assumed that such a beautiful girl like Maya-chan already has a lover and would not want her to be forced in a marriage she does not want." His father said, but he was not sure if it was to help him or not. He knew his father also went through the same unfortunate predicament (not that his mother knows) so he held onto the small hope that _maybe, just maybe, _Syusuke was really helping his son out._

_But unfortunately, he was wearing that amused smile that sends shivers to those who _really_ knows him._

"_I don't." Maya declared a second later, a tone of urgency evident in her voice._

"_But you seem to like someone already." He smirked getting the girl to blush and she looked involuntarily at Ryosuke._

"_See, Ryosuke? The girl likes you already and I'm sure you'd learn to like her too. Muslims say that love should be an effect of marriage after all."_

"_I'm not a Muslim, father."_

"_Neither am I. You're acting strange, son… Could it be that you already have your eyes set on someone?" He asked slyly hiding his amusement well. Ryosuke's eyes widened in the sentence and he blushed._

_But fortunately he was not much of a blusher, so barely no one noticed. _

Barely.

"_So, you d—" His father started.  
><em>

"_No, I do not." He lied, regaining his stoic facade._

"_Is that so? Then I don't see any problem with this at all."_

"…"

"_No objections?" Syusuke asked. Yukiko grinned while Maya smiled brightly in delight._

"_Fath—"_

"_Yes…?" His father questioned wearing his business smile. Ryosuke stared at him for a moment to arrange his thoughts. But his thoughts were too jumbled and he wasn't used to such a disorganized thought process… not with all the alien emotions involved. He sighed in defeat. _

_He'll deal with this later._

"…_Nothing."_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>It had been <em>days <em>since then and he _still_ can't deal with it.

What was wrong with him? Why could he not keep his cool?

And why does _she_, of all people, had to reappear onto his brain every so often?

…_Too _often- to the point that he could no longer think of anything else.

He unconsciously slip his hand under the keyboard where a small sheet of paper was hidden neatly. He looked at it and its contents fondly. It was really just a typical sheet of paper torn from a very small portable notebook that could fit his pocket. The only difference is that there was something written on it.

It's a phone number…

…from the said distraction's house.

.

_(Flashback)_

_They had decided to meet in two weeks since they have very inconveniently busy schedules in school because of the academic year's imminent end. Takako also has her two jobs (he didn't ask her why she needed those jobs in fear that it might be too personal) while Ryosuke's street racing team was about to challenge another._

_He asked for her pager number, trying to find out why he was so nervous at the same time. This interchange should just be similar to one of those business exchanges he had participated on. He shrugged the thoughts away and handed her his pager so that she could input her number. But she just stared at it as if she had no idea what it is._

"_Takako?" He asked with a mix of skepticism at the thought as well as amusement. She looked at him for a second but immediately returned her gaze at the device._

"_Have you ever seen one of these before?" He asked half-jokingly._

"_I had." She replied, recalling that Mogi and Shou had one. _

"_So how come—"_

"_I never held one before…" It looked so expensive even more expensive than Mogi's and Shou's. She never borrowed their phones even when she was curious since she was scared that she might break them. _

_The only machines she could operate are the ones normally found in the kitchen and the Television, after all.  
><em>

_Ryosuke smiled at her but then frowned at a sudden realization._

"_How can I contact you, then?" He asked, hiding the insecurity in his voice. Takako pondered for a moment and took out one of her handy notebooks._

"_Takako?"_

"_I'm writing my house's phone number. Ryosuke-san"_

_(End of flashback)_

_._

Ryosuke felt the texture of the paper and admired the nice handwriting the girl had. And who was he kidding? He was definitely staring at the number themselves as well. There was a different set of possibilities on how a phone can connect to persons than a mere pager.

He wished he had one of those little portable phones. And he would as soon as it came out. He even thought of giving Takako one, but he knew she would not accept it. It is still much too expensive.

He thought that maybe he could get the 1st models since when the smaller ones comes out they would definitely get cheaper so he could convince her that it was no problem.

It was all pretty much laid out, really. He thought about these plans in his car on his way home… _Before _he found out that giving a girl who was not your fiancé a phone would be too awkward. He sighed in depression as he continued to eye the number embedded perfectly on a small piece of paper taken out from one of Takako's To-do list notebook.

It was a bit disappointing that there was no trace of her previous notes on the paper. Yeah, he _checked_ just out of 'curiosity'. He told himself it was a scientific endeavor and nothing close to what a stalker would do.

He was about to continue admiring her handwriting and some convenient flashes of her smile when he heard the door knob turn.

"Aniki—"Keisuke blinked at the sight of his brother flinching at his entrance. He saw the keyboard move for an instant and immediately assumed some thoughts.

He assumed that his brother – with his skilled keyboarding hands- managed to hide some embarrassing web pages.

"I never would have thought you'd finally give in to porn." He smirked earning himself a death glare.

"I-I was _joking! _Geez." He said incoherently trying to recover his normal posture. Okay, so his brother was not looking at perverted stuff… so what was he so frantic and annoyed about?

"I thought we raised you to knock the door." Ryosuke muttered making Keisuker's eyebrows arch. Something was definitely up with his brother, he had never been him this… preoccupied before. An image of a certain blonde popped out so he just assumed his brother was uncharacteristically daydreaming about his fiancé.

"But I _did. _Several times." He stated making his brother gape at him for an instant and turned with his swivel chair.

"Is there anything you want?" Ryosuke responded with his back on him as if several prior dialogues didn't happen. Keisuke frowned for a moment but decided not to push it. He was in a good mood now that he found out that his brother could actually be thinking about _love._

"I was just going to ask who we're going to face next? And are they any good?"

"I won't tell you. Just practice like you always do."

"Okay… And what about the course?" He questioned and went closer to his brother who gestured him to do so. He opened a graphics and analytical program and it showed a graphical image of the streets. Ryosuke's eyes landed almost immediately on the place where he first met _her _and smiled involuntarily.

Keisuke, being as dense as he was, only thought of his brother's smile as unusual elation on beating someone up. Keisuke grinned to himself too and supposed that their next opponent _must_ be reaaally good – to get his brother so hyped up.

"So mind telling me what the name of the team is?" he finally asks as soon as he found his brother slowly separating away from his daze. Ryosuke looked at him blankly.

"Akina SpeedStars."

.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER VI**

_**Coming Soon**_

**CHAPTER VII: The redsuns**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Let's assume that pagers are already popular and widely-used during their time, ne? I think they _are_, anyway. AND! The smaller phones are yet to come out.

And please tell me if they're _too_ out-of-character please? Adding a few other of your thoughts are welcome as well…Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Gg** – THANKS FOR THE COMMENT!

**Watapon12** – Aw, I appreciate your support! Thank you! And it's nice to know we're from the same country~! KABABAYAN, APIR! Haha.

**Annanimeaddcit** – I won't! Don't worry^^

**SouthSideDealer** –Thank you so much for the comment and offer! I _really _appreciate it so much! But seeing that you're probably a guy (are you?) I'd like to warn you I'd be skipping details of the matches since I'm no good with all the action stuff and focus on the sappy/fluffy stuff, instead. Thanks again for the offer! I'm still planning on taking advantage of it when I need to.

**kisa180 - **Thank you! And i'd do my best not to disappoint.^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE<strong>_** REVIEW! Thanks^^**


	8. Redsuns

**IMPORTANT!** After reading (And if you are nice enough, reviewing as well *grin*), please go to my profile and scroll to the **announcement **section. I didn't put it here since long paragraphs tend to be ignored.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VII: The Redsuns… and more complications<strong>

MOUNT AKINA

The originally quiet night at that mountain was broken by several cars suddenly appearing from the peak. It was the Redsuns, a group of elite road racers assembled by the famous Takahashi Ryosuke. They are called 'Elites' for a reason.

Almost everyone in the team was going at speeds where most people would faint in fear. And sad to say, they were _racing_ – or to be precise, practicing - against such people.

"TSK! And here I thought they would actually post a challenge! What a disappointment!" Takahashi Kyosuke yelled to no one in particular inside his car. He irritably maneuvered his car for a skilful drift. It seems that his brother was hyped up by something totally different after all- he was sure as hell that it was not _this_ crappy racing team.

His teammates are probably gloating right about now, especially Kenta. Kenta was their youngest promising racer, and was quite arrogant. He could just hear him insult the other team in his car.

He slowed down a bit and then looked at his rear mirror. He was only seeing his team member's cars, as expected. He frowned at the realization that the other team's cars were_ way_ far behind.

'_The race next week is going to be such a piece of cake that it's annoying.'_

* * *

><p>*A few days later*<p>

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

Takahashi Keisuke and Takaki Shou sighed simultaneously as they stared at the television screen. They stared at each other, startled, but decided that they were much too depressed to bother with someone else's problems. Ryosuke who was in the vicinity that moment, witnessed the whole thing.

"What's bothering the two of you?" He asked casually, not really caring. The two looked at him and yelled internally.

"It's too embarrassing to talk about." They voiced out. At the same time. Ryosuke raised an eyebrow at the two and was then not so sure if he wanted to hear their problems.

"You go first." Keisuke ordered his cousin. Shou shook his head.

"I'll pass."

"No, speak." He ordered.

"Is this how you treat your guests?" He spat back, blushing at the idea that he's going to tell his cousins.

"You're not a _guest_, you're a freeloader. So, spit it out." Keisuke retorted. Shou reluctantly looked at Ryosuke for help, but the older boy just nodded in agreement with his brother- much to his despair... and _then_ turned red.

"I…I…" He incoherently mumbled getting Keisuke to smirk slyly while, unsurprisingly, Ryosuke's expression did not change.

"Spit it out~ It's about a _girl_ isn't it?" Keisuke teased. He was glad that _something_ could take his mind off that humiliating defeat he experienced just days prior.

"…" was Shou's response.

"It _is_? My Go-"

"Keisuke, you are being immature." Ryosuke cut him off. His little brother lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Gomen." He muttered weakly, but energized again as he shifted his gaze towards his cousin.

"So… How long have you been dating her? It's a long distance relationship, isn't it?" He asked bluntly getting Shou to blush furiously while Ryosuke shook his head in disapproval.

"She's not my girlfriend…"

"What? That's impossible." Keisuke stated as a-matter-of-factly. Shou was better looking than him, and he knew he was not really the shy type. He was so sure Shou could get whatever girl he would want.

"It's fine if you don't believe me…"

"What's bothering you, then?" Ryosuke asked him before his brother would ask – or declare- something idiotic like 'She dumped you, didn't she?'

"It's her birthday and I can't think of a decent gift... It's sort of like a peace offering as well, so this gift is extremely important."

"You got into a fight?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Then buy her jeweleries and expensive clothing. She'd forgive you in no time." His blonde cousin stated proudly.

"She already has… And she won't like those gifts, anyway." Keisuke tilted his head in wonder, while Ryosuke found himself standing there out of curiosity. He had never bothered with such stuff before. No-Actually, none of his friends and family actually dare to tell him these kinds of things.

"I'm confused…" Keisuke muttered.

"She's a really simple girl. She's not mad at me despite all the bad things that I did to her… but it just doesn't feel right that I didn't even try-"

"What _did_ you do to her?" Keisuke asked grinning like hell.

"Keisuke-" Ryosuke uttered to stop this nonsense conversation while his cousin flushed furiously. His interest at the sappy conversation was waning quite quickly.

"It's nothing perverted! I swear!" He exclaimed turning more and more like a tomato.

"Whatever you say~"

"Keisuke…" Ryosuke called massaging his head. He's having a headache just listening to these two, so he decided to take his leave. But his tracks were halted upon hearing the girl's description.

"She's kind, caring, smart, beautiful, and simple."

The description reminded him way too much of Takako, but he didn't even consider that they were talking about the same person. The world isn't _that_ small, after all.

"Give her something cute- like a stuffed animal." Ryosuke said to him getting the two other boys to freeze in shock.

Did that _really_ just come out of _Takahashi Ryosuke_'s mouth?

Ryosuke saw the two boy's states and decided to continue his journey away from them. The last thing he heard was Shou's first statement as soon as he caught himself.

"It's perfect!"

* * *

><p><span>SHIBUKAWA GASOLINE STATION<span>

It was Takako's day off that day, and school ended early since they just rehearsed the Graduation Ceremony. So she and Mogi decided to visit the Gasoline station and tease Itsuki- who decided to skip the rehearsals. But when they arrived, they didn't expect the extremely sullen states of its employees.

"What's wrong, everyone?" Mogi asked itsuki – who was the least depressed - worriedly.

"They've been like this since a few days ago. They're going to be battling a strong racing team this Sunday and-"

"D-Don't say it!" Iketani basically cried for him to stop. But Itsuki was already speaking and was unable to halt.

"-they have no way of defeating them. They were crushed during practice."

"Really?" Mogi asked curiously.

"It's not like it's the end of the world, you know." Takako stated to them casually. She did not get why they are so depressed.

It's just a race.

...

Takahashi Keisuke drove to Shibukawa with a resolve – that he was going to drag that eight-six out for a rematch… no matter _what_.

_(Flashback)_

_He stayed in Akina until dawn that fateful day to explore and drive it. He was not practicing because he needed to improve his skills to beat them – he was confident he could win them with a single hand. He was driving the mountain so many times because his brother specifically told him to practice like always. _

_He sighed. His brother had always been so overly thoughtful of everything. It was so obvious that they don't need practice, but his brother said never to underestimate the enemy. _

_Keisuke scoffed at the statement. He knew his brother was thinking of the same thing as him but he was just too stubborn to change the routine he ordered. _

_He continued to drive casually around until he saw a 10-year old eight six drifting in a way that he had never seen before._

"_What the-" were his last words until he was left in the dust seconds later._

_(End of Flashback)_

That car was a monster.

And he was determined to get his self-esteem back.

...

Iketani was flabbergasted, to say the least, when Takahashi Ryosuke _himself_ went and demanded something he cannot give. A battle with their so-called 'secret weapon' the monster Eight-Six.

"I really don't know what you're talking about!"

"Fine. If you want to keep him until the last minute. But I have to say this is disgraceful act on the part of your team." He said making Iketani turn red in anger. Keisuke stared at him obviously not going to take any of his rude statements back.

The man's anger steamed up deeper and deeper but before he could explode the bell from the manager's office sounded signaling that there are people coming out from his office… or more specifically, two girls.

Two very beautiful girls, and Keisuke found himself eying the long-haired one.

He realized that she was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his whole life- which was odd since Maya was obviously prettier. He felt his heartbeat go faster and faster… and all he did was give out a heavy sigh.

'_I think I'm turning into my now-hopelessly romantic cousin.'_

.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER VI**

_**Coming Soon:**_

**CHAPTER VIII: Shou's return**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uh yeah... A blasted Harem I'm making. But no, Keisuke's just somewhat of an extra in her love-life. I just couldn't think of a better ending since I always see Kyoko when I think of Keisuke and hence I don't want to pair him with Mogi. Well, at least not _yet._

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Demonic Wing - **No, No, the first chapters really did suck. Haha. Bitter truth to me -They were my very first fanfic chapters, after all. hehe. And I'm very glad you like it! Which is to say I'm sorry for a slow chapter! I really wanted this story to go beyond 20 chapters so I'm dragging it for as long as I for the review~

**xKarix - **Lolz. Thanks for the comment! And don't hate her... yet... I have yet to decide on her personality! hehehe

**TakahashiLoverz- **I so agree with you! Gahha. Thanks for the comment!

* * *

><p><strong>Writers absolutely <em>adore<em> reviewers~  
><strong>


	9. Shou's return

****Advertisements:** **1.** I've been making **FANARTS** during the break. Do go to my profile page if you want to check them out. ^^ I made Takako for this story.  
><strong>2.<strong> **IDIOTS** - a One Piece and Hunter X Hunter crossover - finally up! It's not doing well... but please read and review anyway! Thank you^^**

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VIII: Shou's return<strong>

It was a Friday. The last Friday of the school year, actually, for it was_ finally_ their graduation and... Takako's birthday. She apparently she doesn't remember, though, considering how nonchalant she was acting at the moment...

The three families – The Takeuchis, Natsukis, and Fujiwaras decided to celebrate together as they used to. They grouped themselves first at the venue before proceeding to the Natsuki Residence for the small after-party.

"Weeeew! We're finally _adults_!" Itsuki squealed in glee. His father, though, didn't quite agree. The old man patted him in the back.

"Stop squealing like that and maybe I'll reconsider." He mumbled seriously, but everyone just laughed.

Mogi watched the families happy together again. How could she have lived through ruining this? She shook her head of the depressing thoughts and, instead, took a camera out of her bag. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Let's take a picture!" she announced enthusiastically. She wanted to take as many as she could…

And make all of this last forever.

…

NATSUKI RESIDENCE

It was a miracle Itsuki didn't squeal in excitement after that– all the way to the big revelation. So, they really did manage to surprise Takako – a surprise party just for Takako. It took quite some effort, though, especially to the two children who volunteered on organizing it... but it was all _so_ worth it-

That rare surprised yet delighted expression on Takako's face was definitely a sight, after all. And they found themselves celebrating for their success in that, too.

They grinned simultaneously. "HAPPY BIRTDAY TAKAKO!"

…

The party only consisted of the three families – but they sure were noisy. It was a joyful occasion, and everyone had a blast. The older folks gave gifts to the children, with a few extras to Takako, while the two gave even more special gifts to their best friend.

Itsuki made her a handmade bracelet, while Mogi gave her a handmade picture frame with the three families' pictures in it.

"Darn it. That was quick Mogi." Itsuki grumbled at the better gift, but nevertheless he proudly presented it to Takako who was just smiling fondly at the two of them. She let out a short chuckle before opening her arms and hugging them.

"I love you guys."

…

The party ended a little past 9pm, which meant everyone was extremely tired since it started at Lunch time. Her father was suddenly called by his old colleagues and asked him to go to them. He refused at first, but Takako insisted it's alright. So it was the Itsukis who drove Takako to her house.

She smiled as she walked out the door. "Thank you."

"No problem. Oh- And Happy birthday again, dear!" The couple responded.

Itsuki turned his head and greeted her for the last time, too."Happy birthday Takako!"

* * *

><p><span>FUJIWARA RESIDENCE<span>

Takako yawned as soon as she entered the house.

She was about to put down her things somewhere, but the first thing she saw was the phone. A sudden thought came, and she blushed immediately- only two days left before their rendezvous, and she wondered if it was still going to happen. Ryosuke-san may have very well forgotten about her, and she wouldn't be surprised.

She wouldn't be surprised, yes, but she can't quite explain why she was so anxious in the first place.

She immediately shooed the troublesome thoughts away, and looked at the phone again. Mogi said she was going to call her later that night to check up on her and greet her one last time. She wanted to be the first and last to greet her, after all, she was special.

So, Takako decided to stay awake to wait for her call. She gestured to go to the kitchen and maybe make some tea when-

_Ding Dong_

The door bell rang getting Takako to scratch her head. Seems like her father's meeting with his old friends was cancelled… again…

She lazily opened the door, but it revealed quite a different person from what she expected-

It was Shou… holding a box as big as a microwave oven.

…

They just stared at each other for a while, not quite knowing what to say. Takako blinked at him, especially since he wasn't speaking… nor have any plans to for the time being.

"Shou?" she called, trying to comprehend what he was doing there. Last time she had remembered, it had been quite a few years since he actually came to the city.

He turned red again and bowed his head. "Konbanwa." He greeted somewhat coherently, making Takako smile at him lightly.

"Good evening, too. Please come in."

He flinched at the statement. "N-No need. I just came here to greet you congratulations on graduating and happy b-birthday!" he stuttered and then handed her the huge box.

"Thank you." Takako said, and slightly took the box. It wasn't heavy, obviously, otherwise Shou wouldn't have handed it to her. She wondered what's inside…

"What's inside?" She voiced out. Shou shook his head and told her to open it.

"Come inside, Shou-kun, it's cold outside and I want to open it with you." She stated nonchalantly getting him to turn even redder. Takako, though, finally noticed what she was doing to him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled now quite aware of what those blushes mean. Shou's eyes widened in embarrassment and then mentally punched himself. He wished he couldn't blush- like his cousin- maybe then Takako could act the same with him again.

He let out a deep breath and gave her a reassuring grin. "I-It's fine, Takako-san."

Seeing that she was just looking at him, he let out a sigh. "I'll excuse myself now-"

"Shou – really, stay here and open your gift with me… We _do_ need to talk, as well." she stated firmly, and he gulped. Now that he's here again, she was no intention of maintaining the awkward atmosphere. Shou was her friend, too.

"A-Aa…"

…

They squatted next to the Kotatsu and Takako placed the box right beside it. She saw small holes on its side, but too small to presume anything. She wondered what it is.

She stared at it for a moment before opening.

_Stare_...

Her eyes widened immediately. It was a puppy... a silky terrier, to be precise - and a very adorable one at that! It's silky dark brown fur for its body with a shade of auburn was similar to Takako's hair color. Shou started nervously mumbling about the dog's needs in his car including a few months worth of food, but Takako seemed a little to engrossed with the new critter.

It was asleep when she opened it, which explained why she couldn't sense anything moving. But not a moment after Takako started to stare at it, though, it felt her gaze and opened its eyes. It sniffed around but its eyes ended on hers and it made the most adorable little greeting bark.

She squealed in delight. She almost lost herself, but managed to get herself to thank Shou for his wonderful gift first. But when she was about to, Shou was no longer in front of her... And seemed to have crawled quite a few meters away. His back was facing her, and she couldn't tell what was happening to him.

"Shou-san?" She called anxiously before walking towards him. She bowed down her head by a bit so that she could see him. He had his head tilted down and he was visibly red. She immediately sat to his level.

He held his face with his palm in the hopes that maybe it would absorb all the heat, but it didn't, so instead he looked at Takako without masking his despair.

"Gomen ne, Takako..." he muttered, before smiling apologetically.

"It seems that I really am still in love with you."

* * *

><p>They stared at each other for a while again... rummaging for things to say. Shou was hitting himself internally in the process, while Takako was desperately trying to understand Shou. She could not comprehend why he feels that way for her. She does not think she was worthy.<p>

"Shou... please stop doing things like this." She muttered seriously, as if he could help himself. He tilted his head back up to look at her. He was surprised that he could look straight into those wonderful eyes of hers.

"I wish I could. I really do..." he answered. Takako frowned in worry. They're hard to deal with – those feelings, and she knew she didn't want Shou to look so... confused and distraught just because of it. Those feelings were even the cause of the turbulence of her and Mogi's friendship.

"We're... friends, aren't we?"

"O-Of course..."

"So those feelings... can they be of friendship?"

Shou looked at her for a while, thinking for a reply. He thought about lying, but he didn't want to.

"No." He finally said.

Takako sighed. "I see..."

"I'm so sorry for troubling you..." he whispered. "I even ruined your friendship with Mogi."

"Did you choose these feelings, Shou-san?"

"...No."

"Then I forgive you. it's not your fault, we know you've made some bad choices but you regretted them in the end... Besides, Mogi and I have already made up." She stated serenely. "And..."

"I hope that the same will happen to you two."

"..."

"Shou-kun."

"I-I'll try my best." He smiled and then started to stutter again. "Ano..."

"Yes...?"

"Can we still be friends? Despite these... feelings I have for you." He asked hopefully. Takako smiled at him.

"Of course." She said casually and Shou breathed deeply as a happy reflex. He then shifted his gaze towards the dog and tried to eliminate the tension altogether.

"It's a girl, by the way." He stated, pointing at the animal. Takako chuckled and then lifted it to her eye level. She looked straight into the dog's eyes and pondered what she was going to name it.

"What do you think her name would be...?"

"... I think you should decide on that."

"I'm bad at giving names. I'll probably name her Nietzsche. The associated person's not even a girl." She answered, utterly serious. Shou could not stifle his laughter.

"It's not a bad name. I think you should go for it." He grinned before adding, "Just choose a nickname."

"I chose her full name. You choose her nickname."

"...Really, I don't-"

Takako cut him off. "Why not? You were the one who bought her..."

He stuttered. "Ano..." he looked at the dog and blushed furiously out of nowhere. Takako flinched as Shou looked at her and the dog alternatively and pondered whether or not he should voice what he thought out.

"Tell me." Takako just said as if reading his mind. He lost all reason and he accidentally spilled the beans.

"Ai. I want to name her 'Ai'..." he said getting Takako to gape at him.

Her eyebrows arched in anxiety as she did so. "Shou-"

"It's selfish- I'm sorry. You don't need to use it. It's just a suggestion..." he responded almost immediately, strangling himself for the slip-up. "It's just that... it's what I _really_ feel..."

He gulped. "Please don't think of it as me forcing my feelings to you... it's really just a slip-of-the-tongue..."

Takako shook her head. Shou thought it was of disapproval, but then Takako cleared that it was of reassurance. "It's fine. If you say it's true, than I don't think it's right for me to deny it... But..."

"You don't feel the same way." He continued her sentence. He knew this from the start, but it would never hurt any less.

She nodded. This literally made his heart clench to the point that he was suffocating, but fortunately he managed to hide it. He really just appeared disappointed.

"Thank you for accepting them anyway."

Takako smiled sadly at him. She was thinking why she can't reciprocate those strong emotions but she also knew that there was no point in forcing them. They'll remain friends- very good friends.

She handed him Ai and stood up.

"I'll go get some tea."

* * *

><p>She stared at the boiling pot blankly as she waited for it to scream. She wondered what it would feel like- having those feelings. It was odd, really. It caused them so much suffering yet she can't feel appalled by the whole concept of loving someone not as a friend or as a family, but something else.<p>

It was still love, yet it felt so much more different. A part of her wanted to experience it; a part of her is scared. What if something that happened a year ago would happen again...?

She immediately emptied her mind of all the confusing thoughts and returned to her passive spectatorship. Her mind was about to wonder again, though, when-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

It was the phone.

'_That must be Mogi.' _She mused and was about to forcibly turn off the stove when she had an idea.

"Shou-san...?" She called, he answered a second later.

"Could you please get the phone?"

"... A-Are y-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! RIiiing!_

"Shou-san!"

"H-Hai!"

...

Shou was daydreaming with the puppy. He looked at his 'Ai' and smiled. He had to thank his cousin for the idea. He really did like the stuff toy idea, but the he thought why settle for 'stuffed' when she could have a _live_ one?

He had trouble finding this particular breed, and even lost some sleep trying to find this particular color, but it was all worth it. To see her beam like that because of what _he_ did made it feel like he was doing something right again.

Then the phone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi?" he answered still a bit breathless from the rush.

"Good evening. Is this the Fujiwara residence?" the person asked with his _very _familiar baritone voice. He couldn't speak for a while. He was convincing himself that his cousin is _not_ the only one with that incredibly unique voice.

"Hai..." he mumbled.

"Is Takako there?" He asked in a business-like manner that was all too familiar to Shou. He gulped.

"Hello...?" The voice asked, perplexed at his silence.

"Is Takako there?" He repeated, but with more urgency than before.

Finally, Shou caught himself- He finally got his voice back. He had let out a deep, deep breath before he could actually speak...

He pulled himself together-

"Ryosuke-nii...?"

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER VIII  
><strong>_**Coming Soon:**_

**CHAPTER IX: Her First Battles**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**xKarix -** lolz. There are so many people who think the same way, ya' know. XD Thanks for the comment~

**RedRosey18 - **Oh my... hahaha. I'll try not to disappoint. ^^ Thanks for the comment!

**emerald sapphire-chan - **(Ch4) I'm glad you did so! - referring to many things you did. XD And i like long reviews y' know. Haha.

(Ch5) I'm following the Canon until the end of season 1. Events will go _way_ different afterwards. ^^

(Ch8) Hahaha. Fyi, I will finish this story. It'll take a while, but I already have the main events plotted out. XD

Thanks for the Reviews~!

**dhh - **Uhm... I guess you do have a point. But making Takako do that would be too out-of-character... Besides, I need them to date so several events in the future would not feel... weird... but other than that, I guess I don't really have much reason in letting them end up together... Hmm... It would all depend on how the events will turn out,really, and I would be very sad if you stop reading... T_T Thanks for the comments, btw. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>I <em>really<em> want to know what you think! Please tell me...**


	10. Her First Battles

**A/N: **Okay fine! Haha. Due to a few violent reactions Mogi and Keisuke will _not_ end up together after all. BUT they will date for some time, I'll just have them break up or something.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IX: Her First Battles<strong>

Takako nonchalantly took out the tea expecting that Shou was in the phone talking with Mogi. She looked at their direction and she frowned in anxiety at what she was seeing.

Shou was just staring at the phone.

"Shou-san…" she called getting him wince. It was disappointing that patching things up was harder than she had thought. She sighed and decided to have tea with him first.

"Tea is ready." She announced and he just nodded passively. She handed him his cup as soon as he got comfortable under the kotatsu.

"Are you alright? You look pale…"

"I am. I'm just surprised…"

"Surprised? Mogi always calls me, you know…"

"But that's not Mogi."

She batted an eyelid. "Then, who is it?"

"It's-"

_RING! RING! RIIING!_

Takako quickly stood up and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"TAKA_KO_!" The voice from the other line literally cried.

"I-Itsuki! What's wrong?" she asked in worry and Shou immediately stood up as he heard her. Itsuki continued explaining what was happening to Takako, and she listened intently. Her eyes went wider and her head whipped to Shou's direction.

"What happened?" he asked her feeling quite frantic for Takako.

She covered the mouthpiece before answering him. "A friend of ours got into a car accident."

"What? Is he-"

"He's in the hospital."

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"I don't want to impose on you."

"You aren't."

She nodded in thanks and went back to her conversation with Itsuki.

"We'll pick you up in 5 minutes."

"Who-" he was about to ask who she was with when she already hung up on him.

Takako's worried eyes landed at Nietzsche. "What about her-"

_Ding Dong_

They blinked and then looked at each other. Takako made a sigh of relief.

"Perfect timing dad!"

…

SHIBUKAWA GENERAL HOSPITAL

Turns out Itsuki was over-reacting. Iketani did get in a car accident. His car was definitely crashed. And his arm broke… but that was it.

It was an overreaction considering Itsuki was crying that he's _dead_.

"Don't scare us like that, Itsuki!" Takako exclaimed in her usual lethargic-like manner, but she was definitely annoyed.

"Mou, Takako-chan. I'm fine, really…" Iketani said with a sad smile. And then something seem to have popped out of his head and a depressing atmosphere suddenly came down.

"…the battle…even more humiliating…this is so sad…" he started to mutter. He entered into his own world of self-pity, completely forgetting there were other people in the room.

Takako sighed in disapproval.

'_What's the big deal with races, anyway?'_

…

On their way home, Shou seem to have returned to his dazed state. Even after dropping Itsuki at his house, he didn't change. There are even moments when Takako noted that he was having some sort of internal war… she wanted to ask, as a friend, but decided against it in the end. She thought he'd want some time to think… of whatever it was he was thinking.

When they had finally arrived to her home, Takako didn't go out of the car immediately. She stayed for a moment to watch Shou. When Shou finally noticed he was being watched, flinched crazily.

"I-I-What are you still _doing_ here?" he asked realizing a little too late that it came out rudely.

"Are you alright Shou?"

"I am." He answered decisively.

"If you say so…" She shrugged.

"Good night." She then stated and went out the door.

A few steps after she paused. She was expecting the sound of an engine, after all, not an opening door.

"Takako!" Shou called making her turn to him. But before she knew it, he was already in front of her. She stepped back by instinct, but Shou's hands found themselves behind her back and he pulled her closer to him.

Her eyes widened in surprise – and it certainly didn't diminish when he placed his lips on hers.

She immediately pushed him away, which she did successfully to some degree, but he still managed to get a hold of her hips. Shou lifted his hands and placed them on her cheeks.

He let out a deep breath before placing his forehead on hers… in a way that made their eyes become closer than ever before.

"Gomen ne, Takako… I changed my mind." he muttered.

"I can't take watching you fall for someone else, after all."

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

She found herself staring at the phone, waiting for a call. She thought she must've been waiting for Mogi's, since she probably wasn't home when she called… but then, she realized she was eager to hear a male baritone voice.

She wondered why…

"_I love you Takako and I'll wait for you to love me back. And not as friends." _Shou stated the previous night. It was all very confusing- one moment she thought it was all going to be all right, and then she was bewildered all over again. For now she was thankful Mogi no longer loves Shou, otherwise she literally would break down.

Men are so confusing-

_Riiiing!_

"Moshi Moshi?" she answered the phone eagerly.

"Takako…"

"Ryosuke-san." She stated, surprised at the relief in her voice.

There was a short pause on the other line, but it stopped not long after. "I just called to… finalize the time and place…?"

"Hai. Can we meet at the park here?"

"Okay, what time?"

"Is 9 a.m. alright?"

"See you there, then… Takako."

"Hai!"

…

Ryosuke stared at the phone for a while- he wanted to talk for much longer but willed himself to wait. They'll be meeting each other the next day, anyway.

He couldn't bring himself to ask about Shou…

_(Flashback)_

_Ryosuke frowned at the crumpled paper, but then he realized he was the one who did it. He had been torturing it these past few days in an attempt to look for excuses to call earlier._

_Only 2 days left before the rendezvous, and he doesn't think calling _now_ would be so bad-_

"_Ryousuke-nii…?"_

_It was Shou. It was definitely Shou. He knew that he already went home that morning but Shibukawa was a big place- why would he end up _there_ in all places?_

"_What are you doing there?" he asked, but he managed to make it sound not as rude it really was._

"_She's…Takako's my friend, Ryosuke-nii… she's the one I've been talking about." He said effectively making Ryosuke flinch. The smart, kind, and beautiful girl? The one who can't get mad at _him_? And if he remembered correctly… her birthday could have been today, too…_

"_I see… "_

"_Ryosuke-nii-"_

"_I- goodbye now, Shou. I have something to do." He lied. He just didn't want to talk to Shou-or anyone for that matter- for a while. He needed to compose himself…_

_He didn't like the fact that his cousin is in love with Takako… and he didn't know why._

…

Iketani Koichiro stood in front of the Tofu shop that one of his employee's friends own. It was small but bustling – thanks to Takako, Itsuki said. Without her surprisingly creative mind, her boring father would've shooed all business away.

He decided to fall in line and order something. It wasn't quick and he wondered how exactly he'll be able to talk to the old man- the old man who his boss seem to believe was the one who defeated Takahashi Keisuke's booming FD. The man definitely had an Eight-six, he saw that right beside their shop, but he simply can't help but doubt everything.

"Next." The man announced irritably, glaring at him. He instinctively looked around and noticed that everyone else was doing the same thing. He winced and hurriedly ordered.

Iketani though, as thick-skinned as he can be, started a conversation.

"Ano… what do you think of racing?" he asked as he watched the man input his tofu to its container.

"It's some sort of competition, right?" he answered stoically and handed him the plastic bag.

"Bu-"

"Next!"

"Move, jerk!"

"…"

And so he just positioned himself outside, and waited for the shop to close.

…

Ai and Takako had just returned from their walk and immediately went inside to ready dinner. She placed Ai in the living room and gave her some toys; she winced though when she noticed her father staring at her… through the newspaper…

"What?"

"What do you think of racing?"

"It's some sort of competition, right?" she answered as a-matter-of-factly.

"Right. Mind competing in one? It's tonight."

"What? No way."

"I'll raise your pay."

"You don't pay me."

"I'll give you money for Nietzsche's food for half-a-year." He offered.

At least this one made her pause. The food Shou gave was only worth approximately 2 months. He did offer buying food for Ai in the future, but naturally she refused. Shou had already done… and spent… more than enough.

And Ai's food was very expensive…

"What time?"

"10pm. You have to beat the guy up, of course. Otherwise you won't get anything."

"What?"

"You're not confident, are you?" he smugly said and then shifted his gaze at Ai. "We both know you won't spend the money you earned in the fast-food chain in anything other than _that_. You really don't expect _me_ to buy food for her, right? Now that I know that little bastard Shou offered to buy her food."

She frowned at his slowly revealing black-mail. "Dad-"

"You're choice, kiddo."

"I can give you food-poisoning for all you know…"

"Oh, sure you will."Her eyes twitched at his annoying expression.

"Che."

…

They had been waiting for the Eight-six and it was already 10pm; everyone was starting to get impatient except for Ryosuke. It was not only because Ryosuke was inherently patient, but a lot of things seem to occupy his mind making time run much, much faster.

"Wait!" The leader of the other team yelled at the people who were starting to pack up. "Just five more minutes!"

Ryosuke sighed. His brother looked visibly irritated at everything. He would not tell him what happened that made him _this_ mad, but he knew it had something to do with whoever they were waiting for.

Then his radio went on announcing that the car they were waiting for had arrived. They said it was an Eight-six…

'_An Eight-six?'_ he thought recalling a certain encounter not too far from where he was currently standing. Images of a certain girl came flooding by itself and he reflexively covered his face with his huge hands.

"Ryosuke-san? Are you alright?" Fumihiro Hiroshi, his assistant, asked in anxiety.

"Aa…" he just answered quickly regaining his composure; he mentally sighed and gave an order for everyone to leave him alone.

"Go down and check on Keisuke."

And they all unquestioningly followed.

…

Takako scratched her head. _'Why are there so many people?'_ She asked in puzzlement as she looked at the galleries, who were then looking at her with equal interest.

She saw Iketani, Itsuki, and a few other people and drove there. When she stopped, they immediately flocked them excitedly but that excitement just turned them to stone as soon as they saw her.

"W-Where's your father?"

"He's at home."

"What? And you're here just to tell us he's not coming."

"Well… yes… but he sort of asked me to race and win."

_Silence_

"Pfft- what are you talki-"

"No. If Fujiwara sent her here, I believe she'll be able to beat him." Iketani stated pointing at a very familiar yellow car. The crowd in front of her dispersed letting the blonde boy get a glimpse of her. His eyes widened much to her puzzlement.

"But Iketani-senpai! She just turned 18!"

"You did? But-" Iketani was about to ask her what she knows but then decided to ask something else, instead.

"How long have you been driving?"

"5 years."

"_WHAT! _But that would mean you were d-driving since you were 13?"

"Thank you for doing the math, Itsuki." Kenji added cynically still confused at everything.

"I'm confused." He voiced out.

"Why would you father allow that?"

"Allow? He _forced _me to drive."

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Keisuke, who had just roused from his frozen state, intervened irritably.

"Sh-She's the one racing you."

"What? You've got to be kidding."

Takako frowned at him, making him feel weak. "Is that your car?"

"Y-Yeah, so?"

"Have you driving here early in the morning?"

"Yes..." he flinched at the recollection of a very humiliating memory. Takako stepped closer to him and stated, literally killing everyone on sight.

"Then, I defeated you once before."

…

Her statement was believable, especially with Keisuke's reaction of immediately running to his car and openly challenging the new comer. Everyone surrounding Takako dispersed before she went in to the car.

And so, the race began…

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER IX**

_**Coming Soon:**_

**CHAPTER X: Ryosuke's White Comet  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO READERS: <strong>

**RedRosey18 - **Thanks for the review~! Haha. Hope you enjoyed this one!

** RenMazda- **Thanks for the review! And she will find out although not very soon. XD

**emerald sapphire-chan - **lolz. Filled with drama? I dunno I kinda failed miserably on that with the first chaps. But I shall try my best! HAHAHA. Thanks for the review!

**Celestia Capedalupo - **hahah. Dunno what to reply except can't wait for the fanart! XD thanks for the review~

**Ryn - **Yes it will. Xd But they will go through quite a few things before they became 'permanent'. Hhihihi. Thanks for the review!

**Lisia- **Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this one~

**Madoka - **sadly I can't change those mistakes anymore. *sigh* And about Maya... haha. I won't make her an evil character, btw. so be warned! heheh Thanks for the review~! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Please review <strong>


	11. Ryosuke's White Comet

**WARNING:** I'm no good with action, so yeah… I'll be compressing the battles. We all know what happened already, anyway.

Please don't forget to review~

**Advertisements  
><strong>1. Uhm. I have my first Oneshot up! Its entitled **Masterpiece, a Prince of Tennis fanfiction **and I got 4 reviews for the _preview_ which I posted ages ago. Pairing is Sakaki and Hanamura, and the story deeply needs feedback.

2. New Story up! **Seasons**, a Gundam Seed Fanfiction.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER X: Ryosuke's White Comet<strong>

Ryosuke was elegantly frozen, yet no one noticed considering he always appeared that way. He still had poise and his facial expression only showed that he was a little startled, but in reality- he was shocked. He couldn't think straight, and the only objective thought that came to mind was there was no way that car could beat his brother's FD.

What is Takako _thinking_? What if she forced herself to catch up with him? So many things could happen in a mountain pas-

"Oh my goodness! That eight-six had a monstrous drift!" A watcher of his yelled over the receiver. That one really just entered his left ear and came out the next. Drifting is a _very_ dangerous feat.

"WHOA! They're head-to-tail now!" He winced, he didn't understand how she was doing it but he certainly couldn't care any less. He unconsciously clenched his fist.

"Holy _crap_! That eight-six is like a centimeter away from the railing! Only a little bit more and he'll be on the cliff! Sh*t!"

_Silence_

It ensued for a few minutes building up incredibly uncomfortable tension within him. He barely breathed.

And he can't believe he sighed in relief when the result was finally announced…

"U-UNBELIEVALE! K-Keisuke just got _passed_!"

* * *

><p>Takahashi Keisuke could not believe he lost <em>again<em>. He only leads in the straightway but when it comes to those corners, she was definitely crushing him. In the end, he had no idea what hit him. The next thing he knew he heard an odd sound and he was already passed.

What made it all even more humiliating was that he was defeated by a _girl_. _Maybe_ he would've saved a little of his self-esteem if he held back –which he didn't considering her little statement. But when he actually thinks about it, he probably would've regretted not doing his best in the end.

Besides... she's freaking _gorgeous_, he wouldn't mind being the submissive one-

"Keisuke." His brother called his name; he totally forgot he was on the phone with him.

"Meet me at the spot where you were defeated."

Ryosuke, on one hand, willed himself to try. He tried to forget about any… personal aspects of everything and just thought about how she did it. He let his scientific mind take over, and it _did_ thankfully albeit only to some degree.

She used the gutter- and it's not something so easy to do even with years of practice.

He frowned.

'_Just how long has she been driving?'_

* * *

><p><span>PARK<span>

Ryosuke arrived a little earlier than usual, but he didn't have to wait for long. Takako was a little early, too, and she was evidently surprised at seeing him there already.

He stared at her. He was thankful for his control otherwise his stare would look more like the deep gape that it was. It was odd how more and more beautiful she was becoming to his eyes, despite the fact that she doesn't really change.

"_Arf! Arf!_" A tiny bark that separated his attention from Takako for the moment and his eyes landed on its source. It was a dog- a silky terrier, to be precise- and she seems to be giving it a walk.

Takako saw their little eye contact and introduced them. "Ah. Ryosuke-san, this is my new puppy Nietzsche. Nietzsche, Ryosuke-san. I can't leave him alone with dad, especially since he's busy with the shop…" She mumbled and soon enough eying his eyeglasses that made him virtually unrecognizable.

"Is your eyesight bad, Ryosuke-san?"

"…Somewhat, yes."

"I see…" she whispered as she stared at him in worry. He was obviously hiding something but she decided to shake it away. He must have his reasons...

"So, shall we?" He just offers to escape from her emasculating stare. She nodded and started walking. Ryosuke, though, did not move for a second and stared at the canine.

There was simply something about that _dog_ that he did not like.

…

They went first to the stone stairs. She said it was _the_ best way to appreciate what goes beyond it- which are, more or less, old fashioned buildings which are pretty cool to be in. Some of them are arcades and shops. But neither of them liked to shop or play arcade games so they really just passed through.

"Next would be the Mizusawa Temple. I'm not a Buddhist but it's a really relaxing place to hang out. Is that alright, Takahashi-san?" She asked Ryosuke's last name on their way there and she'd been calling him that ever since. Ryosuke liked the sound of _his_ name better, coming from her, but he can't say that out loud now, can he? He just decided never to ask her last name otherwise he'd be obliged to call her that name as well… Even when he _did_ have an idea of what her last name is.

_Fujiwara Tofu Shop_

He mentally winced. He forgot that he was going to nag her for doing something as dangerous as street racing.

"Takahashi-san?" She calls, waiting for his reply. She was not sure if he would agree since he looked much too…scientific.

"It's fine. I've always wanted to visit one." He answered still thinking on how to tell her his thoughts. He's definitely out of his comfort zone, he usually can find the right things to say. Then again, he didn't really mind…

"You've never been to one?" She asked incredulously. He just smiled internally.

"No. My family is atheist, so naturally I am one too."

"I see…"

"In any case, it's a nice place to go to… especially here in Shibukawa. Ah! Do you like Udon, Takahashi-san?" She offers energetically (in her standards). He didn't answer, he has never eaten Udon.

"You haven't eaten Udon before, haven't you?" She questions making him blink.

"How-"

"A hunch." She smiled, both because of the success of her guess and her companion's relaxation. Her smile disappeared when he composed himself a nanosecond later. She mentally sighed in exasperation, but she decided to ignore it. He may be having problems at home, and surely he was not willing to open them up.

It was weird how she feels so many things are bothering him. She mused at how much she wanted to help him out, but then shook them away. It was obviously because he was her friend now, right?

Right. But there is something being left out, and she knew it.

She looked at the calm figure beside her for an instant, and tried to figure out…

why she cares so much.

…

The way to the temple was literally lined up with restaurants. They ate bowls of Udon.

"It's really delicious, isn't it?"She inquires proudly. Ryosuke could not help but smile at her. But then, she grinned sheepishly in reply making him want to turn around in fear of what she might see.

'_Darn it.'_

* * *

><p><span>MIZUZAWA TEMPLE<span>

Takako took a deep breath as she looked at Ryosuke who was then looking around. The place was packed with both tourists and worshipers. The place was full of energy, but calming at the same time. She saw that he liked the place, and he _did _relax… for a moment. She frowned visibly.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked her, masking his worry.

"I'd like to ask you the same question." She shot back.

"I don't believe I understand what you're trying to say." He replies with an eyebrow raised.

She sighed before speaking. "Why are you so uptight, Takahashi-san? I don't think you should waste your time with me if you have something else to worry about." She was not offended; she really just meant what she said.

Ryosuke stared at her. What is he supposed to say? That she was confusing him? And not only that- he wanted her to stop _racing_, something she might have been doing for years, to defeat his brother so easily.

"_Arf!_" Nietzsche barked and interrupted the moment again. Takako shifted his gaze at her and carried her to her arms. It was obvious how much she cares for the dog, and she smiled fondly at it. Normally, Ryosuke would think of it as a beautiful scene – which it is – but he can't seem to shake the feeling of dislike towards that dog…

He suddenly remembered his little internal war earlier that morning- whether he would give her a gift or something. In the end he decided against it because they really did just meet. He thought Shou taking his advice for the gift and he can't really give her the same thing, now could he?

"Why did you name him Nietzsche?"

"It's really just a random name, Ryosuke-san, but I believed in one of the philosophies he helped develop."

"Which are?"

"Hmm...I like the way it stated that we are what we choose to do. That we would always have a choice – that we are not free _not_ to be free."

Ryosuke stared at her, eyes evidently full of shock. Takako immediately turned to him in anxiety.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm ranting, aren't I?"

He immediately pulled himself out of his trance and shook his head to reassure her that she did nothing wrong. She did the exact opposite. He didn't know what to say, honestly, so he willed himself to change the topic. He stared at the animal in her arms.

"How long has she been with you?" he just asked, partly out of curiosity.

"Just yesterday…"

"…"

"An… old friend of mine gave it to me."

"For your birthday?"

She blinked both at the fact that he guessed correctly and that demeaning tone of voice. "H-Hai."

"Is that why you love it so much?"

"…Partly. But Ai really is lovable by herself, you know…" she answered desperately trying not to flinch at the fact that their conversation is turning into an interrogation.

"Why are you calling her 'Ai'?"

"It's a nickname he chose for her."

"You do realize what that would mean, right?"

"I do."

"And you accepted it?" he asked no longer able to hide the irritation in his voice.

"I thought of it only as a friend…"

"You don't seem convinced." He snapped, this time though Takako frowned.

"I… I'm not sure if I'm comfortable talking about this." She stated with an expression showing her slowly fueled irritation. The rare sight of her showing annoyance pulled him out of his jealous rage.

"I'm sorry for being rude." He uttered turning away. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ He's completely losing his control.

Takako looked down in comprehension and thought that she really did need someone to talk to about this. Itsuki is no good, and Mogi… she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do… She stared at Ryosuke who soon enough felt her gaze.

"I don't think someone like you would like to hear the details." She mumbled as-a-matter-of-factly.

He raised an eyebrow."What do you mean someone like me?"

"I... I'm sorry! I just thought that you won't be interested in something like this…" she whispered incoherently making Ryosuke all the more uncomfortable with his self.

'_Yeah. Me neither' _He mused with self-cynicism. He stared at the girl who showed him that he _does_ have a non-mechanical side, and let out a deep breath.

"You want to talk with me about this, right?" he continued. "It's fine with me…"

Her head whipped up immediately and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

He smiled weakly. "Hai."

…

They sat on a relatively isolated bench at the side of the temple and they talked looking at the temple from time to time. Takako gives deep breaths here and there, and even blushes occasionally making Ryosuke feel more and more anxious about what he was going to hear.

"Are you two dating, then?" he asked almost rudely punching himself with his mind. Takako flinched and blushed, but to his relief she shook her head.

"I didn't say anything when he told me he was not going to give up afterall… I though we were just going to be friends again… but then he suddenly did _that_."

"That?" He asked in a tone of voice he certainly did not like… especially when she was turning into a tomato.

"What did he do, Takako?" he asked forcing himself to sound as composed as possible.

"…"

"Takako." He called sternly. He _cannot_ believe his doing this to her.

"Ano… he k-kissed m-me."

"What?"

"B-But like I said- we weren't dating. I didn't kiss him back or anything… I was just surprised that's all- it was all fine at first, we were friends again. I don't know what suddenly came to him…" she said with utter confusion visible in her eyes. It was obvious that she was reliving the events and desperately trying to know the answer.

That moment Ryosuke wanted to ease all the confusion within her. He also wanted to do the same to himself. There was only one explanation to what was happening to him, and he only knew this with his mother's hopeless nagging.

He knew that the plethora of emotions within him when he's with her might just as well be happening inside his cousin, too. He knew it would make so many complications for the two of them – but Takako would be worth it.

"I do." He stated out-of-nowhere consequently making Takako gape at him in puzzlement. He just smiled fondly at her sending blood up her face.

_Doki_

There it was again. His heart beating incredulously fast and loud every time he was with her. There was no use lying to himself now…

He turned to face her and leaned down- to the point where their faces were only an inch apart. He did not move, and neither did she. Or more accurately, neither of them wanted to.

"R-Ryosuke-san?" she asked, completely startled at the action. It felt awkward… yet she felt she could stay like this forever.

Her eyes widened at the thought and she immediately gestured to move away, but his firm voice stopped her.

"Don't move, Takako. And look at me. What do you see?" he asked and she looked at his emotion-filled orbs. It was filled with the same thing she was seeing in Shou… but seeing it in Ryosuke made her feel… happy…?

What was the difference?

She involuntarily flinched, but Ryosuke held her hand tightly. "Move away or I'll pull you closer."

"R-Ryosuke-san…"

"He was scared, Takako. That I will try to steal you away from him."

"…W-why would…you…" she wanted to ask. But then she found that she was slowly losing her voice. He wasn't moving closer, but she wanted him to. It felt as if he was asking her permission…

She leaned closer to him, letting their lips touch for a bit but she immediately leaned back again. Both of them were startled, but it was not because what she did was unexpected. They were startled at the feeling of ecstasy such a short and simple touch of the lips from the other would give them.

Ryosuke leaned down closer to her and locked his lips with her again.

A few murmurs was heard, but neither of them cared. All they knew and cared about at that moment was that they were not going to feel this way about any other person…

Ever.

It only lasted for less than a minute, yet it felt like an hour- No, a century.

A wonderful, wonderful century...

Takako stared at his eyes that was piercing through hers. She held his hands that were resting in her cheeks. She looked at him with worried eyes.

"How will I tell him…?" she anxiously questioned pertaining to someone both of them know all too well…

"I want to be the one to tell him." He stated making her stare at him as if he just nonchalantly ate a cockroach. He let out a soft chuckle at her reaction, before giving her another soft kiss.

"He's my cousin."

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER X  
><strong>

_**Coming soon:**_**  
>CHAPTER XI: Transgressions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Ryn - **Haha. No pressure, right? XD I think he did, but shook them away thinking that its too much of a coincidence? lololol. Thank you for the review~!

**Emerald sapphire-chan - **That's her name, Ai is the nickname. Weird, huh? But its an anime, so scratch logic. XD And 'that' you will not know until the (probable) last story arc. Thank you for the review~!

**Celestia Capedalupo - **thank you so much for the review~~ And I ammm sooo friggin excited on how the fanart ur making for us will turn out~

**symbalin - **Thank you for the review! And here it is~ I hope you liked it^^

**Reader - **Hehe. I hope u read til' the end~ Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>We writers absolutely adore reviewers~! XD<p> 


	12. Transgressions

**For those who hadn't taken a look at my profile yet, I suggest you do so. I designed it in a way that should (hopefully) provide useful information.**

And no, the actual chap would have such heavy manifestations of the title as it may suggest. hhahah. So don't expect too much.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XI: Transgressions<strong>

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

Ryosuke was staring blankly at the window again. It had been a few days had passed since he and Takako started dating, but they made sure no one knows prematurely. They had decided to keep it a secret until they find the right time to do so. Takako didn't question his proposition because she knew she can't just tell Shou the truth right after his confession.

Ryosuke, though, had something completely different it mind. He massaged his forehead at the recollection of that day. He had just arrived from home. He was blissful, to say the least, but then _someone_ was waiting for him at the living room.

He had completely forgotten he was engaged.

How the hell did that happen? He, _Takahashi Ryosuke_, forgot something so incredibly important. It was the only downside of falling in love with Takako- his brain seemed to only want _her_ in it. And her alone.

After having a sociable chat with his visiting 'fiancee' he immediately went to call Takako to make sure not to tell anyone – especially Shou. He feared how Takako would react if she finds out before he broke it off- she would definitely be hurt, no doubt – and he'd rather jump off a building than see that.

Ryosuke also knew how stubborn his mother is, he will have to plan this through. His father would definitely be against his wishes as well. The man is completely firm when it comes to matters that has something to do with his business… breaking off the engagement would only be bad for the company.

And despite them being his parents, there are parts of them he didn't really know. He's terrified that something might happen to Takako if they were found out. Powerful people are very unpredictable….

He let out a deep sigh of exasperation.

_How was he going to deal with this?_

…

JOLLIBEE 

It was yet another wonderful work day for a certain Fujiwara, and Takako was extremely excited since it had been several weeks since she actually worked. Work means impending salary – and an impending salary means she's getting closer to her and her father's goal. Now that she had graduated from high school, she can focus on working until the next school year comes by. She was going to college, and that meant even more future revenue for the family. She won a full scholarship to _the_ Tokyo University, after all, so education and allowance would no longer be a problem.

'_Only a few months left…'_ She mused happily, and her rare energy definitely radiated outside making everyone else feel happy as well.

"You're blooming Takako." A familiar costumer in front of her smiled getting her attention, the old woman was looking at her plate with interest. "I'd have 2 piece burger steak please." and Takako nodded energetically and handed her the food.

"I'd like a sundae cone." The next costumer said in a sweet, evidently amused, tone of voice. Takako batted an eyelid in surprise.

"I thought you don't eat ice cream?" She asked Mogi who in turn just grinned at her.

"It's just for today. Besides, how can I think of getting a diet when you're smiling like that?" She grinned and Takako laughed, even when she didn't really get the connection. She walked back to get her order and professionally handed her best friend her dessert.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll see you on your break, then?" Mogi stated and she just nodded in assent.

A few more costumers passed by until another familiar person arrived in line. She smiled sadly at him, trying to shoo away the guilt. "Good morning Shou, what's your order?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could and Shou did just that. When she handed him the tray, she added: "Can you please sit with Mogi in her usual spot? She's alone there…"

Shou stared at her swiftly trying to think of an excuse, but Takako did not let him. Heck, she unconsciously made him _want _to do it.

When he let out a sigh of defeat, she looked at him straight in the eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

He smiled weakly at her and nodded in assent. He took his tray and looked for his destination and there she was- sitting alone in a corner, finishing her dessert and Shou stood behind her as she did so. It didn't take long for Mogi to notice him there, thanks to the stares of people directed behind her soon after.

Her casual expression turned into a serious one.

"Shou." She stated as a-matter-of-factly. He stared at her thinking of whether he should get on with it. And _how_.

"It's fine if you want me to go, just say so." He answered hoping she would do just that.

"I do, and so do you. But we both know _someone_'s not going to like that." She whispered almost to herself, shifting her gaze towards the person, and went back to eating. "Better follow her request. There's really nothing to lose…"

Mogi stared deeply on her melting ice cream. She smiled proudly at how mature she had become.

'…_not anymore.'_

…

*Meanwhile, at the Gas station*

Itsuki was frozen on the spot, barely holding the gas nozzle. Images of his possible future passed by his head and he dropped it, splattering a few drops of sticky expensive gasoline on the floor. There was a very intimidating man that approached him. He was not sure how it happened and how quickly, but apparently he had just accepted a challenge for Takako.A very terrified sweat drop flowed down his poor little head.

He was _so_ dead.

He shook his head immediately.

It wasn't his fault that most of the workers here are members of the racing team, right?

Right… then that must mean this confusion wasn't his fault either, correct?

He _wished_.

Oh… He was sooo dead.

…

Turned out that being friends with Takako since childhood could make you forgive people better. All they really needed to do was put their pasts behind them and they could talk like friends again. Somehow. Besides, Takako always showed how easy it was to forgive and forget.

Of course there was still the bitterness of their memories together rising here and there but she managed to push them aside. Takako would be so proud…

"So... what did she say after that?"

"Nothing… she was shocked, that was it."

"Why _did_ you kiss her all of a sudden? Didn't you know there's a thin line between romance and rudeness?"

He didn't say anything. Mogi sensed this and was about to interrogate him when-

"Hi, guys." Takako greeted them visibly delighted, making them forget why they were so reluctant to do what she says if the first place.

"Well… we're talking again…" Shou stated half-jokingly and gestured for her to look at them. She laughed lightly.

"I could see that…"

And hence, they both swore that they were going to keep it that way.

…

MOGI RESIDENCE

Takako and Mogi were driven by Shou to the house. Shou asked casually what they were going to do there and they said that Mrs. Natsuki was the person babysitting Ai for the day... and maybe for several successive days that come after. He laughed at this, unsurprisingly, and wished he could see the dog again. Ai was one of the clearest manifestations of his feelings.

"Want to see her?" Takako offered right on cue, and he would love to. But…

"I can't, but thank you. Father's home today so I sort of am obliged to eat dinner at home tonight."

"Ah…" They responded in chorus. They knew that his father is most of the time overseas than in Japan so they didn't have any more questions.

But before he went away, he swiftly walked to Takako and gave her short peck on the cheeks. Takako's eyes widened but he didn't let her say anything. He was already in his car waving goodbye to both of them.

When he left, dark aura of depression surrounded Takako… scaring Mogi to no end.

…

Ai and Takako were having their usual moment of bonding while Mogi was shamelessly staring at them. Takako noticed eventually and she stared back in puzzlement.

"What?"

"Normally, you would just blush if someone like Shou were to do that to you… why did you look so distraught?"

She looked back at Ai, presumably hoping that _maybe_ Mogi will somehow change the topic. "I don't know what you're talking about." was all she uttered, and this made Mogi frown.

"You're a bad liar Takako. Those literally flickering eyes of yours are only one of the best give-aways." She stated. "Spill."

Takako froze for a moment and gaped at Mogi, as her hold of Ai tightened. "I'm sorry Mogi… I promised…"

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do! B-But I _promised_…"

"Very well… so long as I'm one of the first people to know once you decide on telling others, got it?"

Takako blinked in surprise at how easy it was to stop Mogi's inquisitions. She grinned widely in relief. "Arigatou, Mogi!"

Mogi could not help but laugh at her expression. Changing for her best friend reaped so many rewards-

_DING DONG_

They flinched at the sound, with Ai barking adorably. Mrs. Natsuki elegantly stood up from her seat and was the one who answered the door. They didn't even have to wait to see him before they know it's him-

"Waaa~ Mrs. Natsuki! Is Takako here?" The boy cried in despair. Mogi and Takako just looked at each other reminiscing how many times this happened during their childhood.

"What is it, Itsuki?" she yelled monotonously, thinking he was probably just bullied again… or something. And yes, at 18.

They heard quick footsteps and then a bump from Itsuki falling to the ground. He immediately sat back up right in front of Takako, crying.

"I'm am _so _sorry Takako!" He sobbed with his head bowed.

"What did you do, Itsuki?" She asked anxiously. She had never seen Itsuki this guilty about something before.

Mogi looked at him in comprehension. "This is scary…"

Itsuki stared at the both of them in despair before trying to swallow all of his incoherency. "I…I sort of accepted a racing challenge."

"And…?"

"It was sort of meant for you…"

Takako froze.

_-Flashback-_

It was the night after they had their first kiss. They went to Lake Haruna to look at its beautiful view. Takako asked Ryosuke that they go boating, and he agreed without any question. It had been a wonderful night. It was odd how many things they could talk about with each other and nobody else. She found the sight of Ryosuke rowing the boat for her quite a sweet one, too.

But then Ryosuke suddenly seemed to have remembered something. Something serious, as his hardened expression so bluntly told her.

"How long have you been racing?"

She flinched. "H-How…?"

"I… was in the gallery when you raced…"

"Y-You were…?" she mumbled incoherently getting him to frown.

He let go of the rows and let it rest on their feet for a moment so that he could hold her calloused hands. He looked at her in the eyes with an extremely urgent expression, with his eyes full of anxiety that she seemed to be seeing a lot on him lately. "I know this seems harsh-"

"but promise me you won't be in a race again."

_-End of Flashback-_

Takako agreed of course. She was forced into doing that race, anyway. But now she had one of her friends crying because of those damned races. She looked apologetically at Itsuki.

_She and her promises_…

…

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

Keisuke immediately ran towards his brother's room as soon as he got the news. Heck, he was so excited that he forgot to drop the phone somewhere in his room. He immediately opened the door as soon as he got there and started yelled like a child.

"A-Aniki!"

Ryosuke frowned and he slowly put his reading glasses back down on his desk. "What is it Keisuke? And why didn't you knock."

"Oh… Gomen-" He shook his head. "_Anyway_, I-I just heard an important news, aniki!"

Ryosuke stared at his brother, who was obviously delaying for effect. He didn't say anything, and his brother got the message for him to continue. The younger Takahashi let out a deep breath so that he could tell him the news coherently.

"Akina's Eight-six is going to battle Night Kid's Takeshi Nakazato!"

….

STREET NEAR FUJIWARA TOFU SHOP

_Silence_

_Awkward Silence  
><em>

_Silence that could kill  
><em>

"GAH!" Itsuki yelled in aghast.

"Nani?"

Itsuki was walking Takako to her house. They hadn't spoken since they left the Natsukis, especially since he still felt guilty at the utter stupidity that he committed. He couldn't blame Takako for refusing, but he honestly didn't expect it. He thought she'd do it for him, and he didn't think he was wrong… And now she looks like she was having an internal war. And he felt guilty all over again.

"Gomen ne, Takako. I'll just apologize to them at the race, okay?"

Takako smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry…"

"I…" He was about to go on with his apologies when her eyes widened. Her line of sight is blocked by the wall so he couldn't see. When he was about to take a peek Takako immediately grabbed his shoulders and told him she'd be fine if he leaves her alone. The odd firmness in her voice told him that she wanted him to do so and he unquestioningly followed.

He turned his back on her for a moment and he saw her run from his periphery. His snooping side took over and he tip-toed like an idiot and hid behind the wall, as soon as he was sure he won't be seen. For a moment he felt like a criminal, but shook his head. He is not a criminal- he was just…worried… about his best friend, of course! He wasn't doing some sort of sin….

He grinned at his successful brain-washing attempts and sneakily moved his head so he could see. He froze on the spot as soon as he saw them, though.

Takahashi Ryosuke was there with his famous white car, leaning at it like the cool person that he was. But then he _smiled_… at the sight of his best friend… who was running to him…

He stood up and approached Takako. He could tell she was smiling even with her back at him. She opened her arms, and Ryosuke did the same.

He blinked, trying to see if it would help with his apparently blurring vision.

He was _so_ not seeing what he was seeing… right?

He was seeing Takahashi and Takako hugging like they haven't seen each other in ages- with Takako's head resting on his broad shoulders and Takahashi's head leaning on her neck. It lasted for a few moments, and they parted…

Only to let their lips touch.

And that was the last thing he saw…

Before he fainted.

.

.

**CHAPTER XI:**

_**Coming Soon:**_

**CHAPTER XII:**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<br>**

**symbalin - **Thank you for the review~! And I wish I can update faster on all my stories, too, hehe. But I think this is the fastest I could go. ^^ I can only hope it's worth the wait. :D**  
><strong>

**emerald sapphire-chan - **Okay, I took note of the tip and I hope the future battles'll be better. I'm glad you thought it was sweet~ And Thanks for the review and haha that was random *tumblr*. XD

**Celestia Capedalupo - **D'awww I'm so happy you thought so~ Thanks for the review! And I'll be waiting patiently for your work as well~ I'm sure it'll be awesome! :D 'Magically enticing'. *giggles*

**ImprezaHime - **Thank you so much for the review~ hehe. I really liked that line too, and I was squealing when it came to me. I was like 'where did that come from?'

**Watapon12 - **Kabayan! Thanks so much for the review~ And yeah I'm happy it wasn't as cheesy as I feared. XD And I hope this chap didn't disappoint (:DD

**Jhoi Marie Boli - **(ch1) Yep. Old but still an awesome anime! Haha yeah you have lots of animes to watch and it'll be freaking cool I tell you~! XD Thanks for the review~~

**Ryn- **hahaha. It was quite challenging to make him jealous but the effort was worth it! XD And thank you for the review! And we can't let Keisuke daydream! He'll get into an accident. Pwahaha

**BlackXstarKID - **Thank you for the review! So happy you thoughts so~ And I hope I didn't make you wait too long. hehe

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	13. Suspicions

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!** Particularly those who reviewed multiple chapters. :D You make my hours and hours of work per chapter totally worth it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XII: Suspicions<strong>

FUJIWARA RESIDENCE

Takako was very delighted to see Ryosuke right in front of her own home. She wasn't quite sure how he found out where it was, but she was sure it wasn't hard- not for _him_. Although... she couldn't help but worry about that serious expression he was wearing before she caught his attention.

_THUMP!_

A sound that emitted from behind them, and it effectively interrupted their little greeting. It was disappointing, really, to part with him prematurely like that. But she completely forgot about it and her face immediately turned to one of worry when she saw _what_ exactly caused that sound.

She unconsciously gripped Ryosuke's shoulders in shock, and turned around.

"Itsuki!"

She ran to his unconscious figure and held his cheeks, finding that they were cold. She quickly looked at Ryosuke's direction to ask for help, but he was already beside her.

"Let me." He breathed grabbing one of Itsuki's arms. He heaved a breath and pulled him up- making her blink in surprise. "Ryo-"

Ryosuke was actually stronger than anyone would have anticipated and he managed to single-handedly get Itsuki inside the house. He looked around with both interest and sadness. Takako didn't seem to mind, but _he_ did. He wanted to give her a better place to live in. If only it was such an easy task then he would've done it hours ago.

He watched her slim figure walk across their small hallway and call for her father. When they had arrived at the living room, she asked them to sit down and announced that her father wasn't home. She let out a deep breath and placed Itsuki's head on a pillow, before proceeding to the kitchen for some drinks. It took her a few minutes to finish them, and after placing the cups symmetrically across the table, she sat down under the kotatsu with Ryosuke.

"So this is one of your childhood friends?" He asked, she told him about Mogi and Itsuki during that night in the lake. Ryosuke was amused as to how undiscriminating Takako could get.

"Hai." She answered and then shifted her gaze at him. "I think he saw us…"

"He probably did." He answered bluntly, grinning internally at the adorable blush that crept up her pretty face.

"Mou, it's not funny Ryosuke-san!" she pouted, sensing his amusement. "Shou is bound to find out now…"

Ryosuke raised an eyebrow, and stared at Itsuki. "What? He's _that_ much of a big-mouth?"

She nodded, getting Ryosuke to enter his deep pondering stance. When he thought of something, he looked firmly at Takako.

"Okay, then. But how much of an idiot _is_ he?"

…

Later that night, Takako stared at Ryosuke's car slowly drive away. She unconsciously touched her lips that he kissed before going, and did not hamper the blush creeping up her face every time she remembered. She eventually shook herself out of her daze and she recalled what they talked about some time prior. She needed to focus and dealing with Itsuki, and she would need all her energy. She was never a good liar, after all.

She let out a _deep_ deep breath before finally going back inside her home.

And she'll need to drink some nice and calming green tea.

_Creek_

Inside, though, the formerly unconscious figure was already stirring. Itsuki eventually woke up, but still felt really groggy. But then his lethargic state was immediately shaken off when he realized where he was. He sat up and saw his best friend sitting casually drinking tea.

He reflexively pointed rudely at her. "Y-You! You're _dating_ TAKAHASHI RYOSUKE?"

"Who is that?"

"Don't play dumb with me Takako! I _saw_ you k-k-kissing him!"

"What are you talking about? You fainted when we were walking home… you watch too much television." She practically blurted out reaching her limit. Oh, how she wished she was good at this.

"I do _not_! And how could I dream of _you_ and an extremely famous racer-"

_COUGH!_

Takako inelegantly gagged her tea at the statement. With tears on her eyes as an effect of the reflex.

"A-A famous racer?"

Itsuki blinked- that was _definitely_ a genuine reaction. Maybe he was dreaming after all. He decided to grill her a bit more when-

_RIIING!_

Itsuki flinched at the sound, and an instant later felt the vibration in his pocket. "Moshi Moshi?"

He nodded and then shook his head and then nodded again. "Hai, Hai, Kaa-san… Hai. Ie! Waa. I did _not. _And yes- she arrived safely. Eh? _Why_? It's scary there at this time… _you _ask dad to go, then. EH? No fa- "

After the phone call he sighed and muttered an apology to the confused Takako and went home. When he closed the door, Takako scratched her cheek in befuddlement. _Takahashi Ryosuke... _

_A famous racer?_

*A few hours prior*

Ryosuke and Takako went outside to talk about their plan. When Ryosuke told her she'd have to lie, she was reluctant of course, but then decided to do it anyway. After the discussion of their plan though, Ryosuke went into a completely unrelated topic.

"I heard about a rumour of you racing someone from Myogi…" he said in his usual baritone voice. Takako blinked at the recollection.

"Ah, that. He went to the gasoline station where most of the team was based and made the challenge. Itsuki seems to have accepted it without anyone knowing…"

"_Him_ again?"

"…hai." She answered casually causing one of his eyebrows to rise.

"You don't seem to mind."

"He said he'll just apologize tomorrow."

Ryosuke squint his eyes in suspicion. "You seem to be holding something back."

Takako winced at getting found out, and started to stutter. "I… I sort of… want to race…"

"Why?" He asked slowly losing his calm demeanor. Takako noticed this and sighed deeply in an attempt to calm both of them.

"I saw how big the audience is and knowing Itsuki he'll probably kneel down. And I found racing kind of… interesting, too."

_Silence_

"No. I absolutely forbid you." He said firmly getting her eyes to widen in the unfairness of it all.

"B-But-"

"Do you have any idea how many people actually _die_ every year because of that? NO. Absolutely not."

"B-But-"

This time, though, she was cut off by him placing his lips onto hers. It was short but stern. He gently grabbed her face so that she would look straight at him.

"I can't let you risk your life– you're too important."

…

The next day, Takako stared at the phone wanting to call him. But she knew she couldn't since there were quite a few people in his house and anyone of them could answer. In the end, she just sighed and got ready for work.

She walked to work, like always, but she entered a daze much deeper than usual- and it felt like she skipped 90% of the trip. She probably teleported or something...

JOLLIBEE

She was thankful that she was so used to her job that she didn't need to have full attention. This was fortunate considering how much more often her mind seemed to wander. A few hours before the end of her shift, the manager asked her to do some errands. She nodded as she took the list, and then went to shop.

Her trip to the grocery store was relatively uneventful. It didn't take long for her to collect all ingredients, but when she had reached the counter, her eyes were attracted to the magazine rack. She paused and narrowed her eyes.

And there he was- he really _was_ a racer. And he was with that guy she raced with a few weeks before...

Her eyes twitched for so many reasons. _They were _siblings_?_ What _else_ didn't she know?

Oh, how she wished she had pocket money. She definitely would buy this issue.

In any case... she went back to the fast-food chain and asked the manager if she could make a phone call. The manager didn't ask what the matter was and just let her be.

She quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" a calm feminine voice answerer.

"Mrs. Natsuki…?"

"Takako?" she asked back in surprise. She was not expecting a call so early in the day.

"Hai… Uhm, I'm sorry to ask this but could I let Ai stay with you until midnight? Or if you want I can get her tomorrow…"

There was silence for a moment but in the end, the woman answered what she wanted to hear.

"Oh sure, Takako. No problem."

She thanked the nice woman and waited for her to hang up. A few seconds later, she sternly put the phone down and stared at nothing in particular. She could hear her own heartbeat.

She was going to race- and no body could stop her. Not even _him_.

…

Itsuki was shaking, and so were the other Speed Stars. Begging _them_ for mercy was bad enough- he couldn't imagine apologizing to everyone else, too.

He slowly walked towards the other team who was eagerly waiting for the battle. He even saw a few red suns in the vicinity, and he _seriously_ wanted to cry. Ohhh, how he wished he could run for his life– because it definitely felt like he was walking to his death.

Itsuki was not a brave man, and his strength in walking was slowly draining away… and so, soon enough- he was sitting in the middle of the road indulging in self-pity.

He continued his blank trance until he felt strong lighting in front of him. It was a car.

He blinked.

It was the Eight-six.

…

Takahashi Ryosuke had just come home from an errand his father asked him to do. It was one of those medicinal chores he did in support of his studies in Medicine school. He was planning to come home and call Takako, when his brother phoned him.

"What is it?"

"W-Where are you, aniki? The race is starting soon!"

"What _race_?" He asked in an uncharacteristic tone of voice that caught Keisuke off-guard.

"T-The one I told you about? The one with Eight-six and the Night Kids!"

"…"

"Aniki-?"

_Beep_

Ryosuke hung up on him.

In annoyance.

…

Takako turned her wheel easily and changed the gear for her final drift that night. It was a drift vs. grip contest- and she won with the help of her gutter technique again. She honestly felt a bit guilty of using it too much, but she shrugged in the end. She had won- and it was, admittedly, a wonderful feeling to have.

She reached the bottom quickly, and she parked her car in the middle of the road for a breather. As she stared at her wheel, she smiled- she found herself liking racing more and more. Sure, the guy was surprised when he found out she was a girl– but she knew he didn't hold back, and for that she was thankful. She let out a deep breath and pressed the gas again.

After the race, she was planning to go straight home… and that was where she was heading. She continued to drive nonchalantly with that small smile still pasted in her face. But it disappeared when she saw a very familiar car parked in the side of the road.

She frowned in anxiety and reluctantly parked behind him. He was coolly smoking a cigarette- and her frown turned to one of slight irritation. She stomped out the car, completely not thinking that _she _was the one supposed to be one getting nagged- and not the one doing the nagging.

She walked towards him and grabbed his cigarette, only to throw it away.

She glared. "Don't you know smoking is bad for your health?"

Ryosuke flinched. He conditioned himself beforehand to remain calm and collected no matter what happened so he could berate her for racing. He did _not_ plan on freezing when he saw her glaring at him.

"I do. But racing is much more dangerous."

"Hypocrite." She muttered, hiding her pent up annoyance.

Ryosuke's eyebrows arched. "Pardon?"

She frowned deeper, and his heart did not like seeing that expression in her face…when it's directed to _him_.

"I said you are a _hypocrite._ How could you tell _me_ what to do, when you -yourself- race?" she exclaimed. She exhaled a huge bucket of wind. "What _else_ are you hiding from me?"

The sight of her making such an expression made him lose control over his body. The next thing he knew, he was caging her with his car.

Both of their eyes widened in the action, but Takako immediately attempted to push him away. She was not strong enough though, and Ryosuke immediately caught his rational mind- which meant he didn't let her go.

"Me racing and you racing are different things, Takako."

"How?"

"I'm practically a professional and your-"

"I've been driving since I'm _thirteen_. I doubt you have the right to tell me I don't have any experience." She stated, but Ryosuke just glowered and leaned closer to her as if she couldn't hear him enough already.

"But I don't want anything bad to happen to you…"

"What makes you think I don't feel the same way? You have to admit it's not fair that only _you_ do the worrying." She said as a-matter-of-factly, slightly wincing at the feel of his breath.

"I…"

Then she smiled at him, startling him. "Trust me. I can do this without hurting myself." She said determinedly, forcing Ryosuke to admit his defeat.

He sighed and let their foreheads touch. "I sure do hope so– for both of our sakes." He stated weakly and she chuckled, gently grabbing his cheeks. "Thank you." He grinned and gestured to lean even closer, but she stopped him both with her hand and a prying question:

"So... what else are you hiding from me?"

Ryosuke stared at her for a moment in ponder of whether or not to tell her. He found that he _couldn't_. She didn't have to know about it. He would deal with the problem alone, without involving her. He had to quickly think of a way to cancel the engagement without putting any sort of danger to Takako.

Even if his mother didn't, Maya may inform the media of their engagement and his actions might affect Takako's simple life. It was one of the things that he wanted to preserve– he knew she was happy, and he could not let anything ruin that.

"I'm not." He lied. Takako narrowed her eyes to try and decipher him, but he didn't give her much of a chance. He leaned over to catch her lips. He wanted to shake all those suspicions in her mind, and wanted her to trust him completely.

And being so... intimate with her would be the easiest way of doing that. For both of them.

It was a truly ecstatic feeling, and he knew only Takako could give that to him. He kissed her deeper and deeper. She flinched for a moment but nevertheless kissed him back. They followed the flow for a few minutes until they both felt breathless. Takako gently pushed him away.

"Promise?" she asked innocently, a little embarrassed for giving in so easily. It was simply that keeping doubts in her mind was something extremely hard for her to do- especially with the people she cared for. Ryosuke just smiled sadly at her, trying his best to hide any sign of guilt that he was feeling.

"Hai."

Takako gave him a slight peck. "I trust you." His eyes widened when he suddenly buried his head to her shoulders and stayed that way- even when he was already saying Thank you. Takako did not know that... he was hiding an expression he didn't think he could make.

Ever.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XII**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XIII: Betrayals**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**derderxp- **Here it is! Tehehe. Thank you for the comment~! :D

**Watapon12- **I am glad you thought so, kabayan! haha. And yeah, it was a refreshing change of read. I haven't read a lot of fics for a while now. A story based on family was definitely a great change of pace for me. Thanks for the review~

**Cynthia Newman- ***hugs back* Thank _you_ for reading and reviewing! XD Glad you liked what I did with the story, btw. (:D

**Darksummer- **Thanks for the comment! Hope you didn't wait for too long. ^^

**BlackXstarKID- **YU YOU SAY THAT? XD And yeah, that's what happened... he's such a blabber mouth after all. heheh And thanks for the comment!

**Celestia Capedalupo- **loool. Why are you apologizing? XD Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you thought so!

**DarkPatu- (ch3) **Thank you for the review! I hope I didn't ruin the anime for you~ haha

**symbalin- **Thanks for reading and reviewing~! I hope you didn't wait too long for this update. hehe

**ImprezaHime- **I'm happy you loved it! hehehe. Thanks for the review~! :D

**Jhoi Marie Boli- (ch2) **It's genben, Jhoi. haha. Thanks for the comment!

**Kimiko Nayla- **Here it is~! Sorry to keep u waiting. :D Thx for the comment~

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>**Reviewsreally do speed up the writing process. :D**  
><strong>

So please, everyone,


	14. Betrayals

Special thanks to the reviewers~! My request on the last chap seemed to have backfired for the most part though. T_T  
>Anyway, check out my profile! I made new fanarts. Not for this story, but maybe you're familiar with the fandoms so... there. haha<strong><br>**

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XIII: Betrayals<strong>

JOLLIBEE

Takako's eyes twitched yet again. It was her break and Itsuki was there bugging her to no end. Sure she was thankful that he came to visit her, at first. But then he returned to his usual noisy self- bugging her about racing. And now he talked about cars.

She was still a little annoyed at how easily she let issues go with Ryosuke. She couldn't shake the feeling off that maybe she should have pushed him a little more... and not act as if a kiss would make her forget everything.

Anything that Itsuki said entered her right ear… but came out immediately to the left. She had no idea what he was blabbering about- that's for certain. They continued that way for a few minutes until a very familiar laugh was heard beside them, taking her out of her trance.

"Itsuki, I don't think she's listening to you." Shou chuckled making her flinch in surprise.

"S-Shou!" She called but then he just smiled and bluntly kissed her in the cheeks… again.

"Please stop that, Shou." She finally managed to tell him, but it seemed that Shou had somehow gained confidence. He grinned.

"Nadda."

…

Shou was confident, definitely. Not because Takako gave him hope- which he doubted she'd give anytime soon. What did give him some sort of optimism about changing his relationship with Takako was that he and Mogi though of a plan– a _triple_ date. He knew how reluctant Takako was with his feelings and that a date might help the tension subside. Mogi was bringing a girl friend for Itsuki (since Itsuki begged her to), and he will bring a guy friend for Mogi.

All that was left was actually convincing Takako to come.

And as he tried to think of a plan, Itsuki suddenly stood up and went to the manager's office. He seemed excited about something and he tilted his head in puzzlement.

And the next thing they knew- Takako was forced to take a half-day shift. Apparently, Itsuki begged the manager to do it. After that, Itsuki practically dragged the befuddled Takako to the gasoline station and he tagged along in curiosity.

As soon as they stepped in, being the thick-skinned guy that he was, Itsuki called in _everyone_ for his big revelation. Shou and Takako looked at each other, suddenly having a bad feeling about it.

Soon enough, everyone had gathered around- some complaining at what the commotion was about. Itsuki sent them all a huge grin and ran to somewhere, after asking them to wait patiently for his 'awesome surprise'.

And about a minute later, Itsuki drove an 'Eight-Six' and parked it proudly in front of them.

"_TADA!_" He beamed as soon as he got out, making presenting hand gestures at it. Shou even patted his back in reassurance, making him feel even prouder- both of them absolutely love that Trueno, after all.

The moment was short-lived, however, with the manager and the others asking him to open the hood.

_BROOM BROOM_

The men who knew about cars (that meant Takako wasn't included) blinked- only to laugh boisterously afterwards. Even Shou who, in fairness, was trying his best to stifle his laughter. Takako remained clueless with Itsuki.

"T-That's a-an Eight-_five_!" Iketani demeaningly yelled in pure amusement. "I c-can't be- pfft- HAHHAHAHA!"

They continued their rude laughing, making Itsuki want to cry. Takako frowned at them in disapproval. It didn't take long for them to sense it, and they simultaneously quieted down. She sighed, and stared at the car.

"I honestly don't see the difference."

And she didn't mean it because she didn't know about cars…

She meant it in a sense because she knew what driving truly was.

...

That very same night, she and Itsuki climbed up to the mountain side with the Eight-five to see how it ran. She normally would not agree, but after what Iketani and the others showed she couldn't really leave her best friend alone.

They went up there, and even more rude bastards came and insulted Itsuki and his car. What added to her irritation was that they tried to _hit_ on her. She rudely shooed them away, of course.

As soon as the men drove away, Itsuki started to cry. He felt shameful to say the least. Not only was he an innate embarrassment, he was also unable to stand up for his best friend who had always been there for him.

He hated himself.

"Gomen ne, Takako. I'm not worthy to be your friend."

"That's right."

"…" Itsuki did not expect her to be so blunt. But instead of berating him, she just smiled at him fondly and patted his head.

"It's because _you_ think you're not worthy, Itsuki. That's why you aren't."

Cartoony tears came out of his eyes. "Takako…" and she smiled.

"C'mon Itsuki…" And he blinked, as she stared sternly at the road.

"Let's show those guys what your Levin could do."

_SQUEEAAK_

And after a few corners and consequently less number of minutes: they did just that. Crushing your opponent's inflated ego was a good enough reward. They even thought the car was Takako's famous ghost car.

Itsuki grinned. Even his rusty car looked better thanks to Takako. He clenched his fist- inspired more than ever.

"I'll try my best."

…

MOGI RESIDENCE

Takako went to Mogi's to take Ai home. The babysitting thing really was no problem to the household, which was why she absolutely did not predict Mogi was going to use it for blackmail.

"After all those days we took care of Ai… you refuse to spend a single day with _me_?"

"What are you talking about? You said a _triple date_ – no way."

"Why? It won't do any harm."

She winced. "Y-yes, it would…"

"How?" Mogi asked, crossing her arms.

"…"

Silence ensued… for about a second, until Mogi had an assumption of why Takako was blushing out of nowhere…

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gods- y-you're already dating someone?" Mogi exclaimed effectively making Takako flush even deeper. Mogi squealed in delight at first but then remembered why they planned this in the first place…

Poor Shou…

But then she recalled what he did to _her_, and so all pity went away. She decided he'd have to learn this by himself – just like she did.

She shook away the unpleasant thoughts and smiled at Takako. "So…Who's the lucky guy?"

Her friend stared at her for a while, but in the end only shook her head apologetically.

"I'll tell you soon…"

"Was he the guy you had a promise to?" Mogi asked recalling an earlier conversation with her. Takako nodded, making her really want to pry but she knew everything's going to come in due time... so she decided to be patient. At least with Takako.

"Just think of it as a friendly group day out then?"

Takako scoffed in an oddly decorous manner. "You already called it a rather uncomfortable term… so, still no."

"Takako…" Mogi made a feigned sob. She was good at acting, and Takako was pretty weak when it comes to her friend's pleas…

"N-No." she managed to mutter anyway.

"Poor Ai… Going to be lonely in your hous-"

"Alright, _Alright-_ Damnit. You're a sadist Mogi."

"I know... And thanks for the compliment~!"

Takako turned her head in irritation.

"Che."

…

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE, the next day

Ryosuke was in front of his computer- and he was planning to do so the whole day. His father was abroad, Keisuke went out, and his mother was busy downstairs entertaining a guest. But as he sat there, he felt that there was something he did not like about that guest. So he went downstairs to see.

Unfortunately, he was already heading out and his mother was seeing him to the door. He frowned at the proud grin pasted on his mother's face.

"Who was that?"

"A reporter." She answered, and his eyes twitched at the very bad feeling he just had.

"Of?"

"Sports magazine- He thanked me about the information I gave him a week ago. I told him about your and Maya's engagement."

"…"

"I see you're speechless – isn't it wonderful?" she beamed completely not noticing her son's distraught state.

It literally felt like his world was breaking…

He wanted to shout at his mother, but of course he didn't– what did she know about him, anyway? So instead, he took the most… rational step he could think of at the moment.

He quickly went up to his room and call Takako. At least she would hear the truth from _him_ first-

"Fujiwara Tofu shop." A deep voice answered, and he knew immediately it was her father.

"Good morning sir, is Takako home? I'm one of her friends." He said, hiding his desperation to speak with her.

"She's not home, boy. And it's obvious that you're not just a friend."

His heart stopped that moment. Due to _both_ statements...

"Sir-"

_BEEEEP_

Fujiwara Bunta hung up on him…

…shattering his world even more.

…

HARUNA LAKE

The group met at the lake because the guy that Shou brought was closer there, and he didn't want to impose too much on him. They all thought it would be a casual meeting… not one full of confusing twists.

Takahashi Keisuke arrived there first and patiently waited for his cousin and his so-called friends. He agreed because he was eager to see whoever the girl his cousin was head-over-heels for. An image of a certain girl even appeared in his mind. He was certainly infatuated with that girl, he knew, but his pride wouldn't let him make a move so soon.

So when he found out that he was also meeting the said girl, he felt dizzy. And even with an annoying monkey pointing a very rude finger at him certainly did not diminish this nice twist of fate.

"T-TAKAHASHI KEISUKE!" He yelled.

Everyone gaped at him.

"Sounds familiar…" Mogi muttered getting Itsuki to glare at her.

"I've told you about him a million times before. Geez- you're turning into Takako."

Takako's frowned. "How rude…"

"Tell me about it-" Mogi giggled."And why _were_ you telling me about him?" she asked as if the subject was not in front of them. Shou just made an apologetic nod, but Keisuke really didn't mind… and it wasn't hard to find out that his cousin was staring at Takako.

His eyes twitched and grabbed his cousin by the shoulder. He excused them from the others so that they have a little talk.

Meanwhile, Itsuki explained that Keisuke was the first person Takako beat in racing, getting Mogi to be extremely interested. She had always wanted to see Takako race– but more importantly to see the _men_ that she beat. It was interesting to see how they felt after being defeated by such a demure-looking girl.

After explaining, though, Itsuki's attention focused on her friend Saori. So Mogi joined Takako in watching the two other guys converse a few meters away from them. Takako let out a deep breath, catching her attention.

"I have a bad feeling Mogi, and I don't know why."

"Maybe you're just being paranoid?"

"I hope so." She said and turned to the boys again. She wondered what they were talking about…

"She's the girl I like."

"How disappointing." Keisuke muttered in irritation when Shou practically told him to stay away from Takako.

"Mogi's a nice girl, you know…"

"I can see that."

"She's interested in you."

"Like every other girl…"

"Except Takako."

He smirked. "That's right. So-"

"She's mine." Shou readily stated. It wasn't like him to be so possessive– but having _one_ of your admired cousins as a rival was bad enough!

Keisuke just sighed.

"Hai, Hai…"

And soon enough they all converged again. Mogi and Shou devised a plan to actually make it individual 'dates' without Takako noticing immediately. Heck- when she found out about it, Saori and Itsuki were already in the boats, while Mogi and Keisuke were missing.

Shou grabbed her hand and led her through to the park that actually went through the opened a topic about school, which she answered honestly. They went by shop to shop, with Shou asking every now and then if she wanted anything. She shook her head. It wasn't something he could give.

She wanted to see Ryosuke again. And for some reason, she wanted to see him much sooner than she had anticipated.

She shook her head- it was very selfish of her to think that way, so she smiled at Shou and opened a topic herself. This time it was about Ai and her new habits and tricks. Ai had mastered the dreaded 'puppy-dog' look.

They were laughing for nicely long moments afterwards, passively looking around the shops they enter at the same time. But then, at one fateful shop, something inconspicuous caught her attention. She would know that hair anywhere she saw it-

She halted her steps getting Shou's attention.

"What is it?"

"I want to look at something first." She said firmly, and Shou just reluctantly nodded. They went closer to the magazine rack that stated 'Latest issue' on the top and she grabbed a relatively hidden magazine.

Takako didn't even have to open it. What she needed to know was right on the front page. With matching photos, too…

_FLOP!_

The magazine was on the floor, and Shou immediately went to hold Takako. She was shivering.

Sports news, it said. But Takako felt bitterly that it was all gossip… But there was no denying it- pictures of them together talking like that... how he _looked_ at her... told her everything written in those bold block letters were true.

**_Takahashi Ryosuke is engaged._**

…

Mogi and Keisuke were walking around in silence until Keisuke finally decided to break it.

"It's nice of you to go through all this trouble to help my cousin out."

"I suppose that it _was_ nice of me_…" _She mumbled pertaining to her initial motive to get everything wrapped up already since the issue already caused them so much trouble. She then felt guilty about not warning Shou of what was in Takako's heart.

"Natsuki-san?"

"Call me Mogi."

"I don-"

"It's fine. I'm very interested in you…" she stated bluntly. "How did it feel to lose to Takako?"

"A girl you obviously like…?"

"…"

She laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"It is- and you are extremely blunt…" He answered getting her to whip her head to him. But his cute grin put quite a bit of blood on Mogi's cheeks.

"I like that..."

…

Shou was running after Takako. It was unfair how his heart was beating more of the pain than to his own fatigue. Judging by her reaction- she was definitely in love with his cousin, too. Now she was in pain.

"Takako!" he yelled as soon as he was a meter away from her. He grabbed her arm and brought her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry… If I knew your feelings I would've told you…"

"W-Why are you apologizing? You didn't know…" she mumbled holding back strong sobs. "It's _his_ fault, Shou…"

His eyes widened at the statement- there was only one reason why she would admit it as _his_ fault for she would normally put the blame on herself. He immediately grabbed her arms to embrace her, he slightly separated from her so that he see her reaction.

"You were _dating_?" he practically squeaked getting even more tears to line up in her eyes, she immediately turned away from him in an attempt to hide her face.

Seeing her like that made Shou's heart explode. But he wasn't quite sure what was stronger-

His love for Takako or… his new-found hatred towards his cousin.

_How could he do this to her?_

**Doki**

Takako felt betrayed in a way she could not put to words. How _could_ he tell her he loved her when he was already engaged? Was it all a lie?

Was he just playing around with her? Were all those emotions she saw in his eyes all just a pretense?

She did not want to believe it.

Yet her heart felt like it was going to pieces, anyway…

Shou looked at her in despair. He wanted to make her feel better, but how could _he _do that?

Then, he saw all those hampered tears flow-

"I'm so sorry Takako." Shou mumbled again, but this time Takako had no time to respond. Before she even gets the strength to speak- he was already kissing her to oblivion.

But this time? Takako didn't know if stopping him was the right thing to do.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XIII**

_**Coming Soon:**_**  
>CHAPTER XIV: Severance<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been decided! Keisuke and Mogi are going to date for some time. They won't end up together, tough. (:D <strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**derderxp- **Yes, yes it will. Hahahaha. And thanks for the comment, btw~!

**tristry-** *hugs* Here it is! Hope you didn't wait too long. XD thx for the comment!

**symbalin- **Thanks for the review~! I hope you liked this update, too, ne? (:D

**bebepantheon- **ohh! You should try watching the anime. It's old but still awesome. XD Thanks for the review, and you can keep guessing. LOL

**ImprezaHime- **Lol, me neither! Hahahah. Thanks for the review~!

* * *

><p>I approximate that we're already halfway to the end of the story! Woooo~!<br>So as in my second fic, I will try harder to have relatively constant update rates of about 1-2 weeks from now on.  
>It is most of your summer vacations, after all.<p>

**And hence... your feedback (whatever it is) would be of dire help to me with this cause, and it would be deeply appreciated!  
><strong>

**So please  
><strong>


	15. Severance

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and C2d this~ They really made me happy. :D  
><strong>AH! Take a look at my profile once in a while, ne? Who knows when you'd find something interesting.

WARNING: MUSHY. CHEESY. CLICHED. And every other synonym in between.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XIV: Severance<strong>

Takako couldn't move for a while. She knew she should push him away, but he was not doing this just because he felt like it. He had made too many attempts in the past that she just _knew_ this one was different: He was kissing her in an attempt to comfort her.

But kissing him back would only make her problems worse…

She pushed him away gently and firmly placed her hands on his cheeks. She didn't say anything, but instead just looked at him. She was surprised to see him look more distraught than she was.

"I didn't help, huh?"

She chuckled awkwardly. "Thank you for trying…"

He blinked before closing his eyes, to feel her warmth on his cheeks. He held her hand tightly.

"Glad I tried, then."

…

Shou and Takako had to take the bus because Itsuki begged them to. Apparently he and Saori were going for a drive at Mt. Akina. Keisuke and Mogi seemed to be having it good, too, considering they were staying there for a little while longer than they did.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they neared her house. Shou had been sneaking glances of her, and he flinched the moment he saw her eyes widen. She instantaneously stopped her tracks, making Shou immediately followed her line of sight. His eyes, too, widened.

It was Takahashi Ryosuke, waiting outside her house.

Shou glowered- seeing his face made him remember all the madness that occurred to him only a few hours prior. And the fact that he just looked _past_ him and went directly to Takako only made it worse.

His cousin took a step closer to them, but he sensed Takako flinch probably not knowing what to do. Ryosuke saw this and panicked– Shou could see it in his eyes. It was amazing how his stoic cousin changed every time Takako was involved.

That moment he knew for sure that Ryosuke truly loved Takako as well, and knowing him… whatever he must have done was for her own good- unlike _him_ who caused her suffering just because of his own selfishness. He shook the thoughts away. There was no way he was going to be nice to his cousin _now._

He wanted to punch him, he really did.

It just wasn't fair. To whose side, he didn't want to know yet.

So when Ryosuke went to approach the scared Takako, he went to stop him… by placing a fist on his face.

_BAM!_

Takako didn't know what to do or say. It was all too confusing and the pain she felt had just intensified several folds. She thought that she would only cry if she spoke. She did not want anyone to see that… not _again_.

And then Shou had to make it all the more confusing.

"SHOU! What are you _doing_?" she exclaimed quickly running to him and dragging him away from Ryosuke. He gritted his teeth while holding her shoulders.

"I'm annoyed. Very annoyed. And why aren't _you_ Takako?"

Her eyes widened in realization, getting him to wince. She didn't get mad at _him_ when he hurt her, either, and what _he_ did was so much worse!

"I shouldn't have said that." He mumbled and planned to apologize, "I'm sorry..." but before any of them could speak, a deeply irritated voice interrupted them.

"What's going on here?" It said and they all whipped their heads towards its direction.

It was Takako's father. And he was frowning very deeply.

"Get inside Takako."

Shou felt her stiffen. "B-"

"_Now_."

"H-Hai…" she mumbled and made an apologetic nod to Shou, not looking to Ryosuke's direction at all. As soon as she entered the house, Bunta glared at the two boys.

"It's illegal to have a shotgun. But I'll use it when I have to." He stated coolly.

"Now, scram."

**_SLAM!_**

The old man angrily shut the door, leaving two in a very awkward silence filled with a mixture of guilt and rage. It ensued for a while, and it halted once Shou started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ryosuke demanded, keeping as much composure as he could. His cousin just punched him, while Takako basically acted as if he wasn't there at all.

"Home. Didn't you hear her father? He said 'scram'." Shou answered satirically.

He raised an eyebrow in irritation. "We're just going to leave it like this?"

"I don't see what's more to discuss. You're hurting her, period. And I hate you." He snapped and strengthened his glare, unconsciously tightening his fist.

"I know I don't deserve her. But I don't think you do either." He stated firmly and opened pointed his arms to the ground, pertaining to what was happening.

"Not with this…"

And so, Shou continued walking away- leaving his cousin in a deeply damaged state.

…

Takako stood there frozen, but she soon sensed her father's concerned stare. They were never as mushy as other fathers and daughters –but they were still close… especially since what happened to her mother.

He didn't say anything, as he usually did and patiently waited for her to calm down. Once she had finally got the strength to move, she did so and went closer to her father to give him a tight hug.

"I miss her so much…" was all she could say. It was true, and the feeling was at its strongest when she was having problems with her loved ones. Her mother did have a way in fixing those problems…

Bunta sighed at the painfully short memory that appeared before him. He could only hold his daughter in the most reassuring way that he could.

"Yeah…"

…

A few hours since the encounter, and Ryosuke still hadn't moved. He didn't know why but he just couldn't. There were times where so many thoughts ran through his head at once and then there were times where everything was just…. blank.

Everything's going worse than he had anticipated. He was planning on telling his father first, before his mother, but it was hard to contact him when he's on a business trip and there's also the fact that he didn't want to talk about something so important over the phone…

He was going home the day after tomorrow- just two days.

_Two_ days… if he saw any better option could all of this have been avoided? Would Takako be smiling if he did?

Would they be able to be together?

_Together…_

In such a short span of time, Takako had come to mean so much to him. He needed Takako, he knew that, and only _her_.

But she didn't need _him, _did she? If anything he only made her life miserable…

Why _did_ she fall for him, anyway?

She wasn't the type to fall for just anyone–

His eyes widened at a realization.

The realization that Shou was dead right: he really didn't deserve her. He realized it, and it made him feel like an ant deserving to be stepped on.

She fell for him _because _he needed her.

And he needed to do something to make it right.

…

Takako could not sleep. Too many thoughts and memories flooded her mind every second. It felt like her head was going to explode. She stood up and opened the window to get some fresh air.

But when she finally slid the window, she was expecting the nice breeze and a peaceful night view of her town... and not a surprised stare from the guy who caused all of this in the first place.

She instinctively stepped back and gestured to close the window when she heard him say, in an anxiously serious tone of voice.

"We need to talk, Fujiwara." He paused. "Please."

She stared at him for a moment, but he did not say anything more. They were back to last names, now? And it seemed like he was going to utter as few words as possible with her... and she didn't know what to feel about either. Takako let out a deep breath before finally heading back deeper into her room.

She slowly grabbed her jacket to hide her night gown. She barely hurried to the stairs, as well. She was not eager to go to him– not eager at all.

That… tone of his told her she was not going to like what she was going to hear. Not that she expected anything good, but still-

She opened the door and saw him looking more impassive than usual. Even more stoic than she imagined him to be every time Itsuki told her about him.

She felt scared, but she walked to him anyway. She could only allow herself to run away for so long, after all.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked trying to minimize the shakiness in her voice. What made it all worse was that his expression did not change at all.

He was wearing mask. And it was painfully tight.

"I came to apologize for not telling you about my engagement." He said in a business-like manner. Takako had never seen it before…

He did not add anything getting Takako to stare at him. "…that's all?"

"Hai." He answered immediately. She tilted her head in worry.

"Ryosuke-"

"Please call me Takahashi-san." He stated making her eyes widen in despair. _That was it?_

What was he playing at?

And why was he trying so hard to hide from her?

"Ryosuke." She said. "I-I'm… afraid I don't understand."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"I… I could see t-that." She mumbled mentally slapping herself. Her shaky voice was becoming more and more evident.

But again, Ryosuke's expression did not change.

"That settles it, then. Good bye, Fujiwara-san." Ryosuke uttered slightly tilting his head down. He didn't look at her anymore after that and then went straight to his car.

He entered as he usually would, only a little faster. He started the engine and pressed the gas. He didn't plan on looking at her direction, but his head turned by itself anyway.

Takako still the spot where he left her. Her expression didn't change since then but he knew her all too well…

She was sobbing…

And he hated himself even more.

…

Takako could not believe this was all happening – she didn't expect that it would be _this_ painful… How could he just leave her like that? Was that all she was to him? She didn't understand- she _couldn't_. Her heart still long for him so badly, and it felt like it was convincing her that he actually loved her…

She shook her head. He no longer wanted to be with her. He had a very pretty fiancée already, why would he want a poor and normal girl like her?

She let out a deep breath, to get her slowly exploding heart to calm but to no avail. On the contrary it hurt even more… and soon enough her eyes were no longer big enough to contain her welled up tears…

She cried.

…

Takahashi Ryosuke drove in desperation until he could no longer take it and brutally stepped on the breaks. He summoned all the strength he could to enable to hand breaks before placing his forehead over the wheel.

It was all for her own good, he thought. He was nothing but trouble for her and she had so many people that loved her already that she was_ bound_ to forget about him… right?

He gripped the wheels tightly.

It was so _hard_… if he didn't know what he did he probably would not have been able to do it- she was seeing through him, he felt, so he had to muster all his strength to remain stoic as he did with other people_ except_ her.

He almost broke down that time, when she looked at him pleadingly. She was not mad at him– she was actually willing to _listen _to him. For a moment he considered telling her everything, but that would do good to no one. She deserved to be free.

Yes, she should forget about him…

But he wondered if he ever could about _her_...

...

FUJIWARA RESIDENCE

Takako let her body do all the walking to the house. Her mind was blank, empty, and overall useless. Her legs even brought her to the telephone which was then hanging. She could not even consider scolding her father for leaving it that way.

But as soon as she placed the earpiece on its place though, it rang.

"Hello?"

"T-Takako!" A very familiar voice cried.

"M-Mogi? What happened?"

"W-Why weren't you answering? I've been calling you for _hours_ – Itsuki… Itsuki- he got into an accident!"

_Doki_

Takako immediately drove to the hospital and found both Mogi and Keisuke waiting outside. She peeked through the glass window and saw his parents speaking with him.

"How are they?"

"Saori already went home. She was unharmed physically, but…"

"She was traumatized. I doubt she'll call that guy again." Keisuke added pointing his thumb towards the room.

Mogi frowned. "Keisuke!"

"What? It's true…"

Takako shook her head. "How is he, then?" she asked but the other two just looked at each other.

"Depressed, of course. He won't tell us what happened though…"

She peered through the door again, but this time she saw his parents come out the door. Their expressions told her that he didn't tell them anything either.

"I'll try to talk to him." She stated and his mother nodded in assent. The woman looked at everybody to go somewhere to give Takako and Itsuki some privacy, before turning back to Takako and smile weakly.

"Please do."

Takako smiled back and watched them go, letting out a deep breath and willed her brain to forget any… depressing thoughts for a while. Her friend was in trouble- she needed to be strong.

She greeted him as soon she closed the door, while he nodded weakly. They stared at each other for a while, and it was obvious that she was not going to move until he spoke.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I…I can't"

"I can just ask Saori, then."

"NO! She… She'll hate me even more…." He whispered looking dejected.

"Itsuki. I'll find out sooner or later, you know…"

"No… It's too dangerous."

"What?" she asked and Itsuki punched himself for slipping.

"Itsuki." She called him firmly and looked straight into his eyes with her deep emerald orbs. Itsuki flinched and gulped at the intimidation.

"…T-There's this guy from the Night kids… he thought I was you, so…"

"What did he want?" she asked as composed as she could. She was very irritated though. This was one of the few things that can make her mad. _Very _mad.

And it was very obvious.

"…"

"Tell me."

'_With that look?'_ Itsuki mused worriedly. Takako can be extremely harsh when her friends were bullied; he knew that fact all too well…

But this person wasn't like any of the bored boys they encountered before anymore- this was a man putting a deadly challenge on the table. She was going to go against a grown man, who had very sadistic tendencies…

"TELL ME."

"H-He just… he was just bored."

"You're lying, Itsuki. And don't worry, I won't do anything…rash." She said reassuringly. Itsuki looked at her in careful scrutiny before speaking.

_'I don't think so...'_

"ITSUKI." She said with her voice starting to crack. He was really testing her patience, and she wasn't exactly in the best state of mind in the moment. Itsuki shivered at how she snapped, and he did what his brain thought would let him survive for a night.

"H-He issued a challenge… for tomorrow night." He stated but his voice turned more urgent. "Don't accept it though! I don't trust him-"

But he realized she was no longer listening to him too late…

"I'll make him bow down to you, Itsuki." She stated firmly getting him to grimace like hell. She stood up not willing to listen to his rants. Her decision was final, no one was going to be able to change it. And Itsuki knew that, too.

But he was not going to let her risk her life for _his_ stupidity.

"If you go through with this I swear I'll jump out that window."

"You'll probably faint before actually jumping, though."

_Twitch_

"I will _not_, TAKAKO! I-"

"What's with this shouting?" A nurse asked anxiously and Takako sighed.

"Itsuki said he was going to jump the window."

"What?"

"Miss, I-"

"Please keep him under watch at all times. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Wh- TAKAKO! Waaa-"

She turned to him slowly, and smiled beautifully.

"I promise I won't get myself killed." She said.

"Trust me."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XIV:**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XV: Binded**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**bebepantheon- **Hopefully, your questions are answered here. XD Thanks for the comment~!

**symbalin- **It was...? lol I totally don't notice. I hope this one's better~! Thx for the review! XD

**Liedral- **Yeah. But we're just half-way there so... haha. Don't expect it to happen so soon. lol. Thx for the comment~

**xKarix- **I suppose, but I couldn't think of anything so I just let _this_ happen. And Maya's a good girl. :D Thx for the comment~

**derderxp- **Haha. Naah, he can't do that anymore even if he wanted to. HAHA. Thx for the comment~!

**Guest- **Here it is~! (:D I hope you liked it and thanks for the review!

**ImprezaHime- **Yeiy~! I'm glad you thought so! XD Thanks for the review~!

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!<p>

Please pause and write below. :D


	16. Binded

**Waaa! I'm sorry... I don't think I can update every 2 weeks after all. It proved to be too much, especially due to school. **The smaller review counts per chapter was not to blame, so don't worry. :D AH! Special thanks for those who reviewed, subscribed, faved, and C2d me!

**WARNING:** No TakakoXRyosuke Moment for a few chapters. Depends, maybe even longer... Technically, to some, the succeeding chaps would be like going back before Ryosuke and Takako dated. We're liter

And please don't hesitate to comment in that nice little box at the bottom.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XV: Binded<strong>

SHIBUKAWA GENERAL HOSPITAL

Takako slid the door close carefully, considering Itsuki was not alone in the room. She saw immediately that the others had returned and were waiting for her, although an additional person seemed to have joined them.

"Sorry I'm late." Shou muttered.

"I was late, too…" she responded and then turned to Itsuki's parents.

"It was just a misunderstanding… you're son was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

"I see…" Mr. Takeuchi uttered in comprehension. "Thank you." He said to Takako before following his wife into the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Mogi asked.

"So… what did he say?"

"A guy from the Night kids thought he was me, and issued an unconventional challenge."

"Ehh… Takako looks so composed…" Mogi commented in amusement with her eyes playfully squinted.

"What challenge? And why _wouldn't_ she look composed?" Shou asked in obliviousness.

"Must be a revenge match, you _did_ dust their leader." Keisuke added. Shou winced. This sounded dangerous… although he was _obviously_ just assuming things… right?

Please tell him he's right. _Someone._

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked as composed as he could and to his surprise Takako's eyes widened.

Takako had forgotten that Shou had no idea about her racing. She recalled Ryosuke's reaction to it and blushed.

"Why is she blushing?" Keisuke asked curiously. This girl couldn't seem to stop surprising and interesting him…

Mogi sneered. "Stop ogling. It's embarrassing."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" he grinned playfully making her flush.

"Shut up."

Normally Shou would gape at the two at how quickly their relationship evolved, but this was not a normal situation. Takako was blushing out-of-nowhere and he was _sure_ she remembered an event that had _him_ in it.

So while the other two was busy… flirting, he grabbed Takako's hands and gently pulled her to a place where they could speak in private.

"You just remembered something about _him_ didn't you?" he asked somewhat coolly and she turned red at his straight-forwardness. But then she recalled what happened just hours prior.

"Takako? What happened?" Shou asked in worry as soon as she saw the change in expression. She immediately shook her head though, regaining her normal expression.

"It's… nothing." She replied with a slightly shaky voice Shou had been hearing too often lately. He gathered all his courage and held her hand.

"You can tell me anything Takako. I swear I won't do anything like I did earlier…"

"… Ano… I've been driving since I'm 13 years old…?" she just said getting him to wince. It was a surprising fact – no _unbelievable_ fact but it's not what he wanted to hear.

"You're changing the topic…"

"B-But you just said-"

"What happened between you and Ryosuke?" he asked bluntly immediately wanting to take it back. He _really_ wasn't helping her with his selfishness. And that distraught expression on her face made him feel like strangling himself as soon as he reached his house.

"No! You don't need to answer that."

"I…It's fine, Shou. I.. don't mind telling you, after all…" she muttered catching him off-guard. He watched her gulp before speaking in semi-coherence.

"We… broke up."

"…"

She smiled at him weakly, tearing his chest apart.

"Although now I wonder if ever we were actually _in_ a relationship…"

…

After the hospital visit, the Takeuchis offered to take the two girls to their homes so Keisuke was left with his cousin. They didn't speak at first, but then Keisuke suddenly asked something behind the wheel.

"So… how is it with you and Takako…?"

"We're… doing better. You and Mogi seem to have developed quite quickly."

"…Yeah. We have a lot in common."

"Like?"

"…Stuff…"

"…"

"In any case, have you ever been to one of Takako's races before?"

"She _race_?"

'_Whoops'_ his mental voice uttered. "You didn't know?"

"How would I-"

"Ryosuke-aniki would love to see thi-"

"No. Don't let him come." He stated firmly making Keisuke arch his brows.

"Why?"

"He's busy. Better not bother him."

"But he-"

"Your choice. Just don't tell me I didn't warn you." He added slyly, effectively winning Keisuke's straight-forward mind.

"…fine."

…

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

It was a Saturday and his mother had invited a few of her friends in the media for lunch. They were there mostly for interviews; even Maya was there with them. She answered the questions like a lady would, and everyone admired her beauty.

Ryosuke stared at her and sighed. How he wished Takako was th-

_Click!_

"Perfect!" a photographer said out loud earning him a glare from Ryosuke. His mother, seeing the whole thing, wanted to make sure the picture gets published.

"Mou, Ryosuke. It's just a picture."

"But, Mother…" he said in his constant baritone voice. His mother just smiled her usual eerie smile and looked at a random camera.

"Smile~!"

But Ryosuke didn't. Not that he ever did.

Not without _her_.

* * *

><p>Later that night his mother also arranged their dinner. It was on a five-class restaurant a couple of kilometres away from his house. She made it in a private room so that he and Maya could get to know each other without 'external interference'.<p>

He obliged, of course, there was no reason to refuse. But his mind always kept wondering around aimlessly yet again. It was not like him, to be unable to control his mind- but then again, he didn't care.

"Ryosuke-sama? Is there anything wrong?" Maya asked worriedly at her fiancée, who suddenly looked blankly at the window. He did not hear her, but she didn't call on him again. Instead she just watched her beautiful husband-to-be with fondness.

Maya was indeed a very pretty girl. Everyone around her told her that, only Ryosuke and his cousin did not. She blushed at the memory of all those glimpse of her she caught him stealing. That means he thought so, too, right? Of course he did.

Maya smiled at the fact that he's right in front of her now, not like before – when she admired him from afar. Maya loved to see him race, she found it so amazing. Maya even tried driving for him, but being behind the wheel intimidated her. In the end, Maya didn't learn.

Soon the food had arrived and the people that came in caught his attention. They ate in relative silence afterwards.

"Ano… Ryosuke-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Maya wants to ask how you are."

"I'm fine." He answered stoically, but Maya did not mind of course. It was the Ryosuke she knew and loved, obviously she would like to see him show other sides of him but when she thought about it… she couldn't really imagine him showing different expressions.

"I hear Medicine school is hard. Ryosuke-sama is amazing."

"Thank you, but it's not that difficult."

"Not for Ryosuke-sama."

"Aa.." he answered blankly.

"Ano…" she uttered blushing getting Ryosuke to stare at her in puzzlement. "How…uhm… Father said Ryosuke-sama and Maya will get married after Maya graduates university next year… ano… is that alright with you? With you being in medical school and all…"

She asked expecting him to look comprehending and not shocked… No, he wasn't shocked – he was in utter despair.

Maya winced at the sight. A part of her was glad that she saw a new expression on Ryosuke's face, but the fact that she placed it there… by telling him _that_…

"Ryo-"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll have to use to restroom." He lied, and Maya was too anxious to wait for him to calm. She knew it wouldn't take long since he was Ryosuke, but she still couldn't. She grabbed his hand before he got too far.

"Please tell me what I said wrong."

"You didn't." he stated automatically. He then slowly tried to free himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

_THUMP_

The next thing he knew they were both sitting on the floor. And before he could move away, she already placed her lips on to his in urgency.

He grabbed her shoulders and was about to push her away when he recalled- _Why_ would he? He had no reason to. He'd have to explain to her why he refused. Besides, he was going to be married to this girl soon anyway.

So he didn't do anything. He didn't kiss her back until she deepened her kisses. He recalled painful memories of him doing this to Takako and his heart clenched, making him unconsciously respond to her. It was not the same as when he's with Takako- but he had never expected it to be, anyway. He had always known Takako was the only one who could make him feel that way, and now he could no longer have her.

What did he have left? A substitute…?

Maya tightened her embrace and felt utter ecstasy when he kissed her back. It felt amazing, and she could't believe that Ryosuke was _this_ great a kisser… she felt so elated– his lips were not hungry, they were full of… passion and affection.

That moment she was sure.

Takahashi Ryosuke was in love with Maya, too.

…

MOUNT AKINA

Iketani and the others first arrived in the mountain top, still incredibly surprised at the number of people. It wasn't even an official match– she didn't accept it formally yet. But that jerk probably spread a rumour.

They approached the bastard to warn him off.

"Hey. Don't you dare play dirty with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Itsuki was a good boy."

"Who's that?" The annoying raven-haired asked arrogantly, but in genuine obliviousness.

"The driver of the Eight-five." Iketani answered getting him to sneer.

"Oh _him_." He grinned sadistically. "Not my fault he sucked at driving." He stated confidently, and the others glared at him immediately.

"Why you-"

"I apologize for my teammate's rudeness." Nakazato cut him off. They calmed down a bit because they knew he wasn't a bad guy. Sure, he looked like a vampire, but what the heck. He's a pretty good racer, too… _way_ better than _them_ anyway.

"Will she come?" he asked calmly to the speedstars. Iketani was the one who answered.

"Hai."

Shingo who was listening intently, suddenly made a commentary that annoyed the hell out of them.

"I can't believe I'm battling a _girl_ but then I don't really have much of a choice since she defeated our sissy of a 'top' racer."

"Shingo." Nakazato glowered irritably. And Shingo just smirked.

"In any case, I'm sure this race will be…challenging for her." He said rudely.

"What do you mean?" Iketani asked sternly, not liking that look on his face.

"We're going to have a Gummed tape-death match."

"What?"

Nakazato dropped his stern look and started to get even more anxious. "Shingo-"

"Aw...don't be such a kill-joy." Shingo said mockingly, before tilting his head slightly upward and started shouting haughtily "Everyone wants something different, yes? WHO WANTS TO SEE A GUMMEDTAPE-DEATH MATCH?"

And one needn't be surprised.

Everyone cheered for him.

* * *

><p>Takako said goodbye to her father, taking the car with her. He told her occasional tips about racing– although most of them were out-of-nowhere so she didn't really remember. In any case, he seemed more worried than usual. It had something to do with the 'gummedtape-death match' thing, she knew. Itsuki told her that the guy specifically said they going to have a match like that, but she had no idea what it was.<p>

"Remember this, Takako. What you had learned so far- don't expect that you can use it in this match."

"…"

He smirked and patted her head. "Just be careful."

Bunta was worried- no, _extremely_ worried, but he hid it well. He wanted to look confident, at least. He would rather not have him go over-protective of her again like before she started driving. While Takako wanted to make sure that he wouldn't feel as if he was going to lose her too, like her mother.

So, she just sent him her most confident smile.

…

She arrived outside and went straight to her car. She flinched at the realization that Shou was there, waiting for her. He was resting his back on the cold cement wall with his hands tucked inside his pocket. He winced when he saw her come out.

"Shou? What are you doing here?"

"I want to come with you." He stated walking to her front. She tilted her head in worry.

"…are you sure?"

"Of course. I want to see you race, Takako. I want to be there with you, this time. "he announced before softly grabbing her hand.

Takako smiled at how gentle he became, but knowing him… he was probably having a hard time holding himself back from doing all those things again. She truly appreciated the effort.

She smiled at him. "I'd be happy to."

But when she opened her eyes she saw that he was fully crimson and he turned away at the realization. She felt his hand become warmer than it usually was, too. She frowned. She seemed to have done something to him again.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize, Takako. It's not your fault I feel like this."

She flushed. "S-Shou, I…"

"It's fine. I swear I won't force myself to you anymore. I'll wait patiently for you to forget about _him_ and fall for _me_. I can wait a hundred years if I have to."

She stared at him in awe. He _had_ changed hasn't he?

Maybe it was time to stop repelling the idea of falling for him… He had waited for so long already. But she shook her head of the thoughts, right now she had no time for things like these… so instead, she just smiled at him in gratitude- grateful that he will remain by her side, no matter what. As a friend.

"Thank you…"

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XV**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XVI: Consecutive matches**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**symbalin-** It was my pleasure! lol And yeah, I wish he had a plan. But it's really just an masked inferiority complex acting up, somehow. And thank you for the review!

** lalala- **Thank you for the review~! And here it is~ I hope it was good enough, but do tell me if it wasn't. ;)**  
><strong>

**ImprezaHime- **Yep~! And he was a er.. little mean, huh? And Thank you for the review, too, btw~! XDD**  
><strong>

**dhh-** **(ch10)** haha, no worries. Everything the reader thinks I would love to read. :D I don't get what you mean by 'thinking her action is justified', though. And *cough* I'm not fond of Mogi, I just don't dislike her.** (ch11)** Yeiy! I'm glad you thought so. :D** (ch12) **But she _is_ grateful... I think it's a matter of perspective. Mogi's willing to change, too, so I don't think you should hate her so much, ne? Thank you for the reviews, btw, and I'm sad that you're quitting this story but thanks anyway for reading that far.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate it if you don't leave this page without commenting below. XD<strong><br>**


	17. Consecutive Matches

**Thank you for bearing with me this far! I can't blame you, though, if you decide to quite my story. I would really appreciate if you tell me why you quit though! Please don't leave me hanging. Out of the _dozens_ who quit, only two voiced out why, and I appreciate that.  
><strong>

**Special hugs to those who reviewed, subscribed, fav'ed, and C2d this story! I love you guys~  
><strong>

A/N: Fyi, guys, Ryosuke _might_ not be OOC even with his past decisions. Considering how he was raised and _where_ he was raised, it's easy to prioritize your parent's wishes. He could have just, albeit falsely, concluded that his relation with Takako was a fling to make things easier. I mean there are people like that (I am, for instance). Not about the fling thing, but the prioritizing the parents issue. :D**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: ** I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XVI: Consecutive Matches<strong>

MOUNT AKINA

Iketani and the others were worried- very worried. Takako was going to enter a very dangerous race, and they might not be able to convince her to do otherwise. The galleries were hyped up, too, especially due to Shingo's little speech.

They were eager to see and talk to her as early as possible to minimize the… complications. But sad to say, Takako arrived just in the nick of time… as usual. So they had no choice but to make swift warnings.

She parked her car near them and away from the opposing team, startling them. They thought that she wanted to talk to them, too, but turned out she was just dropping Shou off. Iketani and Shou made bullet greetings before he proceeded to Takako's side of the car.

She lazily rolled down the windows. "What is it Iketani-san?"

"Don't do this match- it's too dangerous."

"Why?"

"It's a gummed-tape death match, Takako. It's a death sentence for anyone who hadn't tried before."

"I know what kind of match it is, Iketani-san." She answered surprising him. "But I don't think I'll die."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Father didn't tell me to."

"W-What-"

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Hey stop gossiping already!" Shingo yelled making Takako frown in annoyance. Iketani flinched; he had never seen Takako annoyed before. She let out a deep breath and turned to him.

"I'll be going now, Iketani-san." And turned.

And so, she left… leaving a frozen Iketani behind.

**...**

Shou watched everyone get into positions- Iketani walked to stand with everyone, the counter on the middle line, and Takako to the road beside the opponent car.

He watched the scene that took place soon after in irritation. He glared at the site where the two sides met. Iketani didn't allow him inside and one of the members stayed with him to keep him off… trouble.

He clenched his fist. How _dare_ those bastards eye her like that- he even heard a few 'She's way hotter than I had expected!' or 'When they said she was cute, I didn't think she was _this_ cute'. He stomped to their direction, even with the other guy trying to drag him back. He could only go so far, though, so he had to yell.

"I thought this was a race, start already!" and thankfully, the other people shouted in agreement. Shingo glared at him for a second but regained his composure soon after. He wore that arrogant smirk of his again. He called a few of his teammates and it was later revealed that they were holding tapes. Very think and sticky-looking tapes…

Shou watched in utter surprise as the bastard and Takako sit in their cars and let those guys tape a hand to the wheel. He ran to them in anxiety, pushing the poor speed star back.

"Why i-is she being _taped_?! How can she drive like that?!" he asked in anxiety, but the equally scared speed stars were of no help.

"It's possible, kid." Nakazato stated and he saw Takako nod.

"Trust me, Shou." She smiled and all his will-power was blown away.

He sighed in defeat along with the speedstars. They stepped back to the galleries and watched the two cars go in anxiety. Nobody spoke for a while, and the silence was broken by a very familiar voice behind them.

"That was very lame, Shou." He said and they all whipped their heads to their backs. He flinched in surprise, while everyone else stuttered.

"T-Takahashi Keisuke?"

"What i-is he doing here?"

"A-a-a."

Keisuke leered at them for reacting like he was the bogey-man, but shrugged in the end. "You have very annoying companions, dear cousin."

Everyone paled.

"_WHAT_?!"

**…**

The winds let the leaves rustle at the utter quiet at that specific spot of theirs. Keisuke sighed and stared at him.

"Shall we follow them?" he offered and Shou didn't answer. He didn't have to- he was already getting in.

As he sat, he couldn't help but gulp in the tension in his head. This was the real thing. They were going to watch the match, and they wanted to make sure that they were there in time in case Takako got into an a-a-accide-

He couldn't even think of it.

He heard the engine start and he looked at the windows- he saw that Iketani and Kenta were going to do the same.

Other than a number of audience and Nakazato, they were the only ones who were worried. It's annoying what people expect for entertainment. Shou sighed irritably and tightened his seatbelt.

"Better be ready Shou. You'll be introduced to a world you had never seen before."

And he found out a minute later that that statement was a _deep_ understatement.

It was really an unbelievable experience. It was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. But the thrilling part did not really manifest itself- especially not with Keisuke's worried expression.

"A gummed-tape death match seemed to be harder than I had anticipated."

"You just realized this?"

"Shut up. And she's amazing Shou- to keep up with that guy like that. She's improving at a scary rate, yes, but-"

"But…?" He asked anxiously.

"I don't think she'll last long."

_Doki_

Time stopped. His heart did, too…

And for a moment there it almost happened.

_**Bam!**_

That bastard hit her tail getting her car to touch the fence and made a terrifying 360-degree turn. Keisuke, too, was surprised like hell and he reflexively hit the break. Everything went in slow motion and Shou was already gesturing to open the door when-

She recovered.

They froze.

_How the hell could she have recovered?!_

**…**

And after that Keisuke started to look incredulously impressed. He made a lot of comments but Shou was mostly just happy that she's alright.

"She had already learned the technique– she's better than Shingo at this now." Shou nodded and after an amazing drift Keisuke whistled.

"What a God-like technique." He mumbled in awe.

"Hey!"

"I know, I _know_. I'm a fan of her _driving_, satisfied?"

Shou smirked. "It's good that we understand each other, then."

Several corners passed and he felt the physical sensations he only experience a few times before- and at a much lesser degree. He had overcome his fears now, and he now had full trust that his cousin would not get them below the cliff despite his seemingly reckless driving for a normal person like him.

And with that came his confidence in Takako, too.

_**CLASH! **_

And his heart stopped yet again, he witnessed everything- Shingo felt so pressured that he tried to bump Takako _again_ in desperation. Words could not describe what he was feeling as the events unfolded. Takako skilfully avoided that dirty attempt and Shingo ended up clashing instead.

Shingo lost, and it was a humiliating one. It was so embarrassing but neither of them could feel sorry for him, despite understanding the guy's pride as a man. Heck- Shou would have preferred it if he went straight to the cliff. Sure, he missed Takako and he ended up being the one to almost die, but Shou could not even care less.

He slumped in his chair, with all of his energy drained out. Even his seat belt couldn't do anything to him now… He let out a deep breather and asked Keisuke to continue following Takako and let Iketani deal with Shingo. Keisuke followed willingly and they caught up with her as she stopped to check the damage.

"Aw man… Dad's going to kill me…"

Shou laughed eyeing the scratch. "He should be thankful that you're still alive."

"Yeah. So that he could still kill me…" she spat back jokingly, and they all laughed.

...

Moments of proud teasing and snide comments passed until Keisuke remembered something. He tried to assess the situation if it was alright to open such an unrelated topic, and concluded that it should be fine. He cleared his throat and the two looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Takako, Mogi would call you later tonight but I guess I'll beat her to it…" he smirked. "Mogi and I are going to Ginza street in Kitasaku. Want to come with us?" he asked expectantly and Takako scratched her cheeks in ponder.

"I'm fine with it, but are you sure? I thought you two would like some time alone…"

"Ah… but we decided it should be a double date. Right, Shou?" Shou blushed not knowing what to say. Sure, he loved the idea but he did not want to impose on Takako. Not anymore…

He looked apologetically at Takako who stared at him in comprehension. He froze under her gaze and gulped when she smiled.

"Want to accompany me, Shou?"

He blinked. Takako just asked _him_ on a date. _Him_.

He chuckled internally, and so did the other two.

"I'd love to."

…

* * *

><p><span>GINZA<span>

It was a bright and sunny day at the famous city, and it was all supposed to be fun. Pure fun. But Takako, Mogi, Shou, and Keisuke sighed in exasperation. They were all used at being stared at, but it seemed being together caused a way bigger fuss. A lot of people stared at them and even whispered stuff.

Shou shook his head and mumbled. "I thought this part of town was supposed to be relatively upper class?"

"It is, Shou." His cousin answered and he shivered. He imagined if they weren't in a high-class environment… maybe the people would be shamelessly taking pictures of them, thinking they were probably models or something…

He shifted his stare to his companions to voice the thought out but then he saw Mogi and Keisuke holding hands. He looked at Takako, who was walking on his other side…

She batted an eyelid as soon as she noticed. "Is there anything wrong, Shou?"

"N-Nothing…" he answered fervently shaking his head. The other two grinned at each other knowing _precisely_ what was wrong– heck, they planned it.

"He wants to hold hands with you, Takako."

His eyes widened. "Mog-" he almost uttered, but he paused when Takako asked,

"You do?"

"…" he tried to dig of an excuse when she said something that totally caught him off-guard.

"It's fine with me." She stated getting him to gape at her incredulously. Takako blushed and turned away.

"If you don't wan-"

"O-Of course I do." He cut her off immediately and grabbed her hand.

He smiled as he held her tiny little hand. It was calloused, presumably from driving.

And he thought that it was the most beautiful hand in the world.

...

_Doki Doki Doki_

Darned his heart for being so loud. He wanted to her his thoughts once in a while, too. She stared at Takako who was walking slightly ahead of him and at the moment he was watching her pretty hair move from side to side.

They walked like that for a while, earning even more squeals than usual. He shook his head. Do these people have shame?

But they could never ruin his good mood… Although, during one of his stolen glimpses he saw Takako's eyes widen in surprise. Just plain surprise, though, and so he looked at the direction she was looking at. He blinked, and stared at the scene in pure skepticism. Keisuke whistled before commenting.

"Unbelievable."

It was Iketani- and a very beautiful girl (especially when placed right next to him) having lunch on a relatively high-end restaurant. First, that girl was way too pretty for second, Iketani should not have that much money to spare.

The group approached them, much to Takako's disapproval. After all, they shouldn't be interrupting them at _all_.

But she had to admit... she, too, was quite curious.

The girl flinched at the sight of Keisuke, obviously knowing him.

Iketano felt his soul bump its head on the table. "You guys…"

"T-Takahashi Keisuke?"

"Yes…?"

"N-Nothing." The girl smiled awkwardly "I'm just a big fan."

"You're famous?" Mogi asked in feign cynicism and Keisuke playfully went along with it.

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question, hon?"

"Maybe."

Shou sighed. "It's rude to flirt while talking to someone else you know…" he said getting Keisuke to chuckle.

"Ah. Gomen gomen. We just came to greet you." He said to the other couple before placing his hand on Mogi's hips and leading her away. Shou, who was still holding Takako's hand, followed. But before they could go a step away, Takako muttered an apology.

"We apologize for our interruption…"

"N-No problem, really." The girl answered. Takako gave a slight farewell nod before saying anything.

"Bye."

The girl smiled politely. "Bye."

…

*A few hours later*

After Mogi's incongruous shopping, the group finally decided to go home…but then Keisuke's mother suddenly called him to come home since his father arrived earlier than usual. Thankfully, though, they had managed to get a hold of Iketani so they could just hitch a ride.

They decided to check Usui pass first before going anywhere near home. It had quite a reputation for being the most difficult mountain pass, after all.

Yes, it was supposed to be a casual trip to another mountain pass. And even when Iketani was extremely intimidated by the unexpected level of the drivers and the awesomeness of the sil-eighty… no one expected the day to end that way.

The whole thing started with them climbing up the mountain.

Mogi, being her usual curious self, asked Iketani if he could go up as if he's on a race. Iketani, being ever so mindful of the ladies, agreed. Upon hearing this, Shou and Takako looked at each other in worry.

When they had started, it was really scary, but Shou and Mogi thought it was just really like that. That is, until Takako grabbed Shou's shoulder shivering like hell. Shou looked at her worriedly, pushing all the blood on his face down.

"Are you alright?" he whispered but she didn't answer. In fact, when they reached a corner she literally hugged his shoulder in terror. It felt like he was going to have a nosebleed. Then they passed a corner which had a huge amount of curvature, getting Takako to squeal.

Iketani immediately slowed down in a mix of disbelief and puzzlement.

"What's wrong Takako?" Shou asked worriedly. Mogi turned to them and saw the scene they were making so decided not to speak. Iketani, on the other hand, became rather insecure.

"I thought you were supposed to be used to this…" Shou mumbled not minding the other two in front. He quickly hid his disappointment when she had let go of her hold. She inhaled a good amount of air to calm herself down, and his heart skipped a beat (again) when she looked at him.

"How can I?"

"Well… since you were racing and all-"

"This is different." She whispered. "It felt like the car was… out-of control…"

"I'm right here, you know…" Iketani commented getting her to fidget at the realization that there was actually… a driver.

"Ah! G-Gomen n-ne, Iketani-san."

Iketani sighed and lied that he didn't mind at all. But in fact, he did. And watching all those great racers when they reached the peak made him feel more and more insecure.

On their way down, Iketani tried the pass and failed miserably. The sil-eighty witnessed his embarrassing desperation.

And what made everything worse was that the girl who Iketani was infatuated with… was the car's _driver_.

It all happened very quickly after that.

And just two short days later- Iketani was begging her to have a match with Usui's best driver.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XVI**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XVII: Courage**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<br>**

**symbalin- **omg. I'm so sorry this took such a long time. T_T I could only hope it was somewhat worth the wait. Thanks for the review~

**Nail- **Thank you for the review and thanks for telling me why you're quitting. I appreciate that. :D**  
><strong>

**xDarklightx-** I'm happy to hear that~! Thanks for the review! XD**  
><strong>

**xKarix- **Glad you think so! XD I like it when the rivals get pitied on. hehe. I'm not much into the evil rival , you see. Thx for the comment!**  
><strong>

**Akela Victoire- (ch1) **Yay! hehehe.** (ch2) T**hat's a nice thing to hear~!** (ch3) **'For some strange reason' Hahaha. *Reading the chap* Thanks for the reviews~!**  
><strong>

**Light Lamerouge- **KeisukeXKyoko. ^^ And thanks for the review~! Also, there are only very few fics in this fandom so its no surprise you don't read a lot. ;D**  
><strong>

**Mikachu- **Thanks for the review~ And i won't say anything about what Ryosuke'll do for now. heheheh**  
><strong>

**Harry Draco Malfoy- **Thanks for the suggestion but since this is my first story, I cannot edit it for sentimental reasons. ^^ I explained something on the A/N above as well. :D**  
><strong>

**ForeverIaMme- **Banzai~ My first OC is being loved. XD Thanks for the review~!**  
><strong>

**Bao- **Creeper? Naw. If anything you reading so many of my stories is deeply flattering. XD Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~<br>**

**I would be so happy if you leave me some feedback! ^^  
><strong>


	18. Courage

**WARNING:** Drama and No Ryosuke. Be warned that most of the 'Hints' I'll be putting here are very vague and might be confusing. So please be ready~! ^^

**Nispedana: **Thank you for reading this far! I truly appreciate the support! T_T**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: ** I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XVII: Courage<strong>

STAR WAY

Takako stared at the stars as she drove the express way. She was absent-mindedly (no, not really, that was too dangerous) maneuvering her Eight-six, as her brain wandered off somewhere. She recalled Iketani's expression when he was begging her to go and battle Mako. It was obvious that he was head over heels for her - - but she couldn't quite shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Or at least something would be.

In any case, she had accepted the battle. It was going to be Mako's last battle, after all, and now that she knew how exciting racing could get she was not going to disappoint her by refusing. There was tension between Iketani and Kenji, and it dominated the atmosphere the whole trip to Usui pass. Kenji even warned her off again, for the nth time that day- -saying that she need not listen to Iketani.

She smiled at them, telling them that she's doing this for herself. It wasn't exactly a lie anyway. She wanted to know how she'd fare without Akina as an ally.

"B-But it's your _first time_ driving there! You're an amazing driver but there are things you can't do!"

"I know that, Kenji-san." She answered coolly, making him embarrassed about his reactions. "I don't care if I win or lose. I just want to have fun. I'm sure that's what Mako-san wanted, too.

"This excitement is something I would miss, too, if it were gone."

Everyone blinked. What she said made sense- -but they didn't understand how she got to that conclusion when the two girls had barely spoken 2 words with each other. Then again, Itsuki did say she was a genius and a _girl_. Despite her lethargic attitude, her brain ran differently and she might deduce things with the most unseen clues.

Not that any of them could understand that feeling, much to their chagrin. About the genius part, of course, and not… being a girl.

They soon arrived at mount Usui. The pass was empty- there were no galleries. They had, after all, planned this battle to remain unannounced and those two chose a time where the audiences would be at their bare minimum, if there would be any at all. Neither team wanted the attention, anyway- -they really just wanted to race their hearts out, and without distraction. Although in the speed star's perspective, they didn't want their precious Takako's loss to be seen by so many people.

The rules were different there because the mountain pass had too many curves and narrow lanes making it the most difficult course in Kanto. There would be so-called 'heats' where one would be leading and one would follow. The follower would only need to remain on the leader's tail so another heat would commence with the position switched until the leader outran the follower.

The most rational choice for Takako would be the leader, as the two allowed her to choose for formalities. It was her first time there and so long as she wouldn't be overtaken, she could still get to the second heat and would have a better chance of not-getting-crushed-too-badly.

But she told them firmly that she would like to make her own choice. It was one of reasons, aside from her mother's doctrines, why she never got angry. That despite how she looked, she disliked being out of control when it really mattered. Other things, her concept of control would be going with the flow… but this was different. This had something to do with something that interested her.

And something that was her sole connection to someone.

After pondering with her head down, she lifted her head back up making the men flinch. She walked passed them and headed towards the opponent girls.

She chose to be the follower.

_Silence_

"TAKAKO?!" Unsurprisingly, her friends were against this. And Sayuri asked if she was absolutely sure about her decision, which she quickly answered confidently.

"Hai."

But then, a moment later, she was pulled back. "Takakoooo." It was Itsuki, while Kenji excused the girl and they pulled her all the way until they were out of earshot.

"What were you thinking?!" Iketani yelled, as if they didn't just make an effort not to be this was surprising. After all, anyone else would choose the lead, since they would determine the pace and hence it would be easier to adapt to the new course.

But Takako was rarely like everybody else...

_Why couldn't they just learn that before she made such decisions?_

"If they can do it, so can I." she said dismissively, pulling them out of their panic-sticken faces. They couldn't even compose themselves for a retort, when she walked past them and went inside the car.

And at that moment Iketani and Kenji had lost all hope in winning.

**…**

The race went on and to Takako, it felt like it was no different than riding a roller coaster- -which was undoubtedly and inevitably **bad**. She did not exactly dislike roller coasters- -but feeling that particular sensation at such a situation was _scary_. It was terrifying not to be in her own rhythm. That, and a slight lack of concentration would mean either crashing to the mountain side or falling to the cliff.

Obviously neither was good, since her father would definitely go insane.

In any case, she just did her best to follow the two. The feeling of fear, to Takako, simply pertained to something to overcome.

And she could feel herself get better.

How _weird_…

Eventually they reached an extremely long corner, and judging by her entry speed and angle- this one would be a challenge. And it was: a long drift they had made, and she somehow managed to copy them. Also… albeit she wasn't certain, she'd say she actually got the line and _they _were off by a few centimetres or so.

She intently watched the car in front of her and noted the slight changes in pace. They turned rather badly for a few corners, but then immediately returning to their old pace. She was impressed by the fact that they foresaw the incoming traffic.

Soon, she found herself finding her pace completely. She could follow them easily now, and she sighed in relief. There was then a change of goals: from adapt and survive... to overtaking the opponent.

A few curves after and she was getting closer to that goal. But when only a few corners were left- -she flinched. The opponent's pace had increased and a little more and she would definitely lose them.

Hell she would let that happen.

Now that she had started loving racing, she had put in quite a bit of pride into it as well. Despite saying she didn't care if she lost- -she was certain she didn't want to lose so easily.

At the last turn her intuition kicked in and she took in various of factors- -be they the curve patterns, the condition of the tires, or the texture of the ground- - and her instincts were telling her to slow pressed the clutch and then the breaks flawlessly and slowed.

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech_

And she was right, Mako had entered too quickly and turned.

She let her reflexes save them both and she passed by the two an inch, but her nerves had gotten the better of her as soon as she was certain she wouldn't hit anything, and her feet moved themselves and pressed the breaks _hard_.

She let out a deep breath and rested the back of her neck om the headrest.

She unconsciously palmed her head. She could her her own heartbeat. And soon, a victorious smile found its way on her sweat-filled face.

_She did __it_.

She won.

* * *

><p>A few minutes of a breather later, the three girls went to return to the starting point and made a rather amusing announcement of who won. Amusing since the guy's reaction was just that epic.<p>

Soon enough, the young adults all converged for a friendly talk on the road. They all drank their favourite canned drinks and chatted. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Mako and Iketani being shy and awkward. She felt a small smile creep her face at Mako's face- -she really did like Iketani, and she didn't need to know the reason.

What she wanted to know was why Iketani looked so reluctant at opening up to Mako. Takako knew the feeling of falling in love, and she was certain what Iketani was doing was very painful. It was like inflicting oneself deep wounds.

"Those two… I don't know if I should be happy for them or something…" Sayuki whispered, noticing her stare.

"I don't understand what she sees in that guy."

"Me neither." She nodded was her friend, but a fact's a fact. Iketani was letting his insecurities make the best of him.

Sometimes she thought that maybe it was the reason Ryosuke left her, but she quickly pushed the thoughts aside. There was no way Ryosuke would feel inferior to her, so it all went down to him not seeing her as worthy.

She felt a twinge in her chest and started muttering things without noticing.

"But it's what she felt that matters, right?"

Sayuki smirked slyly making her wince. "You're an adorable romantic, didn't you know, Takako-chan~"

"Ano…"

"Kawaii…" The other girl muttered at her blushing face. Takako flinched even more when she clasped her hand all of a sudden at an idea.

"Ne, do you want to go the resort with us? We were planning to, but we would like companions~!"

"I'm no-" she was cut off by Itsuki interfering.

"Sure we will! Can we bring in a few friends as well? Takako would definitely agree if we did."

Her eyes twitched, but she was ignored. "O-Oi."

"Yeiy~!" Sayuki exclaimed, noticing Takako's reluctance but ignoring it anyway.

"See you there~!" she said and just before the groups seperated, Sayuri held Takako's hand for a whisper.

"Relax. You need the distraction... from your love life."

Takako's eyes widened. _How did she know?_

"Eh? I was right." Sayuri smiled, apparently just guessing. Takako mentally pounded herself for being so easily manipulated.

"Mah, don't worry. The trip will be fun!"

And Takako could only blink. She was pulled out of entering a trance by Itsuki and his loud mouth.

"Oi, Takako!"

"A-Ah."

"Ja." Sayuri smiled, and Takako couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><span>NISPEDANA WATERPARK<span>

The boys hung around the pool and willed themselves not to jump in for manner's sake since the girls were taking a hell lot of time getting ready. So it was the three speedstars and Shou. Apparently, Keisuke was busy organizing one of his matches with a Night kid.

Soon enough the girls arrived- -and the boys felt they were going to get nosebleeds. Even Shou, eyeing Takako. She was wearing a modest one-piece and a very conservative design but he knew it was already her limit- -Mogi probably forced her into wearing a suit in the first place.

Takako always looked so beautiful to Shou, and seeing her in different attires was very very delightful. And Mogi elbowed him to kick him out of his daze.

Sayuki and the boys went to the slide while Mako and Iketani remained seated. Takako refused and told them she would follow after a little trip to the bathroom. They watched her go and proceeded on their way to the slide.

Mogi blinked.

"Shou?" she whispered, seeing that he was having no plans on moving. He flinched in surprise at the 3rd time she called his name.

"If you're going to follow her, better do it now." She said and pointed at a certain direction: Takako was getting out of sight.

"Y-Yeah." and that he did.

As he ran to follow her, he used his barely-used stealth to follow her like_ that_ time- -all those years ago. He found himself snickering at the actual fun and the fact that she was going around and then returned to somewhere near where they came from. He watched her sneak in behind the bush with blunt amusement.

When he approached her from behind, she immediately covered his mouth with her hand. But, to his disappointment, she quickly took it off when she felt it getting warmer due to the heat from his face.

"Gomen."

"A-a…" he whispered, "What are you doing here anyway?"

She pointed at the two under the umbrella, speaking. Shou knew Takako wasn't the type to pry like this and he found himself looking dejectedly at her for he knew why she felt like doing this.

Shou knew that those two were her friends, and she did not want them to have a failed love life like she had.

Shou held her hand encouragingly, and she smiled at him.

As they spoke, Shou found out how attracted they were to each other. But they were both very reserved. The girl was innately shy, but Iketani was holding back for another reason altogether.

Mako made a slight bow and thanked him for the experience. She said she wasn't going to quit after all, that she got conceited… Takako certainly made her feel the excitement she once had for racing as well as helped her realize that she still had much to learn.

Takako, behind the bush, blushed at this and Shou smiled fondly at her. They continued to shamelessly eavesdrop on the two and they flinched continuously as the dialogues were exchanged.

"Do you remember what I said at the park?" Mako paused, shy. "I know you may interpret it as a deal, but it isn't.

"I really like you Iketani-san… and I want you to be my first man."

Takako let out a deep breath. Mako was such a shy girl- -yet she managed to say all those things up front. She felt envious.

_'How brave…'_

There was a silence that ensued and, eventually, they resumed to talking. Time passed and the atmosphere returned to what it was before. They heard a ball and Sayuki yelling for Mako to throw them the ball. It was followed by a thump and Takako peeked through the bush and saw Mako's bag fall and Iketani saw something.

And then for some reason, Iketani opened a topic about past loves. Shou muttered an "Uh Oh" since Iketani was _obviously_ the type to be disheartened by something like this so easily- -especially when the guy(s) was a supposedly better man than him. They found out a moment later that he _was_… The man was no other than Takahashi Ryosuke.

He immediately turned to Takako who had a very mild expression, but he could tell she was in pain. He held her hand even tighter and pulled her closer. He placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"We should go." He whispered but she shook her head, deepening their contact. No one could blame Mako for having feelings for Ryosuke.

Takako continued to listen whole-heartedly. What she admired about Mako, though, was that she considered that she might just have liked his driving. There was also the fact that she trusted Iketani so much with the information. But looking at Iketani's expression made her pity Mako somehow…

"Too bad he's engaged now, right?"

_Doki_

And she felt Shou's hold on her even tighter.

Takako uttered a silent thank you and peeked in closer to the two. She looked at them alternatively and felt something was going wrong.

She needed to do something. And as if on cue, she felt a playful nudge on her side.

"Need some help?"

She smiled. "I'll try on my own first, Thanks."

He smirked and kissed her head.

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>It was on their way home, it was getting dark and they decided to get something to eat. They ate at a franchise of Jollibee because she had discount coupons. They filled their tummies up. And soon everyone was gesturing to get ready to get back to their trip home.<p>

Itsuki went to the bathroom, Kenji went out for a smoke, and then she inconspicuously asked Iketani outside to talk about something. He blinked in surprise, but nodded nervously in the end.

They sat at a staircase that faced the most isolated area of the parking lot and stared at the handful of vehicles that was there. He let out a deep breath, he wasn't quite sure how he'd be able to talk properly with her when images Mako and Ryosuke side-by-side keep appearing above his head.

"What is it, Takako-chan?"

"What are you planning to do, Iketani-san?"

"Pardon?"

"With Mako." She said readily. "She really likes you. But there's something in your expression that told me you're not going to pursue her anymore."

"You see… she had her eyes on someone out of my league."

She frowned. "That's it?"

"…"

"It's not like they were dating, right?" Right. Since he's already engaged.

Something clenched her chest again.

She turned away- -talking about Ryosuke was _way_ harder than it seemed and she felt tears line up her eyes. A wave of panic suddenly attacked her. She was _supposed_ to give helpful advice, and to not let out whatever mortifying emotions was inside her.

"Takako." A voice from behind them uttered gently and she sent him a grateful look. It was Shou, and he smiled knowingly- -telling her it was his time to help, after all... She turned away from Iketani to avoid him seeing her tears, and she passed the speech to Shou.

She went away and hid behind a pillar. She watched Shou sit down beside the befuddled Iketani, and they stared at the stars for a little while longer. Iketani, after a few seconds, could no longer handle the silence.

"Ano… Shou-kun..."

He looked at him and smiled. "I'll continue what she wanted to say."

"..."

"Love is about accepting everything about a person- -including who she felt attracted to. It's normal for girls to have such feelings. But in Mako-san's case, I think it's probably no different than admiring TV stars."

Iketani winced both at his words in many senses. "How'd yo-"

Shou went straight to the point. He wanted to go to Takako immediately after this. He exhaled and patted Iketani on the back. "Don't let your inferiority complex get in the way of your feelings. You know she's too good to let go too easily, right?"

"In fact, I don't think it's an option to even consider giving up." He said and stared into the stars again. "I know it could sound selfish at times. I experienced that first hand. But I am a human being, I wanted the best for myself… and she taught me to want the best for others too. In _my_ case, I believe that I could be the best man for her."

"Is this Takako-chan?"

He chuckled. "Hai."

"I see…" Iketani lowered his head. Shou emphasized his case was different for a reason. "I'm really useless aren't I? Giving up on her because I feel even smaller than I already am."

"Hai."

"Ha-ha. No need to be so blunt." The older man smiled. "But you said it yourself- you could be the best man for Takako-chan. But I definitely don't deserve Mako."

"But she chose you anyway, right? Mako is a human too, she probably thinks you're the best man for her…" he stated confidently and Iketani's eyes widened- -before tears started lining up on his eyes.

He patted his back again encouragingly and stood up to give him some space- -as well as to go to Takako. He smiled at the sight of her frozen figure behind the pillar and he quickly grabbed her hand to take her somewhere where they could be alone.

"Shou, I-"

"That was very brave of you, Takako, to try to say those things to him."

"No. I just didn't anticipate it would be so hard." She said. "And… thank you for saving me."

"I'll always be there for you." He grinned and placed his forehead on hers. "You heard what I said, right?"

For a moment Takako felt like giving in- -that maybe it was time… for her to stop being so scared about experiencing those feelings again. But a moment later, she knew it was not a good idea after all: For those feelings were never gone.

And she could not force them away.

She had been looking at this the wrong way- -this was one of the things which she should _not_ just let go along with the flow.

"About what you said…"

"I lied." He stated and she batted an eyelid. "He didn't know what I did to you and Mogi all those years ago… but I needed a good example. Paradoxically, I used an idea I got from Ryosuke-aniki whom I hate and admire."

She stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Do you still love him?" he asked and for a moment she wasn't able to answer. She still did- -no doubt about it. But would she be able to say it out loud…?

"That was rhetorical, I suppose, the answer's obvious."

"Shou-"

He let out a deep breath and shook his head in disapproval. "This had gone way too long, Takako. You two are geniuses, yet at important cases like these- you two can be so _stupid_." He said demeaningly, and it was so obvious to Takako that he adopted that tone to hide his slowly shaking voice.

"But I guess a good love story was never without conflict." He shrugged. Takako felt confused and… hopeful at the same time. She didn't even have to ask him to go straight to the point- -he did that, himself. Well, not really.

"My cousin has great pride… but he knows when to lose it. Unfortunately, this was one of those times."

Well, she got lost there. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? That if by some… chance he had feelings for her- -then he was getting away from her _because_ of pride. What was Shou getting to, anyway? That he left her because he let go of his pride?

Her eyes widened.

"That's right. Knowing my cousin… If he kept proud- -he would have found a way to keep you, no matter what. But he loved you too much for that."

Shou chuckled sardonically at himself. "Who would have thought that Iketani's case would be similar to _the_ Takahashi Ryosuke?"

He continued, wiping her bangs to her ears to get a better view of those eyes that he loved.

"...thinking they didn't deserve the woman they loved…"

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XVII**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XVIII: Intersection**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**xDarklightx- **Whew! Glad that you like it! Thank you for the review. :D**  
><strong>

**Harry Draco Malfoy- **Demo... not all men have the courage to go against their parents, esp. when you respect them too much. ^^ And the wedding with Maya? Hint: It won't happen. XD Thank you for the comment, btw. ;)**  
><strong>

**SunshineTakara- **I agree, and to the point it seemed rushed right? I just reread it but due to sentiments I can't edit it anymore. T_T Mah, thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**ImprezaHime- Y**ay! I apologize for taking so long now. T_T Hope I'll update quicker next time, and thanks for the review! :D**  
><strong>

**Mikachu-** Me too! To the point I drew him when I didn't draw Ryosuke. XD But nope, the official pairing *cough* will remain. XD Thank you for the review~**  
><strong>

**Sipylus- (chapter2**) Hmn... it's an expression. Gomen, I assumed it was used in most places. 'Guys' here refers to all companions, male or female. ^^ thx for the comment.**  
><strong>

**CrystalVixen93- **Who she will end up with is hinted in this chapter. XD Hope I made the right decision. lol. Thanks for the review, and I'll try to get the next chap faster. ;)**  
><strong>

**DragonFire Princess- **Hi, there! Pleasure to see you here, too. XD And about the question. The answer's somewhat hinted in this chapter. XD Thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>**

**But WAIT! Hehe. Please pause for a minute or so and please let me know you thoughts. ^^ I love reading any reactions from readers. :)  
><strong>


	19. Intersection

**Nispedana: ** I'm seeing Maya's character as similar to Death Note's Amane Misa. Probably because I'm writing a DN story now, but I think she's really just a nice little love rival. Why I suddenly hinted that, well... hehe

Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEARING WITH ME~ As a gift, I made a new cover page...! If you hadn't noticed before, the old one was a rudimentary portrait of Takako. XD It's tiny here, but I have a larger version linked on my profile. ;)

I hope you Enjoy reading and please don't hesitate to leave some feedback. ;D

**DISCLAIMER: ** I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XVIII: Intersection<strong>

YAMATO MANSION

Yamato Maya stared out of her intricately designed window, and passively rested her elbows on its windowsill and sighed a deep breath of happiness. It had been a few days since their first kiss and she couldn't help but feel ecstatic every time she recalled it. She had a lot of admirers but this was the first time she felt so… loved.

And the best thing was she felt the same way.

"Kya~!"she squealed again, and stood up to eat her breakfast. As she waited for her bath to get prepared, she got a phone call. It was Ryosuke and she hampered another squeak.

"I'm sorry, Maya, but I can't today." He answered in his sexy baritone voice. Maya left him a message the previous night since he seemed to be busy, and she did not want to impose on him. She politely asked what his reason could be, making sure she didn't sound so clingy. It had been more than a week since their last date (and first kiss), after all. The only time they saw each other was when she was visiting his house.

She pouted. "When can we go out again?"

"I need to finish my data on a race, you see…"

"I see… mind telling me about the race then?" she asked, hoping to at least get a conversation. But it was obvious and she knew Ryosuke wasn't a fan of chatting. But Maya wanted to try.

"It's… an important race against a formidable opponent."

"I'm sure Ryosuke-sama can beat this person easily! Maya can come and cheer you on."

"I'm not sure about that…"

Maya flinched. What an odd tone of voice he had… she couldn't quite put her finger at it- -not with Ryosuke. He had always been hard to read… and it made those fluctuations of love and passion all the more enthralling for her.

"If there isn't anything els-"

"I love you, Ryosuke-sama."

"Aa…"

_Beep_

She smiled at the phone. He's so shy.

But in the end, she was still slumped about him refusing her invitation.

And so she decided to do what she loved next to Ryosuke: Shopping. She looked around for her wallet before calling out the maid. The girl knocked her door and Maya nonchalantly announced she was going shopping with her. Maya was in no mood to call her friends, anyway, she needed time alone… None of them would see that she was having a problem at all. They always just look concerned about her when she was already throwing tantrums, but she was a lady now- -she could no longer throw tantrums.

Well that was what her father said all those months ago: Ryosuke-sama would not like whiners.

And so, she changed. She turned to a lady in no time, readying herself to be the perfect wife to her beloved. She hummed and mused about their wedding, their future, and then to their children as she picked up items. She bought a lot of sexy clothing, but she swore to herself she would only let Ryosuke-sama see her in the most revealing ones.

Then again, she would love to see him act possessive from time to time...

She shrugged and continued to buy beautiful garments while living her dream life with the raven-head racer. Maya shopped and shopped and soon, the back of her car was full. She had gotten various arrays of dress, bags, and shoes- -all of which she hoped Ryosuke would love seeing on her.

Soon they reached one of the corners of the small shopping town and she gave her maid all of the bags she was holding and ran to the last shop. She thought it was good from afar but seeing the displays in the corner, she decided not to bother entering.

But something intrigued her- -an ally right beside it, and she entered without thinking. She continued to walk and eventually reached the other end… it was another side of town, one she had only passed by with the safety of her car.

Her car.

She looked around and she flinched immediately.

"Hello, missy. You seem to be lost." One gruff-looking man held her and she slapped his hand away immediately. _Disgusting._

"Naah, don't be so mean." Another one said. He was slightly smaller but not the less dirty. She flinched and looked around. She wanted to scream when another hand found its way on her bag and another on her hand.

Maya was terrified.

_Oh, God._

Somebody help her.

* * *

><p><span>MOUNT AKINA, Earlier<span>

Takako stared at the clouds, watching them pass by. She pondered about the events that happened lately and what she had come to realize.

She still loved Ryosuke despite everything, and then Shou implied that he was feeling the same thing. He even told her all about the engagement- -that it was just forced on Ryosuke and their father was an extremely powerful man.

_Sigh_

Takako was just... _there_, lying on the place they had met and started dreaming about their past memories.

Eventually she stood up, and went for a drive home and _then_ to work. She wanted to call Ryosuke first- -the previous night she had arrived too late, while that morning she had to go too early. She wanted to call him as soon as she could. She politely refused Shou's offers for help. Him doing and telling her all these things was enough- -asking him to be the mediator was too much.

But when she had arrived home and finally got the time to call, she stared at the phone. Since when did he get a _secretary_? And before she could utter anything more than 2 syllables, the man seemed to have an automatic answer: 'Takahashi Ryosuke-sama is busy.'

For a moment, she thought about using her name- -but what would that do? Would that only bother him? She was the one going out of her way to speak with him when he specifically told her off…

So she decided to just pass the day in her work and decided she would call him later. She sighed. She really wanted to contact him as soon as she could- -she wanted him to know she wasn't giving up on him as easily as _he_ did.

As she walked to work, though, she saw something unfolding that showed how dirty humanity could get at times: Three grown men holdup-ing a poor girl. She twitched as the girl screamed in terror and she ran to them immediately.

For now the girl's safety was a priority, "Let go of her and just take the bag, please."

The others grinned. "Another angel came down the heavens!" And one ran to her to grab her, as well. She used the martial arts that she knew on them. Since they were greedy, she would be too. She will get the girl to safety _and_ get her bag.

_**BAM!**_

One man was on the floor, and the two attacked her simultaneously. But she was in top shape that day, thankfully- and with the reflexes she developed from driving so much, and the training she was forced to take so that her father would bug off that over-protective attitude of his, she took them all down with sheer technique.

The woman held her hands and thanked her before grabbing her bag. She was on the verge of tears and seeing her face closely and clearly- -Takako's eyes widened immediately.

She knew this beautiful girl...

She was Ryosuke's fiancée.

Takako certainly didn't know how to react to this one.

And what made it even more confusing was that the girl dragged her out of the alley and on to the streets. She pointed at the most extravagant-looking eatery she could see.

"Let me treat you."

She stiffened in anxiety. "I don't know… I have work."

"Don't worry! I could take care of financial matters for you!"

"No, thank you."

But the girl simply did not know how to listen.

And as she got dragged, she could only scream to the heavens in exasperation.

**...**

NISP'S DESSERT HOUSE

"I will take this then." Takako begrudgingly pointed at the menu. It was a nice-looking chocolate cake…and the least expensive one there. The waiter nodded politely and proceeded to take the other girl's.

Takako unconsciously placed her palm on her face in wonder. The waiter had long blonde ponytailed hair, pale and gentle complexion, and he tall height- -he looked like a foreigner, and… he was very familiar.

"Eh… I'll take the diet parfait then." She said and he nodded politely. He then turned to her and smiled out-of-nowhere, making Takako think it was just her imagination. She shook her head and proceeded on talking with the girl.

"Why do you choose a dessert house if you're on a diet?"

"It's a once a month thing for me." She grinned. "What about you? Aren't you on a diet?"

"I don't see why I should…" she muttered. She never really bothered about these things, and she wasn't sure if she was comfortable about talking about this girl about it. With Mogi as a friend, she knew dieting had something to do with one's boyfriend.

That meant this was for Ryosuke.

She sighed. How could Lady Luck even _do_ this to her?!

"Ano… my name is Yamato Maya, by the way."

"Yamat-"

"Please call me Maya."

"You may call me Takako, then, Maya-san."

The girl squealed in delight at her new-found friend. "Thanks again for saving me, you were wonderful."

"A-Ah..."

Maya grinned at her and placed her hand with hers. "Takako-chan, you-" She was cut off by a phone ringing.

"Oh it's my phone." Maya muttered and stared at it, Takako then turned to where the waiter went to. _Where had she seen him before?_ Takako shrugged in the end though, knowing it was rude to keep doing what she was doing, and looked back at Maya who was listening to someone over the phone.

"Oh yeah…" the girl nodded. "It was away from me for a while so I didn't hear… I'm _fine_. I'll call you when I needed to be picked up."

"Who was that?" Takako asked curiously.

"That? That was my fiancée."

Her eyes widened.

_Doki_

"I'm just kidding." Maya chuckled, and Takako could swear an invisible truck was pulled out of her head. And yet Takako sensed the sadness in the other girl's voice- -as if she was hoping for it to be true. "He's busy at the moment."

Yeah, she knew that. She mentally shook her head and ordered her heart to stop beating so loudly.

"…I see..." She said, feigning obliviousness which proved to be extremely hard. Not taht it was ever easy. "What does he do for work?"

Maya smiled and shook her head, sending her a proud smile. "He's currently a medical student, but he's into racing now… He's actually good at a lot of stuff, so I wanted to be the best housewife ever for him." The girl said changing her lively expression into a serene one. Takako's face softened up considerably at the sight.

"You really love him, don't you?"

She held her chest and wore a very lovely expression full of fondness that made Takako's heart ache even more. "Very."

This girl and her… they have the same feelings. Maya loved Ryosuke, too, and she was going to marry him soon. What will come of her now that she knew this? And did Ryosuke feel the same way? It definitely looked like Maya's feelings were returned to her. Takako liked Maya, but this was something she definitely disliked.

She thought Ryosuke loved _her_? Did Shou misunderstand…? And was she too hopeful?

She just sent her the biggest smile she could muster. Sadly, it was barely visible."I'm sure… he will get back to you after his work is done."

"Hai. I want to kiss him again-"

_CLANK_

"Are you alright?" she asked and saw the fork on the floor. Takako smiled awkwardly and picked it up.

"H-Hai…" she nodded. "You were saying…?"

"I'm sorry about talking about my love life so shamelessly."

"I-It's fine." She lied. "You're happy." Her heart constricted. "And you wanted to share it."

Maya beamed. "That's right! I'm so glad I talked to you… you're the first person I could talk about this…"

"Really?" she asked incredulously. This really sounded like a conversation of friends, only one party felt like dying.

"Then… please continue if you want to." Takako mentally slapped herself. Could she even _take_ this in? _What if she cried in front of this girl?_

But… seeing her so happy and so _loved_. She didn't want her to be disappointed.

And even if it hurt... she wanted to know everything.

"He was my first love…" Maya whispered and smiled. "I have been watching him since he started racing and it was so obvious- -even to my amateur eyes… that his driving was special.

"It was just his driving at first- -but then I saw him up close. My heart was all fluttery inside out! We even exchanged a short dialogue. It was casual but I will never forget it. I greeted him and congratulated his amazing win and he said his thanks.

"And now… I catch him looking so fondly at me. I didn't think he'd be such a great kisser, too."

Takako coughed gaining Maya's worried stare.

"Is everything alright?"

"O-Of course." Takako said incoherently and started sweating alot. Times like these she really wished for lying skills. "Ano... I'd really have to go to the rest room."

"Oh, okay…" Maya said worriedly and watched Takako go. Maya flinched immediately when her phone rang again. She frowned and mused how irritating everyone in her house was. Couldn't they just leave her alone this once?

She begrudgingly answered the phone and she blinked in happiness. She closed her eyes- -listening to every note his wonderful voice uttered. After he finished his stingy sentences, she opened her eyes and greeted him delightedly.

"Of course, Ryosuke-sama~!"

**…**

Ryosuke mentally sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with his 'fiance', but he wasn't able to do anything for the father _himself_ asked for him to get his daughter home. Apparently, she was hard-headedly refusing to tell her whereabouts.

He massaged his temple as his other hand steered his wheel. Ryosuke had been formulating of a way to defeat Akina's Eight-six, and now that he had _finally_ created a theory… and he was polishing it for several days already, in fact- -he was having a problem on how to actually issue a challenge.

As Akagi's white comet, everyone was expecting him to eventually challenge this… famous new racer to a match. But no one knew how he felt for this racer and what he did to her…

And yet he, himself, as a racer wanted to battle her as a racer as well. But for several days, conditioning himself to solely look at the battle that way proved impossible. He couldn't do it- -he still loved her too much, if not more.

But… if he ran away from this, Takako might not be able to move on. He must show her how he 'looked' at her now- -that was, as a racer… and not as a lover. If she found out that he was supposed to be challenging her, and he didn't, then she might think that he was still affected by what they had. He couldn't let her know that.

And now… with Maya bothering him practically every day and his secretary proven useful only for so many days… he was having the worse head-ache of his life.

He wanted to get it all over with.

He turned to a corner and found himself parking in front of Takako's work place. He frowned on his desperation to just see her again and sighed. He pushed himself back to his conversation with Maya.

"Where are you now, anyway?"

**…**

Takako let out a deep breath after taking away all the excess water in her hands. She looked at the mirror to ensure that Maya would not see any hint of that she was _really_ feeling at the moment. She was not a good actress, but she would have to do her best.

"Fujiwara Takako." A voice from behind her said, and she immediately turned when she saw who it was from the mirror.

"Yes…?" It was that familiar waiter from before. _And how did he know my name?_

"You have forgotten about me already?" He smiled sadly at her and she swore she saw that smile before-

He held up her hair that extended all the way to her lower back. "But could I take that you preserved this length of hair because you still, to some degree, remember about me?"

She winced. "Ano…"

He lifted the strand of hair to his nose and kissed it like a gentleman to a lady's hand. He opened his mouth to say something when-

'_Kyaa!'_

"Hm… what could be my fan girls squealing for now that I'm away from their sights?"

She blinked at the statement. Most of the costumers were women, now that she noticed, and she was sure this guy had something to do with it. The line was all women, too- -and Maya had to use her last name to get them a seat.

But as this person said, he wasn't there, so why would they squeal?

She curiously took a peak over the wall and she shivered immediately.

It was Ryosuke- -they were squealing because _he_ was there. She quickly stepped back and her back was thumped against the wall when she saw Maya was turning to her direction, presumably going to introduce her 'savior' to him.

_Oh God help her_

She turned to the foreigner-looking waiter who suddenly leaned over to her. Shou did this too many times for her not to see this coming so she turned immediately to keep herself safe. And he didn't kiss her lips after all, and for a moment she thought she misunderstood and opened her eyes. But then she heard a smirk, and a second later she felt something warm on her _neck_.

She squeaked in surprise and pushed him away.

"What are you-" she whispered vehemently as she held her neck. Takako immediately turned to the other direction and saw Maya blushing like hell. Thank god Ryosuke was not with her, Maya probably just told Ryosuke she'll come and get her. But that nevertheless didn't make the situation any less awkward.

"Maya-" she was cut off by the shameless waiter.

"Takako-chan is kind of busy at the moment as you may see… so since you're friends, why not introduce her to your fiancé in another time?"

"A-Ah." She nodded weakly. "See you, T-takako. I'll leave my number at the table."

Takako only had the strength to nod. "Nice meeting you."

"O-Okay."

And they watched her go awkwardly. She then looked at the mysterious man both to thank him and berate him, but when she looked into his deep blue orbs- -her eyes widened.

She remembered him now. But now that she thought about it…

_Where did the angel… who owned those pure eyes all those years ago went to?_

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XVIII**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XIX: Challenge**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<br>**

**Dragon Fire Princess-** Thanks for the review~ And I will finish this story. It'll take a while, but I have things planned out already. The only problem now was _how_ to write them out. lol**  
><strong>

**CrystalVixen93- **The answer to how Ryosuke'll handle this is a S-E-C-R-E-T. XD Plus a few more obstacles will come before the story's end. Thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**Harry Draco Malfoy- **Lol. Even I have my limits. haha. I wouldn't be able to stand him either if he slept with Maya. ;) Oh I will, but since Takako's too forgiving, I'll make it harder on him some other way. *cackles* Glad you keep reading this, too, despite it being conflicting. Hehe. And thank you for the review~!**  
><strong>

**xDarklightx- T**hank you for review! Hehe. I hope I updated fast enough, and hopefully I'd get .**  
><strong>

**SunshineTakara- **Oh, they will! In the canon, it was one of my biggest regrets. XD Thanks for the comment!;)**  
><strong>

**ImprezaHime- **I'm happy to hear that! Hehe. Hope I can continue making nice chappies and thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**Wordsworth99- **Ahahaha. I'm so happy you liked it and glad you think that I did the characters justice. XD I'll do my best to be consistent, then, and thank you for the review!**  
><strong>

**Derp- ***troll face:ON* XD I disagree! lol Since if I do, it'll seem like a parody. But we know this is not a humor story, right? lol. I kid, and thx for the comment!**  
><strong>

**kpone1- **thanks for the review~ Hope this was worth the wait, but you can tell me the truth. XD**  
><strong>

**kurofai-fan1-** EH?! REALLY?! That's awesome news! XD Thank you for telling meeee~ T.T**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thank you so much for your time!

Please leave a comment/critique/review/rant/etc okay? :)


	20. Challenges

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE~~~! Let us all have an epic year. ^^  
><strong>

**If I could send gifts to everyone reading this then I would! hhahaha. All I could do was rush this chapter tho. Hope it'll be good enough. And please do not hesitate to send me some feedback~ ^^  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XIX: Challenges<strong>

Green orbs followed the passing cars due to boredom. Or to be more accurate, to distract her from any sort of tiresome thoughts. She was in public after all, she'd rather not show too much emotions. She'd look weird.

In any case, she was just sitting there on the fountain's mouth, waiting for her old friend. They decided to meet after his shift at that park near the restaurant. As she sat, she mused how nice the manager was for forgiving her sudden absence. She just called, too. The manager simply considered it her advanced day off so she was free the whole day.

Another car passed by and it was the same type as Ryosuke's car, only different in after blinking, it was nowhere near similar to his.

She sighed. Anything that had something to do with him, she could not forget- -and things like this never failed to make her chest constrict in pain.

Mentally, she slapped herself. What was her reason for passively watching the cars pass by again?

It was then when her sights darkened abruptly. She realized it was because of someone's hands blocking her eyes. There were only a few people who did this. Mogi and Shou were definitely not there at the moment, leaving only one probable person.

"Ludwig."

"So you do remember!" the newcomer grinned like the angel that he was and sat beside her. "I would be very sad if you had no idea who I am during my week of stay here."

"You're staying only for a week?"

"Yep. This is where I chose my short break will be." He smiled leaning towards her. "Tomorrow's my last day, so let's make this day count, hmmm?"

He stood up again, and extended his hand. But before Takako did anything, she only stared at his hand. "Ludwig." She called again, this time a lot less firm. She let out a deep breath before looking up to his level. "How's my mother?"

"..."

"Ludwig?"

"She's… still breathing." he practically huffed and looked away. She realized she said something offending, but Ludwig's frown was enough to shut her up. "It's kind of taking you a long time to get there."

"I know… father and I are working on it." She smiled meekly. "Paying her bills and saving for tickets to go there aren't easy."

"I know." He muttered, still not understanding fully why they keep putting up with all these problems needlessly. "And seeing you now, I feel guilty of doubting you."

She chuckled lightly and finally took his hand to stand beside him. She pulled his hand as a gesture for them to walk together.

"So… what were you doing spending so many days as a waiter when you came to see me?"

_Silence_

She stared.

Ludwig continued blushing in embarrassment and did not seem like he was planning on telling her at all. Nevertheless, she found herself smiling at his expression.

It was just that looking at him… she realized that he was still, essentially, the same. The old Ludwig acted like a _very_ gentle elegant angel and would never kiss her neck, but she knew he did it to help her so she let it slide. There was also the fact that he obviously had his assumptions about her relationship with Ryosuke, too, and she was thankful he wasn't opening that topic.

"Come on, Ludwig." She said, urging him to tell her.

"Well, it's a long story but to make it short." He paused with his usual rhetorical pauses. "I got lost, lost without money, and had no idea where you were other than the fact that you're around here… somewhere… in this city." Like her mother, Ludwig had stayed within the hospital walls. In his case, that was most of his life.

She sighed. Why would they even allow him to go alone, anyway?

She froze. '_Wait a minute…'_

Takako whipped her head to his direction, making him flinch. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "**Please** don't tell me you _escaped_."

His eye jerked, but managed to cross his arms emitting the aura that he was very much offended. "I'm doing fine by myself, thank you very much. And it's not like anybody will be looking for me."

"Then what if we didn't see each other, then?" she asked, knowing that the only thing keeping him alive was the money left by his parent's insurance. "What if something _happened_ to you?"

He remained silent and looked away. Takako frowned.

"Don't you think _we_ would look for you when we get back to the states?"

He scoffed. And, of course, Takako's frown only got deeper. "What?"

Ludwig slowly (presumably for effect) turned to look at her, and smiled an almost sadistic smile. "You didn't even remember me. I was acting all cool, too, trying my best not to strangle you."

_Silence_

.

.

"Pftt-"

Instead of feeling down, the tension was lifted up by some odd force causing them to chuckle.

They missed each other too much to get into an actual fight. Ludwig smiled and watched her laugh, before leaning down to kiss her forehead gently- -like used to. She looked at the pavement as they continued just standing there. She then tilted her head up and smiled at him.

"I missed you."

"Hmn."

"_We_ missed you."

"..."

"We should go to my house."

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "To see your dad?"

"Well, yes. I have a dog as well, she's lovely."

"But your dad's there."

"...yeah. So is the dog."

"..."

"..."

Seeing that this 'staring battle' was going nowhere, Ludwig could only sigh in defeat.

"Very well."

**...**

They soon arrived at the house with minimal noise and entered the corridor. Takako sighed at Ludwig's reactions from the time they were outside all the way to the moment they entered.

The blonde looked incredulous when he saw the house, but utterly shocked when he went in. What did he think? That the outside was a cover for an underground mansion?

Actually, knowing Ludwig. He might really have had imagined that.

"How could your father let you _live_ like this?" Those were the first words he uttered since he saw the house. Takako didn't answer..., but someone else did.

"Brat." They froze. It was Bunta of course, and he nonchalantly came out of the living room.

"Oi. Fujiwara-san I didn't mean it!"

"Sure you didn't." he shrugged and looked at his daughter. "We have more visitors."

She stared at her father, but his serious expression didn't falter. She gulped. "I'll... go get them some tea."

But before she could take a step, she was stopped the sound of a stranger's voice. "No need for that." It was followed by two footsteps, signalling that they were approaching them. She saw Ludwig flinch, and a mere second later she understood why.

They were people from the hospital.

"Let's go back, Ludwig."

"No."

"LUDWIG."

"Can you not let me be for a while? I'm almost _twenty_ years old now, for goodness' sakes!" he said indignantly in his trademark British accent.

"Oh, we did. How did you think we didn't drag you back a few days ago."

"Wha-"

"We would not know when your heart will start acting up again, child, you better listen to us."

Takako winced. "I thought-"

"It started acting out again a year ago…" the woman stated calmly, especially since Ludwig was frozen stiff. "He'd been finding ways to escape since then…"

She paled immediately and looked at Ludwig. The woman continued her almost robotic speech.

And yet, her words still made her want to cry.

"You're mother would still have a long life, probably." The woman paused and looked at Ludwig, who was then looking somewhere else- -eyes full of anxiety. Takako quickly held his hand.

The woman continued though as if she wasn't seeing a thing. Her cold robotic voice... after what she was going to say? It would haunt Takako for a while.

"Your mother would indeed live long..." She paused, before finally looking firmly at Ludwig. "At least compared to _him_."

* * *

><p><span>TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE<span>

Ryosuke locked himself up in his room again and went back to meditating. It was odd that his brother still hadn't asked him about the battle he had yet to initiate. Knowing Keisuke, he should have asked him about what he thought about the eight-six ages ago. But Ryosuke shrugged the thoughts off- the boy needed to concentrate on his upcoming match with Nakazato anyway.

He trusted his brother, so there was no need to come with him in Myogi. Besides, he needed all the time he could get for himself. Especially now that his fiancé was more talkative than she usually was.

His hand found its way on his forehead again, easing the pain. Too much headaches he was having lately, it had become stronger by folds since then.

_-flashback-_

_Takahashi Ryosuke was driving his car effortlessly, and his mind begged to wander around. Unfortunately, someone was there in the car with him. And she wasn't planning on letting him think._

"_Maya is very happy to ride in a car driven by Ryosuke-sama."_

"_Thank you."_

"_It's a pity you didn't meet the girl who saved my life. She was kind of busy when you came."_

"_From what?"_

"_I was held by very dirty looking men and they took my bag away. She arrived just in time to beat them."_

"_She did it alone?"_

"_Hai. Very amazing- she was my hero. Other than you, of course."_

"..._Ah."_

_He continued to blankly steer the wheel, when he heard her squeal. _

_"I'm so excited to return the favour to Takako-chan~"_

**SCREEECHHH!**

_His eyes widened and he quickly shifted his mind to the controlling the car. His hand moved quickly and gracefully, shifting the gears, and his feet on the pedals.  
><em>

_It felt like an hour had passed when he finally stopped the car. Unsurprising, Maya was still gasping._

"R-_Ryosuke-sama?"_

_He remained silent for a second before gaining his composure. He combed back his hair using his hand, to hide the fact that it was very much shaking.  
><em>

"_Ah, gomen, Maya." He uttered, and let his hand activate the car again. He ignored the hornsand silently apologized to the cars behind him. He slipped to his usual facade, which became more and more like a mask every time he thought about Takako. _

_Thankfully, he was good with masks.  
><em>

_"So… what could this… Takako-san be doing to avoid meeting your fiancé?"_

_She blushed at his wording and answered heedlessly- -a good wife never hid anything from her husband anyway, especially when she was being 'flattered' by her lover. Maya muffled a squeal._

"_Takako-chan... was** kissing** someone."_

_**THUMP**_

He heavily placed his elbow on his desk and let his head rest in his palm. Could she and Shou finally be together? His chest exploded every time an image of her came to mind and images of her being so… intimate with someone made the sensation indescribable.

How was he supposed to look at her in this state?

He let out a deep breath. He was looking at this the wrong way-

This was a good thing. This meant she had found someone else and had gotten over him already.

He needed to get himself composed again- -and not just look the part, that wasn't very hard for him... he needed to be composed emotionally as well. This was not like him- -not that he ever was with Takako, but they were not together anymore. He was going to put in his pride as a _racer_ in this challenge.

He hardened himself up- -like the day he broke up with her.

He closed his eyes.

He was going to buy a rose. Red ones. A dozen.

**Wait**. What was he _thinking_? Red roses were a symbol of passi- _challenges_. Red was the color of challenges. And Rose of its beauty and thorns- as in racing, of course.

There could be many interpretations, and he rarely changed his initial ideas.

A dozen of red roses and a challenge note. He would definitely send those. But how would she see it?

Or... more importantly...,

What did he _really_ want to say?

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><span>FUJIWARA RESIDENCE, The next day<span>

Takako was heading off to work when she felt something on her feet as she got out. Her eyes narrowed at the bouquet of roses and looked around. Her father soon walked up behind her and gestured to throw it away when she opened the letter.

She frowned at her father who was trying to grab (and throw) the flowers.

"I-It's a _challenge_ dad!" she yelled. "A _racing _challenge."

His eyes twitched. "Who the heck sends challenges with a dozen _red roses_!?" he paused. "Don't you know the conventional meaning of those things anyway?"

"I do. But Ryosuke is the type who'd send these for something else."

"Ryosuke? That _brat_." He exclaimed and she shook her head. There he goes again with his over-protective tendencies…

"I don't think I should see this as any more than a racing challenge." She shrugged and handed the bouquet to her father. "He loves racing after all, and we could both see this as a match on things we both love."

"Eh… so you do admit you like racing now?"

"I never denied it, you know." She said stepping out of the house. She then remembered the events the previous day. Ludwig was forced to go back and she was given more motivation to hasten up the whole process. She wanted to go to the US again, and she needed the money quick.

But then a question appeared above her head, and she turned around to her father. "…what do you think mom would say when she finds out I'm doing so unlady-like?"

"She'd be happy." He smirked, stepped back, and slightly closed the door- -leaving a tiny space for him to be heard.

"…since _you_ are."

* * *

><p><span>MYOGI<span>

That night, it was finally the day of Keisuke and Nakazato's galleries were packed and everyone was hyped up. Mogi smiled at the attention she was getting.

"Natsumi-san, are you sure you're fine outside?"

"Don't you want some air conditioning while waiting, Natsumi-chan~!"

She giggled sweetly making the men blush. "I'm fine, thanks." And grabbed Keisuke's arms. "I'd rather be with my boyfriend before his race."

Keisuke sighed. "You really don't have to make such a fuss. I'd really rather like some peace and quiet."

"Mou, how mean…"

He smiled weakly, and returned his sights to the road ahead. "So are they coming?"

"Who?"

"Takako and Shou."

"Shou can't. But I'm sure Itsuki would convince Takako. She'd been… out of it lately. We thought this'll be a good change in pace."

"…like?"

"She always looked air-headed, but this time she really was in another world altogether. She doesn't even sleep whenever she got the time at school anymore, like she used to."

He tilted his head in puzzlement. He did not quite get it. He was about to ask her to elaborate when static from his pocket was heard.

"Akina's Eight-six!" an over-excited voice yelled over the receiver, Keisuke and Mogi perked up. "It's here!"

They looked around, and they both looked at each other before letting out soft chuckles.

Without knowing it, Takako made everyone three times more excited about the race.

**…**

"They're all looking at _us_!"

"Sugoi! We're famous!"

"*squeeeee*!"

Takako let out a deep breath at all of Itsuki's mumbling about how famous they were. It was a good thing she could tune him out, but then she wasn't so sure that she should. She had been thinking a lot about that challenge, and she couldn't seem to shake away the feeling of… hope.

What was he thinking sending her something so potentially misleading?

Was he playing with her again?

No, no. She trusted that he would never play with a girl's feelings- especially not like this. Ryosuke was not like that… right? So _why_ and what did he mean by sending her the type of flowers usually sent by men to their lovers?

Maybe… she'd stick to her initial logical impression. Yes- that was what she would do. She would look at it as his request for a challenge _as_ racers and not as lovers. The thought of him looking at her merely as a rival in a hobby pained her, and the fact that he was asking her to do the same hurt even more.

They parked somewhere at the top and walked to the finish line, which wasn't particularly far. Frankly, she barely recalled getting there. She was in much too deep a daze.

"O-Oi, Takako!" Itsuki yelled right beside her ears making her flinch. "They're coming!"

Seriously, how long was she in a daze?

But as she watched the two cars approaching side-by-side, she quickly forgot about that pointless line-of-thought. It was just that the sight was so _heated_ and exciting and it made her insides boil so much.

That moment seemed to have ran in slow motion. And the moment the two passed by the finish line, she suddenly realized her breathing had stopped.

That's right. Racing was a new found passion of hers, something she shared with her friends and family, as well. Even with _him_. She would not let her extraneous feelings get in the way of this important race. She stared at the finished line- -where Keisuke had just arrived a millisecond before Nakazato.

She realized that she really, _really, _wanted do the race. It would be a challenge to condition herself both skill-wise, and emotionally,but she nevertheless wanted this done.

She knew how good he was and battling him was a racer's dream, and she saw herself as a racer now… But did she really have the time? Will she be able to finish her problems in 2 weeks, when the battle was scheduled?

It was all too confusing- even for her… and she wanted to prioritize on what was clearly on her path of choice. That was: Seeing her mother, grandparents, and Ludwig again. And she did not want to be a complication to Maya and Ryosuke's relationship, too- no matter how unsure she was in the feelings involved.

She mentally nodded at the important decision. It was soon cut off by a relatively disturbing voice.

"Oiiiii Takako~" Itsuki yelled (again) this time waving his hand in front of her face.

"Nani?"

"We should go congratulate him don't you think? Mogi should be there as well."

"A-Ah."

_Tap_

_Tap  
><em>

_...tap  
><em>

But as they walked she wanted to mentally berated herself for agreeing. She felt many people's shameless gapes, and Itsuki's smug nudges.

"Whoa! That girl is cute! Is she into races?"

"We should ask her out-"

"No way you'd stand a chance, _baka_."

But amongst the rowdy, gossiping, voices, a semi-intelligible one stood out. "Wait a minute…" he said. "Isn't she the famed driver of Akina's Eight-Six?"

_Ba Dum Tss_

"EHHHH!?"

She shook her head in disapproval while Itsuki cackled proudly for a reason she might never understand. She was, actually, about to bother and ask him why when someone suddenly bear hugged her. After absorbing things, she saw that there was a random Red Sun actually holding an umbrella above her head.

She sweat-dropped, but Mogi didn't seem to notice. "Takako~! So are you okay, now?"

"H…why wouldn't I be?" She tilted her head before looking at Keisuke. "Congratulations in winning the race."

"Nakazato-san played very well too though. It was a close race."

The two men blushed and Mogi pouted. "Seriously, Keisuke. When will you get rid of that crush of yours on my best friend?!"

"M-Mogi…"

*cough*

"Well, that was awkward." Keisuke scratched his cheeks, not denying it at all. The old Mogi would be furious, but now she could look at this objectively despite genuinely having feelings for this person.

"I'm going to break up with you one of these days…"

"O-Oi." He twitched and she smiled. She couldn't blame him for liking Takako, after all.

But then a courageous soul approached the group and looked at Takako.

"Hey, you." A boy a little older than her suddenly interrupted them. He looked very intimidated by their collective stares, but he mustered the courage to say what he wanted to say anyway.

"Have a match with me."

Silence passed by until they realized he was _still_ looking at Takako. Mogi blinked. _'Was he challenging her?''_

But to everyone's surprise, after Keisuke and Itsuki said something in her defense, Takako spoke up. Everyone had no choice but to shut up.

"I accept your challenge."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XIX**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XX: Battle**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<br>**

**Harry Draco Malfoy-** It's alright. XD I love reading whatever my readers type in that lovely little box over there. lol. In any case, did you receive my PM? lol. Since I disable my PM feature right after I wasn't sure if you got it. hehe. And thanks for the comment~**  
><strong>

**DragonFire Princess-** Hai~ Maya wouldn't be the classical villainess. She's a nice girl. XD Thanks for the review, btw! ^^**  
><strong>

**xDarklightx- **Thank you for the review~ And... here it is...! I sure do hope I didn't take too long. XD You may tell me the truth tho. **  
><strong>

**Wordsworth99- **Thanks for the review and here it is! haha. And of course...! How can one pass off the chance of them keeping in contact? *cackles* I love those two. XD**  
><strong>

**kawaiishiella- **Yep~ That'll be one of his character growth thingy. lol. Ah, and thank you for the review**~  
><strong>

**UruiRina- **Thank you for the review! hehe. And I'm glad you're fine with the drama. XD And it's fine. You actually increased the review count. Everyone loves . Happy New Year to you, too. ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

If it's not so much trouble, please let me know your thoughts?


	21. Quits

**Thanks for reading this far! Hugs to the angels who paused before going away from a chapter and letting me know they're thoughts! T_T Special thanks as well to those who fav'ed,subscribed, and C2d. :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XX: Quits<strong>

Takako stood firm amongst the shameless gapes. But the shameless ones near her turned to incredulous ones when she told Itsuki to come with her.

"E-Eh?"

"T-Takako?"

"What?" she asked, seriously. "Gas is expensive. I don't want to go back up just to pick you up."

That made sense, so they didn't say anything else.

Takako apathetically went to her car and tuned out the shameless stares. She sat on her chair and got ready but when Itsuki opened the door to the passenger seat- -something hit her. Something really convenient.

"Itsuki." She called, still half-thinking about this little unexpected convenience she figured out. "Please sit at the back"

"EH?Why?"

"Who knows…" she shrugged, not knowing how to explain it either. It was basically a gut instinct, and she was too lazy to think of ways to describe it.

"Oi-"

She sighed. "GO."

"F-fine." Itsuki muttered before reluctantly sitting at the back. As soon as he closed the door, the car's machine started, and his heart suddenly stopped.

Bad omen.

_Brrrrrrrrrrooooommmm_

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"_GO!"_

And the race begun.

Takako's idea was indeed mostly intuitive, but as the race went on- -and the more corners she took- -she slowly realized what it meant. She tuned out Itsuki's desperate yells for life but frankly she didn't mind (much). After all, he was really helping with the balancing of the car. It was raining and it meant she wouldn't be able to go as fast as she usually could. She needed to do something to let her control the car's shifting better. She had driven in stronger rain many many times before, and this idea was ingenious- -even for her.

She was impressed.

Other than that, she drove like she usually did- -and eventually turned the huge gap from the uphill to zero. Overtaking her opponent was not anywhere near a challenge though.

What was a little challenging was completely tuning Itsuki's yells, which she realized was getting louder, off.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"God help meeee!"

"I'mgonnnadieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee!"

And Takako would have shaken her head if it wasn't so dangerous.

**...**

"Whaaaa…." He cried. "Seriously, Takako- that was how you _usually_ drive in the _rain_?"

"Yes." She said, when they had reached the bottom. When she stopped by his house, she turned around at his lack of reaction. He was still shaking.

"So... are you going down or not?"

"I will, I will- geez." He opened the door and paused. "Ne, Takako. I'm surprised you accepted that challenge by yourself."

She turned her head back to her wheel and then smiled at nothing in particular. "I needed a challenge like that to even think of racing again, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"Itsuki…" she said calmly, more for herself. The disappointment she felt every time she thought about it was more than she could have expected.

"I won't be racing for a while."

Itsuki winced.

"Eh?"

"Just go home, Itsuki."

"Bu-" he was cut off by the atmosphere inside Takako's car. "Tell me when you can."

"Of course." She said before letting her neck rest on her car's back rest, and her mind wandered aimlessly for a while. She was restless and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Too many things were coming at her mind at that moment that she decided to drive around aimlessly.

And to think they needed the money now and she had to save for gas…

But at the moment, she didn't care. She's most comfortable now, driving- and she could either concentrate completely or she could go to autopilot mode and let her mind go to places as she continued her trip.

She ended up in a gasoline station in the middle of nowhere.

She looked at the instrumental panel board and saw that she still had enough gas. She looked at the clock- -it was already nearing midnight and she yawned. She parked it on a random free space and gestured to sleep when..

She paused. She narrowed her eyes. She was seeing a _very_ familiar young girl with an old man. Takako was sure he was unrelated to the aforementioned girl.

She continued to gape at them as the man ushered her to his car. She narrowed her eyes further to see if she was imagining things. She calmed herself down as she watched their seemingly slow-motioned walk to the vehicle.

_Was that Mogi and an older man? _

That was definitely Mogi. But she had never seen that man before- Who _was_ he? And why was he looking at Mogi like that? And _where was that man holding her?!_

She sat there frozen and when she got back to her senses, it was too late. They had already entered car, and were driving away.

_THUMP_

Takako'shead forcefully met the wheel.

"Ouch..." Her annoyance to herself sure can be painful... But putting that aside, a exasperated groan came out of her mouth. She was having a severe head-ache at the moment and it was not because she hit her head on the wheel.

Seriously... why are there so many problems popping up _now_ of all times…?

**...**

She went autopilot after that. And it lasted for hours- until _after_ she delivered the tofu. And that morning, she had visibly larger eye bags and it worried her father, despite him looking all apathetic as usual.

"O-OI, kiddo. Am I going to be the one cooking breakfast?"

"Yeah." She uttered. "I have to call Mogi."

The old man shrugged. If he could do anything, his daughter would ask. So that meant all he could do to help was cook their breakfast.

Meanwhile, on the corridor, Takako was letting out deep breaths. There was no one answering the phone… so she decided to go to her house, instead, after eating her food with Ai.

"_Arf!" _she barked adorably and Takako held her up as they neared the Natsuki's house. She tilted her head at the sight of their family car right outside with huge amounts of baggage up for grabs.

"You're going somewhere, Mogi?" she asked. And the girl nodded excitedly.

"It was a sudden thing but my dad was suddenly sent there for a seminar and he wanted us to join him. Wanna come, too? We can go over your house and rush-pack."

She smiled politely. "No, thanks. I can't skip on my job again."

"I see." Mogi whispered, visibly disappointed. "So… what are you and Ai doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." She said, not exactly lying. But right now she didn't want to ruin the happy family mood with her prying questions. She knew what she saw- -but it was something hard to bring up. At least she'd have the time to carefully think of the right words…

She needed to pull yourself together.

"Well, we'll just help you pack then." She said and forced a smile. "Right, Ai?"

And the dog waggled her tale adorably and full of enthusiasm, making all this tension go poof momentarily.

_Arf!_

* * *

><p><span>JOLLIBEE, a few hours later<span>

_Yawn_

Takako's shift had just ended and she saw from the window of the manager's office that Shou was waiting for her outside. She was in the manager's office for two reasons: Her pay check that month and the fact that it simply wasn't enough anymore. A raise wasn't an option, and she had an idea. She did not like it, but it was for her family.

"Ano… manager." She muttered and the manager narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?"

She handed him a letter. "I would like to resign."

The manager remained silent and stared at her to signal her to keep speaking. It wasn't annoyed, though- -her gaze. Just very concerned for _her_, and for that she was grateful as well. "Thank you for the time and effort you have given to me. But… something came up and I needed to do this."

"I- I see…" the old woman smiled sadly."Would you like to tell me why?"

"I wish it was that easy."

"Ah..." The woman uttered quietly. "...it was very nice working with you, Takako."

Takako's expression softened and she bowed down immediately. "Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

**...**

_Creak_

Shou turned to the sound and the first thing he saw was the guilt written all over his crush's face. He immediately walked to her and reflexively held her shoulders, pulling her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry." He said reflexively when she flinched, and as they walked out, he noted the huge eye bags that appeared under her eyes.

For a moment he thought that it must have something to do with his cousin- but he knew that with what had happened between them and the new type of friendship that they had developed… she would tell him. So since she didn't, what was bothering her must be Ryosuke-unrelated.

They were walking at the street at a very slow pace, getting a few people to stare at them for their current status as obstacles. Pretty ones, at that, and so much to his annoyance many kept staring at them even after they asked them to move. He just sighed and continued to stare at the oblivious Takako.

She put her hand on her pocket and slowly took out a piece of paper with a number on it. She stared at it for a while and Shou waited for a moment to ask. In the end, he just decided to wait.

"Shou… what do you think of Yamato Maya?" she asked and he winced in surprise.

"Wh- my cousin's fiancé?" he asked, completely not expecting it and was, hence, unable to find a good answer. He wasn't even sure what type of question it was.

Takako nodded passively. "Yeah… doesn't her family own a lot of businesses?"

"Well, yes… but I don't think that made you a lesser wo-"

"That's not what I meant." She cut him off, a strong head-ache making her a little impatient. "I resigned from my job because the salary's too low… and she and I had sort of become acquaintances."

"…"

"She's my best bet for a good-paying job."

"I s-see." He nodded comprehensively, not that anything was making sense. It won't be easy- not when she still harbored feelings for his cousin, but the determination in her eyes told him she'd be able to handle whatever might happen. "But why _now_, though? Is there anything you need?"

No answer.

"I can… always help you know." He offered, despite knowing that she would absolutely not accept his help. She's that kind of proud person and he wondered which parent she inherited it from.

An image of Bunta's smug face appeared in his head. He scoffed. Probably him.

"No way."

"I expected as much.(at least I tried)" He shrugged, and started walking again. She followed. "So is that her number? Can I ask how you got it?"

"Yes. We met by accident before… it was awkward, but she's a nice girl."

Her tone made him halt his steps.

"Is that why you haven't made a move on my cousin yet?" she did not answer and continued moving instead.

"I have more pressing matters to think of now. I don't have time for **uncertainties**."

He held her hand. "This doesn't sound a lot like you, Takako, what happened?" His heart skipped a beat immediately after he uttered the question- -regretting ever asking it. The pained look on her face ensured that he felt that way.

"I'm sorry for asking." He muttered and to his surprise she held his hand even tighter. She looked at him determinedly making him feel worse-

She really looked like she was going to cry.

"A friend of mine is dying."

* * *

><p><span>TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE, later that night<span>

Takahashi Ryosuke was staring at his screen again. If he didn't move his telephone out all those weeks ago, maybe he'd be staring at it too. He then held out his cell phone. He lied to Maya about not having one and he talked to his brother about it. His mother and Maya accepted his excuse that he got rid of it because it was too troublesome. They could easily contact him in case of emergencies through his new secretary or through Keisuke, anyway.

He was particularly thankful at how high they thought of him, not questioning him one bit. He had usually taken than fact for granted but... a lot of things changed now.

He was waiting for a call. _Did she even get the roses? How did she read his message? How was she going to respond?_

His cell phone rang and he answered it immediately. Thankfully, his habits worked and he sounded like his usual cool un-anticipating self.

It was his brother, and he told him that apparently the main members of the Red Suns are meeting at a diner. So he stood up and drove there. When he arrived, he saw there were three of them with relatively excited looks on their faces. Ryosuke shrugged, and announced they should get in.

They sat on a set of chairs near the window, like they usually did, and as always... the service people were enthusiastic on taking their orders.

He ordered something random and did not bother hearing theirs. He was actually hoping though, that they would distract him from the anxiety he was feeling such a short time prior.

"Here are your orders." The waitress said, and he waited for his drink to reach in front of him.

"Here." Keisuke said and Ryosuke muttered a short 'thanks'.

As they drank their orders, Fumihiro opened enthusiastically that there was a new set of offers from professional racing teams for Ryosuke. He, along with the other two even started talking about the names, achievements, and advantages of each team.

But, unsurprisingly, he did not flinch in any of their words. None of them made him change his decision- -the decision he had already made even before they started discussing the teams. He was going to refuse the offer- -and he would continue doing so.

Unsurprisingly, the others looked completely flabbergasted.

"**Eh?** Why?"

"Well, of course… he had the family business to take care of."

Fumihiro sighed in disappointment. "That's true… a pity though." Keisuke was not as easy, though.

"B-But you have so much talent in racing! You're destined to be a racer, aniki. Besides, you are known in the rotary world already!"

"I am not, Keisuke, and that's not all there is to it." Ryosuke corrected. "My career in the Rotary and Circuit are just stepping stones to get better at the street. Street is the most exciting form of racing since anyone could join. No one knows when a sudden genius would appear."

Fumihiro jolted at a remembrance, and he grinned. "Speaking of geniuses popping up, what about the Eight-six?"

The Takahashi brothers stiffened immediately, Fumihiro didn't seem to notice it though. "There had been rumors around, Ryosuke. Many people wanted you to have a match with the Eight-six." Keisuke, after staring at the table, nodded reluctantly.

"Actually many are expecting a match soon. Have you thought of challenging her yet?" he asked.

Ryosuke let down the glass, and pushed what he was feeling back inside. "I already had. She hadn't responded yet."

_Silence_

"H-How come?" Keisuke asked, overtly startled. Sure, they were all shocked when they found out Ryosuke challenged her already without anyone knowing, but his reaction was primarily because he thought Takako would _not_ refuse. Fumihiro saw this confusion, and wanted to feed _his_ curiosity.

"I don't understand..." Fumihiro whispered before turning to Keisuke. "Keisuke. Aren't you close friends with her?"

_Clank_

Ryosuke put down hi glass and raised an incredulous eyebrow at the statement. "You are?"

Keisuke flinched at his tone. It seemed almost normal but he couldn't help but feel intimidated somehow."Well, y-yes. My girlfriend has her for a best friend. And Shou had his eye on her for years, now- -the one he was talking about." He smiled awkwardly. "Small world, right?"

"Ah…" So that's why he hadn't opened it up.

"Aniki?"

He stood up and went to hang outside, and everyone followed him, assuming he wanted to have a smoke. Keisuke casually handed his brother a cigarette, but to his surprise he shook his head.

"I don't smoke anymore."

_Silence_

"**Eh?" **Once again, his brother and the others expressed utter shock. "Since when?"

"A few weeks, now."

Fumihiro decided to save Keisuke from further humiliation. "So, Keisuke. You should really try asking her what's on her mind about Ryosuke's challenge. We'll be announcing it publicly soon, anyway." Keisuke could only nod, but Ryosuke's frown deepened.

"Don't say this to anyone until she agreed." Ryosuke intervened. "We all know she's not just anyone to us. Keisuke knows her personally, pressuring her with this kind of convention is out of the question."

"I-I suppose you're right." Fumihiro stuttered. He was, for some reason, intimidated by what was supposedly a simple statement from the man. The oldest of the bunch was about to open an easier topic when he felt a drop of water hit his skin. He looked around and most of them felt the same thing.

Everyone flinched. They just got out and now it was starting to rain?

Fumihiro was a very superstitious man.

This was an _omen._

* * *

><p><span>YAMATO RESIDENCE<span>

Takako sighed. How did it come to this, anyway? Shou offered to take her directly to the Yamato Mansion and she had no choice but to accept. She didn't have any other choice after all since he wouldn't let her borrow his phone. What made it all worse was they had to go there by Taxi since Shou's car was getting upgraded or something.

And... it had been raining for several minutes since their arrival… and it didn't seem as if it'll stop any time soon.

So at the moment, they were having tea at the adjacent guest room by Maya's room. It was a _very _luxurious room- -and yet one would not expect anything less after seeing the huge intricately-designed house. They were not even in the living room- -just a casual meeting area most of the rooms have.

"So you're looking for a job that will pay a relatively good amount of money, correct?"

"I know we have some of those." She smiled and looked at her attendant. "Could you please ask a secretary please?" she nodded and proceeded to do what she was told.

"While we wait for her and for the rain to stop, shall we play?"

Shou and Takako blinked at the offer. "Pardon?"

"Are you two busy?"

"Well, no… but-"

"I suppose it's fine." Takako intervened. Maya did mention about her lack of good company before, it shouldn't hurt right? It's not like they could go anywhere in this rain, and they were not in the position to ask Maya to get a car for them even when she could easily do so.

Maya beamed and she smiled awkwardly. Shou only sweat-dropped though.

"Yeiy~!"The girl yelled and stood up to rummage a nice little cabinet to her left.

And so... play, they did.

_/Several Minutes Later/_

"Sugoi, Takako. I didn't know you were good at puzzles. I'm not surprised with Shou though. He _is_ Ryosuke's cousin." They were playing a puzzle that apparently intrigued Maya but she had a hard time solving. It was digital, though, so it was Shou who did most of the work with Takako getting the ideas here and there.

"Speaking of cousins… does that mean you know Ryosuke personally?"

She blushed, and Maya narrowed her eyes. An awkward air passed by until Maya grinned proudly startling both of them.

"Ryosuke is Maya's fiancé, but considering he had a lot of fan girls I suppose I could let you go."

A moment of silence passed (again), since Maya was waiting for Shou to comment on something. But when she realized he wasn't she looked at them alternatively. "Aren't you two dating?"

Takako shook her head defensively, while Shou sneered, "Ie."

"I wish."

"Eh… so is that guy from before your boyfriend, then? The one-"

"Oh no… we're just friends, he was just a very weird person and his actions could cause misunderstandings…" she cut her off, embarrassed at a memory, and Shou raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this 'he'?"

"The friend I told you about."

"Oh…"

Shou stared at her, waiting for her to say something more-something further... she didn't though, so he let it go (for now) and looked at the puzzle again to distract himself.

A few minutes pass by and it was successful endeavor to keephis pathological curiosity at bay. It was broken by a polite knock.

_Knock Knock_

Takako flinched in surprise (Shou could tell she was falling asleep at that moment) They stared at the door and Maya smiled. "Come in."

"Here is the list of jobs that fits her qualifications, Maya-sama." They nodded in thanks and saw the job list. Most of them involved apprentice work of sorts- -most of which would usually need a university undergraduate degree. But seeing she had a scholarship in Todai, she seemed to be an exemption.

"What course are you planning on taking there, Takako?"

"Biology. Then I'd go to Neurology."

She blinked. "Oh wow. So are you going to be a doctor then?"

"I don't know… I haven't thought... that... far... yet." She muttered and she could feel her vision blurring. She heard an amused laugh from Shou.

"You're becoming sleepy."

And those words acted as a signal.

_THUMP_

Maya flinched as she saw him suddenly faint. "Takako-chan?" she called anxiously at the then-slumbering figure in Shou's arms. He caught her in time and he gently placed her on the couch. Maya caught the softening in expression in Shou's face, especially when he combed her hair away. It was so full of emotion that it made her heart beat so much faster.

She had seen it before in Ryosuke once, during the interview and a genius photographer caught it. She smiled at the fact that she had a copy of that wonderful moment in time tucked away in her most loved album. For a moment, she didn't notice how intensely she was watching Shou and his expressions as he watched Takako sleep. She was pulled out of her daze when Shou felt her ogle at stared back.

"You love her very much, don't you." was all she could utter. It was true anyway. Shou smiled sadly.

"Yeah. She doesn't feel the same way, though."

She froze, and looked away before staring back. "Isn't it hard?"

"Of course it is." He smirked, but in a sardonically serene way. He softly touched Takako's cheeks making Maya blush. "You could say that it had become one of… commitment, I suppose. We're friends now- good ones, but the passion I feel for her never diminished.

"You could say I'm masochistic when it comes to her." He continued. Shou mused that maybe he'd regret blabbering later on when he's sane again, but he was comfortable with Maya so at the moment he let it slide. "It's kind of weird. We've been through a lot, and this is how it is now…" He laughed.

"I'm just happy she still allowed me to be by her side."

"You two should sleep in." Maya finally said, after watching the fluctuations in his face. "It's late already, and we have a lot of rooms."

"I'm sure her father will kill me if he finds out." He laughed and stood up to carry her bridal style. "Okay, I'll just call our parents now after I get her to bed."

The attendant offered to show the way but Maya said she'd be the one doing the honors. She watched the two of them as Shou let her tiny figure rest in that huge bed. When he walked towards her, she smiled at him.

"I thought you'd lay beside her."

"I wanted to, of course." He whispered closing the door to let her rest. Maya looked at him worriedly when he unconsciously gripped the lock tighter.

"The first one she would see when she woke up, hm? Enticing." He said but the fact that he was hurting was too obvious. Maya suddenly really really wanted to comfort him.

"But I'm not the one she wanted to see in that situation."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XX**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XXI: Time**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<br>**

**DragonFire Princess- **They will, they will! Won't be that easy Thanks for the review~!**  
><strong>

**xDarklightx- **I'm happy you liked it and I hope Isomehow managed to write a race decently. xDD Thank you for the review, btw! ;D**  
><strong>

**Harry Draco Malfoy- **Yay! And pray for your passing, I shall! xDD And yep- since I only watched the anime, I have no idea what could have happened to the mother so I decided to put her in the story. xD Thanks for the comment!**  
><strong>

**Misyel- (ch11)** I'm hinting Keisuke's attraction from time to time since he seemed tobe the one most interested in Takumi, anyway. Whether or not it's love tho, I'll leave that to the reader's imagination. xD** (ch17) **Hehe. I initially wanted him to, but it'll be a too large a harem a drama fic like this can take. Hehe. Thanks for the comments~**  
><strong>

**ImprezaHime- ** you thought that chapter was nice! Hope I can keep it up til' the end. xD Thank you for the review!**  
><strong>

**kawaiishiella- **can you do both? xDD It's understandable to hate her, but she really is pitiful at the same time. hahaha. And I would love to see you hit RYosuke with a bat. Nyahahah. Thanks for the review~~!**  
><strong>

**Sephony- (ch1)**I'm glad you liked it! Hehe. Hope the actual chapters can deliver. xD **(ch2)** It is, it is! At the time I was still experimenting on my writing. Tehee~ **(CH3)** I'm happy you thought so! **(ch4) **Thanks! Hope I can keep it up.**(ch5) ** Thank you for pausing every chapter and leaving a **(ch6) **Hope you reached this far. XD Thank you so much for the reviews~!

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading so far everyone!<br>If you're not in too much of a rush, leaving a comment or any sort of feedback would be thoroughly appreciated.


	22. Time

Thank you for reading this far everyone! xD It's going to end soon, in like, 7 or 8 chapters, so I do hope you bear with me until then. xD A little warning would be is that it'll remain the same soap-operaish fic like when it started. T_T I took the critiques into consideration of course and I did my best to incorporate it to the story as it already is. xD

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXI: Time<strong>

YAMATO RESIDENCE

Fujiwara Takako opened her eyes as she had just gone out of lethargy. Her eyes though, as slowly as they opened, widened immediately when she absorbed the fact that she was not in her own bed room.

She sat up and looked around. It was a huge room-bigger than a whole floor in her home. She flinched immediately when the door bursted open revealing a _very _excited Maya.

"G-Good morning?"

"Takako!" she exclaimed and ran to her bed. "I just found you a job for us that will pay _double_ than listed but _way_ more fun." Takako opened her mouth to ask, but Maya didn't wait.

"You'll be my tutor!"

"Pardon?" Wasn't Maya older than she was?

"I'm homeschooled, you see." Maya smiled, as if answering her unvoiced question. "And I had finished what High school students learn a few years back, I've been focusing on studying being a lady and a good wife. But I realized that I needed to have a lot more things to talk with Ryosuke so…"

"What subjects?"

"Math and Sciences."

That actually made sense… "I don't mind, but are you sure? Aren't I younger?" Maya's eyes widened and she looked away, before blushing in guilt.

"I'm... sorry I didn't tell you, but my father ordered for an investigation- you know, as customary precaution- and we found out you're more than qualified to teach me. So please?"

"I… guess…" she whispered and blinked when she realized that Shou was right outside her door. She smiled at him and mouthed a good morning.

"What's going on here?" He asked, even when he heard the whole thing. His eyes met with Takako's, and they gave each other anxious knowing stares. But Takako smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'll be able to do this." She mouthed so that Maya would not hear. Shou's expression softened and, right on cue, Maya turned to see where Takako was looking.

_Doki_

"O-Oi Maya?" Takako exclaimed when Maya went to hug her tightly again. She was patting her back but the girl wouldn't budge. She looked at Shou for help but when he _tried _to tap her back as well..., Maya squealed in despair.

"Go away y-you pervert!"

"_Haaa_?"

Shou raised an eyebrow. What the hell was with her _this _time?

**…**

Several hours later, Takako had finally neared her home. Shou was walking her, still befuddled with Maya's behavior as well. They decided to ignore it, though, and concluded that it was probably just something she did all the time.

Eventually they reached the front of the house and Takako frowned immediately at the sight of an expensive-looking old car. Shou blinked at the sudden changed in expression and asked what was wrong, but she politely said it was nothing big and apologized that she wouldn't be able to entertain him for tea.

He nodded weakly and decided not to pry. Not now. Besides, they would have more time together since he promised to be with her during most of the tutoring sessions. Just in case- that was, if Ryosuke showed up out of nowhere. He said he'll clear his throat when she was showing inappropriate expressions.

"Bye for now."

"Uhn." She answered and headed to the door. Before turning the knob, she took as much oxygen as she could. She opened and announced 'Tadaima' and an instant later _they_ were right in front of her.

Takako smiled nervously. She was glad to see them, of course, but them showing up at a time like this meant nothing good.

The old couple of different heritage grinned at her, with the old woman who was of Caucasian blood approached immediately for a hug. "Takako!"

"Grandma, Grandpa… what an unexpected surprise." She said in her flawlessly accented English. It had gotten a tad rusty, since she had only used it when she's called to recite in English class.

"I… I thought there was an agreement, though?" she muttered worriedly. She loved her grandparents, but them showing up before the deal was over meant no good.

The old woman scoffed. "Your father _finally_ succumbed to his mediocrity."

"Eh?" she exclaimed. Her father did? Why?

Why _now_?

Bunta let out a deep breath and answered her.

"I heard you resigned to get a better paying job, Takako." She winced.

_Shou._

"I can't believe he let you live like this!" Her grandmother yelled looking around, pulling her out of her reverie before it even started. "I wished one of us could actually break contracts so we could have seen this sooner."

She shook her head determinedly, startling everyone. "But, I'm perfectly happy like this."

"Yeah, we could see that. Your mother would never have married this guy if she hadn't accepted a life like this." The old woman stated. Her mother grew up in a well-off household, but her parents- _these_ people- were against the union. Other than verbal disagreement though, they hadn't done anything- until her mother's accident.

She still didn't understand why it had to go to such extremes, but it was fine. She tried her best to fix this, but her mother was much too big a part of them that it was something unfixable until she came back. For more than a decade they had managed to survive this- and she dare say with flying colors, too…

So that went back to the question of why was the deal broken _now_?!

"I was at my limit, kiddo." Her father answered her unvoiced question. "Especially with what's happening with Ludwig- I knew you'd rush it. I'm sorry it took me so long to give you up."

Her eyes widened. Her father _apologized_?! That fact surprised her grandparents, as well.

"Anyway." Her grandmother cleared her throat. "We'll be taking you back to the United States,"

"What?" she stepped back. "NO. Not yet. We're so close in finishing this deal!"

Bunta looked at her. "Takako…"

"You know better than refuse the grandparents you hadn't seen in years."

"A month." She spat.

"Pardon?"

"Please give us one more month."

Her grandmother looked at her apprehendingly, and she did not budge. The woman, in the end, just sighed and shook her head in disapproval. Her grandfather, though, remained as impassive as he always was. "Poor Ludwig, must be waiting for you every minute."

"He is. But he said not to push myself too much. He can wait, he said, grandmother…"

The old woman flinched as she was pulled inside her granddaughter's deep green orbs. That girl's determination and serenity reminded her too much of her daughter.

"Very well." She sighed in defeat, _momentarily_ calming the two Fujiwaras down. "One month. And soon enough we'll be forced to pay the hospital bills for you, too. And when that time comes..." She paused and, before continuing, watched Takako nodded in defeat.

"Bunta will hold no right over you anymore."

**…**

The next day came and her first work day commenced. Obviously, the sciences weren't Maya's strongest point and she seemed to lose interest quickly. Takako had to (painfully) remind her of why she wanted to learn these things in the first place.

Soon enough, Shou arrived bringing in a novel to read once he gets 'bored' with watching them study. They all hung out in the living room they played at before and they had actually gotten quite acquainted. Takako tilted her head for the nth time that night. She unconsciously did so every time Maya blushed out-of-nowhere, but willed herself not to think too much. She needed to focus on her job and nothing else.

"Maya can't do it anymore…"

"Mou, Maya… only one problem left. Here I'd put a clu-"

_RIIIINNGGG RIIIINNGGG_

"Moshi, Moshi?" Shou answered and his face turned darker as soon as he heard the voice. The two girls looked at him, and he shook his head dismissively. He excused himself and went out of the room.

Takako and Maya just looked at each other, and for a moment Maya thought she'd escape by opening a topic of conversation- but Takako was _determined_ to make her finish the problems she had assigned for the day. Maya stared at the door and didn't notice the extremely worried expression she suddenly wore.

"He'd be fine." Takako said innocently, pertaining to Shou. But the her surprise, Maya blushed 10 shades of red.

"M-Maya doesn't care!"

Takako could only sweat-drop. "O-Okay…" And a second later Maya realized her bad manners and blushed for a different reason.

"Gomen Nasai…"

"Ah." Takako smiled and pointed at the paper. Maya sighed in defeat. At least Takako didn't pry on her fidgets that _she_, too, wasn't quite sure what to make of.

"Shall we finish this problem now, Maya-chan?"

And she sighed.

"...hai."

**...**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, a completely different level of a serious conversation was being held. Shou's dark expression did not change one bit. In fact, it turned darker.

"What do you mean, Ryosuke-aniki?" he whispered. Ryosuke asked him how Takako was. Shou had an idea of why they broke up, but to get in touch with Takako through _him_? That was just **heartless**.

And he didn't bother hiding his annoyance. But it seemed as if Ryosuke was ignoring it.

"I sent her a racing challenge. She hadn't responded yet."

"What?" Shou practically blurted out. "Why don't you ask her, then? She's with me."

_Silence_

"Very well…" He blinked at the calmness in his voice- -he wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but Shou mused that the coolness in his cousin's tone was somewhat… excessive.

"Give her the phone."

Shou agreed, reluctantly, before adding. "A hint of warning though…"

"Maya is right beside her."

.

.

_Thump_

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

Ryosuke stared at the wall for a second but regained himself immediately. What could that mean? He hadn't got any alerts that Maya had escaped again…

"Where…are you three now?"

"In her house." He winced. "Takako's new job was becoming Maya's tutor."

"Why would she do that?"

"You think she'd avoid it because of you?"

"No," he answered quickly. "I was just wondering why she'd quit a job she actually liked."

"She needed the money."

"What? Why?"

"That's something for only her to say." Shou whispered, and it honestly got to his nerve more than necessary. "Your loss, Aniki."

"Shou."

"So, do you still want to speak with her?"

"Y-Yeah. Just don't let Maya know we know each other. I don't know Maya that well yet."

A moment of silence passed, and he knew Shou was thinking something through. Ryosuke gripped his phone when he started speaking. "You think she's a danger to Takako?"

Ryosuke didn't speak, but Shou was on a very talkative mood that night. "I know she's spoiled, but-"

"It is better be safe than sorry."

"And how can you not _know_ her?" Shou asked, raising his voice but managed to keep it low enough. "She's your fiancé"

Shou then sighed in exasperation, making an eye jerk. "I am so glad Takako isn't going to end up with you."

_Twitch_

"Just give her the phone, _Shou_."

Shou let out a deep breath to calm himself down. He couldn't believe he was having this type of conversation with his cousin… especially when Takako was just a few meters away.

"Fine." He scoffed, and begrudgingly opened the door. "Takako, it's your 'friend'."

Takako looked up in puzzlement and stood up, as she watched Shou approach them. He handed her the phone and she stood up, and Shou then sat with Maya (who was slowly blushing for some reason), to accompany her. Or more accurately, to get her attention away from the former couple and keep her from prying. He wanted to be there during their conversation but he couldn't risk Maya listening.

"Moshi Moshi?" Takako asked as soon as she was outside the room.

"Takako."

She froze. "T-Takahashi-san?"

"I'm… calling about the race. Did you receive the roses?"

"I did."

"It's not like you to not even contact me."

"Well, maybe you didn't have to send misleading messages. What if I read it in the wrong way?" she replied- -as calmly as she could.

Ryosuke, too, was trying his hardest. He stood up and paced in an attempt to shake away all the tension inside him. God knew how much he wanted to drive to that mansion at that moment.

"Ah." Was all that came out. Thankfully, he was never really a talkative person so it sounded very characteristic. He knew there other ways of reading that message. He thought that maybe… he meant the other meaning, too.

"Can I ask for your answer?"

"I can't race for a while, gomen. I needed to focus on my job right now."

"I understand." He whispered. He honestly wanted to know more about this situation, but he was simply not in the position to. He didn't realize that during his moment of reluctance- -a huge amount of seconds had already passed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Takako."

"Yes?" she asked, and he didn't let himself hear the anticipation in her voice that was probably just his imagination anyway. He sighed, and told her the only thing that he could.

"…good luck."

**…**

Maya and Shou watched her enter the door and slowly give Shou the phone. Takako was not a good actress- and that time she didn't get any better. So as she passed the phone, Shou held her hand encouragingly- something he did a lot of times lately. And only because she needed it.

What a convenient time for all those images of Ryosuke to pop up in her head…

Shou's eyes widened and he pulled her in immediately for a gentle embrace and she responded to it reflexively. She hugged him tighter. No tears came out of her eyes, but she was definitely crying.

But the silent cries were always the most painful ones…

And everyone in the room was feeling that exact same thing.

* * *

><p>A few more days passed and Takako finally received her weekly salary. It was even larger than what she got every month back in her old job. Just two more weeks and they should be fine. Maya personally handed her the envelope and she smiled in thanks. But as they interacted, Takako looked at her worriedly. Maya looked stressed.<p>

"Is there anything wrong?" Maya vehemently shook her head and beamed. To Takako, it was visibly forced.

"You can tell me anything, okay?" Takako offered but Maya just nodded. Takako wasn't certain if she should ask, so she let out a deep breath and remembered that Mogi was getting back soon. She needed to speak with her, too, after all.

She held Maya's hand. "Just call me if you need something." the girl nodded, and finally Takako went away.

...

Takako headed directly to the Mogi house with the car her father graciously let her use for the whole day. She got down the car and went directly to the doorbell. The first thing she heard was Ai's excited bark. Her father probably brought her here when he found out the family's going home.

"Takako-chan~!"

"How was the trip to Boracay?"

"Awesome~!" she squealed, showing off her tan. "We should go there sometimes! It was absolutely gorgeous there-"

Mogi's excited mood all but disappeared at Takako's firm expression. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Takako said and looked at the darkening sky. "Shall we go for a drive?"

Mogi stiffened at the offer. "This is serious, isn't it?" Mogi knew by now the two state of mind Takako could have when she drove. It was either full concentration on driving or full concentration on thinking. She nodded grimly effectively scaring Mogi. She let out a deep breath and put Ai at the rear seats.

As if by habit, she went driving on Akina and Mogi didn't question it. They were silent for several minutes, with Takako willing herself to voice out her well-practiced speech.

"Takak-"

"I saw you at the gasoline station at the edge of the city. You came out with an old guy from an oddly classy eatery there."

"I don't-"

"I know what I saw, Mogi." She breathed out, and went straight to the point. "Are you cheating on Keisuke?"

Mogi's eyes widened and she whipped her head nervously to Takako's direction. "I'm… not. I was breaking up with that man."

"But you've been dating Keisuke for a while now…" Mogi noted the shakiness becoming more and more audible in Takako's speech.

"We had a relationship before I dated him, you see." Mogi whispered. _With his son, too._

"But that doesn't change the fact that you were _cheating_." Takako took these things seriously- -she knew first had what it felt like to be betrayed. And even when she didn't hold a grudge, the pain would always be there.

Mogi, though, didn't take it too graciously.

"Maybe- but I do not like that condescending tone you're using! Living that kind of life helped me deal with the events back then."

Takako unconsciously stepped on the brakes, slowing the car down and the momentum shocked both of them. She exhaled a huge amount of air. "What _kind _of life is this exactly?" she asked and stepped on the gas again, to continue their run.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not?" She exclaimed "Who else will you talk to?"

"I don't need to talk to anyone- -don't you understand how _humiliating_ it is?"

"I don't. But-"

"Stop this car! Now."

"What? No way."

But apparently, Mogi didn't hear a thing. She opened the door as it was running, making Takako brake a bit. She abruptly got out as soon as Takako slowed down enough. Takako's eyes widened and in her daze watched her stomp in the middle of the road.

Takako snapped out and got out of the car, yelling Mogi to come back immediately.

But everything happened too quickly after that. Ai barked in despair and her eyes widened at an all too familiar sound. She suddenly lost her voice as soon as she knew it was too late.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CCCHHH_

_**.**_

_**BAM!**_

And blood was on her hands… yet again.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XXI**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XXII: Opening**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**DragonFire Princess-** Thank you for the comment~! And yeah, I hope thye get pass their problems as well. ;D

**xDarklightx**-Thank you for the review~! I'm am very happy that you liked it. Hahaha

**Lady Slytherin's Library-** lol no. xD I'm happy to read every single review out for me out there. xD Thanks again for the review and I'll be cheering for you too! Fem! Takumi banzai~

**fatesmask- **Glad you liked the story! Hope i can keep it up and thanks for the review~

**DragonLadyRelena**- I am so glad that you enjoyed it all the way! xDD I'm relieved to hear you like the characters despite their... choices lol. It's my only story I'm leaving like this tho, the others I am similar to you. haha. In any case, thank you for the review! XD

**ImprezaHime- **Ahaha. Yeah, soon...! xD They will get back together... soon! hahah, Thank you for the review, btw~!

**Shippuuryu- (ch11)** First of all I wish you're reading this. xD And second, thank you for the review! haha. I understand your points,and I know you're trying to help me get more readers & Reviewers, but perhaps it is too late. xD It's ending soon and I guess the fandom could use a story focusing on their every day lives...?

** kawaiishiella- **Hi Kabayan~ hehe. Yeah! Shou is so sweet, and i'm planning to give him somewhat of a happy ending. xD. Btw, thank you for the review~! xDD

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this far! I've outlined the events already and I'm assuming there should be only 7-8 chapters left. ^^<br>I'm totally looking forward to your feedback/questions on the chapters!xD**  
><strong>


	23. Opening

****Thanks for reading this far! Especially since it's becoming a story most people hate. xD I really do like writing this so rest assured I'll complete this soon enough. xD ****

****In any case, hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave some feedback! :D****

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXII: Opening<strong>

SHIBUKAWA GENERAL HOSPITAL

Shou, Itsuki, and the Natsukis ran to the operation room as soon as they had received the call. They saw three people there already, two of which they did not personally know. One was probably the person who ran over Mogi, and Mr. Natsuki attacked him already. They all had to work together to keep them apart. They knew it happened on Akina, so the man was probably not expecting this to happen, either.

Being the calmest one at the moment, Shou had gone to the other person (the nurse) and asked her where Takako was, seeing that Keisuke was already with Mogi's mother watching the operation from the small window. The nurse looked away worriedly.

"She was here a few minutes ago, but she hadn't uttered a word since they came here…" She paused. "We only got their identities by their IDs, and we can't contact the girl's guardian. It seemed that he was out of town."

He was about to look for her when Maya came with Ryosuke. His eyes twitched immediately and his cousin did the same. He did not call him, were he and Maya together when he told her? He remained impassive before walking towards them. Thankfully, Maya proceeded to Keisuke immediately. She did not know that Takako was involved in this, after all, and neither did Ryosuke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryosuke whispered as they were side by side, away from everybody else. He saw that how sad his brother was and yet he knew there was nothing he could do, but tell him that he was there. He was also troubled by the fact that Shou told _Maya_, while _he_ remained oblivious.

Ryosuke wasn't sure if it was fortunate that they were on their 'date' when Shou called. Maya just said something about Keisuke's girlfriend being on an accident, and Keisuke told him that she was Takako's best friend. He went to pat his brother on the back for a torturous minute before getting back to Shou.

He looked around for the 3rd time, before talking to his cousin. "Takako isn't here?"

"She _was_. She was with Mogi when the whole thing happened."

He froze. "What? Why didn't I-"

"Because if I told you you'd look like you are now." Shou said calmly. Their temperaments had switched at the moment, and Ryosuke hated it. Shou, though, was obviously distressed as well. He was thinking of something.

"What is it that you are not telling me?"

"She just went missing a few minutes ago."

"She's probably around here in the hospital." Ryosuke deduced and Shou nodded. They had a mutual understanding that they will look for her. But before they parted, Shou asked him to halt by grabbing his arm.

"What are you planning to do when you find her? Didn't you tell her that 'you did not like her'?"

"Then I will help her as my brother and cousin's friend."

Shou scoffed. "You and your inferiority complex."

"Pardon?"

"Paradoxically, you're too proud to admit it." Shou literally blabbered, making him raise his eyebrow even more. "I told Takako once before, but seeing you with Maya made her doubt that fact. In fact, she convinced herself it didn't matter."

Ryosuke narrowed his eyes and faced him. "Care to elaborate?"

"No. You're Takahashi Ryosuke, remember? I'd feel weird if I do that." Shou smirked. "I'll be off then." And paused, looking at him seriously once more.

"And may the best man _win_."

**…**

Ryosuke walked around, almost in what one would describe as walking around aimlessly. Where would Takako go? And what was Shou trying to say?

He begrudgingly decided to open his mind at the idea that he was, indeed, too proud to admit _he_ had an inferiority complex. He knew Shou had very similar feelings towards Takako as him, and he'd start from there.

He widened his eyes. He had forgotten the fact that made him give up on her- without as much as a fight, was because he didn't feel worthy. That she loved him simply because he needed her, and the kind-hearted Takako unconsciously conditioned herself to think of him that way. He was a medical student- he knew love came from the brain.

A huge part of him wished he remained oblivious to that information. Maybe they'd still be together if that was the case.

But then, wouldn't it have been better if he still pursued her despite knowing such an… unromantic fact? He did not deserve her-that, he did not doubt. But Shou knew neither was he.

He unconsciously hastened his steps.

So by what he meant by 'May the best man win', he meant whoever accepted the fact that it didn't matter win…? That couldn't be it. Obviously, Shou already knew that fact for years now and he still hadn't given her up.

Or had he?

He continued looking around, hoping that she'll be there somewhere. Soon he halted his steps at the sight of a familiar figure. She was sitting on the floor of a balcony, much like the one they had coffee at all those months ago. He smiled upon a memory but his softening expression hardened as soon as he saw _hers_.

He quickly came closer and she did not even notice him despite his heavy, unhampered, footsteps. She looked as if she was sleeping with her eyes opened- and he knew that wasn't it. She was staring at nothing in particular, with a blank expression that scared him.

He held the side of her head, but she didn't do as much as flinch. She remained as she was- like a doll. A very lovely doll that he'd do anything for… but then that perception didn't last long. As soon as she breathed- every emotion he had for her suddenly flooded back with vengeance.

He sprinted and kneeled to her level so he could see her better. His hand moved before he thought about it and held her soft cheeks… and yet she did not wince even the slight a bit.

"Takako." He called but she acted like she didn't hear anything- -and maybe she really didn't. He frowned and simply sat beside her, waiting patiently for her to come back. A few minutes passed by and Ryosuke continued to stare at the stars.

"You know Takako, I'd wait here forever if you stay like that." For a long while there wasn't an answer, and he really just submerged himself as staring aimlessly at the sky- -waiting for her to look at him again. But she remained unlooking, but much to his surprise… she started to speak.

"You can't do that. You're going to get married."

"I am, aren't I?" he smiled. "But like I said, that probably won't happen if you stay that way."

"You're going to get married to Maya-chan." She corrected, with an unchanging facial expression.

"Is that an order?" he asked half-jokingly and hid the crack sticking in his speech. "I heard from Shou that you've gotten pretty close with her. You get along with anybody, couldn't you?"

Then slowly, a wave of tears fled out of her eyes and Takako remained in her passive expressive- seemingly unaware of all the tears. Ryosuke's body moved on its own and placed her head at the crook of his neck. He didn't know what he was thinking at the moment but his whole being felt that it was what he was supposed to do.

"She'll be alright." And slowly, but surely, the light on her eyes returned and she embraced him in guilt.

"It was my entire fault. It's my fault they got into an accident."

"No it wasn't." He answered almost immediately, and his hold tightened. _But what did she mean by 'they'?_

"It was- if I chosen the r-right words to say then she would not have fled out."

He let out a deep breath and slowly patted her hair. "You... told me yourself that everybody had a choice. It was hers to run away. But she will be alright and you will be there to tell her it was all her fault…

"…and you still love her anyway."

**…**

Shou had just returned to the group with a new member- Takako's father. He was with Mogi's parents looking grim and panicky yet oddly strong and supportive of his friends. Keisuke was staring at the ceiling, and Maya immediately stood up at the sight of him.

"Where have you been? And where's Ryosuke?"

Bunta stood up as well, making Maya flinch. "Where's my daughter?"

"Ryosuke-aniki and I went to look for her."

Maya looked at him in puzzlement. "He did?" And to Maya... a girl he did not even know? And who _was_ this old man, anyway?

"You'd be surprised at the things he could do f-" he stopped himself. "He's not as cold as everyone would think."

"Ah." She wanted to say 'I know' especially since she _did_ see him make expressions that were so warm she would burst from happiness. And yet she for some reason, she just _couldn't_.

"And who is this person you were looking for?"

"Mogi's best friend. She… was with Mogi when the accident happened."

"_What?"_ Bunta exclaimed widening his eyes. Only he and Maya were unaware of this fact, but Bunta seemed to be reacting way more vehement than usual. He stomped away.

"Bunta? Where are you going?" Mrs. Natsuki asked and her husband held her hand. The man smiled at Bunta's back.

"We don't blame her you know." He said and Bunta halted his steps. "Please tell her that."

"I know…" He nodded and continued to move.

"Let's just hope _she_ doesn't."

"Again."

...

Tap_  
><em>

_Tap  
><em>

_Tap  
><em>

_LOUISEVILLE, 11 years ago_

_A pretty 7 year-old brunette held her mother's calloused hands tightly, as she was instructed to. They just came from the supermarket, and neither of them wanted to get lost. Her mother was very pretty, especially through her eyes. She was very hard-working and she loved her and her father very very much. _

_She had never gotten angry, either. She told her that it was never a good thing to get angry, and there's a difference in not showing you're mad and not feeling the emotion at all. She had always told her to take control of her life, and getting angry would hinder that. _

_People only get angry if they did not get what they want or expect. It was hard of course for such a little girl, since even in such a small town- there remained very bad people. Her mother told her to forgive anything that was done to her and act logically. If an action will only bring more pain and suffering, then it was not an option._

_Those were just a few things her mother taught her, and somehow her grandparents strove to squeeze it out of both of them. Not the getting angry part, of course- but the 'take control of your life' idealism. Takako had always been curious why a tense atmosphere was always present when her father and grandparents were in the same room- and soon she realized that mother chose to be with her father against her parent's wishes._

_She did not understand these things yet, as they would say, so she shrugged the thoughts off- hoping she would someday._

_She hummed as she skipped and her mother laughed soon humming with her, and their hold gentled soon after. _

_But then a strong wind passed by them and her hat was blown away. By instinct and the reflexes she had inherited, she quickly ran to it and got hold of it safely but she realized a little too late- she was falling towards the road... with a number of cars passing by. She lost her balance and dropped toward the road when she was pulled back by her mother._

_But she knew her mother was not very strong, physically… so she had to use her whole weight to get Takako to safety._

_But... Takako was already sitting on the floor terrified of the event unfolding in front of her in slow motion._

* * *

><p><span>SHIBUKAWA, Present<span>

Ryosuke held her tighter. Several minutes prior she had fallen asleep and now she was having a nightmare. She wasn't screaming or moving so much but he could tell she underwent a sudden jolt of pain. He wasn't sure if it was physical, but it was there.

She didn't wake up, and soon relaxing back to a deep slumber. He let out a deep breath and let her head rest on his shoulders as he laid back the wall.

He watched the stars again and wondered what he was doing. He looked at the beautiful figure beside him and pondered about his next move.

He honestly thought he'd be setting her free- -from the complicated lifestyle that he had, as well as the possible wrath of his mother and the Yamatos. But seeing Maya probably won't do anything to her… and if he could convince his father, then it would be easier to convince his mother.

What was he sitting around here just thinking when this was a situation so unpredictable that he's not really _supposed_ to think?

He emptied his mind. This moment was too good to ruin with anxiety.

_CREAK_

He abruptly opened his eyes and whipped his head towards the source of the sound. It was Bunta, looking more relieved than annoyed with him like he usually was. "How was she?" was the first thing he asked. Ryosuke answered earnestly.

"She cried herself to sleep."

"Ah." The older man uttered and carried her. "I'll be taking her now."

He nodded, and they went down the elevator together meeting Maya and Shou along the way.

"Takako-chan?" Maya voiced out and looked at Ryosuke… who didn't even notice her there. He was just staring worriedly at Takako, and making a face she hadn't seen before.

For it was true that most people wouldn't see the difference, it was definitely there- she watched him too much for too many years not to.

"Ryosuke-sama?" she squeaked, and she could tell Shou flinched at this despite the current emotional turmoil he was already in. There was a reason he didn't tell her Mogi's friend was Takako and Ryosuke personally came to look for _her_. There was also a reason why he wanted her to stay put, instead of what she _did_- after hearing the news.

"Ah, Maya." He muttered returning to his façade. "We should go to Keisuke now."

Bunta nodded in agreement. "Take care of them."

But his expression turned grimmer when the teen's expression became even sadder. He frowned.

"What happened?"

Shou and Maya looked at each other, silently deciding who would speak. Maya definitely could not- just seeing Ryosuke like that and the million assumptions passing by her head was already too much for her too handle before she broke down and cry.

So it was Shou who took a deep breath, and mustered all of his courage to speak.

"Mogi. She's gone."

* * *

><p>Ryosuke walked towards his brother and gave him a supportive pat. Keisuke nodded weakly and stared at Mogi's mourning family. Ryosuke let out a deep breath to compose himself and approached the couple, giving them a handshake of condolence.<p>

"If it's alright with you, we could help out with her funeral."

"Thank you for the offer." Mrs. Natsuki sobbed. "But we'd be happy for your attendance."

"Very well…" he patted Mr. Natsuki's back. "But if there's anything you need, we'll gladly give our assistance."

"Hai." They answered and he shifted his gaze towards his family and Maya.

"It's time to go home, our parents are worried."

No one spoke after that.

**…**

Maya sat at the car with Shou and the dazed Keisuke. Ryosuke was the one driving them all home and he, too, seemed to be out of it. She looked at everyone worriedly. She had never known this Mogi, but she was a part of their lives so she couldn't help but feel sad for them too… to some degree.

What bothered her now was her own feelings about Ryosuke, Takako, and… Shou. Everything had been confusing, and she wanted to be this family's support. But she realized that the way she was, she couldn't do that. Maybe Takako could… but she herself was in need of help.

She stared at the cars window and entered a trance.

What would become of them, now?

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XXII:**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XXIII: Mending**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**DragonFire Princess- **Will she have to go to the US? Secret. xD And thank you for the review! I'll try my best to keep at it. hahahah

**xDarklight- **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you still liked it and I hope to see you til' the nearing end? xD *hugs*

**Guest [3/9/13] - **Thank you for the words of encouragement and I sure will keep writing~! xD

**Guest [4/14/13] - (Ch12**) Ehehe. Hai~ Ryosuke. He's so cool, no? Thx for the comment!

**Katie Minami- (ch12)** Uh-huh! Banzai Ryosuke! hahahaah. Thank you for the comment btw!

**YukiAndKyleKessler - (ch2)** I will, I will! And how nice that you say that even in that chapter. xD** (ch6)** Ahahehe~ Thank you and glad you thought it was cute! I'll try to keep it up!** (ch7)** Happy you liked it and I hope you are reading this reply. xDD Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

I would be so happy to know what you thought! You can be harsh, honest, or anything, I just want to know what you thought. xD


	24. Mending

****Thanks for reading this far! Special thanks, as always, to those who gave me the pleasure of knowing their thoughts. BANZAI and do enjoy~ But whatever you thought, I would love to read of them! :D ****

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXIII: Mending<strong>

_LOUISVILLE, 11 years ago_

_A few weeks had passed since the incident and Takako was still spending most of her time beside her bedridden mother. She was in a coma… and the doctor said she was just asleep and her body was slowly regenerating so that when she woke up... she would feel as if nothing had happened._

_But Takako was already 7 years old, and she was much smarter than most kids her age. She knew that the doctor was having an afterthought. That was: _'If ever she wakes up…'

_She sighed and held her mother's hand. A long time passed and she felt her father's pat on her back. He said it was time to go home, but she shook her head. She did not want to go outside._

_Her father carried her home, with her clenching him tightly every time they got close to a moving vehicle of sorts. That was to say, they walked all the way home, as they did on every trip after that incident._

_She stopped going to school since then as well, and her father and grandparents didn't force her. Although in her grandparent's case, it was because she was accelerated anyway._

_As she lay in bed, she held her father's hand and he smiled at her weakly. He looked 10 times more tired than usual, and she felt bad. It was all her fault and she was causing everybody else problems. She wished she was the one who got into that accident. _

_She wouldn't know to do if her mother wouldn't ever wake up again-_

_But then, as she lay, the door opened all of a sudden- -revealing her anxious father. He immediately ran to her for some reason and gave her a hug. It took her a long moment to realize why._

_She was crying._

**…**

_More and more days passed by and she spent more and more hours at the hospital just waiting for her mother to wake up. Her father nor her grandparents could convince her to do otherwise. _

_But then, at one fateful moment… someone left the door open, allowing a young blonde boy to enter and stare at her staring at someone else._

"_Aren't you bored?" he asked making her flinch._

'An angel?'_ she mused for a moment he saw him. He really had very striking features that would lead anyone to such a conclusion. But then she regained her composure. There was no way her mother was going to get taken away _now_._

She was going to make sure this angel knew that.

"_My mother's going to wake up soon." she stated, and the boy tilted his head and stared at her curiously.  
><em>

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_I just am."_

"_Hm…"_

"_Who are you?" she asked, finally, upon noticing that he was wearing that blue coat patients wear._

"_My name is Ludwig."_

Creak

_She shifted her gaze to the door and nodded passively. _"_Tou-san." She said and the boy winced but otherwise just gaped at them. __Bunta stared at them alternatively, and his gaze ended up on the blonde boy. _

"_Who is he?"_

"_He said his name is Ludwig."_

"_I see." He nodded and looked at the clock, then to her. "Takako, could you go with him outside? It's time for you to go and play."_

"_But…"_

"_It's fine."_

_She pouted and was about to refuse- -like she had consistently done, but then she found another hand roughly the same size as hers pulling her out of her chair. She winced, but for some odd reason, she followed anyway. She stared at the boy's back as he led the way. Neither of them really knew what to do, though. It was Ludwig who broke the silence._

"_What's your name? And… how old are you?"_

"_Takako. I'm 7."_

"_I'm 9." He grinned and Takako remained indifferent. Then she looked around and asked where they were going._

"_I've been living here for more than a year now." He smiled. "I know this place like the back of my hand."_

"_Ehh…" she mumbled, then a bit curious as to why he was there in the first place. He looked very healthy. _

"_So are you going to tell me why you live here?"_

"_Hm… because this is my home?"_

"_Your parents live here, too? Like mother?"_

"_I wish they could still wake up though." He smiled sadly, and Takako could not speak. So she just held his hand and he blinked. "We're friends now?"_

_She chuckled. "It had been a while since I had one of those..."_

"_Yeah, me too." He grinned, and he led her to an open area where they could play tag._

_It was so weird how much of an angel he looked as he ran away from her. He was really quick- but she was faster, and he tended to be the 'it' for most of the time. They laughed and played for the long time they were together._

_But most importantly… he reminded her that she couldn't go and sulk forever. There were other people she cared about, and people who care for her. _

_They would get worried._

**…**

FUJIWARA RESIDENCE, Present

She opened her eyes, and wiped the lethargy away.

How could she forget someone like that?

Was it because he changed so much?

Even when his face barely changed, with his distinctive facial features remaining- there was the fact that he turned from an angel… to a flirtatious gentleman with a divine face.

She sat up and went down. She was going to see Mogi after she got ready. Surely she wouldn't be in a coma, too, right? It's not like she was hit by a truck like her mother.

She hummed as she cooked breakfast, and then readied her bath. She found a note that her father would be with the Natsukis for a whole day. As she took her bath, she sighed. Her father was so sly- he could have at least woken her up so that she would be there for them, too.

_After_ apologizing like no tomorrow.

She had been prepared for whatever hurtful things they would do or say to her. That was what she told herself, but she knew she was lying. It was one of the reasons she hid at that balcony in the first place.

She smiled. She had a wonderful dream... with that very same balcony as the setting. But it felt too real that it was painful, and she shook her head. It was no time to be thinking of herself, Ryosuke, and what she wanted. She needed to be with the Natsukis, whether to be their support… or their punching bag.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was already afternoon, she seemed to have slept in. She stretched and put on a leash on Ai before heading out to the hospital with heart pounding so much she could barely hear her head think. She wondered how Mogi would react seeing her. She would hate her, probably, for having such a demeaning tone at what she chose to do _and_ getting her into an accident.

Soon enough she saw the building and she gulped involuntarily. When they had reached the place, she asked a dog-sitter to take care of Ai for about an hour or so. She said that would be fine since one round of walk was about an hour. And so, she let out another deep breath and went to the nurse's station.

"Ano… is there a Natsuki Mogi confined here?"

"Natsuki Mogi…" the nurse voiced out and looked at her files. She shook her head. "There are no Natsuki Mogi currently at the hospital." Takako smiled in relief. That meant she was already at home, then? Lucky Ai- -she'll be able to see Mogi that day, after all.

She turned around by instinct to the glass entrance door of the hospital and her eyes twitched immediately at a passing sight. She was pretty sure that was Ai with her leash following her—dragging itself in the air… and not in the hands of the dog-sitter.

She sighed. Ai escaped from the girl who was frantically looking for her while, at the same time, asking the other dogs to come with her.

"Ano…" the nurse muttered from behind her. But at the moment, she was too busy with the thought of Ai to hear her and she went to follow her immediately.

The nurse though, could only hold her chest.

Did the girl know why her friend wasn't in the hospital anymore?

**…**

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

Ryosuke let out a deep breath before knocking into his father's office. As he waited for his answer he looked at the window and mused about the time. That morning, he called the Fujiwaras and she apparently, was still unconscious, making him worry. He wondered if she was already awake by now…

"Come in." Syusuke uttered monotonously, and his son entered with the professional atmosphere that he pummeled into him. There was something else though- a type of anxiety he had only seen in him a few times since they announced his engagement.

"What is it?"

"I would like to cancel my engagement with Yamato Maya."

"Straight to the point, eh?" he asked coolly, not particularly surprised but altogether impressed. Who would have thought Ryosuke would actually do this? What made it more impressive was that he was direct to the point- -which told him he was either extremely confident he'd make things work out… or was not thinking at all.

The latter was worrisome, but Syusuke didn't mind. His son was already in his twenties, and he had barely seen any sign of spontaneity in him. And now that he had… who would have thought it would be over something so risky?

_BANG!_

"What is this?" His wife barged into the room, apparently hearing his son's last sentence.

"You heard it, dear, no need to repeat it."

"B-But you do realize what this could bring to us?"

Syusuke stared at his son, and nodded. "Yes, son. I thought you actually preferred to think on the long term."

"I do. Maya is not the woman I'd like to spend the rest of my life with."

The older man smirked, placing a bullet on both their chests. "Very well."

"_What?!_" His wife exclaimed whipping her head incredulously at her son. Her eyes widened along with his. Ryosuke was wearing such a beautiful smile that calmed her down. _Momentarily._

"Thank you, father."

"But-"

"Don't worry mother. She had taken a liking to Shou, so I do not think this will affect us so negatively."

"What about the girl? Don't you think she will be in trouble?"

"I have thought of that." He said firmly. "And I acted to what I thought was the right thing to do for her. But now, I do not think she will be in trouble. Maya had taken liking of her, too."

"But… what if she wasn't taken in so deeply with Shou and was not _that_ attached to this girl, after all? Have you thought of what might happen?"

"I have. And like I said I acted accordingly. But I realize now that it was just running away. I could always protect her with all my might- I simply wasn't confident.

"And that can't happen with Takahashis, correct, father?" Then to their surprise- Ryosuke smiled.

"You told me that yourself."

**…**

Several minutes had passed since Ryosuke had taken his leave. The leaders of the Takahashi group were left in that room, both with a number of thoughts hitting their heads.

"How could you give in so easily?"

Syusuke just smirked, again, before turning his swivel chair and looked at the deep blue sky. He recalled memories of _his_ childhood, and couldn't help but look at himself sardonically. He opened his mouth, before his wife could say anything else.

"Because he did what I wanted to do when I was his age."

* * *

><p>Takako quickly ran- but she stopped recalling the last time she ran for something thoughtlessly. She shook her head away immediately- -this wasn't one of those times, obviously.<p>

So she sprinted again, this time calling the dog's name. She saw the dog-person halt her steps and soon enough saw that it was because Ai was coming back. She ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Geez. What has gotten into you?"

"_Arf!"_

"Ano… I'm sorry for the trouble." Takako muttered rummaging her pocket. "Is half the payment alright?" the girl blinked and nodded in thanks.

She smiled and held Ai's leash again. "We're heading towards to Mogis now~!"

"_Arf! Arf!" _

But for some reason… neither of them were as enthusiastic as they thought.

...

Several minutes later, there was only a few more corners left until they reached Mogi's house... but she could feel her heart on her ears. It was obvious that Ai could hear it as well. She eventually saw a familiar looking car at a turn, and saw Keisuke come out of it. She nervously waved her hand at him and his eyes widened. Was he mad at her, too? No… just shocked. Maybe he thought it was shameless of her to show up…

"Takako?" he voiced out swiftly approaching her. "Are you sure you should be walking around like this?"

"Well, yes… the earlier I speak with Mogi and her parents the better right? I think their anger at me will only worsen if I let it drag on."

Keisuke blinked. She didn't know Mogi's dead, did she…? He wondered if it was time that she found out. "They're not mad at you. But I suggest you don't go there, yet."

He mentally berated himself. He couldn't do it. Not yet.

"Is there anything wrong, Keisuke-san?" he shook his head. "We'll be going there now, then."

He held her arm firmly making her wince. His eyes were full of sadness, terror, and despair. Why she hadn't noticed it before, she didn't know- but it was definitely there.

She stared at him, waiting for him to gentle his hold and speak. But he didn't do the latter. He just stepped back and as his back hit the cement wall, he sat down on the floor. She quickly ran to him and asked what happened.

"She's dead."

"What?" she asked, unconsciously denying everything.

"Mogi died. You will only see her funeral if you go there." She frowned. How could he joke about something like this? Her heart was filled with anger at his joke. This was not something to fool around with. He stared at her sympathetically and she felt even angrier with him.

Wait- _Anger?_ She had experienced anger before as a child… and this was not it.

Her legs seemed to have lost all strength and she found herself on the asphalt floor with him- tears incessantly flowing from her eyes once again. She didn't even know what was going on inside her brain- too many things were strangling her that even she could not follow.

How was this even possible?

She didn't even notice Keisuke's state as he leaned next to her and held her cheeks. But, then-

"Keisuke." A deep soothing baritone voice uttered from behind them. She whipped her head immediately towards the source and their eyes widened immediately.

"Aniki." Keisuke said standing up, holding Takako up as well as she wiped the tears off her face. "I thought you were going tonight?"

"I decided to go a little earlier." He said stoically and nodded for him to go to his girlfriend's funeral. He muttered an apology to Takako for what he tried to do, but she just gaped at him… unsure of what he was talking about. Keisuke smiled at her awkwardly and went away.

Ryosuke immediately approached Takako and gripped her shoulders firmly but gently. He looked at her eyes and she looked at him in confusion.

"Mogi is really gone now, Takako. But… I'm sure she nor her family blame you. I told you this before, right? And I don't take it back."

She blinked at the statement. _'That wasn't a_ dream? she even if it wasn't, it didn't make anything any less painful. She would have rather they get mad at her.

_She would rather that they get mad at her_.

How ironic for someone who swore never to get angry feel that way…

But whatever _she_ was feeling- there was one thing that would remain fundamentally the same: Mogi was dead. And it was all her fault- even if no one was blaming her. And regardless of all the confusion in her brain, there was one thing she was sure she was feeling: Despair.

The waves and waves of sadness hit her every single second so painful to the point that she wished she had never been born. But she did not want to cry. Not like that. Not in front of him.

And then, to her surprise, he smiled. Not of happiness, but he smiled to comfort her. To feel that people could still smile at a time like this, and yet not feel glad about the death. He smiled because at the moment _she_ couldn't.

She hugged him.

And for the first time in more than a decade… she sobbed like there was no one else in the world.

* * *

><p><span>NATSUKI RESIDENCE<span>

Shou and Keisuke sat side by side with the Natsukis in front of them. Some people recognized his cousin, but thankfully no one was shameless enough to get an autograph. He looked around. He knew a few of these people, some of which came from the school from where they all went to.

Nostalgia hit him, and he wished more that he could have done something more for Mogi after everything that he had done to her.

Soon they heard a creek revealing a puffy-eyed Takako. Obviously she was crying so much and a huge part of him was thankful he wasn't there. He just knew he'd just freeze like a useless statue if he saw that. He narrowed his eyes and looked around her. Other than Ai, she was alone…?

Somehow he doubted it. So after he gave Takako a hug before she approached the Natsukis, he went outside the house. He was not surprised to see his much-admired cousin there.

"I thought you'd come at night?"

"I wanted it over with." He shrugged. "I'd rather not go here at the same time as Maya. I may show too much too quickly."

"What? You sound as if you're _slowly_ letting her realize the truth." He voiced out. "Don't tell me you're going to cancel the engagement immediately after?"

"I already did."

"…"

"Maya… as you said, I don't know her that well to predict what she would do. But since you told me she was a nice girl, I dared hope that it wouldn't be so… negative."

"As if. She's totally head-over-heels for you."

"It will pass."

"How could you be so sure?" Shou snapped. "Could you imagine yourself just forgetting about Takako?"

"No."

"Then-"

"I'm confident that Maya will."

"How could you?!"

Ryosuke sighed and Shou could feel himself quickly feeling severe anger towards a person he used to love and admire. But before he could burst, his cousin said something that he would not expect him say in a million years.

"...because I'm certain that she's falling for _you_."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XXIII**

_**Coming Soon:**_**  
>CHAPTER XXIV: Recovery<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**DragonFire Princess-** Haha~ I'm happy you thought this was a suuupper chapter~ (Somewhat reminded me of Franky from One Piece) and I hope you like this one! Thx for the review. ;)

**kawaiishiella-**Thank you for the review kabayan! I'm giddy to know you found it amazing, and for well.. feeling what I was hoping for you to feel. LOL. And hope this update was worth the wait~ But feel free to tell me otherwise. xD

**xDarklightx- **Thank you for the review! Hope this wasn't a disappointing chapter but do tell me if it is so. xD Btw~ I looked in your profile and your use of the polls was quite entertaining to see. Dunno what the answer is tho lol.

**YukiAndKyleKessler- **Hahah. Yeay~ You reached the latest chap. *hugs*And yeah! Please get confused with the pairings. xD I'll finalize them in a few chaps. Lololol. Thx for the review, btw~

**dhh- (ch22)** first of all thank you for sticking with me, despite all the negative emotions it rouses. xD But... given the characters, circumstances, and what each one knows and understands... doing what you want will make them OOC which is something the story already has enough of. Also..., I am not Takako. Takako is_ not_ a self-insertion of me so we don't think alike. Takako finds her a good friend, I'm the omniscient writer that writes according to what she thinks the characters will do/think. ;) Do try to differentiate self-inserts, actual charas, and the writers themselves. :)

**Guest [7/15/13] -** I will, I will! I planned the chappies out. All that's left is to expand them into actual chapters. xD Hope to see you til' the end and thanks for the review. ^^

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this far, everyone!<br>It would make me even more motivated...,  
>If I get to know your thoughts. :)<p> 


	25. Recovery

**On behalf of my entire soul, I thank everyone who read until now! xD Special special hugs who gave me a minute more or two by telling me their thoughts! I LOVE YOU ALL~ xDDD  
><strong>

**Anyways, enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave some feedback! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXIV: Recovery<strong>

NATSUKI RESIDENCE

Shou and Ryosuke just stared at each other in silence for quite some time. He was blushing both in surprise and flattery. For he had a lot of admirers before, so if what he was saying was true… then how could Maya feelings gone past his radar?

Then again… since he fell for Takako, he could barely notice anyone's existence. But why would he say such a thing? What was his cousin trying to do?

He scoffed. "You can be so selfish at times."

"I know." He nodded. "But it's not like I'm asking you to do something about it. It will just be very helpful for both Takako and I if you open your mind that you _could_ fall for _her_, too."

"You know… the Ryosuke-aniki I knew all those years ago probably would never utter those words."

"Indeed…" he smiled. "I will go now…"

"Already? You didn't even go in."

"Time passed by faster than I expected. I don't want to be here when Maya comes by."

"Ah." He paused and looked at his right, Ryosuke followed immediately. They frowned.

"Ara…? Ryosuke-sama is here early, too…" She smiled and made a polite greeting to Shou. But there was something awkward with that smile- and it told them that she was probably told of his backing-out of the wedding. Looking at her… she probably didn't believe it. And this fact made them both very worried.

Ryosuke approached Maya, and Maya gave him a peck. Maya felt him flinch at this but she ignored it- he must have been shy. That's right. His father was just teasing her… probably testing how much she loved her Ryosuke. If so, then she will not fail this one particular test.

Unfortunately, the events turned for the worse when the door to the room opened revealing the oblivious Takako. Ryosuke had his full attention on Maya until he heard a syllable of Takako's voice. She was calling him, asking him why he hadn't come in yet.

Maya would not have made much of it. If only Ryosuke didn't whip his head towards her direction as soon as he heard her voice. For that instant, he wore that vulnerable expression that someone like Maya- -who watched every single one of his actions when he was in the vicinity- -could not miss.

"_She would rather have someone else be there with her."_ Those were Shou's words. Could that person be _her_ Ryosuke? No that couldn't be. But when Ryosuke turned to Takako- -completely forgetting Maya was there right beside him something strong boiled her insides and she couldn't hold back herself.

She quickly walked passed her 'fiancée' and raised her arms. But before Maya could slap Takako another huge pair of hands stopped her. It was Shou's and he looked so shocked.

She could not contain herself any longer, and she poured every single emotion she hampered when she found out the engagement was cancelled.

"H-How _could_ YOU!? I TRUSTED you-"

"She and Ryosuke were in love before you came to the picture." Shou said firmly, thinking maybe she would calm down and ponder. But she didn't.

"_What?_ You knew I was his fiancé didn't you. How could you ruin my dreams? We were going to get _married_. Y-You Bitc-" she was stopped when Shou placed his lips on hers. Takako and Ryosuke froze and their eyes widened in shock. Maya's, too, until she found out _why_ he did that.

"Please don't disrupt Mogi's funeral."

She stepped back immediately and whipped her head towards Ryosuke, who to her despair, looked _away_. She did not even dare see Takako and she immediately walked towards her car.

"I hate you."

And her car was out of their sight. Ryosuke immediately gestured to go to Takako after that but she was a lot more shocked than he had anticipated. She was holding her head again, and Shou was right beside her patting her back. He did not look surprised, just… guilty.

"Not this again, Shou…" she uttered in despair. She was shaking so much and he wanted to be there, and that he did.

"I'm so sorry."

"It seemed like we owe her the same type of sin." Shou said. "…mine is so much more selfish, though. I'm sorry Takako my family seemed to have a knack complicating your life."

Ryosuke held her shoulder firmly. "I promise nothing will happen to you." But she shook her head. That wasn't the issue- -not at all.

"Maya… she was in pain. What if she becomes like Mogi? Why do I ruin eve-"

"You do the opposite." Ryosuke cut her off holding her cheek. "Please don't blame yourself for anything bad that happened. You were an angel to most of us."

"I… can't believe that."

"I'll take care of Maya. I won't let her do anything that will ruin anybody."

"What did she mean by… me ruining your… engagement?" she asked nervously and he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I told you at the balcony, didn't I?" he said, and headed out the gates as well to do what he could. But Shou stopped him, and walked ahead..., telling them what he was planning to do.

"Ryosuke-aniki." He stated. "I think it's time _I _do something useful."

Ryosuke's eyes widened slightly before smiling and held Takako's hand. Takako, taking a few more seconds to absorb what he wanted, let out a weak but altogether genuine smile.

"Good luck."

**...**

YAMATO RESIDENCE

Maya locked herself up in her room, refusing to answer anyone. She felt so mad at the world right now.

_Knock Knock_

"Go away." She said for the nth time that hour.

_Knock Knock_

She frowned. "Like I _said_ go away or else you'll get fired."

_Knock Knock_

She frowned. She would keep her word. This pest would be fired. "Who's there?" She asked and she did not expect she would _not_ be able to fire the person after all.

"It's me." It was Shou. And when she blushed at the recollection of the kiss, she mentally slapped herself and grimaced. He did it for his friends... for _Takako._ He just wanted to shut her up.

And who the heck allowed him to go so deep in the house, anyway?

_Knock Knock_

She let out a deep breath and covered her ears. For several minutes, there was silence and she thought he had given up. Something clenched her chest. What was she hoping for?

She stood up and was about to hold the knob when-

_Knock Knock_

Her heart skipped a beat and she instinctively opened the door. He was right there gesturing to knock again. And she realized that he was uncomfortably close already, making her shut the door to his face by instinct.

She gulped and could only stare at the wooden leaf until he spoke on the other side of the door. "That was very rude, Maya-san." He said, but even the thickness of door didn't hamper Maya from hearing his words.

"Oh, and stealing a girl's lips just to shut her up isn't?"

"Hm… I thought you'd be concerned for something else altogether."

"I-I _am_, you **jerk**. But _obviously_ it isn't something I'd yell at _you_ about."

"Actually you can. I understand what it feels like to be rejected for someone else after all."

"That's beside the point." She said, tiredly placing her forehead to the door hoping he was also touching that area.

"I'm sorry for kissing you. It was very inconsiderate of me. I just panicked, I suppose." She flinched, but decided not to give in.

"You better." She said as firmly as she could, she wanted to return to her old self and show him that she doesn't care. "Maya's lips only belong to the person she chooses."

"Of course… but, that person must also choose you. A spoiled girl like you should understand that."

"How is this conversation helpful?"

The doorknob turned and she quickly gestured to lock it. Unfortunately it was already turned to a point where she couldn't anymore. She winced. "Don't you _dare _enter. Maya will call the guards immediately."

She had mixed emotions when he let go, and she was free to lock it again. Her heart skipped a beat again when she felt a thump on the other side of the door. As if he had his back on it.

She flushed and unconsciously placed her cheeks on the door as if she could feel his warmth. She stepped back as soon as she realized what she was doing, and forced a deep deep frown. **"Just go _away_."**

"I can't. Not until I know of what you're planning." She wanted to cry. _So this was about _them_ again?!_

How seriously _annoying!_

"This is about my friends." He admitted as if he just heard her thoughts. Then she heard a sneer making her want to stab him with a katana. But then… it felt like _she_ was stabbed, instead.

"But, unfortunately, you're one of them."

**…**

Takako stared at the road where the two used a minute prior. And Ryosuke, on the other hand, watched _her_. He was still holding her hand and it felt wonderful that he could do it again. He was uncertain if it was just the situation- -that was, she was in an especially vulnerable state, and he felt quite guilty in taking advantage of that.

Soon enough a few people looked out to check what the shouting was about. One of them was Bunta and his eyes narrowed (even more) at the sight of the two together. "Causing trouble again, Takahashi?"

"Ah… I apologize. Action had been taken to avoid further conflict."

"Oh. Doesn't that include you letting go of my daughter?" He asked irritably, and the watchers got the cue that they should head back inside and let the three alone. It was an interesting sight if seen in any other place that was not a funeral. However, one of Takako's friend was not able to shut up.

"WHA-"

They had to tie Itsuki up to shut him up and keep him from prying.

Ryosuke started speaking again once he was sure they were alone. "With all due respect sir, I tried letting her go once as you said. And it didn't reap anything good."

"For?"

"My sanity."

Bunta crossed his arms. "And that was an issue for us because…?"

"If I had lost all logic, then I could have kidnapped your daughter."

"*Cough* Oi." Takako breathed out surprised at the sudden statement. She simply couldn't imagine something like that from happening, and yet… seeing him smile at her like that made her think otherwise.

"Very interesting." Her father smiled, and it was an odd type of amusement. "Somehow that way of speaking reminds me _annoyingly_ of your father."

The young couple blinked simultaneously. "You knew his father personally?"

"Oh yes." He stated. "He was the reason I had to move out to the states, really."

"Well, at least I met your mother." The Fujiwaras' expression changed immediately. If he hadn't went to the states, then could her mother still be well?

"So that could imply I'm blaming your father for my Kate's predicament." He said in his usual apathetic tone of voice that told him he was nothing _but _serious. "So you can expect that getting my blessing would be extremely difficult."

And with that, Bunta went back in... leaving them alone to ponder.

...

And so the two of them were alone again. They looked at each other and smiled.

"From now on," Takako initiated. "We will really be encountering the obstacles normally encountered by normal couples."

He laughed. "But your dad owns a shotgun."

"Many fathers do."

"I'm intrigued at how he knew your father, though, like us… they seemed to be in different worlds."

"Yet we met."

"Uh-hm." She mumbled and gave him a gentle looked at the door her father just used and faced him again, soon holding his warm cheek.

"Now..., it is time you officially meet my best friends."

* * *

><p><span>YAMATO RESIDENCE<span>

_An indefinite number of balls of hay passed by…_

"And so, an indefinite number of figurative balls of hay passed by." Shou uttered after waiting there for who knew how long to get some sort of reaction. Maybe he should have omitted the 'unfortunately' part, especially since he didn't mean it. It was meant to add comic relief to their tension-filled conversation, but it seemed to have backfired.

"Go away." She uttered and so, many would think they were back to square one.

"Let me in. We'll talk properly. You know if I'm on this other side I could ask you very embarrassing things they could hear across the hall."

"…that's a lie."

"Really?" he cleared his throat. "Maya-chan, I didn't know you-"

_**THUMP!**_

And he was on the floor. Head first. And it was very painful.

"GOMENASAI!" She yelled and a number of attendants ran to them for assistance. Shou sweat-dropped, and told them he was fine before asking them to go away.

He sat by the couch similar to where Takako fell asleep all that time ago, and he felt nostalgia already. He shook the thoughts away immediately, though, at the sight of Maya. The least he could do right now was to give her his full attention.

"So what embarrassing secret did you know about Maya and how did you find out?"

"You had one?"

Her eyes widened. She had just been _had_! "Why y-"

But once again, her arms were stopped halfway before she could hit his face. By instinct she recalled what happened after and she closed her eyes.

And it happened again.

She opened her eyes in surprise, and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted it."

She flushed. "There was no way Maya would-"

Then a mirror was held in front of her. She had no idea how he got a hold of it so quickly but it was right there- her expression. All flustered and embarrassed- but _very_ different from the face she would have anticipated. She quickly went to cover her face with her hands.

Shou looked at her affectionately. What his cousin said was true after all. Somehow this beautiful girl had fallen for him, too. He didn't know how she could have affections for him and Ryosuke at the same time, but she definitely did it. But even if the situation commanded him to… he would not commit the same mistake again.

"Why did you fall for me?" He asked bluntly. He was not going to use this girl's feelings to go to his goal. He was going to get to know her and her emotions better, and will take action keeping her and her whole being intact… and aware of what was happening.

"Wha- You are hallucinating."

"Okay." He nodded at her lie. "Why did you fall for Ryosuke-aniki, then?"

"Because he's perfect… someone who fit Maya perfectly."

"Somehow you sound like a spoiled brat who wanted the best toy that was a challenge to have."

She glared at him, thoroughly offended. "I do _not_ think of him as a toy! He… If I _did_ then my heart won't go all flattery when he looked at me so lovingly?"

"Are you sure he was really seeing you, though." He added bluntly and many of those memories flooded her eyes. It was so painful that she somehow knew that it wasn't really _her_ he was looking for.

"Shut up." She uttered, and held her stance. "Maya will call security if you don't get out of Maya's sight right now."

"Answer my question first, though."

"Maya is not. Maya only loves Ryosuke-sama."

"And Shou only loves Takako." He paused, and grinned. "See? You're jealous."

She blushed and immediately pushed the button. "Maya is not. Maya's just annoyed that you're copying her speech patterns!"

But then to her surprise, he smiled at _her_. She knew it was really directed to her and it made her really happy. He stood up and patted her head.

"I'll be eager to place you in my heart and get over Takako soon."

"How… rude."

"So to be fair… feel free to use me to get over my cousin." He said, and he smiled at the guards ready to escort him out.

_Doki_

"See you soon...

"Maya."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XXIV**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XXV: Fathers**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**DragonFire Princess-** Hehe. Hopefully they do! xD *cough* And thank you for the comment~!

**xDarklightx- **Thank you for the review~! And I'm very happy that you still like it at this point. xD

**Aralaiqualasse-** lol I thought so too! But in the second stage (I think) it was shown that her ex-boyfriend's dad was the sugar daddy. At least that was how I understood it. xD And yes~ Ludwig's an OC. Gomen nasai for the confusion and thank you for the review! ;)

**kawaiishiella-** Ahahahah. Yes, he did finally make a move! Banzai! And thank you for the review, kabayan~ xD

**natasya ivashkov- (ch7)** Awww. You're so kind. xD Thanks for giving this a chance~!** (ch8) **And yes! I am fond of reverse harems. ehehehhe** (ch10)** hahaha. Vote for SHou noted. lol** (ch11)** Aww. xD Well, as you may know... she'd get a few more Shou moments before the pairing becomes impossible. xD** (ch12) **lololol. You don't really need to log in. xD I know you very well already. *hugs*** (ch13) **Indeed! Nice quote there. hehehe** (ch22)** lolol. Yes~ But when you're humiliated and angry... you brain dies. LOL. Unfortunately, so did Mogi. haha** (ch24)** Yes, her mum's family is rich. I'll dwell on that more. Thank you for the reviews~

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

It would be great if you pause for a little while  
>and write your thoughts on this pretty lil' box below. XD<p> 


	26. Fathers

****Thanks for reading this far~! I hope you all enjoy this and I would love to know your thoughts! ****

****With that, thank you to everyone who let me have a few more minutes of their time to let me know what they thought. ;) ****

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXV: Fathers<strong>

_TOKYO, 27 years ago_

_Fujiwara Bunta blew the smoke out of his mouth as if he was breathing, a routine when you smoke. He was hanging around town. He was invited into trying out some sort of circuit by a friend. Well, actually it was a student. Unlike him, the boy actually had a dream. Bunta was satisfied with the streets, his students wanted the world as his racing field._

"_Oiii Bunta!" Tsuchiya Keiichi called, energetically waving his hand. It was embarrassing, but he was a tad used to it so he just sighed._

"_You look like a 12 year old."_

"_Eh. I got younger…? That's cool."_

_He shook his head. "So what are you doing, calling me out this time of night? Don't you have a race tomorrow?"_

"_Yes. But… I just couldn't wait to look around Tokyo- my new home."_

"_Hm… Just for the record though, I'm just here to watch. You paid for every expense anyway."_

"_Yep. It would be so worth it!"_

_And the next day, the found out that it was. He had a number of contracts for him to choose from, and from afar Bunta smiled. He gestured to introduce him to them but Bunta shook his head. He was satisfied with the simple life, nothing more and nothing less._

_He got to stay there in Tokyo for a few more days. Apparently, Tsuchiya was coming back to Shibukawa to bid proper farewell to his friends and family in a few days so they figured they go home together as well. But the kid was busy so he decided to just walk around._

_He eventually reached an area in the city's central park. He saw a man around his age, trying to light his expensive looking lighter but no luck. So he got his and offered some fire._

"_Thank you." He uttered politely yet stoically. There was a sort of political aura around him that would usually turn Bunta off. But then he was bored, so he sat beside the man and had a smoke himself._

"_You running away from your girlfriend or something?"_

_He scoffed. "Something like that."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes." He shrugged. "She's attempting to surprise me in my office, so here I am."_

"_Why date someone you don't like?"_

"_I'm not dating her. We were engaged." _

"_Arranged Marriage?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Poor you."_

"_You think so, too?"_

"_Well, yes… but it's not like you can run away forever."_

"_What would you do then?"_

"_Break the engagement off. If I'm like that everytime I would only be miserable."_

"_But if I did, then my parents would be miserable."_

"_No they won't, just very disappointed."_

"_That's the same thing."_

"_But it will pass. You just have to make them understand."_

**…**

But in the end, he never did that. How hypocritical of him to tell his son that they must not run away- -but _he_ did at one of the biggest decisions of his life. It was why he, Takahashi Syusuke, admired this person as well as his son.

It was kind of interesting when his friend and business partner offered the arranged marriage. He was so sure something similar happened to _his_ parents, so he went along with it. He was almost certain that Ryosuke would follow whatever they wanted anyway, and that included the good of the family business.

He was surprised, to say the least, when they had introduced the two kids. Maya was a beautiful girl, and many men would be taken in immediately. He thought that if Ryosuke didn't show any sign of attraction- -which he probably wouldn't- -then he will remain apathetic of the matters. But he didn't remain passive- -he actually tried to get out of it as soon as they had proposed… something he never would have dared do.

He wondered how Ryosuke and his lover were faring…

And then for some reason, he started wondering what happened to that man as well. At the time, he was so offended at what he was proposing with such a blank face that he stood up and walked away from him. He hid the fact that he was actually touched by his words for a long, long time- -even _after_ he got married and had a wonderful son.

But then at one fateful day, he was invited to watch a race. He got the VIP seats, of course, right beside the event's sponsor. He watched how amazing the drifts were and he found himself unconsciously approaching the boy and congratulating him.

"_Thank you." Tsuchiya smiled. "But… really, I can't take all the credit. As I have said a million times before."_

"_Admirable humility."_

"_I'm not humble at all." He smiled, with his expression softening thoroughly. "My teacher was the humble one- refusing to get out of his simple life for the fame I strived for."_

_He blinked. "And there he was." Syusuke followed his line of sight and saw him. He walked away as more people came to shake hands with Tsuchiya. And he excused himself from everyone else to follow._

_What was he doing, anyway?_

"_You're following me?" He asked monotonously from behind him making him flinch. "I don't really care, but it will eventually make me uncomfortable."_

"_I just wanted you to know that I'm happily married and had a beautiful son."_

"_I see… I don't get why you wanted me to know, though."_

"_I wanted to tell you that not everything should go as you please."_

"_Maybe." He smiled. "But we all have a way of living. You have yours, I have mine."_

_He found himself smiling at that. _"_What's your name?" _

"_Fujiwara Bunta."_

"_Fujiwara Bunta." He repeated. "What are you doing with your life, now?"_

"_I'm currently studying a formula for the best type of tofu."_

_He uncharacteristically gaped at the man for a few seconds. _"_Tofu?"_

"_You know Tofu's a simple for health and happiness. Despite its usually bland taste for most people, it's nothing but good for you." He shrugged. _

"_But I know people tend to go for the unhealthy but more exciting choices and not just in food."  
><em>

_"Don't care."  
><em>

"But..._that's what you do? How do you survive?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

Silence

"_What do you think of America?" he said out-of-nowhere and they both flinched. The man though, kept his apathetic expression. And he was certain it was not a facade. Fujiwara must just be thinking he was talking with a rich weirdo.  
><em>

"_It's that on the other side of the world." Fujiwara answered coolly. "Why?"_

"_We're building a business there. We could use someone like you."_

"_As a janitor? I only finished High school."_

"_As a motivator of sorts. It's odd, but I think it's a good idea."_

_"That makes only you, then."  
><em>

_"Think about it..." He paused. "You could earn enough capital for your tofu business." _

And Syusuke just knew he hit something then... and that Fujiwara must be cursing all sly businessmen in the world._  
><em>

So he sent him there after a year, promising he could still continue his 'research' as he worked there as some sort of co-manager. They had actually become good friends during the time and they thought everything was going to go well. But then the two country's economy fluctuated and they had to cancel the business plan there. He called him in to get him back, promising him a good job but he refused.

He stayed there and never contacted each other again. Syusuke never even tried to look him up out of pride. He never even thought of him again until his son reminded him of his words…

But now he's intrigued all over again. He dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello, Sakaguchi?" He turned his swivel chair to face the large glass window.

"I need you to look into someone."

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Mogi was buried, and more than a week had passed since she and Ryosuke had an actual conversation. Don't get them wrong, Ryosuke was always there with her. They just weren't speaking. It was weird- -they had so much to say, yet they chose to let time pass as if they wanted to save their words for last.<p>

Maya was there in the burial, and she apologized for her harsh words. She and Shou seemed to be getting along, albeit they said they were not (yet) going out. Maya said, unfortunately, she couldn't continue with her job as a tutor and offered her another job as her father's assistant secretary, instead.

Takako was honoured of course. She had just finished high school and was going to college in a few months, so she felt every under qualified for the job. But she knew it was not the time to be choosy, so she accepted it whole-heartedly. It was then that Ryosuke finally spoke.

"Why do you need so much money?" Ryosuke asked, recalling what Shou hinted all those weeks ago.

"I need some money so dad and I could go to America for a few weeks for a vacation."

"You know you're not a good liar."

"…"

"So how was your job delivering tofus?"

"Dad's doing it lately." She uttered clenching her fist. She couldn't bear drive again.

"You love racing, don't you?"

"Hai."

"But it seemed to me as if you're not going to race anytime soon." He shrugged. "Which meant I will remain the best in Gunma for a much longer time…"

"It would be interesting to race with you again."

"You're free to watch."

"I'm not sure…" She wasn't sure if she could stomach going to _any_ mountain passes for a while. It took her _months_ to even look at cars after what had happened to her mother.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I d-do."

"Watch me race, then." He stated and kissed her forehead. "Please."

* * *

><p><span>FUJIWARA RESIDENCE<span>

Bunta was cooking Tofu like usual with the tons of costumer he had every day thanks to Takako. But then, he had a costumer he had never seen in the shop before.

"Takahashi Syusuke." He called as he entered and he went directly to the counter. "Please fall in line."

He scoffed and just sat near him. "So… you actually got it right."

"I did. But my wife and daughter helped me."

"I found something interesting when I researched about you after all these years."

"It's rude to say those things in public. We may as well have paparazzi around here considering how famous you are."

"Very well." He stood up. "I'd be waiting at my car."

"You'll have to wait for a long time."

Syusuke laughed heartily. "It's fine. I'm bored, anyway."

**…**

The two men sat under the kotatsu and had some tea. Bunta was obviously bothered by having to be slightest bit hospitable, though.

"I don't understand why you're angry at me though. I mean I researched and you were married into quite a good family. And had a beautiful singer as your wife."

"But you should know where she is now." The man nodded.

"You regretted marrying her? If so, that wouldn't sound like you."

"I don't. My times with them -her parents excluded- were the happiest time of my life. I'm mad because your son is making my daughter's life very complicated."

"*Cough* Pardon?"

"You researched about me, but you didn't know who your son had an eye to?"

"I only had a day, and it was easy to get such basic data." He said. "My son doesn't exactly tell me these kinds of things."

"I don't think he ever did."

"Yeah. Neither did I. Except with you, though."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"You dolt."

"Hm. So… what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything."

"Sure, you aren't." then he looked at the clock. "It's past 9pm, now. Where could my daughter be, this time?"

"Maybe he's with my son?" Bunta's eye twitched. "Somehow it was hard to picture him fooling around with girls. Keisuke, maybe, but Ryosuke?"

"A father gossiping about his sons? Shameless."

"A father not particularly worried about where his daughter is? Irresponsible."

Bunta smirked at that. "Whatever." he said, puffing out smoke.

"I can always blame your family."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XXV**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XXVI: Engaged**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**xDarklightx- **Thanks for the review~! I'm happy that you liked the chapter! :D

**blueorangutan- **Thanks for the review! Hahaha Yay! Glad you still like it. xD I do try to keep her in-character though. Too bad I fail. ahaha

**DragonFire Princess- **Thank you for the comment! And... yeah... you mean Maya right? I guess they will. xD

**Natasya Ivashkov- **You will? Looking forward to them then! Albeit there's no rush. xD Thank you for the review and I think you rock too! *high -five*

**Cha3- (ch2) **IKR. Since there's so many men, yaoi is kinda prevalent in the fandom as well. I don't dislike them, but can't quite write good yaoi scenes atm. xD** (ch8) **Hahahahha. I like how you described the three guys! hahah. And thanks for the reviews~! :D

**Cloud-Draconian-2-** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you think I still have the heart of the series in-tact, despite all the changes I made. That makes me feel relieved. And no I don't mind at all if you use fem! Takumi. I'm very flattered. Thank you for your time, and I'm looking forward to your uploading the story!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

I would appreciate, too, if you pause for a little while longer  
>and write your thoughts in this pretty lil' box below.<p> 


	27. Engagement

Thank you for the support thus far~! 4 or so chapters left to go! xD HUUGS!

And please don't hesitate to review, comment, critique, etc! I appreciate all the time you give me. :D Also thanks to those who went to like my facebook authorpage. xD

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXVI: Engaged<strong>

USUI PASS

Ryosuke was scheduled to have a match with the sil-eighty, much to their surprise. Unlike her match, though, this one was announced and the gallery was packed. Excitement filled the air when they arrived (late) and Keisuke was with Kenta ready to greet him.

They all flinched when she came out of the passenger side. She did a great job in hiding her slight shivers though. Ryosuke smiled at her courage.

"Thank you for putting up with my selfish request."

"It's fine. I missed this place anyway." She smiled dazzling many men, much to Ryosuke's irritation. He sighed at the shamelessly loud conversations around them, too.

"Ehhh- who's that girl with Ryosuke-sama?"

"Yeah! Who does she think she is?"

"Wasn't he engaged?"

"Didn't you hear? the engagement was cancelled."

"Seriously? Do you think its because of _her_?"

"Well, she is very pretty as well. I think I've seen her before though-"

"Takako-chan~!" Sayuri yelled immediately as soon as she saw them. Mako made a slight wave, and Iketani flinched immediately.

"Ara? Takako? Why are y- are you alright, now?"

"Somehow, yes."

"My condolences, I heard about your friend from Iketani-san." He blushed and Mako smiled. Takako could only smile back.

"Ah. And Good Luck in the race." It was then that Sayuri grinned teasingly and elbowed her out-of-nowhere.

"Ehhh~ Could it be that you're cheering for us despite the rumors of you dating Takahashi Ryosuke?"

Takako blinked and they all froze when a hand appeared on her shoulders. "It's not a rumor." He said, not particularly certain as to _how_ the news was found.

Frankly, everyone was blushing because of that action. And even Ryosuke didn't quite know why. So he just cleared his throat and announced they should be warming up now. Everyone flinched and sprinted to their positions, making Takako chuckle under his hold. He let himself succumb to that wonderful feeling she had no trouble making him experience.

"Wish me luck."

She smiled. "Good luck, Ryosuke."

**...**

_Vrrrroooom Vrrroooomm_

The sound of engines filled the air, the chatters barely audible. The sil-eighty and the FC were definitely the focal point of that road, unsurprisingly, and everyone stared at it in anticipation.

Keisuke got the honors of counting down.

"**_GO!_**"

And so, the race begun. Everyone cheered. Even she was looking forward as to how the first heat would turn out. Like her, Ryosuke chose to be the chaser.

She sat beside Keisuke, who held her hand. "It must be painful to be here."

"Yeah. But Ryosuke was doing his best to let me feel comfortable about these places again as I once was." She smiled. "We'll be driving to Akina after this."

"Really?" He blinked. "Are you really fine with that?"

"Hai." She smiled, making him blush. "Akina… is where Ryosuke-san and I met, you know." But then, a wave of sadness engulfed her once again. "I never got the chance to tell Mogi that. She waited so patiently…"

"Takako…"

He was cut by static his communication device resonated."-close! They're barely a centimeter apart!"

"-avoiding traffic gracefully-"

"-Sweet Jesus- WHAT A DRIFT!"

And then... finally... "-The sil-eighty got passed! S-Sugoi! Right after C-121, too! Unbelievable! They beat her battle with Eight-six by 2 seconds!"

"Eh… so you're not the only one to do that, then." Heck, he didn't even know they _raced_. "How did Fumihiro-san found out though?"

Keisuke let out a knowing smirk. "Must be that Sayuri-chick."

And Takako blinked as soon as she absorbed the implications.

"..._EH?"_

**…**

They arrived in, as planned, to Akina after his win. They arrived way past midnight and she used his cellphone to call her father before they left Usui. To both of their surprise, he didn't ask many reassured her that he wasn't tired at all and she smiled at him. But then her facial expression changed immediately as they climbed and she shivered instantaneously making him stop the car.

"T-Takako?" he called anxiously as he activated the hand breaks. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and held his warm hand. "This is where it happened."

"I… see… shall I take you h-"

"It's fine. We went all the way here, anyway." She said dismissively, and after a while of unmoving silence, Ryosuke finally decided to step on the gas.

But only a corner or so afterwards-

"I want to race with you."

_SCREECH_

He stared at her in incredulity."Seriously?"

"Uh-hn."

"T-That's good." he said half-heartedly. Was she forcing herself? He couldn't tell at the moment.

"I'll be the one stopping your undefeated record." She stated and he could not help but chuckle proudly.

"Keisuke won't be happy." She chuckled and after staring at her to the point of making her uncomfortable. He smiled..., and he continued to drive to the spot where they first met.

**...**

The couple sat at the grass and stared at the sky, full of beautiful stars. Takako layed down and raised her hand as if to reach one of them. "Kirei…" she said and Ryosuke smiled at her.

"When I first saw you, you were sleeping soundly." said Ryosuke, and looked down on her figure that just carelessly laying there- -as if there wasn't a fully-grown man right beside her. She smiled and slightly turned to him. Ryosuke could swear her eyelids were closing.

"Shall we... watch the... sunset, then?"

"Okay. We have approximately 3 hours before then." He asked. "I think we should take a n-"

_Zzzzz_

He laughed and leaned over with his arms supporting his weight to kiss her forehead. She stirred and embraced him, pulling him down on the grass with her. He mustered all his strength so that she wouldn't be crushed under her weight. He turned over so that their positions would be more comfortable for her.

He stared at her, being all vulnerable and comfortable beside him again. He thanked the heavens for being so kind to him, and gave her a long but gentle kiss.

"Oyasumi."

...

He woke up precisely a few minutes before sunrise and he quickly shook Takako in a vain attempt to wake her up. Then she stirred making a moan arousing a _very_ disconcerting impulse. He shook it away immediately and muttered something about don't blame him if she missed the sun's wake.

But then he got tempted and the next thing he knew he was over her- leaning down to give her a kiss. His approach was slo-

_LALALALALALA~!_

She abruptly opened her eyes and he moved back immediately. He cleared his throat.

"About time you woke up."

"A-Ah." She uttered trying to figure out what just happened. But she momentarily forgot everything when she saw the sunset. She beamed, just like the newly awoken ball of hot gas.

"When I saw you smiling like that at the sun… I forgot I was supposed to watch it, too." he said, recalling the memories that felt so long ago. Precious, precious, memories he knew he would never forget. Even if he got Alzheimer's. Takako only stared at him in puzzlement and his smile only widened at her obliviousness. So as to explain to her what he meant, he leaned closer and whispered to her ear.

"I'm telling you you were more beautiful than the rising sun."

She blushed.

"And only becoming more so." He said, his mouth going back to her ear. He started wondering why his hand was suddenly fiddling with her neck, and he must have touched a ticklish spot as she let out a small moan. He separated a bit and saw that beautiful flush of red on her face.

"I love you." He said, as if she would go if he didn't say it now.

"I know." she replied, and he knew she sensed his sudden fears. Those insecurities that broke them up in the first place returning from time-to-time, and inconvenient moments. "I won't leave you, you know."

And with that he smiled. "I know."

And this time, it was no longer a lie.

**...**

They spoke about a few things they missed and Ryosuke told her all about the conversation he had with his father. He expressed just how surprised he was that he was let go so easily.

"I don't deserve this much luck." He said, particularly pertaining to her. But as she stared at him, he kissed her forehead reassuredly. "But I know my personal lady luck won't leave me."

She nodded and then tilted her head back down, as if she just recalled something. "Ryosuke. I will race one more time for a _very_ long time- maybe forever. So, I want it to be with you."

"I would love to." He smiled. "But why stop? You love racing."

"Things… just aren't that easy anymore." She said vaguely and he gaped at her, waiting for her to continue. But she never did, so he cleared his throat.

"Is it alright for you to tell me, now? It kind of bothered me that you told Shou."

Takako felt silent. What was it about her past that she was so reluctant on telling him, but was fine with Shou? The only thing she really told him was her friend that Maya saw was dying- -nothing more. So what was she so scared of? That Ryosuke finds out about her Lud-

"Why are you holding your neck?" He asked out-of-nowhere and she flinched at the fact that she _was_ holding her neck. She was quick to take it off, but she couldn't shake Ryosuke's stare.

"How… far did you… go with Shou?" he asked with such seriousness that it baffled Takako.

"I think we went to a beach far away from he-" She was cut off by his laugh. He looked away and whispered something about him thinking too much.

Moments of silence passed and they both watched the sky and the clouds above them, blankly though, since their minds were also with the clouds. Takako was thinking of the kiss on the neck that Ludwig gave when Ryosuke was _in the same room_ as them. Should she tell him? Despite the fact that there was no actual intention in that kiss, what good will it do?

"When was the last time you two kissed?"

"The day we broke up." She said, looking away. But then she felt an arrow of intense analytical staring hitting the back of her head. She quickly whipped her head towards him. "W-What's wrong?"

"Who were you with when you were with Maya, then?" He asked suspiciously and her eyes widened. What was _with_ this interrogation-

"We… didn't kiss on the lips or anything- -that friend just helped me to avoid having to meet with you."

"So he kissed you in the neck to do that?"

"He had always been an odd kid."

"A childhood friend?"

"Back when I was in the states."

"You were in the states?"

"H-Hai. Didn't father mention that before? Something about your father…"

"He did…?" He was too preoccupied in keeping a straight face as he held Takako that he didn't really listen to anything _but_ his heartbeat.

"That's not like you, Ryosuke-san."

He cleared his throat. "Tell me everything."

...

"Well..." Takako paused, and gulped, as soon as she was ready. Ryosuke looked like he would not accept understatements. "It appeared that it was your father that sent my dad to America where he met my mum and had me. I met Ludwig there as a kid, and was his close friend."

"Now… he came here to see me, and I found out we had to hasten enlarging our savings so that we could maintain the hospital balance _and_ go there."

"…hospital balance?" And yes, even with his brain, he could only absorb so much at the moment.

"H-Hai." She looked away. "My… mother is confined there."

He held her hand. "You blamed yourself to whatever had happened to her, didn't you?"

"It really was my fault. I would have died if she didn't do what she did."

"And I'm sure she will never regret that choice."

"Thank you."

He stood up and held her hand to pull her up. He stared at her, and there was a pause.

"We'll take care of the hospital bills."

Her eyes widened. "Wh- why? You don't need to do that… it's too much-"

"Actually, it wasn't enough." He corrected. "If you were a bit more dependent, I would have offered to pay for everything."

"B-But." She winced, thankful but all the more guilty and embarrassed. He smiled fondly at her making her blush. "Y-You really don't have to. Even if we are dating... This is out of your jurisdiction."

"That's right. But I owe her my life."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do." He said firmly, before finally sending Takako a soft smile. "I'm doing this because I don't know what I would be if she didn't do what she had done."

**…**

Ryosuke led her home and gestured to say their goodbyes. He hadn't kissed her on the lips since they broke up. She knew he was being considerate of her, that he didn't think it was right for him to initiate when he was the one who dumped her.

But Takako missed his touch deeply, and if by some chance he was trying to do what she thought he was doing that morning- then she wished her alarm did not go off. She wanted to thank him, but mere words would not suffice. So she walked to him and kissed him on the cheeks, before whispering her thanks.

He smiled and was about to kiss her, too, when he stopped himself. He just patted her head and said it was no problem before getting back to his car. She waved her hand slowly and watched him go.

She turned and saw Bunta was waiting at the doorstep, casually crossing his arms. "With that little scene, I could rest in peace."

"You want to die?"

"No, I'm wondering what you did with him since you didn't go home."

"We went to Usui for his race, and then to Akina."

"Really?"

She grinned. "Hai." then as she took a few steps, she paused. "Oh. And I can deliver Tofus again."

"Ehh… that guy's idea is acceptable, after all."

"What?"

"Nothing." He turned away. "Just start cooking breakfast. I'm getting hungry."

**…**

Bunta went on auto-pilot mode as he made the tofu and gave it to his costumers. He was thinking about what Syusuke was mumbling about. After he found out that his son was in love with Takako, the usually stoic guy actually looked quite excited. He was whispering about how troublesome his wife might get but it didn't matter.

He offered that if, by some chance, his son suddenly backed out on Takako again due to some circumstance- then they should arrange a marriage instead. To normal people, this would sound stupid but they were not normal. It actually made some sense.

The fact was… these possible 'circumstances' might as well be out of their control. Ryosuke might not want to marry Takako not because he lacked feelings for her, but due to these circumstances.

In other words, the two fathers had a joint agreement that their kids would get married no matter what. And it would be their job to take care of the obstacles.

Of course, as a father who used to be intolerably over-protective, he was very reluctant. His daughter was just 18 years old after all, but then Syusuke ensured him that they need not be married so soon. Looking back at his old self- he never would have imagined he'd allow for this.

Years back, when his wife got into a coma he naturally became too protective of the only family he had left: his daughter. Other than that Ludwig kid, she had been extremely wary of anyone who had gotten close to his little girl. Even when she had overcome her fear of cars, he had ensured that she was never alone.

He had made thorough background checks on her friends, even after they had returned to Japan. It was the reason why she only had Natsuki and Takeuchi as actual friends. Then, he perfected his formula and asked his daughter to deliver the tofus for him.

It was a very odd choice- even for him. But somehow… he needed his daughter to do something he had loved in the past before having them. As if he needed to see a part of him in someone else- like he was afraid it would be lost forever if he didn't. It was an overall selfish act, and he would die if something were to happen to his daughter too.

At one time, he had tried to stop it. But he could see in her eyes that she had actually come to like driving albeit she would not admit it. And her technique improved several folds since then, but he would not tell her that.

"Oi, Bunta. I ordered 2."

"Ah. Gomen. I was thinking of something deep."

"Yeah, Yeah." The man laughed and paid him. "Better just think of the basketball matches coming up, though."

"Hai, hai. Next please." And he blinked at the next costumer.

"You were just with my daughter. She will feel strangled eventually if you don't give her some space."

"I came here to speak with you, sir."

"Well, wait until my break comes." He muttered and Ryosuke nodded, fortunately at that time of day there were barely any costumers so he didn't have to wait long. They sat a few meters away from the counter.

"I do not know what you may have against my father, but I love your daughter very much."

"So?"

"I would like to ask for her hand." He said, but before Bunta could react Ryosuke uncharacteristically said everything. "But I could wait for no matter how long before we could get married. I just wanted to call her my… fiancé."

"The word 'girlfriend' didn't suffice?"

"Hai."

"Oh well. Whatever."

"That's it?"

"Well, yes. Your father already offered to force you two together anyway." He looked at the incredulous-looking boy. "And no, I am not kidding."

And as if on cue, a costumer came in.

"Welcome." The older man said and stood up.

Leaving Ryosuke enter some sort of deep daze after that.

**…**

Takahashi Ryosuke went out for a drive after than less-dramatic than anticipated talk with her father. Everything was going so nicely that it was enthralling. To be honest, his body moved on its own when he ended up at the tofu shop. At the short time he had been away from Takako… he just felt like doing it.

He really had a bad feeling about that childhood friend of hers too, and he was certainly not in the condition of letting her go again.

In any case, he had engaged into battle mode: both against that guy who kissed Takako's neck and…Takako _herself_. He looked at the bouquet of roses he had just bought- -very similar to those he had sent before. It was all scheduled to happen within a week.

It was finally time for their match.

And his proposal.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XXVI**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XXVII: Proposal**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Bushwah**- Me? Dead? hahaha~ C'mon now, I just update other stories more often. xD Glad you liked the update and thx for the comment xD

**CrystalVizen93-** Here it is! Hope the events were fine~! hehe. But whatever you thought, I'd love to hear them. xD Thx for the review!

**DragonFire Princess- **They are, they are~! xD Or are they? LOL. Thanks for the comment! xD

**darkcrystalusagi - **lololol. I wonder about that as well! And yes~ Small world. xD Thanks for the comment, btw~ :D

** xDarklightx- **Glad you like the chapter! Hope I manage to keep it up, and thx for reviewing! ;)

**Kawashima Miharu- ***blushes* You think so? I'm glad you liked it, and I'm honored to have written your first fem! Taku fic. xD And thanks for the review~! :DD

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for your time!<p>

I would be even more motivated if you let me know your thoughts. :)

It's right here, below. xD The most convenient way to do it.

Thanks in advance. :)


	28. Proposal

**Sorry for taking so long! Thank you so much for bearing with me and, given we only have very few chaps left, I hope you enjoy this til' the end. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Initial D.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXVII: Proposal<strong>

MOUNT AKINA

It was finally the day every street racing fan was waiting for: the battle against the best street racer in Gunma against the mysterious girl, who was famous for coming out of nowhere and defeating everyone, against all odds. Everyone knew it would be a great race, albeit everyone was also expecting the eight-six to lose. What they were all wondering now was how long she would be able to keep up the glorious Takahashi Ryosuke.

Interestingly, there _were_ other things getting talked about regarding this race. Rumors spread like wildfire, after all, and gossips were abound.

"D-Did you hear?! Ryosuke cancelled his engagement with the heiress of the Yamato family for the driver of the Eight-six!"

"Oh my gosh - _really_?! She's gorgeous, but to let go of that Yamato chick?"

"It would be interesting to see a match between lovers, too, right?"

"Then could Ryosuke lose because he's battling with his girlfriend?"

"No way. Takahashi Ryosuke would never lose!"

"Yeah. I could not imagine that happening. Ever."

Indeed these rumors were very bothersome. Thankfully, Takako was always with the Yamatos so the few interviewers who bothered to investigate could not get in touch with her. She shook her head as she spoke with the Red Suns and a few Speed stars as they managed the race. She could hear a few of the gossipers and they were very disconcerting. She really needed her concentration at a time like this. She wanted to tune them out, of course, but she could miss what the people who were speaking with her were telling her.

So they shook hands, and went to battle mode. Regardless of their feelings for each other - they knew that this was a very important race, more so than what these people thought. This was their battle as racers: two of the best in their prefecture. And whether they know it or not they already placed their pride as racers on the line.

The two cars had gone into positions, and Keisuke yelled for Fumihiro to step away and that he wanted to be the one counting off. This was a meaningful battle for all of them. He raised his hand and let out a deep breath.

"One."

"Two."

"Three" "GO!"

_**BROOOOMMM!**_

He turned and saw that their start-off were fairly even, and Takako actually took the lead. But he didn't feel worried at all. His brother let her first on purpose so that he could watch her techniques for a little while and defeat her. It was a method he used when he had extremely strong opponents.

He was sure his brother would not lose, though, even to Takako. He had seen how he had improved - he even de-tuned his car, but it actually went _faster_. It was amazing… he raced him just a few days prior and he could barely keep up. His brother's theory of fastest racing was impeccable.

But he suddenly frowned at a thought, as he watched them go. He shifted his gaze at Shou and the incredulous Maya and walked over to them. She was snapped out of her daze when he greeted them.

"Wh-Wha-Takako's a _r-racer_?!"

"One of the best, Maya."

"N-No way." And Maya would be silent for a while.

"What do you think will happen to this match?"

"I'm sure with her skills, Takako could keep up quite nicely. But whatever happened aniki will win."

"But this is Akina… miracles happen when she's driving here."

"I'd rather not. Especially since Aniki will retire if she won."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't understand, either. He said something about it was about time that a new generation take over."

"He's not _that_ old. He's just 2 years older than you are, right?"

"Yes. And…" He said closing his eyes and opening them again with a clearer view. "He said there were two drivers who could defeat him. One is me. And the other…"

"Takako." Maya continued. "Was that how they knew each other?"

"No. They met in Akina, but it was before she started racing." Shou nodded and the other two looked at him. Maya puffed her cheeks in annoyance while Keisuke continued to listen to the story as he heard how the battle was going so far.

"Hmm… all I know was that they met by chance. It was an odd twist of fate that they turned out to be racers."

"Like they were fated for each other." Maya whispered, various emotions visible in her eyes. "It's romantic no matter how much I love Ryosuke-sama."

"Are you, by some chance, trying to get me jealous?"

"No." She snapped and then her eyes widened and turned her head to the younger Takahashi, recalling his failed love life. "I'm sorry Keisuke-"

"It's fine." He smiled. "Let's just watch what happens to them." And paused raising his hand as if introducing to them his yellow car. "Shall we?"

**…**

Ryosuke was way more skilled than she could have anticipated. She was in top shape, she was in using her full ability - her father seemed to have improved the suspension, too! So _what was she doing wrong?_ Ryosuke was following her line to the millimetre and in all honesty it was getting to her nerves.

What made it all worse was that it was her first time leading, and it was very disconcerting to be followed like that. She now knew that she had to set the pace as well- and that was _much_ harder than it sounds. But she knew she could not lose her concentration. Not now.

Ryosuke, on the other hand, was under full concentration. But he couldn't be helped but get impressed by the line she was taking at such a crazy duration. He had watched videos of her racing, and he was lucky (and a little annoyed at the same time) that she had quite a bit of fans in his team. The pace she was using was incredibly difficult to follow, even for him. He could only keep up because he was copying what she was doing. A little lack of skills and he would have been left out.

In any case he had never had so much fun in racing before. He had felt something very close from when he started, but this was enthralling on a different level altogether. He wasn't sure if it was because it's _her_ or because she had God-like technique or both but it didn't matter - they were both giving it their all, and they were sure whatever happened would be worth it.

He continued following her pace, and he was thinking of a new simulation. It wasn't in his original work that she improved like this. But no matter- the result would remain the same. But as he watched her, the more and more certain he became that she was also the greatest and most ideal example of all three points of his theory of best driving. That was: the first one being the Driver's skill, second was the car, and the final was the connection with the road itself.

He could literally _feel_ it in her driving. He never thought he would find someone who was an ideal- especially to his third point- so… close by. It was like even if she went against a more technical and experience driver, she could still win once she had grasped the road and/or the condition it was in. The level of stamina and mental capacity she had was almost inhuman. Even for someone who had driven this course for years straight, anyone would have buckled by now under the pressure he was giving out. She had barely lost concentration.

But soon enough, even she had got to her limit and she under-steered giving him an opening to bypass her. But with the new knowledge of her he had attained- he could tell: she would make a comeback soon, so he needed to hurry and widen the gap before she could catch up again.

Then as he pulled away more and more, he noticed that his tires had started losing grip. It wouldn't affect his driving but it will affect the speed of his car.

And Takako caught up to him _too_ quickly. A few more odd sounds and she was right on his tail. He thought that it was similar to the technique she used with Keisuke, but very different at the same time. This was entry-oriented and such techniques were much harder to use. And much riskier.

_Are her tires alright, though?_ He mused, but decided to shake it off. He was leading now, and his tires became like that because he was following the pace she set. It meant _her_ tires should have been fine- something someone who mastered the 3rd point in his theory would have easily achieved.

And then they had reached the final corner, and soon the only spot left to take the lead. It was a spot with a width of two drifting lengths, and they both drifted through magnificently. Ryosuke even drifted outward, but to his surprise Takako drifted in. The next thing he knew she was already leading.

He slowed down by a bit and felt a huge wave of tension escape his body. He lost, but he followed Takako further down so that they could stop at a spot without any people.

She stopped by at the edge of the road and he parked right behind her. She was waiting outside, and he went to approach her.

"I lost. Who would have thought…"

"Yeah. I didn't want to lose, but everybody told me I probably would so…"

"But you didn't. You did great, Takako."

"You did, too. But I don't think I was better though, I think it was only because they're in Akina." The gutters can't be used like that in most other courses, after all. He smiled at her as if she was a child who had no idea what she was talking about.

"You don't know yourself very well when it comes to these things."

"How rude." She puffed her cheeks, but when she blew the air away she stared at him guiltily. "Win or lose, though, I don't have that much to lose. But you-"

"Actually, I promised to retire from racing if ever I lose."

There was a very awkward second of silence after that. Takako almost lost her footing. "What? Why?"

"I realize that… I needed to focus on other things. I would still guide Keisuke, and you if you persist on racing, into becoming better drivers. But as a coach, in a sense."

"I still don't get it."

"I'm not asking anyone to. Besides, didn't you say I'm hypocritical for telling you not to race?"

"Well, but you're letting me race now…"

"Indeed… but you could say I wanted to focus on my future." He said suddenly entering a daze. He whipped his head to Takako a few moments later. "Want to watch a movie with me?"

"At this time of night?" Last full shows should have started at least an hour prior…

"I know a place." He added. "So, will you come?"

There was something in his eyes that threw her doubt out of the picture. And she smiled. "Of course."

**...**

FUJIWARA RESIDENCE

Bunta was nonchalantly reading the newspaper, semi-waiting for her daughter to get back home, when the phone rang for the tenth time that day. And 'Semi', by the way, because of the small percentage that she would come home at that time. Actually, a huge part of him was pretty sure _he_'d be the one going to his daughter. In any case, back to the phone call.

"Fujiwara Tofu Shop." He answered monotonously, expecting the shout that came.

"Oh my God BUNTA! She w-won!"

"Of course, she did." He breathed out. "Now, if that's all-"

"O-Oi Bunta! Didn't you want to h-"

_BEEP_

He hung up and gestured to walk back when-

_RING RING RIIING!_

"Nani?" he asked irritably and a second of silence passed by.

"What are you so mad about, Bunta?" A voice that was not Yuichi's asked in both amusement and intimidation. What was he calling about this time of the night anyway? Wasn't he busy? He was still pretty famous.

"What do you want Keiichi."

"I was in your daughter's race. Man… she's really pretty."

"Oi."

"Anyway, I heard they beat a former record by 12 seconds. I think it was just a second behind _yours._"

"Eh. Interesting. But I'm busy, so bye."

"Busy what? Reading newspapers?"

_Twitch_

"Do you think she'll go for professional driving? Our world needs a youngin' like her. And a female too! She'll be a revolutionary, I know it."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will _if_ she continue racing for the rest of her life. I doubt it, though."

"Same reason you had?"

"Similar. But she had a lot more on her shoulders." He said. "Besides, if her fiancée quit she probably would, too."

"Fiancee?" _Silence_ "Takahashi Ryosuke?!" And another pause, followed by a hearty disbelieving-yet-amused laugh. "They're _engaged_?"

"Well, not _yet_." Bunta shrugged. "But it will definitely happen soon."

"I'll be the godfather, then. I'll train the kid to be the best driver ever."

Bunta only smirked. "Whatever." And then looked at the clock. "Anyway, I had to go, I have to go somewhere."

**...**

CINEMA

Takako looked around at the empty theater houses. There was no one in sight, and the few people there were probably inside the showrooms. Ryosuke led her to one of them, and it was suspiciously empty.

But then they sat and she felt excitement ran through her body and she nervously ate her popcorn. This was the first time she had watched a movie with Ryosuke, and she was certainly looking forward to it. She heard Ryosuke laugh nervously beside her, but when she asked why he just kept quiet and drank his soda.

_CLINK_

The movie started… but it was not anything that was in the poster outside. They were slide shows of her pictures since she was a child. Many of them taken with her mother and this, much to her chagrin, made her eyes water a little. She felt a hand behind her head, and she knew Ryosuke was embracing her. She sniffed the tears away and turned her head to him. "How did you get these?"

"Your father gave it to me." He said, smiling warmly. "To my surprise, he approved of me quite well."

She watched the pictures go on chronologically, and soon pictures with Itsuki and Mogi came. _Mogi_…

"I don't know why you want me to cry."

"It would make it easier for you to say 'yes'." He lied. He just wanted to show her the pictures. Even when he actually modeled for sports magazines a few times before, he was never really fond of excessive picture-taking. But Takako's photos were genuine appearances of these moments in time the camera captures. Especially of the people she had lost.

These two women probably would have loved to witness this event - but that was physically impossible. So, he'd just have to settle with everyone important to her that he could get.

"Yes to what?"

"My proposal." He said and they heard a sound from behind them. Ryosuke mentally shook his head. _Can't they keep quiet?_ He really would have preferred them alone, but obviously given his reason for showing her the pictures he couldn't have that. Besides, her father specifically told him he wanted to be sure he didn't do anything out of place whether or not she says 'yes'.

She stared at him and turned to a tomato. "Ano…"

He held her hand. He was not good with these things, and he already forgot what he practiced in his head several times a day. Now he'd have to improvise and ignored that annoying hidden camera that had been annoyingly obvious to him during the whole time.

"We don't have to marry so soon. I could wait for years, in fact. It's just that I don't see the point of dating since it was, empirically, the test phase in some sort of experiment in humans finding their mates."

"What an unromantic way to put it." Someone whispered from behind them, and Takako gestured to turn at the idiot when Ryosuke caught her attention by gripping her hand tightly.

"Is it just me, or did you invite more people into this movie?"

He laughed. "I had to. And no, you people cannot show yourself."

And once again, there was a companionable silence and he turned his head back to Takako, looking at her as if she might disappear if he looked away. "So… I know what I feel for you won't fade. I don't want this relationship to be so uncertain as a test. And since marriage is too quick, I'd have to stay with engagement."

Takako could only stare for a while, befuddled, before the tension just escaped her little body and she could only laugh her lungs out to keep her sanity. "I love you so much." She squeaked, somewhere between the guffaw, which still oddly sounded demure. "Of course, I would say yes."

And kissed him.

**_BOOM!_**

**"BANZAI!"**

"Wha- how dare you waste food!" Someone yelled, it was someone from the redsuns, yelling at someone from the Speed Stars.

"But we don't have fireworks!" "We're not allowed to." "We have an unlimited supply of popcorn, anyway. So-"

"Urusai!"

"KYAAAA!" Sayuri and Mako yelled at the remaining popcorn accidentally getting thrown at them. Chaos ensued.

The couple looked at each other in surprise.

"We have such lovely friends."

Ryosuke chuckled, and placed a chaste kiss on his fiance's cheek. "Indeed."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XXVII**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XXVIII: Circumstances**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**DarkFire Princess- **Thank you for the review~! So happy you thought the chap was super and that you enjoyed it. xD *brofist*

**xDarklightx- **Glad you liked the chapter~ Here's the chap! And sorry it didn't come sooner. :(

**CrystalVizen93- **Thank you for reviewing~!I'm glad you liked it and sorry for the late update!

**Harakudoshi- **Capella? That's cool info! Thank you for telling me. :D

**Guest [Nov172013] - **Thank you for reading and for the review~! Glad you told me I still make grammar mistakes here and there. ;)

**Princess Unkitty-** Aww~ glad you liked it! And I hope I can keep it up til' the end. Thx for the review! :D

**Cloud-Draconian-2 - **She's becoming passive? I didn't notice! Thx for telling me. Glad you still somewhat like the story despite that and thank you for the review~! And cool idea! I'll read it as soon as I read Macross.

**Guest [Jan 13 2014]- **Here's the update! Sorry it took so long. T_T And glad you like the story! Thank you for reviewing. :D

**YukiAndKyleKessler- (ch26) **Yay! Glad you liked the ending of the chap! Wohoo~ (**ch27) **Yes. Yes he will as you see in this chapter xD Thanks for the reviews~

**KiraStorm- **Here it is! I'm so sorry I took forever. T_T Hope it was worth the wait and thx for the comment. :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was how my cousin's husband proposed to her, btw. XD And the 3rd point of fastest driving was not definite. It wasn't clearly mentioned in the anime, so don't assume what I considered to be Ryosuke's theory be correct.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR READING! 2-3 more chapters left! XD<p>

I hope I get to hear from you, so please comment your thoughts below. :D


	29. Circumstances

Whew! 2 or so more chappies! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR! *hugs* Would be great if you like my authorpage in facebook! We can totally chat there~! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXVIII: Circumstances<strong>

FUJIWARA RESIDENCE

She sat there with her father as they ate their breakfast. Thankfully, everyone who was there last night agreed on keeping the engagement a secret. The attention she got from rumours of them dating alone was annoying enough. In any case, she was surprised at how easy her father was taking this.

"So… how'd you know Ryosuke's father?"

"I met him before by chance… one of our encounters ended with him giving me a job to the states."

"I see…"

"So I heard about him shouldering the hospital bills."

"Yeah."

"That's good. So we should still have a week left to get tickets."

"More than enough time- I'll get my salary in a few days."

"But, Takako. Don't you think it's alright to go with your grandparents now?" Takako couldn't help but send her father 'the look' at that stupid suggestion of his.

"You tell me this after a decade I stuck with you?" She had chosen to be with him despite the battle that he and her grandparents had fought after her mother's accident. Heck, she even ran away when they filed in for a case.

"Well, I'm fine now. Besides you're going to wed to a rich kid. Why not get used to it by now? Besides, you could enter one of the top universities there. Todai is good, but why not settle for the best?" He mumbled, but still somewhat maintained that nonchalant tone of his while smoking. Takako could see through him like a glass. She never found it _that_ easy to read him. It was probably because of the non-existent 'getting-married-soon' syndrome.

"What has gotten into you, dad?"

"I just thought I'd pulled you down for far too long."

"Tou-san." She said firmly. "Did someone say something to you to make you all googly all of a sudden?" She knew he meant those words. It's just that he would _never_ say them out loud. Well, that's what she _thought_. But then Bunta sighed (very heavily) and she almost gasped at what he said next.

"Your grandparents sent a letter to Harvard. They said you got accepted." Takako ogled her father and, after a slight pat on the head, he continued. "They may not be the richest folks, but they are definitely powerful. They just showed your credentials and you got in. In the same course you applied in Todai, too. Since your mother's confined Massachusetts, you could see her often as well."

"I see…" she muttered. "But you do realize I'm engaged, now, right? I can't just leave my fiancée."

"I don't think something like distance would matter to either of you."

"Well, yes, but-"

"You should go." He said determinedly that it annoyed her.

"You do realize that I'm stubborn, too, right? I remain at my stand all those years ago. Since you're basically asking me to go, then I will refuse for my own pride and my pride alone."

He stood up, ignoring her. "I'll go back the shop.

"I would just like to let you know that you have that choice."

**…**

TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE

Yumiko angrily placed a piece of paper on her husband's office desk. Syusuke remained impassive, as usual, and just stared at her and waited her to speak. And speak, she did. "What is this? You're paying for that girl's mother's hospital fees?"

"Well, she'll soon be a part of the family too anyway. I don't see any harm."

"Didn't you see how expensive her… maintenance is? She's getting one of the most expensive kind of treatment. It would lead to huge amounts of money in the long term."

"So?"

"So-! This is _our_ money. How could you be sure she's not getting married to our son just be-"

"Watch your tongue, woman. The world isn't all about money. At your age, you should start learning that." Yukiko's face reddened, and so did her sights, but when opened her mouth to retort nothing was coming out. Syusuke waited for a few more moments before speaking. "Why do you have so much against Takako, anyway? She will obviously be a good wife to your son." He said confidently. _Certainly a much better wife than _you_ ever will_. And his eyes widened at the thought.

Perhaps his wife despised Takako because the girl was a good woman and she would never be like that.

At that moment, he loved himself even more… for keeping up with such a woman his whole life. And with all her faults, he was her wife and he loved her. He saw in his son's action and expressions that he, as a husband, might not have shown enough of that fact.

He smiled at her, making her flinch. It was not his usual smile, after all, and she had barely seen it during their years together. "Come here."

"What?"

But he didn't say anything and held out his hand. After a while, she finally succumbed and took it. Syusuke pulled her gently and stood up, making their proximity as close as it ever was.

"We got engaged by our parent's wishes, correct? What did you feel when they told you that you were getting married to me?"

"I...I was glad I'd be of use."

"Me too. But we never loved each other that time, I personally felt love for you way after we got married." He said bluntly, and she blushed with a mix of emotions evident in her eyes.

"Why would you want your son to miss that blissful feeling of choosing on his own the woman he will spend the rest of his life with?" "And he obviously changed for the better, had he not?"

She remained quiet and stubbornly glared at him. She sighed and walked out the door making his eyes widen slightly. As she slammed the door shut he shook his head in a light-hearted disapproval.

"What an obstinate woman."

**…**

Yumiko stomped angrily to her room and locked herself in, immediately dialling a number. She shook the feeling of… embarrassment when Syusuke told her he loved her for the _first_ time during their time together. She forgot when she stopped waiting to hear it, but it was definitely a long time ago… making this sudden confession that much more shocking to her.

"-miko" she was cut off from her daze by the voice on the other end of the line. It was Yamato Alyssa, Maya's mother. They had been close friends for a long time, and she was having a hard time keeping _her_ end of the bargain.

"So… will my Maya be a Takahashi or not?"

"You can count on it."

"You better, you promised." Yumiko grimaced at this. A year ago, Alyssa gave her a very expensive bag that she had always wanted to buy but Syusuke forbade her to. She was so happy that she unthinkingly agreed on the woman's 'joke'.

But when she tried to correct that mistake, Alyssa went on about how could she break such a promise? And what Yumiko heard in her head was questions about what kind of friend she was. She, who already had an inferiority complex about being a good wife- could not bear have a complex as a friend as well. So there she was- stuck with making her son marry Maya, who was already (and so obviously, much to the young girl's chagrin) falling for her nephew.

She stared at a paper in her room and skimmed through. She hired one of the best investigators in the country and found very interesting things about her son's 'fiance'. Honestly economic-wise, there was surprisingly no problem. Her grandparents were very well-off, with their own earnings as well as their daughter's back when she was still a famed actress.

A part of her envied the woman despite her current state. From what she read, the woman did exactly the opposite of she did. What she felt was mostly pity though- if she hadn't done what she did then maybe she would still be living the glamorous life she once had.

In any case, she had found out the girl was accepted to study at _the_ Harvard University. It was a very good point for her, but she was determined to keep _her_ promise. So she dialled Alyssa again after reading something very interesting.

"Alyssa. Did you know that your company was actually the one giving Fujiwara the money that they need?"

"Really? What should I do, then?"

"Fire her. Then that contract her father had with her grandparents will be null and void."

"What contract?"

"You didn't know?" She asked in surprise, but continued immediately. "Well, her father got to keep the girl in the condition that: in precisely 10 years since it was written the two of them must survive with a tolerable amount of income, pay the hospital bills, _and_ save enough money to take a trip back to 'see the grandparents'."

"Why didn't they just live in America so that we won't be having this problem in the first place?"

Yumiko turned to a page and absent-mindedly skimmed it, as she blabbered about personal hypotheses. "Well, Fujiwara Bunta (the girl's father) was fed up with his in-laws and decided to move back to Jap-"

"What is it?"

"I think it was because she ran away when she heard of the lawsuit." She smirked. "…with a boy around her age."

**…**

That same day, Takako immediately went to the town to look for a good job. She didn't want to bother the Takahashis more than she already had, as well. She wanted to ask Maya, but she felt it would only cause trouble if she did… so she was left with finding another good job.

The sun was already at its brightest, and she had yet to find a job that could give her the income she needed to make within a week's time. She sighed. Maybe if she inherited her mother's talents than maybe she could have been at least a one-hit actress or something. At least her life at that moment would be easier.

_Grooowllll_

She was getting hungry, and right on cue Jollibee was there. She let out a deep breath and entered. She sense a tad of awkwardness with her former co-workers but they were mostly glad to see her again.

"Welcome, Takako! May I take your order?"

"Two-piece chicken joy please." She smiled.

"So how are you?" The girl asked politely. "Please tell me you're going to work here again."

"It's fine. And I would love to, but I can't. I have a deadline in a week's time." She said and she smiled at the manager who had just arrived in front of her. She seemed to have overheard the conversation. "Do you like cars, Takako-chan?"

"…yes."

"Well, I may just have the right one-time job for you! It'll be a little haggard though, since the job is in 2 hours."

**…**

At an above-average studio in the middle of the city stood two cars. They were both the latest models brought to light by Honda, and they were now shooting for the advertisements. The company chose none other than the Takahashi brothers as their endorsers.

The staff members- male and female alike, looked at them admiringly as they spoke to the director. The female background models, though, were shamelessly squealing at every change in facial expression that they made.

There were three of them and they all looked quite appealing with their short mini-skirts and tight sleeveless tops. They all looked decent though, much to their disappointment. They would be willing to look like bunny girls if they were going to work with those two.

"But did you hear the rumour that Ryosuke-sama's dating someone?"

"Well, wasn't he engaged before? 'Dating' would give us much more of a chance."

"Kyaa~ I would only dream of that happening."

"Anyway, where's the other model? I want to start posing now!"

"Ano…" A new voice came from behind them, and an interruption was not welcome.

"What?" They all froze the moment they turned their heads.. What the heck was _with_ this girl! She was _gorgeous_ and, unfortunately and not that they'd admit it, she made them all look too_ average_. They hid their irritation well though, especially due to the fact that the nearby men were staring at her exclusively now.

"Gomen nasai for being late." She said embarrassedly. It was obvious she felt uncomfortable with what she was wearing. And with that fact, there was no way she'd be able to model successfully.

"Everyone all set!" The director yelled and the Takahashi's attention remained at each other. The newcomer though, seemed to have been stuck at her position. One of the girls shook her head and patted her.

"I know you're star-struck but better hold it up. You could get fired."

"B-But."

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"What are you doing here?" Ryosuke asked, almost rudely at what she was wearing. For some reason the men felt Ryosuke glare at them individually and they all shivered.

"Ano…"

"Is there a probl-"

"There isn't… sir. We should start." She said and she ignored everyone's gaze and prying stares.

"Well, there _is_ a problem. I don't like my _fiancée_ to be wearing something so uncomfortable. I'd prefer you change her clothing into something else."

_Silence_

And murmurs exploded immediately, and Keisuke stifled a laughter earning _himself _a glare from his brother. Takako winced when he turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"Wait a minute, Takahashi-san. We wouldn't be hiring her if she's not dressed like that."

"Why not? She's the best street racer in Gunma."

Keisuke could no longer hold back his laughter at everyone's faces. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, aniki, you should hold b- pfft HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH."

"Keisuke."

The younger Takahashi shivered and he straighted himself up, trying desperately to hold down his laugh. "Hai. I'll shut up now."

And several minutes later, Takako re-emerged even more beautiful than before making everyone feel bedazzled. For a moment, Ryosuke felt like glaring again but he really just felt proud.

...

_Click!_

The shooting went out even better than anticipated. Takako, with Ryosuke's guidance, did really well. Her personality and their affection for each other actually showed in the pictures but impressively still selling the products.

"Good work, everyone!"

The three waited and chatted until most of the people there were gone. Keisuke sweetly knuckled her forehead.

"You got engaged and now you're stalking him?"

"I'm not! I was looking for a job to reach my quota."

"What? Didn't you get a good job at the Yamatos?" He paused. "Tell me."

"I… got fired."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure. Something about incompetence. But really, I'm fine now. With the increased salary I got from here, the rest would be easy."

"You three, the dressing rooms are empty now!"

"Thanks."

They of course went to their respective dressing rooms, and soon saw each other outside.

"Did you bring your car?" Ryosuke asked and she shook her head. Since she was going building to building, it was more practical to just take the bus.

"I'll take you home, then." He announced and looked at his brother who waved at them. And they headed to her house.

He parked right in front of her house, and she leaned over to him to kiss him on the cheeks as goodbye. But then he turned his head so that their lips would touch. They blushed a bit, but chuckled in the end until Ryosuke kissed her again. "Takako, I don't want you wearing something like that again, understand?"

"Hai." She was uncomfortable with it, too, anyway. But she could not help but wonder if maybe… Ryosuke was… _disgusted_ by it?

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously. "Don't tell me you like-"

"That isn't it." She smiled at his joking tone. "I was just wondering if you got…er... disgusted."

He turned away and put his knuckle on his face as his elbow supported his weight. "Of course not."

"Why are you looking away, then?"

"Because I don't know what you'd see." He said bluntly. "I just hate the fact that so many other men got to see you looking like that… somehow I know I should be the only one."

"Eh?" That didn't really make much sense, though. He turned to her and she gulped. He looked stoic like he always was but his eyes told her everything. She flinched at his deep gaze, and was embarrassed to the point she had to turn away. Ryosuke sighed and held her cheeks to face him again and kissed her.

It didn't take long for him to deepen his kisses. It had been too long since they had done this, and the last time he was holding himself back. She kissed him back, but she was still very shy about it so he took the lead. He could barely hear anything else but their heart beats. He held her neck and remembered something annoying and he reflexively went down and kissed her neck.

She moaned, and it had a much stronger effect on him than he could have anticipated. They parted- panting- and she palmed her neck. There was a mark there that made them both flustered. He looked away again. That was _way_ too dangerous.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and she smiled at him weakly.

"It's fine. I feel I could do anything with you." she said in such an innocent tone of voice that made him want to do that all over again. He held out her hand again and she was leaning closer to resume what they were doing, when-

_RING RING RING!_

It was Takako's phone. And he regretted buying her one immediately. She answered it and he just watched her passively. That was, until her expression changed to that of despair.

Takako's hand shook at the news from the other line. It was her grandmother.

"Ludwig had gotten one of the most lethal attacks in his lifetime. He's asking for you _now_."

"But that's impo-"

"It is. But the contract will be breached."

"…"

"Are you really willing to risk getting here when Ludwig is already dead?"

"But, grandma."

"In about an hour, two of my men will reach your 'house'. It's up to you whether or not you want to come with them, now, or will you wait for one more week."

Then she flinched when she heard a voice from the background. "…you don't have to force her… she will be here in a w-week. *Cough*."

_Ludwig_

She closed her eyes and sighed. Her friend was dying, what else could she do? "I'll come."

"Good."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XXVIII**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XXIX: Return**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**DragonFire Princess- Y**ep~ They helped. I.e. the pictures and stuff like that. And yes-They had to watch the whole thing. xD And Thanks for the review~

**xDarklightx-** Thank you for the review~! As always, I am glad you let me know you're here.

**Crystalvixen93-** I will always be super happy that you still love my story. Here's the next event and thank you for reviewing~!

**YukiAndKyleKessler- **Glad you think the chapter's excellent! Kyaa~ And a sequel? Hmn... I'll think about it. *wink* and of course, thank you for the review! :D

**Guest [ Apr 7 '14] -**here it is! I hope I didn't take too long, and thank you for commenting! ;D

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I hope you enjoyed it and  
>please don't hesitate in writing down on this<br>wonderful box below. :D


	30. Return

Please note that other than the question 'how will it all end?' all other holes should have been answered by now. Of course, I'm not confident with this so please tell me if you see a loophole or just have something to clarify. ;)

But most importantly THANK YOU FOR KEEPING WITH ME UNTIL NOW. You guys are awesome. Special thanks to the lovely angels who left me some feedback to keep me writing. :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I own Initial D.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXIX: Return<strong>

FUJIWARA RESIDENCE

Takahashi Ryosuke continued to stare at his fiancé. The fact that she wasn't getting out of the car meant she was planning on telling him what the phone call was about. She was probably having problems on figuring out exactly _how_ she would word it out.

He let out a deep breath and held her hand, but not to pressure her to speak, but telling her to take her time even if she didn't need to think about anything at all.

"That was my grandmother." She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. "She just told me my friend had a heart attack and was asking me to go there _now_."

"I don't see why you're hesitating."

"Of course, I would love to see them again. And it will happen in less than a week- but the fact that I have to go _now_ meant that they, my grandparents, would have full rights on me. I would live in America for as long as they want me to."

Ryosuke could not speak for a moment, but him being him... he still managed to do so anyway. "But aren't you already legally old enough to make your own decisions?"

"Yes… but it doesn't work that way with us. My grandparents… even if they were like that; they actually made that condition so they would feel less lonely for their granddaughter decided not to be with them. It was like it gave them he shred of hope that I would live with them. I knew that, all of it, but I couldn't leave my father alone."

"I see…"

"But the way things are now, I will have to go. I'll just see what I can do."

"I understand." Ryosuke said tightening his hold of her hand. "But out of curiosity…" He paused and tried to picture a girl from a well-off family and a former racer having a child together. It wasn't easy. "How did your parents meet?"

She looked beyond him all of a sudden, or at least her eyes told him that she was, and then she chuckled out-of-nowhere. "Okay, I'll tell you what I remember. It's pretty vague now, since it was my mother who told me the story."

He smiled. "I'm all ears."

_._

_LOUISEVILLE  
><span>21 years ago_

_It was starting to get dark at the humble town, and a beautiful blonde in suspiciously disguise-like attire was walking around. She had a shooting nearby and she escaped to explore the place. She was looking around, paranoid, and she wasn't even looking at where she was walking as she neared a corner. _

**BUMP!**

"_Oi, Oi. Ojou-san, you should be looking at where you're walking."_

"_I am not a young lady."_

"_Eh, you can understand Japanese? Well, that's helpful. "_

"_What do you want?" She asked politely in Japanese and he stared at her. She blushed slightly. She had met her share of men in show business, and this guy was very good looking, albeit in a different way. _

"_The people here have a different accent than I had encountered, so it was hard to understand. I had a hard time understanding English as it is."_

"_Why are you here?" She asked sounding a lot more snappy than she was used to. She blamed the circumstances. She was too stressed at the moment. _

"_I got lost. I slept in a bus, and found myself here. I got bored and walked around and now I don't know where I am." Silence passed by them, and it stayed for a while. The girl seriously didn't think she had the time for this..., but how could she just live a man to find his way in a foreign land... especially with his horrible English?_

_So in the end, she sighed in defeat. "Fine." She said, mustering patience. "__I'll guide you to the nearest bus stop."_

_._

"That was how they met." She said and Ryosuke said a little surprised at the detail. "They saw each other again a few months later, my mother even said she could swear dad actually looked for her." She chuckled. "I always believed that, too, and now hearing about how he refused your father's offer to take him back to Japan I'm pretty sure it was true."

"We may never know what got my father do that, though."

She smiled. "I would love to spend my remaining hour with you, but-"

"I know... your father needs you most."

She smiled. "And I'm off to Cambridge soon after." She paused to give him a chaste peck. "I love you." He smiled and replied the same.

...

CAMBRIDGE  
><span>the next day

Takako opened her eyes and blinked, simultaneously feeling someone patting her head. She smiled at the person on the bed, ignoring the back pain she had. She seemed to have fallen asleep leaning his head on the hospital bed after having a short chat with him the previous night.

"Good morning."She then stared at his dextrose for a second. Ludwig didn't need it anymore when she had left, so it being put on him meant he had quite a bad attack. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just happy to wake up with you as the first person I see, again."

"Anyway, she looked at the clock." It was 6:10am and she knew the nurse should be checking in minutes ago. She looked around for the red button.

"It's broken."

"What?" She voiced out, incredulous. "Isn't this a well-known hospital?"

"Well, yes. But nobody's perfect."

"But services for something like this _should_. How can I entrust you and my mother at such a hospital?" She stood up and quickly went to the door and complain to the nurse's station. She wasn't the type to nag, normally, but this issue was too big to react like she normally did.

But then as she opened the door slightly something- or someone- from behind her closed it again. She turned around instinctively and saw that it was Ludwig: taller than ever. He did not take his hand off the door, and he put his other hand on the wall on her other side effectively caging her in position.

Her eyes widened. "Your dextrose!"

"It's fine. It isn't necessary."

"What do you mean?" He looked away at this. He was hiding something he's not particularly proud of. "I will go straight to my mother's room and stay there if you don't tell me."

"I didn't have an attack. I faked it so that you'll come immediately." Her eyes widened at that, orbs suddenly adopting an uncharacteristically strong amount of distaste, and soon it filled with more shock and anger anyone had seen in them.

"Y-You _lied_ to me?! What for? There was only 1 week _left_!"

"Because..." He paused as if he was about to say some absolute truth. "...I found out you got engaged behind my back."

"I just got engaged a few days ago. And it's not particularly easy getting in touch with you."

"That's not _it_." He snapped, leaning over so that their foreheads touched. But by all means it was not gentle, and her eyes winced at the instantaneous jolt of pain. She narrowed her eyes in puzzlement when he smirked- in a sardonic manner that she never thought she'd see in the angel she saw as a child.

"You forgot about it already, haven't you?"

"Forgot what?"

"That you promised to be with _me_."

"I didn't." She said with finality, but in reality she was still rummaging her head for old memories.

_Takako paid the cashier of the bakery with the little amount of money that she had. She hugged the paper bag and proceeded to the warehouse they were currently using as shelter. She ran away with her best friend as a sign of rebellion to her father and grandparents. _

_The two sides never liked each other, so when the most powerful mediator between them disappeared things came to its worse. But to take it to court? Her mother taught her never to get angry- but she was still a kid, and this was a situation where it was impossible to keep calm._

_Why would they resort to such moves? Problems within the family should be settled by the members and not by outsiders. _Didn't they understand that?

_Eventually she reached the warehouse and found him sitting there warming himself with a thick piece of cloth they 'borrowed' from the hospital. She gave half of the bread to the beautiful boy that accompanied her for her cause. _"_You didn't have to come, you know. You can still come back there, we aren't that far."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_You're the only person I really like, Takako. That hospital is boring without you."_

"_That's all? But… your health…" _

"_It doesn't matter." He smiled. "I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_She froze. That was indeed a great honour. But it was sad that they both knew he didn't have that long. _"_You don't want to?"_

"_Ie." She chuckled. "I'd love to."_

_._

That was 10 years ago, at a street in Cambridge. Her eyes widened immediately, and she looked straight into his deep orbs that were only a few inches away from hers. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"I thought so, too! But how do you think I would look at it when you suddenly chose to side with your father in the compromise that they had? Didn't you know _everyone_ was expecting you to do the exact _opposite_?"

It was true. When she ran away, the two sides came into a compromise. But since they hated each other so much, there was an agreement that they were not to see each other in at most a decade, putting in conditions so that those 10 years were maximized. So they were expecting Takako to choose to be with her grandparents since everyone but her father would be in America.

But she chose Bunta.

And that meant she would have to leave Ludwig for years, too.

"Do you have any idea how _torturous _it was not knowing how long you have _and_ not knowing if the love of your life would ever return?!"

_Love of his life? _Surely he didn't really think so. But before she could speak, Ludwig went on. "I was the same for years, thinking you didn't want me to change. I wanted to be the angel that you treasured. But you didn't come. So a huge part of me gave up- and somehow I changed."

This feeling is too familiar. She shivered- similar to what happened to Mogi. Did he give up his purity, too, because of something that _she_ did?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't think that will cut it, Takako." He spat. "Cut off your ties with that guy."

"I can't do that." She said firmly and he frowned, leaning himself closer to her. But he tilted his head to the door and his expression changed altogether. Takako followed his line of sight and she winced.

"R-Ryosuke?!"

He was gripping the flowers in his hand, and was wearing an angry expression she had never seen in him before. Ryosuke threw the flowers to the floor and grabbed Ludwig by the neckline of his hospital robe.

"She_ my_ fiancée. Don't touch her with those perverted thoughts in mind." She batted an eyelid. _Perverted?_

She hugged him from behind and let her palm rest in his chest, letting her hear his heartbeat with her head and feel it with her palm. She was partly happy that he felt like that because of her, but she was mostly just anxious. Something like this was never really good.

"Calm down, Ryosuke. Please…" She said and he did, slowly letting her hold of him go. She stepped to his side and held his hand before staring at the befuddled Ludwig sternly.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig, but please understand."

Then they both panicked when he clenched his chest and lost his footing. Takako immediately bent down to check up on him.

"Please tell me this one's a fake, too!" She asked him frantically, but he shook his head. Ryosuke frowned. '_Fake?'_

But then he gagged and vomited _blood_. At that moment Takako froze, rendering herself not useful at all. Ryosuke immediately looked for the red button, but Takako told him it's broken. He let out a deep breath to calm himself and told Takako he'd take care of the guy and she go to get some help.

She ran outside and soon enough dragging two nurses and a doctor with her. When they had arrived they saw that Ludwig was already in his bed, with his breathing stable despite the blood left on her coat. The doctor approached them and looked at the two boys alternatively in amazement.

"Did you aid him? Are you a medical student?"

"Yes. And I just did the basic procedure."

"But to go this far- amazing."

"Thank you." He nodded and casually accommodated the nervous Takako into his arm.

"How is he?"

"He should survive."

"You did great." She smiled and then shifted her gaze at Ludwig. Ryosuke knew she made up her mind, but to his surprise she opened a conversation unrelated to that decision. "I wonder how he knew I got engaged… somehow I doubt it's my grand parents."

"I think I have an idea." He kissed her forehead. "Just stay with him, and pray he goes through this." he shrugged. "…since I'm definitely wishing for the opposite."

* * *

><p><span>TAKAHASHI RESIDENCE<span>

Syusuke stood outside of his wife's recreation room. He had just finished speaking with his son, and somehow he _tried_ to formulate the right things to say. But as he stood behind the door, he erased everything he had calculated and decided to depend on his gut.

He knocked and she signalled for him to go in. It was obvious Yukiko was startled that it was him. But she nevertheless continued to skim through her fashion magazines, pretending not to care.

"Yukiko." He called making her stare at him. "We need to talk."

"Okay, about what?"

"About your interference with your son's relationship."

"I do not know what you're talking about." She lied and he let out a deep breath. He walked slowly and stood right in front of her.

"I'm your husband, no need to hide things from me." He uttered sincerely and it visibly came in as a shock- to both of them. Had he been so insensitive all this time?

She looked away, hampering a few drops of tears. "I promised by accident. I do not want to break my promises."

"But something lifetime for everyone of us? Especially your son's?"

"I don't want to break my promises." She repeated.

"Some promises need to, it would depend on the situation at hand."

"But if I break it, I fail as a friend… even as a human being." _I fail as a wife, too_.

And somehow he knew what she had just thought. "No you don't."

He smiled and kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry… I may have been one of the people who let you continue believing that, aren't I?"

Syusuke watched his wife cry, before smiling and holding her head- -one of the handful show of affections he showed to her.

"I'm sorry." He said, and she nodded.

And the both of them swore, in their heads, that they would make up for the years they had lost, blinded.

* * *

><p>Ryosuke let out a deep breath and re-entered Ludwig's hospital room only to find medical personnel around, putting his phone back to his pocket as he did so. He stopped when he turned the knob though, and composed himself. How would he tell Takako this was all his mother's doing?<p>

So when he finally sucked it up, he opened the door and only saw Bunta sitting there. "Where's Takako?" He asked, while Bunta shrugged and continued reading the newspaper the staff gloriously gave him.

"She went to her mother's room." Ryosuke said his thanks and _then_ asked the room, making Bunta gape at him. "Please."

"1204"

"Thank you,"

...

He walked coolly across the hospital halls, a part succumbing to the familiar scent, life, and soul the place had. Other than to Takako, after all, there was no doubt he would be wed to a place like this...

Soon, he arrived to the designated room and let out a deep breath. He made a quiet knock, before coming in. And there she was, standing by her mother's bed in a trance, and held her cold calloused hands as soon as he got there.

"I wish she'll wake up soon." She whispered with eyes full of longing she wanted to magically wake everyone in a coma up. But that was physically impossible, so he could only hold her hand tighter, and smiled.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want her missing our wedding." She smiled at that. The woman, after all, had already missed too many things about her only child- -missing her wedding day was out of the question.

But as they stared at each other knowingly, Takako broke it and went back to looking at her mother. She looked guilty, and Ryosuke knew precisely why. He moved his hand to her head to place a chaste kiss on her head. He wanted to reassure her he'd be fine with her decisions. "You have made up your mind, haven't you?" He said and she made a weak nod.

"Yeah." She would be staying in America for a duration that would hurt him, but he told himself he would have to take it.

"I can wait. Don't worry."

"I'm... not." She started fidgeting and it only made him nervous. "About earlier... Ludwig, he... Gomen nasai..."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Hmn... I was too... for him."

She chuckled a bit. "But..."

"But...?"

"Me staying here... please don't worry. He won't do it again." She said, anxious, and he blinked in surprise. So_ that_ was why she was worried?

"I know you won't allow him to." He smiled reassuredly. "I won't ask you to leave him because of my insecurities."

"So you're fine with it?" She asked with a bit of twinkle in her eyes. For a moment he wanted to lie, but telling the truth now was a good move.

"No."

"..."

"But there's nothing I could do, now can there?"

She nodded. "I... wanted to be with Ludwig for the remaining of his lifespan, it was the least I could do."

"It's disconcerting that you actually agreed to what happened without as much of a fight to be with another man." He joked. A little.

"Actually, I have another reason. A more selfish one." She whispered holding her mother tighter. "Somehow… it felt like I could make up with Mogi as well if I do this."

"I see…"

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I wished for you to be a bit more stubborn- like usual."

She chuckled. "But if at least one of the two sides of my family had a little _less_ pride than they had, we would not have wasted a decade."

"But it's fine, I guess. If that never happened we may never have met."

"And then I would not like what we would be."

"…but then I would not know what we lacked, since we remained in the dark about it."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

To her surprise, he laughed and kissed her. "You're really my white comet, you know that?"

It took her a few moments to absorb what he said, and soon smiling along with him. "And you are mine, Ryosuke."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XXIX**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**EPILOGUE: 4 Years Later**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**DragonFire Princess- **Yeah. hahaha. A life of drama is fun to write... but awful to experience xDD And yes, I hope the mum sees clearer too. And thx for commenting~! :D

**xDarklightx- T**hank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the background information scattered in the chapter. Hope this chapter is also good enough. :D

**CrystalVixen93- **I'm happy to know, as always, that you still love this story! xD Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this 2nd-to-the-last chapter! :D

**rentamiya- **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story and you're still a fan. Right now I'm also glad I didn't seem to destroy the anime for you cuz' of what I write. xD

**sticy17- **Here it is! Hope you liked the chapter but you can tell me whatever you really think. Thank you for commenting~!

**Black Rabbit-san- (ch7)**LOL indeed! In the future chaps, I hint why she's somewhat twisted. xD And thank you for reviewing despite having to do it on the phone. I really appreciate that. And YES! Pinay ako. ;) (**ch8) **I know right. I struggle whether to include that on ALL my stories, and how angsty they will be. xD** (ch10)** Nope. I only watched until stage 4 and I don't look for spoilers so I have no idea what they are. hehehe** (ch24) **Oh? *blushes* I'm super happy to know you're fond of certain lines. That's a huge relief for me. :D And oh, of course, thank you for the reviews!

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading folks!<p>

Only one chapter left! And as always, do give me the pleasure  
>of knowing what you thought. :D<p> 


	31. 4 Years Later

**Last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read this far! And although there was a painfully low amount of feedback the last chap** I still love you guys~! Especially those who had been showing their support. *BROHUGS*

I WILL MISS YOU GUYS! I really hope the time you spent on this story was, even a lil', worth it. ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I own Initial D

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE: 4 Years Later<strong>

HARVARD UNIVERSITY

New graduates had just been formed and dark-colored hats had been gleefully thrown upwards to symbolize their new beginnings. One of these students, amongst the plethora of Caucasians and African-Americans stood a very beautiful Japanese girl of beautiful auburn hair.

She was surrounded by loyal friends, most of which were a few years older than her and were amazed by her achievements at such a young age. She turned to a direction when someone patted her back. "You're amazing Takako... to graduate in M.A. Neurology in _this_ school in less than five years!" A pretty blonde exclaimed as if it was the first time she ever said the compliment.

"In any case, I'm sure you'd get your mother back soon!" Another girl of Indian descent smiled.

"I know." She smiled shyly. She would never cease to believe that. What Takako had lost hope for was, though, that her mother was going to wake up in time for her wedding set up in a few months.

But that morbid line of thought was, thankfully, cut off by some students behind her yelling. "Whoa. Who's that hot guy over there!" A girl said. "I think he's Japanese." A few other people agreed as they ogled the said man.

She looked over and there he was: Ryosuke. Her eyes widened and she could feel her cheek flush and the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She wasn't even in a life-and-death situation, but this was certainly no less exciting.

It had been months since she last saw him and she missed him so. They had been doing quite nicely with their long distance relationship, and she was also maximizing her time with her grandparents. They walked quickly to each other and they could swear bystanders felt they were watching a soap opera. Thankfully, it wasn't as cheesy.

"Congratulations."

"You, too. " She smiled. Ryosuke had just become a full _surgeon_ before he even turned 30.

"You're not the only one working much harder than anyone else, you know." She chuckled and he gave her a peck. "In any case, everyone's waiting for us."

**…**

The months flew by, she got a job at the school's research department and she was making the most of her time with everyone, as well- even Ludwig, and thankfully Ryosuke was fine with that. For the most part. Ryosuke specifically told her to be alert with him at all times.

In any case, she was currently in front of the mirror staring at herself as she was getting dressed by her grandmother and a few other women. Her grandmother was a strict woman, but she showed softness whenever she felt like it.

"You look beautiful, child." The old woman said staring with her. Her father, who had just entered nodded in assent. Honestly? She was just happy that they didn't hate each other as much, now. But actually, looking at them alternatively… they actually seemed to be in good terms all of a sudden.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"But, Anata… beautiful is an understatement." She froze instantaneously at the new voice she had only been replaying in her head for years.

_Doki_

When she finally realized this wasn't all in her head..., she whipped her head to the person and seriously wanted to cry, she really did. And now she knew why her grandmother agreed with her into putting no make-up at all.

And cry she did. And she sprinted towards the pretty wheel-chaired woman in front of her, and embraced her as tightly as she could. "I missed you, mom. I'm so happy you're here."

The woman laughed whole-heartily. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

...

The cathedral was full of people, most of whom knew them only by name but it didn't matter. Everyone they cared about would be there, after all, and it would all be glorious. Takako must have met her mother by now, so he wouldn't be surprised if they get a little late.

So in the mean time, minutes before the wedding started, Ryosuke looked around and observed. Iketani and the other speedstars (along with a few Red Suns) were staring shamelessly at Takako's godfather- -Tsuchiya Keiichi. He was surprised himself to find out that the famous racer had been related to them so closely like that.

Everyone who once raced with them graciously flew to America to witness the wedding. It was a once-in-a-lifetime event after all, but Ryosuke could not help but think a few of them attended to see something they couldn't believe in their own eyes.

There were also a few other professional racers with Tsuchiya, Keisuke, and Shou. Many of them expressed (bluntly) their regret that he nor Takako chose to be professional racers, but they had good 'youngins' so the old men managed to get over it. A little.

Keisuke and Shou, both with their respective lovers, were now professional racers. During Takako's stay in America, he had formed a group called 'Project D' where they would battle formidable groups in the region. The D could be seen in many ways, but to him it was mostly 'Driver' and 'Dream'.

It was a project: that was, a movement to a goal. And their goals were to improve everyone in the group and set them up for the ultimate dream. It had taken a much slower pace than if the other driver was Takako since Shou needed a lot of training but it all went smoothly in the end.

A lot of things happened in these past four years, and many things had changed: including his relationship with Takako. Who would have thought that he would _still_ fall deeper and deeper for her when he was already feeling so much all those years ago?

He could not even _begin_ imagine how it would be like when they get married, have children, and spend the rest of their life together.

And he stood up straight, and the door opened revealing the entourage one by one.

Every single step his heart beat louder and louder and he momentarily panicked as to how he'll hear what the priest would be saying to them… but when she entered the room- looking even more divine than anyone deemed possible, his mind just went blank and he calmed down somehow under her gaze and smile.

They were in their own little world the whole time.

"I do." They said and in the eyes of everyone and God.

They were now husband and wife. They had become one, for the rest of their lives.

**…**

They held their reception at a large hall with its ceiling half-covered with glass so that they could see the beautiful stars as they dined. She looked up as they sat at the middle table- -the focal point of the whole room, along with the intricately designed chandelier near them.

It was all wonderful- -they did the traditions with twists, as Maya- their wedding planner, had thought out quite impressively well. She did say though that she saved a few ideas for her and Shou's wedding- -not that he had proposed yet, but they all knew it was in due time.

The conventional per table picture taking was held, and then banquet. The two of them danced in the dance floor, later joined by a few other couples. Some of them were Maya and Shou, Iketani and the very pretty Mako, Kenji and Sayuki, her grandparents, and then her parents.

She felt like crying again in happiness but the night was still long. And she knew that they had learned their lesson now- none of them would hinder such moments just because of things like pride.

They were sure- this moment will happen again and again… and again.

As they ate, the couple went from table to table and greeted and chatted with the people there taking a few pictures every table. Soon they had arrived at their friends table, where the Speed Stars sat as well as the two girls from Usui. "It's been so long, Takako-chan. You look so beautiful." Mako complimented and she told her that she looked great as well. The bride blinked at the baby in a high chair.

"What a beautiful baby." She uttered and looked at the features. He looked a lot like Mako. "Yours?"

"Hai." She grinned holding her husband's hands. The man embarrassedly used his other hand to shyly scratch his cheek.

"Yeah. We're glad he didn't look anything like _me_."

"Don't say that, dear."

"Mako is blinded by love as always." Sayuki smiled and _her_ date flinched. "When is the throwing of the bouquet?"

"In a moment or so, will you join?"

"No way." She joked. "I'm not sure what I'd do if I actually catch one."

Kenji sweat-dropped. "Oi, Oi."

"I'm not sure if I want to commit with this guy."

"Sayuki-chan~"

"I was joking, geez." She shrugged. She really liked Kenji, though, don't get her wrong. She was really just this type of hard-to-get girl. She flinched when she caught him staring at her intently.

"What?"

"What if I catch that flower for you?"

She flushed. "Baka. Only girls are allowed there."

"I'd dress up." And Sayuki couldn't answer, and she looked away. She felt laughing when a familiar looking boy with his girl approached them.

"No need for that Kenji-san, I will do my best!" Kyoko smirked. She had a short hair and pretty face. She stood beside the blushing Keisuke, as they visited the table as well.

"I'm not ready for commitment yet." He looked away and Kyoko nudged him.

"_Sure_ you aren't."

Takako smiled at them. So this was Iwase Kyoko- Ryosuke told her what he knew about her that was… not much. Only that she was a racer too with a car similar to Keisuke's, and they raced before when Project D was still in play. They were going to be sisters soon, so she could wait to hearing their story.

"Forever alone, I am." Itsuki muttered getting encouraging pats on the back from his supposedly co-lonely racers. He scoffed irritably and looked away.

"No need to rush Itsuki."

"I found the love of my life when I was already 24."

"But that's because you were never interested."

"Why not join the catching of garters, then?"

"Hmmm…"

And the throwing of bouquets started and Itsuki watched passively as the bouquet got thrown and was caught by no one he knew. It was one of Takako's college friends, and she seemed to have Indian blood. She was pretty, but honestly Itsuki had lost all hope so why bother getting interested?

Takako and her husband were now standing by the VIP table where their closest family members sat. She could not believe how harmonious the atmosphere was, and she felt like hugging all of them- even Ludwig, who apparently was adopted by her grandparents without letting her know.

Ludwig held her hands and kissed it. "You're really the most beautiful woman ever born, Takako."

Ryosuke's eye twitched. "I don't understand why you're still alive."

Ludwig gave the somewhat stoic-looking Ryosuke a pointed look, before looking at her with faux desperation. "How could you marry someone so _mean_?!"

"How could she have befriended someone so perverted…"

Ludwig gave him a thin-lipped smile.

"Anyway," Takako intervened by speaking with Ryosuke's parents. "I'm glad to be part of your family sir, ma'am." And they took her hand graciously. And Ryosuke did the same with her parents.

Takako went to her mother and hugged her, as they watched the throwing of garter. Amused smiles crept up their faces when the very unenthusiastic Itsuki accidentally caught it catching everyone by surprise. They watched her college friend and Itsuki exchange shy gazes and blush. And then hingerly looked at each other again, and blushed even more furiously when their eyes met.

They knew Itsuki: He was in love now, and they said it out-loud. Her mother laughed at this. "You have made great friends."

"Hai. And I'm happy you get to meet them." She smiled, and Ryosuke continued with shaking the hands of her family members. To her surprise, her mother looked more grateful than anticipated.

"I'm honoured and thankful Takako chose you for so many reasons."

"My father did most of the work."

Takako blinked at this, but the older Takahashi only shrugged. "Oh, hush, son. I only assisted you."

"What are you talking about?" She said looking at everyone in the table in obliviousness. It was her mother who revealed the secret.

"It was the Takahashi's who took charge of my operation."

"Really?" She squeaked, reflexively putting her hands on her mouth in shock, looking at the two men alternatively. "I-I don't know what to say…"

Ryosuke smiled and placed his lips on her red cheek. "Just stay with me forever." He whispered and her hold on him got tighter.

"Eh? But that went beyond question…" She said as a matter-of-factly making everyone giggle. Takako would want to pay him back with something else. Once again, Cecilia was the one who said something.

"Then give us tons of grandchildren."

_Silence_

Her mother smiled and asked her to lean down so she could hold her cheeks. "I have missed so many things. I appreciate all the pictures that you took so that I don't feel so missed out, but seeing it personally is very different." She said and then her face went from gentle to serious.

"I want to have lots of grandchildren." She repeated, making Takako flush.

"Ano…"

"You can consider it done."

"Oi."

Ludwig scoffed. "And he says _I'm_ perverted."

"I want to have at least a dozen."

"M-Mother…"

And indeed, they will have many children albeit not exactly a dozen. The generation after Takako's would be a dark one- symbolically as shady as the people of the dark ages. But, like Takako they will all shine in many different ways.

Symbolically (or literally, depends on their grandpa Bunta) they will all deliver Tofus.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF SHE WHO DELIVERED TOFU**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY TO AN ANGEL xD<br>Bloody FangKing95- **Thank you for reviewing~! I'm super glad you like my story so far and here's the update~! I hope you liked it. :D

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR READING THIS UNTIL THE END! *cries and hugs everyone*<br>I would love to hear your thoughts on this! I might not be able to reply anymore but I assure you I will read every and each one of them- -syllable by syllable. XD  
><strong>


End file.
